


Маленькие радости «садомазохизма»

by Neitrino



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: #AU, #Human!AU, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-07-23 23:53:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 60,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16169330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neitrino/pseuds/Neitrino
Summary: Human!АUгде все люди, Коннор и Ричард милые студенты*Коннор ебется с 900 и они братья (но хочет ебаться с Маркусом)*это сборник) пока еще объединенный общим сюжетом))ест арт))https://vk.com/mintwist?w=wall-156002266_1083%2Fall





	1. Chapter 1

Коннор тупил. Отчаянно и с каким-то непередаваемым ощущением безумия. Он равнодушно скинул руку Ричарда со своего колена, за что тот ткнул его локтем под ребра, но пофиг. Коннор не мог понять, какого же цвета глаза у их преподавателя? В смысле голубые или зелёные? Он же не дальтоник, да и на зрение раньше не жаловался. В любом случае, светлые-светлые глаза — не такие почти прозрачные, как у Ричарда — и смуглая темная кожа — бесподобное сочетание.

Ему хотелось коснуться плеч… Маркуса? Преподавателя звали Маркусом? Ох, он и не думал, что ему настолько повезет, когда выбирал курс риторики и философии. В его восприятии это была скучнейшая дисциплина, на которую он утянул Ричи только затем, чтобы лапаться и удовлетворять свои странные желания на дрочку в общественных местах. Так, чтобы этого, разумеется, никто не видел.

Ричард снова положил руку на его колено и Коннор незаметно кивнул, разводя ноги, позволяя ему повести ладонью вверх. Это было неплохо, иметь рядом того, для кого твои шизофренические желания не кажутся такими уж шизофреническими. В конце концов, в древнем Риме чем-то таким и занимались.

С перерывами на оргии по пятницам.

Но преподаватель очаровал его до каменного состояния. Поэтому думать о том, правильны его действия или нет, не приходилось.

Ричи тепло вжался в бок, сильно двигая рукой на члене, с абсолютно бесстрастным лицом глядя на преподавателя. Тот вещал что-то, порнографично опершись на стол.

— Коннора потянуло на темненьких? — беззвучно спросил Ричард, потираясь губами о его ухо. Распаляя. Невозможностью забить на все и потрахаться прямо тут.

— Меня тянет почти на все, что движется, — прошептал Коннор, вскидывая бедра, потираясь о ладонь брата. — И если ты будешь задавать тупые вопросы, то ты перестанешь быть одним из них.

— Угрозы, детка? Когда твой член у меня в руках?

— И говоришь ты как мудак, — тихо охнул Коннор, большим пальцем Ричи так хорошо касался его головки.

— Но, а вообще, — Ричард внезапно разжал руку, оставляя ошарашенного Коннора тяжело и сбивчиво дышать, и немного отстранился. — Братья таким заниматься не должны.

— Не будь сукой, — Коннор откинулся назад, касаясь затылком следующего ряда амфитеатра. — Мы с тобой ебемся, сколько я себя помню.

— Да, — кивнул Ричард и, продолжая разглядывать преподавателя, медленно, со вкусом лизнул свою ладонь, так пошло, что Коннор окончательно решил, так больше не играть без возможности довести начатое до конца, и опустил влажную руку на его пульсирующий член.

Коннор закрыл глаза, и сам себя укусил за внутреннюю сторону щеки, только чтоб не заскулить от того, как это все было охуенно.

Общественное место, брат и симпатичный преподаватель.

О, да.

Он жалобно проскулил, сжимая крышку стола. Он хотел бы развлечься здесь, при всех, с Ричардом и этим преподавателем. На столе. По ходу находя применение подручным материалам. Указка?

Или это всё-таки слишком?

Плохо быть сексоголиком.

Или наоборот очень-очень хорошо.

Он кончил, распахнув глаза, и ничего не видел только чувствовал, как его теплая сперма толчками выплескивается в руку брата.

— А вот после лекций я тебя здесь трахну, — пообещал ему Ричард и отстранился. — Интересно, насколько глубоко в рюкзаке салфетки?

— Подожди, пока подсохнет, — ухмыльнулся Коннор и снова уставился на преподавателя. Ебать, какие же всё-таки красивые глаза. Он бы ему отсосал только для того, чтобы «доктор» Маркус смотрел только на него.

Черт. Он замер, потому что лектор перевел на него взгляд.

— Не двигайся, — пробормотал Рич совсем рядом.

Коннор послушно замер, во все глаза глядя на лектора, но не слыша ни слова. В итоге он почему-то уперся языком во внутреннюю сторону щеки.

— Если ты намекаешь ему на минет, то заметил пока только я, — прошептал Ричард и поднял вверх руку, привлекая внимание к себе. — Профессор, разрешите вопрос?

Маркус отвлёкся, доброжелательно разглядывая Ричарда.

— Я слушаю?

— У вас есть девушка?

И когда поток одобрительно загудел смешками и фырканьем, продолжил:

— Поверьте, это единственный вопрос, на который все девушки, и не только, вашего потока сейчас хотят знать ответ.

— О, то есть мой предмет на самом деле никому не интересен, да? — профессор насмешливо обвел взглядом аудиторию. — Нет, девушки у меня нет. Вы довольны?

— А парня? — вырвалось у Коннора раньше, чем он успел об этом подумать.

— Я исключительно гетеросексуален, — усмехнулся профессор. — А гомосексуализм всё-таки девиантное поведение. Как бы в нашем просвященном веке не пытались утверждать обратное.

Ричард снова больно пнул Коннора локтем.

— Хер тебе что-то обломится. Да и со студентами он точно не спит.

— Спорим? — прошептал Коннор, любуясь профессором, уже представив, как охуенно красиво смотрелся бы контраст их кожи, их сплетённые тела, двигающиеся и скользящие друг напротив друга. — Несколько недель, максимум месяц, и он мой?

Ричард недоверчиво качнул головой.

— Успеха.

Коннор был палец в рот не клади. По-хорошему он был таким, что ему в рот лучше вообще ничего лишнего не класть. Так что, восприняв замечание брата как вызов, он воспрял духом, принял самый скромный вид, на какой был способен после почти публичной дрочки, и поспешил подойти к преподавателю, как только пара завершилась.

— Сэр, я понимаю, это наглость, но, боюсь, я совсем ничего не понял. Вы не проводите какие-нибудь семинары? Или, может, репетиторство?

— Для чего вам риторика, мистер?..

— Коннор, сэр. Эмм… ну я должен буду управлять компанией, так что мне нужно уметь играть словами. Красиво врать и дурить людям разум.

— А мы точно не про политику говорим?

— Точно.

Маркус внимательно посмотрел на Коннора и неуверенно кивнул.

— Присутствуйте на следующих парах. Где-то через пару недель я соберу дополнительный курс. Хорошего дня.  
Коннор смотрел на широкую спину преподавателя, его плечи, натянувшие светлую рубашку, и представлял, как будет кусать его.

Ровно до тех пор пока Ричард не хлопнул его по заднице.

— Бля, — он недовольно потёр место удара. — А можно нежнее и нормально силу рассчитывать? А в идеале — вообще так не делать?

Ричард шагнул ближе, перехватывая его руку, заламывая, заставляя вжаться грудью в себя.

Сдул с его лба падающую челку.

— Мне очень хочется секса с моим милым старшим братиком.

— М-м-м… а ты не мог сказать это при нем? Чуть раньше? — Коннор просунул колено между его ног, потираясь. — Ох, давай. Трахни меня на этом столе и нас отчислят. Хотя… сначала замечание, потом выговор, потом строгий… а-а-ах… сильнее, выговор. И только потом отчисление.

Ричи крепче ухватил его запястье.

— То есть четыре раза на этом столе при куче свидетелей?

Коннор рассмеялся и довольно замолчал, когда Ричард развернул его, понятливо намекая, как именно его будут драть.

— Ты серьезно? — он выгнулся, следуя за ладонью брата, задирающей ему рубашку, скользнувшей по позвоночнику.

— Я серьезен как сердечный приступ.

Ричард разорвал зубами упаковку любриканта, довольно оглаживая Коннора влажными пальцами, каждый раз ловя кайф от того, как тот сжимается на них и глухо поскуливает. Тихим Коннор быть не умел.

Этого и не требовалось.

Ну почти.

Коннор оперся локтями на стол, низко опустил голову и шипел, подаваясь на ласкающие пальцы.

— Ты ведь хороший младший братик и успеешь вытащить?

— А вот это не твое дело, — Ричард поспешно расстегивал штаны. Довольно толкнулся, закусывая губы, выгибая шею назад. Слишком ярко и замечательно. Слыша, как хрипло стонет под ним Коннор, почти рычит, и подаётся навстречу его движениям, желая насадиться сильнее, глубже.

— Блядь, трахай, — приказал Коннор.

— Может, я хочу быть нежным и медленным?

— Не в аудитории с чуть приспущенными штанами, — Коннор попытался пнуть его. — Шевелись!

И Ричард послушно ухватил его за бедра, жадно толкаясь.

Выполняя требование Коннора — так максимально быстро, как только возможно.

Ричард сильно надавил ему между лопаток, Коннор послушно опустился грудью на лекторский стол, переставая удерживать себя на руках, только вцепился в края столешницы. Чтоб брат не протаскивал его по ней силой инерции.

А стол ходил ходуном. Коннор был уверен - их точно слышно за пределами аудитории.

— О, черт… — проскулил за его спиной Ричард. — Ты меня с ума сведешь…

— Да? — Коннор уже ничего не видел кроме цветных вспышек капилляров за закрытыми веками. — Давай быстрее!

Рич сжал руку у него на загривке, специально с силой приложив его лицом об стол.

— Я не твоя личная сука, — рявкнул он, перехватывая пальцами его за горло и сжимая.

Коннор простонал, чувствуя, что перелетит за грань оргазма через считанные секунды. Так и случилось. Несколько мгновений он ещё бессильно скулил, когда Ричард набрал темп, стремясь поймать собственное удовольствие. А потом рухнул грудью на стол, часто дыша и чувствуя, что вот-вот сползет на пол.

Ричард перехватил его, не позволяя упасть, и положил на стол, довольно разглядывая. Касаясь его живота, пачкая пальцы в сперме.

— Не трогай, — проныл Коннор. — Ты мудак, я же просил вытащить.

— Папочку «проси вытащить», — передразнил его Рич, склоняясь и целуя его, сильно и грубо.

Коннор повырывался для виду и вскоре обмяк, томно вздыхая.

— Нам нужно еще на пары. Мне хочется попялиться на некоторых преподавателей и ребят с других потоков, — он провел пальцами по шее брата и поднялся, морщась, натягивая джинсы. — Оу. И мне нужно принять душ.

— Поехали домой? — Ричард улыбнулся от его жеста, подставляясь под прикосновение, перехватывая и целуя его ладонь. 

Коннор смотрел на него и улыбался.

— Поехали. Тем более что «папочка» сегодня дома. Как думаешь, он захочет с нами поиграть?

***


	2. Chapter 2

Элайджа курил. У него не было таких идиотских рамок вроде «выходного», но были дни абсолютного ничегонеделания и сибаритства. Так что он курил, и, что примечательно, не табак.

Коннор прищурил один глаз, задумчиво глядя на расслабившегося на лежаке у бассейна мужчину.

— А мне, значит, нельзя.

— Нос не дорос, — лениво огрызнулся Элайджа, выдыхая дым. — Или отсоси.

— Конечно. Может, все же сначала охладимся и я сделаю тягу?

Элайджа потянулся и вздрогнул, Коннор оперся на колено, нависая над ним, и, потянувшись, скользнул по телу, словно огромная змея. Потерся щекой о его бедро. Несильно куснул кожу на животе и довольно улыбнулся, когда почувствовал, что Элайджа положил руку ему на шею.

— Пожалуйста, можно мне травки, «папочка»?

— Если ты разденешься, как хороший мальчик. Нехорошо дома лазить в том же, в чем и на улице.

Коннор заскулил и принюхался к сладковатому дыму.

— Ла-а-адно. Но ты вредный, папочка.

Коннор выпрямился, удобно усевшись на его бедра, довольно поерзал под весёлым взглядом Элайджи и принялся, рисуясь, расстегивать рубашку.

— А я — пока раздеваюсь — могу пожаловаться на Ричи?

— Конечно, сладенький, — разрешил ему Камски. — И что же сделал наш Ричи? Кончить тебе не дал?

— Сначала он не хотел мне отдрочить, потом сказал, что преподаватель — о-о-о, он такой милашка! — мне не даст. А потом еще и кончил в меня.

— Ах, какой он поганец, — Элайджа наблюдал за ним со спокойным ожиданием, разве что коснулся пальцами небольшого свежего синяка на виске, как раз от того, как Ричи приложил Коннора о стол. — Я искренне возмущен. И, кстати, он сейчас вот крайне злобно смотрит на тебя. Думал, у тебя получше с интуицией.

Коннор дёрнул плечом, скидывая рубашку, и мельком взглянул на замершего над ними Ричарда.

— Дай, — Коннор потянулся за косяком, но Элайджа отвёл руку. Поднося самокрутку к своим губам и вкусно затягиваясь. Надавливая Коннору на затылок, целуя, выдыхая ему в рот сладковатый дым.

Коннор простонал, прижимаясь плотнее, приняв дым и не дыша. Элайджа тихо усмехнулся в его рот и, ухватив его за волосы, чуть склонил голову, целуя жадно, сильно. Ричард, наблюдающий за ними, опустил руку, сжимая себя сквозь джинсы. Потому что Коннор, мелкий засранец, так изящно выгибался, не переставая ёрзать на бедрах Элайджи, потираясь собственным членом о его.

— Папочка меня трахнет? — с придыханием спросил Коннор, снова жадно разглядывая, как Элайджа вдыхает дым травки, накрывая его губы своими.

— Конечно, сладенький. Ричи?

Ричард шагнул, опускаясь на колени рядом с шезлонгом, и только поморщился, когда его больно схватили за волосы.

— Если тебя о чем-то просит — вежливо просит — брат, то, пожалуйста, не будь сукой. Выполни. И, блядь, еще раз увижу на нем синяк, я тебе руку сломаю. Понятно?

Ричард кивнул, наблюдая, как Элайджа развязывает халат, чуть отстраняя Коннора, теперь демонстративно скользнув рукой по члену, с зажатым между средним и указательным пальцами косяком.

— Хочу, чтобы Коннору было хорошо, так что ты сегодня вместо смазки.

Коннор улыбался, как безумный.

Ричарду как никогда хотелось вмазать ему. А потом хорошенько оттрахать.

Но вместо этого он послушно накрыл ртом член Элайджи, обильно смачивая слюной. Чувствуя, как Коннор зарылся пальцами в его волосы, вынуждая склонить голову ниже, взять больше. Почти давиться. Насаживая его ртом. Удобно перехватывая другой рукой под горло, чтобы чувствовать движущийся в нем член.

Ричард закрыл глаза, позволяя ему это. Позволяя ему все. Потому что хуй Коннору, а не минет ближайшие пару недель.

— Какой хороший мальчик, — довольно прошептал Элайджа, находя зрелище того, как пальцы Коннора путаются в волосах Ричарда, просто восхитительным.

Да и ощущения были на высоте. К тому же, на очереди был Коннор, его узкая задница и приятные губы.

— Спасибо, детка, думаю, достаточно, — он улыбнулся и поманил к себе Коннора. — Твоя очередь. Секс за травку.

Коннор оперся на его грудь раскрытой ладонью, второй рукой перехватывая его член и направляя в себя. Не теряя зрительный контакт, не отводя взгляда, наблюдая за тем, как темнеют глаза Элайджи и как он сглатывает, когда Коннор опускается полностью, до упора.

— Хороший мальчик, — повторил Элайджа.

Коннор широко улыбнулся и выпрямился, чуть отклоняясь назад, плавно двигаясь, с каждым разом чуть смещаясь, ища то самое положение. Рич, устроившийся у лежака, внимательно наблюдал за братом, за тем, как меняется выражение его лица. Как оно искажается в гримасе удовольствия. Как он закрывает глаза, машинально гладя ладонями живот Элайджи, сам трахая себя его членом.

Коннор не умел быть тихим, но старался, да. Он выгнулся, продолжая плавно объезжать Элайджу, теперь касаясь собственной шеи, ласкающе оглаживая ее самыми кончиками пальцев. Вздрагивая, когда Элайджа, показательно расслабленный, все же подкидывал бедра. Рич протянул руку, легко касаясь пальцами члена Коннора, срывая с его губ громкий стон. Перехватывая и отводя его руки, прижимаясь губами к его груди, вылизывая соски, несильно сжимая на них зубы. Он довольно выдохнул, когда Коннор вцепился в его волосы и потянул к себе, выше, чтоб поцеловать. Глубоко и сильно. Коннор стонал в его губы, шумно дышал и скулил.

— Мальчики, одному из нас нужно больше внимания, — Элайджа прикусил губу. — Как насчет сменить позицию? Или, может, охладиться? Поплаваем?

Коннор хныкнул. Слезать с хорошего члена не хотелось.

— А давай не пойдем?

— Пойдем, — приказал Элайджа, сильно нажав на его бедра, вталкиваясь до упора, Коннор зашипел, сжимаясь на нем, царапая ногтями подвернувшегося Ричарда. — Ты же хочешь, чтобы Рич извинился перед тобой?

— Да… — проскулил Коннор, уцепился за плечи брата и охнул, когда тот подхватил его на руки. — Ты же не бросишь меня в воду?

— С чего это ты взял? — Ричард поднял бровь, паскудно улыбаясь. — Я же не собираюсь намочить свою одежду…

— Собираешься, — намекнул ему Элайджа. — Мы будем очень долго любить тебя в бассейне вдвоём.

— Все как бы ничего, — Коннор извернулся и выхватил из руки Элайджи косяк, быстро и глубоко затягиваясь, целуя Ричарда. — Но что-то это обещание, да ещё и из твоих уст, меня пугает.

— Почему же?

Ричард неторопливо спустился в воду по ступеням и глубоко вдохнул, погружаясь по шею, крепко прижимая к себе Коннора.

— Папочка что-то придумал и не вариант что мне это понравится. Да?

Элайджа встал с шезлонга, окончательно скидывая с себя халат и тоже заходя в воду, довольно вздыхая из-за разницы и контраста температуры воды и воздуха.

— Просто в воде удобнее трахать тебя одновременно с Ричардом, сладенький.

Коннор выдохнул и соскользнул с рук брата, поспешно стягивая с него промокшую одежду.

— Представить себе не можете, как сильно я хочу вас двоих…

— Отчего же? — Ричард выразительно посмотрел вниз, на член Коннора. — Вполне себе представляю.

— И-и-и… — протянул Коннор. — Следующая сексуальная фантазия: ты молчишь и хотя бы раз ничего не говоришь!

Элайджа фыркнул, отбирая у Коннора обратно травку, тот расстроено фыркнул, и притянул к себе, заставляя воду плеснуть между их телами. Больно хватая за волосы и грубо целуя.

Ричард огладил бедра Коннора, легко потерся о его ягодицы и плавно толкнулся. Он ухватил руки брата, заводя их ему за спину и крепко фиксируя.

— Да, так лучше, — Элайджа оторвался от губ Коннора и широко улыбнулся. — А вот теперь не шевелись, — он больно сжал руку на шее Коннора, заставляя замереть. 

Ричард остановился также, понимая, чего тот хочет. И чувствуя его член касающийся его собственного. То, как Элайджа медленно вталкивается и удерживает Коннора, хотя он совсем не вырывается, а почти забылся от восторга, шепча что-то бессвязное в его губы.

Ох, эта сучка любила быть заполненной.

Ричард коротко выдохнул, первым начиная двигаться, потираясь о член Элайджи, сходя с ума от дрожи Коннора.

— Так хорошо… — прошептал тот, кусая губы. — Слишком… да…

Коннор шипел и драл плечи Элайджи в кровь, бездумно потираясь щекой о шею зажавшего его Ричарда. Коннор уже не мог отвечать на поцелуи-укусы, он только тяжело дышал и хрипло постанывал от их плавных и размеренных движений. Взгляд был совершенно пуст и блуждал как у наркомана после хорошей дозы дури.

Коннор явно достиг своей собственной нирваны.

— Сабспейс? — буднично поинтересовался Ричард у Элайджи.

— Да, нужно поосторожнее сейчас быть. Он может не среагировать, если будет больно.

— А резче, знаешь ли, не хочется.

Ричард был прав, давление сводило с ума, двигаться резко совершенно не хотелось.

Тем более, что он сам и так был за пару движений до того, как кончить, и скользящий, тесно прижатый к его члену член Элайджи ощущался просто одуряюще восхитительно. И Коннор… ох, блядь, Коннор, стискивающий их так сильно и сладко… Ричи кончил, яростно вцепляясь зубами в плечо брата, прокусывая до крови, уже зная, как он выгребет от него за такую метку.

Но оно того стоило. Он ощутил, как Элайджа пульсирует, так тесно прижавшийся к нему.

— Ненавижу вас… — пробормотал Коннор, хрипло дыша. — Мне… надо лечь. Но сначала… блядь, вытаскивайте!

Ричард продолжал удерживать всё ещё заторможенного Коннора, вынес его и аккуратно опустил на бортик бассейна.

— Вы мне почти до горла достали, — отмахивался он от рук Ричарда, который осторожно касался его, и нервничал. — Блядство. Да отстань! Лучше дай чаю. Зеленого холодного…

Ричард послушно кивнул и, коснувшись губами его щеки, направился в дом.  
Элайджа присел рядом с ним.

— Расскажешь про преподавателя?

Коннор приоткрыл один глаз, чтоб видеть его и улыбнулся. Так красиво, что Элайджа не сдержался и погладил его губы, успев отдернуть руку, когда Коннор попытался его цапнуть.

— Зачем? — удивился он и непроизвольно выгнулся, следуя за рукой, Элайджа гладил его, и гиперчувствительная после всего кожа заставляла реагировать слишком сильно.

— Интересно.

— Мужчина. Мулат. Наверное. Я хреново ориентируюсь в подкастах цветных. О, правильно, он цветной.

— Мой милый мальчик — расист.

— Неправда, — Коннор улыбнулся. — Это всего лишь цвет кожи. Я не против называться «белым».

— А столетия рабства?

— А что, это продолжается?

Элайджа рассмеялся, продолжая осторожно поглаживать его.

— Но он почему-то врет всем, что гетеросексуален.

— И ты конечно горишь желанием доказать всем обратное?

— Почему же «всем»? Только ему.

— …и уже, конечно, придумал крайне коварный план?

Коннор улыбался так обворожительно, что Элайджа склонился к нему снова целуя, толкаясь языком, вылизывая его рот.

— Вы разлепитесь? — светски поинтересовался Ричард, протягивая Коннору бутылку с чаем. Тот благодарно кивнул и отпил, поморщившись.

— Э… да. У меня есть план.

— Упасть перед ним на колени и отсосать — это не план.

— Это план, — сказал, отдышавшись Коннор. И вернул пустую бутылку Ричарду. — Если я буду под трибуной в аудитории. И на него все будут смотреть.

***


	3. Chapter 3

Коннор чувствовал себя загонщиком, который подкарауливал лисицу и та каждый раз ускользала за флажки оцепления. Заставляя его беситься и страдать. Он впервые не мог получить, чего хотел (а иногда, по особенно жарким ночам, жаждал!) и это — со слов Элайджи — превратилось в сверхценную идею.

Мысль залезть под стол была отметена как тупая. Хотя осталась запасным вариантом. И теперь он разрабатывал новый план по совращению очаровательного преподавателя. Частные занятия.

Ну, в конце концов, можно просто взять его член в рот. От такого не отказываются.  
Даже супернатуральные натуралы.

Ещё, параллельно всему происходящему, какая-то грустная девочка решила, что лучший вариант умереть — это рухнуть с крыши здания прямо перед университетом, и Коннора раздражала полиция. Закон он, конечно, нарушал, но никогда не попадался. Хоть чему-то полезному научил Элайджа.

А вот то, что Ричард со своим всегдашним бесстрастным выражением лица протягивает помятому — но милому, да, врать себе Коннор никогда не врал — то ли офицеру, то ли детективу кофе… стало внезапностью.

И Маркус. Там Маркус. «Его» секси-профессор.

Он дружит с полицейскими? С какого, спрашивается, хрена, преподаватель якшается с легавыми? С весьма… привлекательным легавым, нужно признать.

Коннор тоже взял кофе, чтобы чем-то занять руки, и наблюдал: Маркус, любимый брат и неизвестный коп. Вот теперь Коннор уловил странное сходство между их с Ричардом опекуном Элайджей и полицейским. Структура лица, черты. Странно.

— А я тебя ищу, — он подошёл и легко коснулся локтя Ричарда, засмотрелся на преподавателя. — Что-то случилось? Сэр?

— Все в порядке, — посмотрел на него своими невероятными глазами Маркус. — Точнее, не в порядке, конечно. Детектив Рид прислан для расследования по делу.

— О, такая ужасная трагедия, — кивнул Коннор. — Уверен, это несчастный случай.

— Ну, знаешь… на эту крышу не так легко попасть, к тому же, суицид в общественном месте… это не очень характерно. Любители стоять на мосту перед толпой редко прыгают.

Коннор поморщился.

— Я бы прыгнул перед толпой, чтобы хотя бы испортить всем день, раз я все равно решил сдохнуть, — сказал он, до того как сообразил, что это явно неправильно, и то, только потому что Рич неуловимо поморщился.

Невербально намекая ему, что он снова проебался с социализацией.

Они уравновешивали друг друга. Гиперактивный, милый и общительный Коннор — который сам прекрасно знал, насколько он поехавший. И почти не эмоциональный Ричард. Они могли идеально взаимодействовать с этим миром, только потому что дополняли друг друга.

— Извините, — прошептал Коннор. — Я слишком… эмоционален.

— Интересная мысль, — усмехнулся детектив. — Я поступил бы так же.

— Правда?

— Танцуй, пока ноги поездом не отрезало, — детектив рассмеялся. — Вы мне нравитесь, юноша. Вы забавный.

— Я еще и умный, — не преминул похвастаться Коннор. — Но на самом деле мой брат умнее, — кивнул он головой на молчаливо замершего Ричарда.

Детектив перевел взгляд с одного на другого и усмехнулся, как человек только что заметивший очевидный факт.

— Дьявол. Вы близнецы?

— А сразу и не скажешь, — согласился Маркус, вновь завладевая вниманием детектива. — Ну что? Пойдёмте, ректор решил, что я самый лучший сотрудник, чтобы сопровождать вас, детектив Рид.

Братья смотрели вслед уходившим мужчинам и молчали.

— Окей, — отмер Ричард. — Тебе того, что справа, мне того, что слева.

Коннор довольно прижался губами к его щеке.

— Ага. Детектив прелесть.

— Да-да, именно поэтому я такой уступчивый.

Коннор плотоядно улыбнулся. Намечалась вечеринка с элементами свинга и, возможно, легкого бдсм. Его давно не шлепали как следует.

— Что будешь делать? — спросил он у Ричарда.

Тот сидел, довольно откинувшись на скамейке, и все еще вертел в руках свой стакан с кофе.

— Поймаю и трахну. Я ж не ты.

Коннор поднял брови в удивлении и медленно кивнул.

— Ага. Но ты же понимаешь, что он — коп. И в этом случае Элайджа тебя не отмажет, грёбаный ты маньяк.

Ричард чуть улыбнулся только уголком рта.

— Нужно сделать так, чтобы он и не понял, что произошло. А, в отличие от тебя, я так умею.

— Велик талант, — Коннор махнул рукой. — Ну да ладно. Я тебя не осуждаю. На самом деле я никого и никогда не осуждаю, — нахмурился он. — Кроме охуенно красивых людей, которые ни с кем не трахаются. Типа Маркуса. Вот их осуждаю, да.

Ричард поймал его за подбородок и легонько подул на его губы, Коннор провоцирующее облизнулся, выжидая.

— Ты с лихвой компенсируешь эту вселенскую несправедливость.

Рич быстро коснулся его губ и тут же отстранился, потому что если начать целоваться — они сорвутся, ну Коннор может и нет, а вот он — точно да.

— Я ловить детектива.

— Удачи, — Коннор уже витал в мыслях о преподавателе.

Ричард же неторопливо направился вперед, усмехаясь про себя. Временами он умел становиться действительно шлюховатым. Хотя до Коннора не дотягивал.

Детектив здесь явно надолго, так что время у него есть. Или наоборот совсем нет. Единственное, что он знал точно: есть несколько вариантов заинтересовать собой. И один из них — предоставить помощь в работе. Да, вот только он ничего не знал и это печалило. Выждав момент, когда детектив — Гэвин, этого милого небритого ублюдка зовут Гэвин — отослал Маркуса с каким-то запросом, Рич подсел к нему на скамью.

Гэвин устало курил, но его заметил.

— Привет-привет, ты один из утренних близняшек, как пары и занятия?

— Да. У нас все прекрасно. Сразу этого не заметно, но из нашей парочки Коннор умнее. Я отправил его учиться, а потом отправлю на экзамены.

Детектив рассмеялся.

— Шутка про взаимозаменяемых близнецов. И вы палитесь.

Гэвин помахал рукой в воздухе, будто измеряя что-то.

— Да и рост у вас разный. Это помимо разного цвета глаз.

— Что ж, — грустно и серьезно констатировал факт Рич, — Коннор этого не любит, но ему придется надеть каблуки.

Детектив разулыбался.

— Думаю, он просто капризничает. Ну, а ты?

— М-м-м? — Ричард чуть улыбнулся.

— Как относишься к каблукам? — детектив откровенно веселился, но в его напряженной позе явно угадывалось ожидание. Ричард закинул ногу на ногу.

— Я неплохо держу равновесие. Но ноги нужно побрить. Хотя чулки-сетка даже так на мне смотрятся очаровательно.

Детектив снова улыбнулся, позволяя Ричарду рассмотреть светлый шрам почти на переносице и спросить совсем не то, что он планировал.

— А у вас нет брата? — какого-то хера выпалил Рич, но детектив действительно был слишком уж похож на Элайджу, для простого совпадения.

— Есть-есть, — понятливо кивнул Гэвин. — Я брат твоего опекуна… что ли? Не разбираюсь в юридической херне. Так что я вас с Коннором знаю, а вы меня нет.

— Вот как. Вы очень похожи. Только сразу этого не видно.

— Как и в вашем с Коннором случае, — усмехнулся полицейский.

— Вы в самом деле собираетесь расследовать это дело? — Ричард с завистью смотрел на сигарету в руках полицейского.

Тот игриво подмигнул и протянул ее ему. Ричард же перехватил его за руку, за запястье, довольно затягиваясь и понимая, что ему очень-очень нравятся длинные пальцы внезапного и неизвестного родственника.

— Элайджу я терпеть ненавижу, так что мы не пересекаемся, но я в курсе ваших дел, как и ваш ебанутый «папочка» в курсе моих.

— Папочка рассказывал о нас что-то интересное? — Ричард растянул губы в улыбке. — Что мы хорошие мальчики?

Детектив рассмеялся, качая головой.

— Мы с ним не настолько близки, чтобы обсуждать такое. А вы и правда хорошие мальчики?

— Нет, — опечалился Ричард, — на самом деле мы те ещё придурки.

Гэвин улыбнулся, снова затягиваясь и выдыхая дым. Ричард смотрел и остро ощущал себя идиотом-Коннором. Это неправильно, ему же никогда не нравились небритые мужчины. Интересно, как ощущалась бы щетина, если бы они целовались?

Он тряхнул головой, прогоняя мысли о них двоих, сплетенных в жаркой страсти в любой каморке этого университета. Или на кровати. Или в бассейне.

— Хочешь кофе? Я могу угостить тебя.

Он едва не проскулил, что да, хочет, кофе и не только кофе.

— Очень хочу, — согласился Ричард, тяжело сглотнув.

Невнятные родственные связи с детективом его волновали мало. Скорее забавляли. Что только Коннор запал на кого-то вне размытого «круга семьи».

— А вы семейный человек, детектив?

— Нет. А почему спрашиваешь?

— Да так. Раздражает неловкое молчание, — они шагали по территории университета и Ричард с удовольствием отметил, что выше детектива.

Гэвин внезапно остановился.

— А ты знаешь, как можно подняться на крышу?

— Разумеется.

— Без ключей?

— Без.

— И как же?

— Могу показать. Но подняться можно только вдвоем. Там есть нехороший участок. И лучше бы не быть одному, чтоб если ты сорвешься — могли вызвать врачей.

— Вот как… тогда скажи мне, красавчик, как девчонка забралась туда, не открывая дверь? Пахнет мокрухой, — детектив поморщился. — Вот же дерьмо.

Ричард понял, что стоит с открытым ртом.

— Но… но как же… А что ключи не пропадали?

— Нет. Веди давай.

Ричард кивнул. Лифт поднимался так быстро, что Рич поморщился, уши заложило. Он бы предпочел лестницу.

— Это просто популярное место у рисковых…

— Ебнутых, — уточнил Гэвин.

— …студентов. Оттуда красивый вид и велик шанс, что тебе дадут «вот-прямо-тут».

Они остановились, прошагав пару поворотов, после аккуратной и закрытой оградительной сеткой площадки. Под ними обрывался длинный пролет. Нужное здание было так близко, но недостаточно.

— И как перейти?

Гэвин смотрел вниз. Нет, проспекта там не было, но перепрыгнуть расстояние между зданиями было невозможно.

Ричард с грохотом выдвинул пожарную лестницу. Отсоединил ее от общей конструкции.

— Она давно сломана, — пояснил он наблюдающему за ним детективу и протянул ее над пустотой, пока она не звякнула о бетонный выступ. — Путь.

Гэвин со скепсисом рассматривал этот импровизированный мост.

— Знаешь, если я по этой херне пройдусь и не упаду, ты просто будешь обязан мне дать. Я жутко боюсь высоты.

— Я вам и без этого дам, можем никуда не ходить, — Ричард поднял бровь и усмехнулся детективу. — Что? Вы меня вдохновляете.

— Люблю сложности, — усмехнулся тот и осторожно шагнул на лестницу.

Ричард задержал дыхание, наблюдая за тем, как детектив, совершенно не глядя под ноги, идет вперед.

Окей, опасность разбиться нахрен возбуждала ещё сильнее. Когда детектив достиг другого края крыши и сошел с лестницы, Ричард прыгнул на нее, с точным расчетом: сила инерции увлекла и заставила ту с душераздирающим скрежетом металла сдвинуться на пару дюймов.

Гэвин охнул.

Ричард сначала несколько секунд балансировал на единственной перекладине и затем спокойно перешел к нему.

— Ты мог разбиться.

— Мог, — кивнул Ричард. — Представляете, как забавно смотрелось бы мое дело рядом с делом о самоубийстве?

— Показушник, — фыркнул детектив и прошел по крыше, глядя под ноги, в основном на фильтры сигарет и прочий мусор. — Здесь как стадо бизонов прошлось.

Ричард кивнул.

— Я могу помочь?

— Да. Не топтать особо.

Он вздохнул и улыбнулся.

— Если что, я жду исполнения моей обязанности дать вам.

Гэвин отрицательно покачал головой.

— Это был момент экспрессии. Не сплю со студентами. Вдруг тебе ещё нет восемнадцати?

И, посмотрев на застывший взгляд Ричарда, продолжил:

— Я сам возьму, если захочу.

— Не думаю, — холодно отозвался Ричард и одним пинком сбил их лестницу с ее нестойкого положения вниз. Гэвин подскочил к краю, вглядываясь, как та с грохотом рухнула на мусорные контейнеры.

— Да ладно! И как мы выберемся?

— Вы — не знаю, а я собираюсь провести здесь чудесный день, — Рич присел на крышу, довольно жмурясь. — Развлекайтесь, детектив.

Гэвин зло зашипел.

— Это все потому что у меня есть мозг и я не трахаю малолеток?

— М-м-м? — Рич засмотрелся на вид внизу. — А с чего это вы решили, что трахать будут меня? А не я вас, например?

— Вот знаешь, — Гэвин остановился за его спиной, так близко, что Ричард ощущал жар его тела, сквозь ткань и расстояние в полфута, — теперь вижу в тебе своего придурка брата Элайджу. Такой же самовлюблённый мудила.

— На самом деле… — Рич вздохнул. — Я веду себя как Коннор. Он у нас жадный до «потрахаться». Извините. Можно позвонить кому-нибудь и нас выпустят.

Гэвин присел рядом с ним, закуривая.

— На самом деле меня искренне беспокоит твой возраст.

— Говорю же, я совершеннолетний, — Ричард отобрал у Гэвина сигарету. — Что плохого в том, чтобы получить немного удовольствия?

— Ты меня заманил и запер здесь, — четко произнес Гэвин. — Это планирование. И ты не оставляешь мне варианта.

— А типа вы весь такой правильный легавый, хуя во рту не державший?

Гэвин закашлялся.

— Ты как со старшими разговариваешь?

— А вы и правда не держали?

Гэвин усмехнулся и рывком повалил его на покрытие крыши.

— Похоже?

Ричард рассмеялся и потянул детектива к себе.

— Уже не особо, — согласился он, разводя ноги, позволяя Гэвину сильнее вжать его в покрытие, остро чувствуя, спиной и задницей мелкую каменную крошку. Но это заводило ещё сильнее. Как и то, что мужчина явно возбужден. — Но зачем говорить? Вы же можете доказать все делом.

— Ты предлагаешь мне отсосать тебе? — Гэвин поднял бровь.

Ричард рассмеялся, хватая его рукой за шею, притягивая к себе и жадно целуя.

— Я предлагаю… — выдохнул в его губы Ричард, переплетая их ноги и вскидывая бедра, ощущать тяжёлое и фиксирующее его тело было именно тем, чего он хотел, — …подрочить, так как место для ебли — даже быстрой и грязной — не подходит.

И пока Гэвин молчал, решаясь вмазать ему или все же развлечься, Ричард вывернул руку из хватки и опустил ее вниз, между их телами.

— Это даже сексом не назовёшь, — прошептал он, ловко расстегивая их джинсы. — Просто грязные приставания.

— Насильственные действия сексуального характера, — фыркнул детектив, нетерпеливо потираясь о его руку.

— Ну, — Ричард выгнулся, подставляя шею под горячие губы Гэвина, — это вы меня держите.

И охнул, потому что блядский детектив явно оставил на его шее засос, да ещё и со следами зубов.

— Хотите, — сбивчиво продолжил Ричард, — могу покричать «нет, детектив, не надо!»?..

— Не кричи. Оставим это для спальни. Я даже наручники достану, — Гэвин жадно толкался в его ладонь, потираясь о член. — К тому же… нам нужно будет дождаться помощи.

Ричард проскулил, шире разводя ноги, упираясь пятками в каменную крошку, подкидывая бедра. Представляя, как они будут трахаться. Гэвина ждёт сюрприз с наручниками, потому драть его будет Рич. Так… самозабвенно и долго-долго. И точно уговорит его трахнуться в участке. В комнате для допросов?

Гэвин повернул голову, находя его губы, и они долго целовались, задыхающиеся, чувствуя, как сперма стекает сквозь пальцы Ричарда, но не находя в себе силы расцепиться.

Они лежали так еще четверть часа, пока Рич не почувствовал, что замерзает.

— То есть вы уверены, что это убийство?

Они курили в ожидании человека с ключом.

— На все сто. Она ведь не забралась бы сюда сама.

— Лестница была на месте.

— Пока ты ее не скинул. И много народу знало?

— Много, — опечалил его Ричи. — Ну правда…

Он засмотрелся вниз на снующих людей и бросил туда докуренную сигарету.

Гэвин перехватил ее на излёте, зло потушил, сжав в кулаке.

— Не будь мудилой.

— Да она бы потухла пока падала.

— А если бы нет? Или в окно залетела?

— Уверен, нет, — Рич фыркнул. — Знаешь, мой брат охотится за нашим преподавателем. Хочет отсосать ему под столом.

Гэвин расхохотался, качая головой.

— Серьезно?!

— У него более сложно-выполнимые фантазии. Так что? — Рич вскинулся на звук открываемой железной двери. — Пригласишь меня к себе на работу?

— Конечно, — Гэвин отшагнул от пропасти этажей и улыбнулся. — Ты ведь привнес неоценимо огромный вклад в помощь этому следствию.

***


	4. Chapter 4

Маркус его провоцировал. 

Коннор прижался подбородком к сложенным рукам и смотрел. Например, Маркус уронил маркер и наклонился за ним, затем что-то писал на доске, поясняя, и Коннор опять залипал на его задницу и плечи.

Ну за что ему такое наказание? Он бы облизал каждый дюйм этого тела. Коннор беззвучно проскулил и отвел взгляд. Хотелось трахаться, стояло просто жутко. Еще немного и он рисковал начать трахать парту.

— Вопросы? — Маркус взглянул на него. Конкретно на него.

О, нет никаких вопросов.

Он, например, вообще не помнил, о чем они разговаривали последние полтора часа лекции. Коннор слушал его голос, чтоб подрочить на его звучание ночью.

А Рич поржет с него.

Придурок.

Коннор ждал, пока аудитория освободится: студенты потоком уходили и замерли только они. Он и Маркус напротив. Статичные в этом мире движения.

— Вы что-то хотели? — Маркус смотрел на него, совершенно спокойно и отрешенно.

О, Коннор много чего хотел. Хотел на парте, на полу, у стены, на подоконнике.

— Снова просить вас об индивидуальных занятиях. Мне не хватает лекций. Хочу больше времени с любимым преподавателем.

Маркус странно долго смотрел на него, а затем всё-таки сказал, очевидно то, что так долго решался произнести.

— Ты спишь со своим братом, — Маркус осуждающе смотрел.

Коннор даже растерялся.

— С чего вы это взяли?

— Видел вас тогда.

О. О-о-о… 

Коннор довольно улыбнулся.

— И что?

— Это даже звучит неправильно.

— Я… — Коннор расстроено встряхнул головой. — Да, я сплю со своим братом. Это совершенно недопустимо и отвратительно… так неправильно и порочно. И, о боже, — он прижал ладонь ко рту, как глубоко пораженный человек осознавший нечто кошмарное, коснулся пальцами дрожащих губ, — у нас будут уродливые дети!

Так же виртуозно как только что изображал растерянность быстро сменил эмоцию, расхохотавшись.

— Ой, у нас же не может быть детей!

Маркус смотрел на своего веселящегося студента и совершенно не понимал, что творится у того в голове.

— Хорошо. Зачем тебе я?

Коннор, отсмеявшись, поднял на него взгляд, любуясь разными глазами и тем, что Маркус явно зол. Или раздражен? Но ещё не взбешён. Интересно, получится ли довести до такой степени, что он сорвётся? Ударит или не сдержится и поимеет его прямо здесь?

— Хочу подарить вам ночь любви, — патетично заявил Коннор, — ну или полчаса секса, как получится в общем.

Маркус поморщился.

— Я твой преподаватель. Это опасно. Для нас обоих.

— Я никому не скажу, а вы не оставите следов, — Коннор шагнул ближе. — И вы захотите повторить.

— Не сомневаюсь, — поморщился Маркус, двигаясь точно также как Коннор, но только отступая. — Коннор — нет!

Маркус попытался отстранить его рукой, но Коннор перехватил ее и теперь прижимался почти вплотную.

— Аудитория не закрыта.

— Меня такое никогда не останавливало. И, знаете, это забавно, но… — он вплотную прижался к преподавателю. — Вам это вроде как не нравится, но ваш член все крепче с каждой секундой. Чем сильнее я сжимаю вашу руку, чем ближе… — он притиснул Маркуса к столу, просовывая колено между его ног. — Тем ты тверже.

— У меня есть девушка, — попытался объяснить Маркус, но уже не сопротивляясь тому, что Коннор трогал его.

— Хуево ей, — печально и наигранно вздохнул Коннор, прижимаясь губами к шее Маркуса, как раз там где было слишком хорошо слышно загнанный пульс.

Преподаватель едва слышно проскулил и, Коннор сам себе не поверил, толкнулся бедрами вперед, потираясь о подставленное колено. Выходит, он так с ходу нашел отличную эрогенную зону Маркуса.

— Я нисколько не сомневаюсь в компетенции вашей девушки относительно секса, но я, и правда, чертовски хорош, — он скользнул языком по мочке уха преподавателя. — Могу продемонстрировать насколько. Такая себе демо-версия моих возможностей.

Маркус сжал в кулак руку на его груди, комкая ткань рубашки. И Коннор скользяще потянулся, позволяя Маркусу ещё крепче прижаться членом к своему бедру, и медленно повел руками вниз, под пояс официальных тёмно-серых брюк. Расстегивая ремень. Он, не отрываясь, смотрел в подернутые пеленой возбуждения глаза преподавателя. Тот едва дышал, то ли от переизбытка ощущений, то ли от нежелания простонать, выдать их маленький секрет.

— Вы такой отзывчивый… — выдохнул Коннор, продолжая легко целовать его шею и медленно двигая рукой на обнаженном члене. — Я отсосу вам, чтобы немного расшевелить.

— Нет!.. — попытался удержать его, скользнувшего на колени, Маркус, но его пальцы только взъерошили Коннору волосы. — Нас увидят!

— Вас увидят, — злонравно оскалился Коннор и довольно провел языком по члену, снизу-вверх, сдвигая крайнюю плоть.

Преподаватель попытался податься назад, упираясь в стол, но Коннор лишь фыркнул, легко касаясь языком головки, подразнивая, глядя на то, как меняется выражение лица Маркуса с испуганного на гримасу удовольствия. В попытке скрыть его.

Коннор довольно опустил ресницы, больше не отвлекаясь на разглядывание, а полностью отрешившись от всего, и Маркус залюбовался им, рефлекторно сжимая руку в волосах. Как раз такой длины, чтобы удобно ухватиться за них. И втрахиваться в этот жаркий и влажный рот. Осознавать, что этот студент умеет куда больше, чем его… девушка.

Коннор старательно втягивал щеки, сжимал головку горлом, ласкал ствол языком, понимая, что под таким напором Маркус долго не продержится. Собственно, он был совершенно не против проглотить сперму. Или позволить размазать ее по лицу.

…и после вылизывать ему пальцы.

Пусть бы Маркус разглядывал сперму, стекающую по коже. Это точно вполне себе докажет что Маркус — би.

Коннор поморщился, Маркус слишком сильно сжал его волосы, практически насилуя, теперь перехватив контроль и заставляя Коннора принимать почти до упора, давиться.  
Если бы глотка Коннора была менее опытной — его точно бы вырвало. Ситуация слегка напрягала, но вместе с тем он ощутил темное удовлетворение. Заставил натурала признать, что ему нравится его рот. А значит, понравится и задница, и член.

Коннор чуть сместился, довольно сжимая пальцами задницу Маркуса, чувствуя, как под тканью двигаются мышцы, подрагивают от напряжения. Коннор расслабил горло, понимая, что Маркус скоро кончит и отстраняться явно не собирается. Тот замер, по-прежнему не выпуская его волос из хватки, Коннор ощутил теплую горькую сперму почти на корне языка.

Он ощутил, что все же его вот-вот вырвет. Это явно испортило бы все впечатление. Так что, нечеловеческим усилием воли сдержавшись, он осторожно отстранился и сглотнул.

— Вот видишь, это приятно, — хрипло заметил он. — И стоило ли так отбиваться?

Маркус смотрел на него расфокусированным взглядом и теперь растеряно гладил его губы. Коннор лизнул его пальцы, прихватывая фаланги губами.

Хотелось целоваться, до дрожи, вот только «натуралы» не любят целовать тех, кому в рот только что спустили.

— Вам понравилось, — выдохнул он. — Правда?

Преподаватель медленно выдохнул и прикрыл глаза, едва заметно кивая.

— Я могу пригласить вас на свидание? — Коннор потерся лицом о его бедро.

Маркус смотрел на его припухшие губы, яркие глаза и молчал.

— Свидание, профессор?

— И что мы будем делать?

Коннор плавно встал, теперь удобно устроив ладони на гладкой коже Маркуса, как раз под рубашкой.

— Понятия не имею, — тихо зашептал он ему в ухо. — Но очень-очень надеюсь, что вы свяжете меня и будете быстро и жёстко трахать.

Преподаватель вздрогнул и перевел на него затравленный взгляд.

— В общем, давайте сейчас же пойдем, выпьем у меня дома кофе и я покажу мою огромную кровать.

— А я могу отказаться?

— А вы станете отказываться?

***

В дом они ввалились, целуясь и лапая друг друга, как оказалось у Маркуса не было никаких предубеждений насчёт поцелуев после отсоса. Коннор сбросил легкую кофту и, спотыкаясь, увлек Маркуса в спальню, где тот опрокинул его на кровать и тесно прижался, целуя, кусая шею.

— Я… свяжу тебя.

О, Коннор выдохнул, это обещание заставило член нетерпеливо дрогнуть.

— И отшлепаешь?

— Нет, — Маркус отстранился, опираясь на кровать коленом, нависая над Коннором, стягивая с себя строгую блядскую рубашку, — буду душить, пока трахаю.

— Я не знаю, за что мне такой подарок… но спасибо тебе, Санта!.. Я был хорошим мальчиком.

Преподаватель негромко рассмеялся и покачал головой. Вытянул ремень из пояса и усмехнулся.

— Разденься.

Коннор вздрогнул от того, как это прозвучало. Он уже предвкушал, как его, связанного и беспомощного, трахают. А на его шее сжимается хватка.

Маркус захлестнул ремень на его шее и потянулся за сброшенной рубашкой Коннора, ловко и быстро сворачивая ее жгутом и затягивая на запястьях, привязывая их к изголовью.

— Мой хороший мальчик боится?

— Ужасно, — прошептал Коннор и осекся, потому что Маркус дёрнул ремень, затягивая и одновременно с этим касаясь его члена.

Он сдавленно охнул, подкидывая бедра. Лучшим, что с ним случалось, все же было это ощущение тонкой грани. Партнеру нужно доверять. Именно тогда он мог сладко и долго балансировать на грани ужаса и наслаждения.

— Тебе будет хорошо. И мне будет хорошо…

Маркус прижал руку к его рту, вталкивая пальцы, сам скользя ими по языку. Коннор понятливо вылизывал их и почти кончил от зрелища того, как Маркус отнял руку и поднес ее к своим губам, тоже проходясь языком по влажным подушечкам. Дьявол.  
И наконец-то коснулся его, оглаживая. Коннор зажмурился, осторожно подаваясь на пальцы, надеясь, что Маркус вот-вот заменит их членом. К тому же, он не был бы против даже секса без подготовки. Вчера в нем были двое.

Так что… но в одном он оказался прав и уже убедился — член у Маркуса был очень даже больше среднего. Подтверждая все стереотипные шутки про темнокожих.

Маркус снова потянул ремень, заставляя его задохнуться, подавиться вдохом и судорожно сжаться, сильно стискивая пальцы.

Сука.

То есть не отвлекаться, не зависать, не…

Он проскулил, разводя ноги шире.

— Пожалуйста, — прошипел он, приподнимая бедра. — Пожалуйста.

Маркус смотрел на него почти черными глазами.

И Коннору впервые почти по-настоящему стало страшно. Сладкий ужас, смешанный с восторгом прокатился по позвоночнику, физически обжигая.

— Трахни меня? — попросил он, гипоксия ещё сильнее усиливала чувствительность.

Преподаватель демонически усмехнулся и медленно, мучительно медленно толкнулся внутрь. Коннор проскулил. Слишком долгое ожидание пошло на пользу, ему казалось, что вокруг рушатся стены от его стонов. Хотелось получить как можно больше от этого прекрасного тяжелого члена. Так плавно двигающегося в нем. Он бессильно сжимал и разжимал пальцы в кулаки, но руки были так удачно связаны, что вырваться он не мог.  
Маркус расчетливо отпустил ремень, совсем немного, как раз для того чтобы Коннор со всхлипом вздохнул, почти теряя сознание от кислорода и острого удовольствия.  
От члена, что двигался в нем, от ремня, жесткого и грубого, от того, насколько оказалось просто затащить этого чертового натурала в койку.

— Вы… великолепный… — проскулил он, считая удары сердца до оргазма.

Ещё он бы точно пообещал, что теперь вообще с него никогда не слезет, но дыхание совершенно перехватило и он вполне себе ощутимо рухнул, оргазм классно изменял восприятие, почти так же, как марихуана. Коннор кайфовал, достигнув того, чего хотел, ощущения полета. Отстраненно и смутно чувствуя, что Маркус тоже вздрагивает над ним, подцепив ремень на его горле, чтоб Коннор не задохнулся. Трёх секунд, чтобы расстегнуть его, у них не было.

— Ох, ебать, — сипло выдохнул Коннор, чувствуя себя бабочкой, пробитой иглой. — Это было так хорошо, что я никогда не буду больше шевелиться. Можешь приходить сюда и трахать меня, когда станет скучно.

Маркус фыркнул, скатываясь с него.

— Ты всегда так много говоришь?

— Да, — согласился Коннор, — поэтому, наверное, секс втроем предпочтительнее. Чтоб рот был тоже занят.

Маркус усмехнулся, развязывая его руки, гладя его запястья. Из удавки Коннор вывернулся сам и теперь довольно жмурился от того, как болезненно-приятно Маркус растирал его кожу.

— Уммм… я смог совратить мало того, что натурала, так еще и преподавателя, — прошептал он, вздрагивая от прикосновения к стертым участкам кожи.

— Я, честно говоря, не совсем понимаю, как это получилось.

— Искра, буря, безумие? — помог ему Коннор.

Маркус ласково касался его шеи и улыбался.

— Нет, но очень похоже. Я думал о тебе, после того что увидел. Вас. С братом. И да, это ужасно неправильно, но все равно…

—…выглядело охуенно горячо? — снова закончил за него предложение Коннор. Он лег на бок, подперев голову рукой. — Согласись, мы хорошо смотримся вместе?

— Да, — Маркус на мгновение прикрыл глаза. — Совершенно, абсолютно бесстыдно.

Коннор легко поймал и потянул Маркуса за его тонкую цепочку на шее.

— Я все еще продолжаю думать о том, что отсосу тебе во время лекции.

— Нет! — Маркус выпутал из пальцев Коннора цепочку. — Если тебя за такое просто отчислят, то меня вполне могут посадить.

— Тогда сделай это так, чтобы никто не заметил, — хохотнул Коннор, легко прикусил губу и стрельнул глазами в сторону преподавателя. — Вы такой законопослушный, сэр.  
А на первый взгляд вы вполне могли бы торговать травой или метом. Красным льдом?

Маркус отвёл ему волосы от лица, постоянно падающую прядь волос, и притянул для поцелуя.

— А почему ты думаешь, я этого не делал?

— Почему? — выдохнул Коннор, ощущая, что он вполне готов ко второму раунду.

— Потому что если меня посадят, я лишусь удовольствия лицезреть ваши с братом игрища.

Коннор проскулил.

— Но трахаться под коксом было бы…

Внизу что-то звякнуло, и Коннор оборвал себя, вставая и быстро натягивая рубашку и джинсы.

— Мы не одни? — понятливо принялся одеваться Маркус.

— Похоже, да. Папочка дома. Пойду посмотрю, что разбилось.

Коннор тихо и быстро спустился по лестнице, как раз чтобы застать самое интересное. Элайджа, на коленях на полу, тоскливо смотрел на разбитое вино. Отставив и держа на весу порезанную руку.

— Это мое самое любимое было, — повернулся к нему Элайджа.

— У тебя такого пол-подвала.

Коннор перехватил его руку, разглядывая рану.

— Не трогай ничего, я сам все уберу, — Коннор коснулся языком его пореза на пальцах, слизывая кровь.

Элайджа поморщился, а потом фыркнул.

— Ты кого в наш дом притащил, маленький развратник?

Коннор поднял бровь, улыбаясь.

— Папочка, у меня были дополнительные занятия. Я и мой любимый преподаватель… учитель.

Элайджа коснулся его шеи, следа от ремня.

— Вы ведь были осторожны?

— Конечно, — без тени сомнения ответил Коннор. 

Элайджа прикрыл глаза, отрицательно качнув головой, и непорезанной рукой стер с губ Коннора собственную кровь.

— Ну, раз так, развлекайтесь.

Коннор заметил, как Элайджа смотрит на его губы и быстро потянулся, прижался к нему в поцелуе. Позволяя почувствовать вкус крови.

Остановившийся звук шагов заставил Коннора все-таки отстраниться.

— Рад был пообщаться, Коннор, — максимально вежливо кивнул Маркус разглядывая их.

— Оу, — отмер тот. — Элайджа, это Маркус, Маркус, это Элайджа.

Элайджа рассмеялся.

— Я бы пожал вам руку, но испачкаю, — он показал раненую руку, за которую продолжал цепляться Коннор. — Но приятно познакомиться. Коннор много рассказывал о вас.

Коннор смущенно опустил взгляд, прикрыв глаза пушистыми ресницами. А вот Маркус тяжело сглотнул на «много рассказывал».

— И чем вы занимались? — с искренним интересом и неподкупной искренностью спросил Элайджа, нагло улыбаясь и глядя прямо в глаза.

— Риторикой, — также совершенно искренне ответил Маркус.

— Ага, риторикой, что-то мне с этой наукой не везет, — подтвердил Коннор, касаясь локтя Макруса. — Я проведу.

— Твой… отчим? - тихо спросил Маркус, все еще чувствуя затылком неприятно-ироничный взгляд мужчины.

— Опекун, — прошептал Коннор, вжимая преподавателя в стену прихожей. — Мы совсем скоро увидимся, да?

Вместо ответа Маркус легко коснулся губами его губ.

— Скоро. Тебе точно нужны еще занятия.

— Да-да-да, — активно закивал Коннор. — Как думаете, — перешел он на официоз, поправляя Маркусу воротник рубашки. — Вы согласитесь позаниматься и со мной и с моим милым братиком? Одновременно? Он тоже явно не рубит в риторике.

***


	5. Chapter 5

У него нет девушки. Или есть? Или нет? Коннор занудно стучал ручкой по столу аудитории и сообразил, что он делает, только после подзатыльника Рича.

— Хватит, блядь. Отвлекаешь, — прошипел он.

— Отстань. У меня важные размышления.

Ричард бросил взгляд на преподавателя и презрительно фыркнул.

— Он тебя отшил после отсоса?

— Нет, у нас все хорошо.

— Значит ты таскал его домой. И как? Элайджа в восторге? Он не любит цветных. И когда ты развлекаешься с кем-то кроме нас.

— Неважно, что любит папочка, — отмахнулся Коннор. — Ты…

Коннор понятно опустил руку на его колено и несильно сжал, ведя вверх.

—…ты цветных любишь?

— Если ты будешь в комплекте с этим преподом, я всегда "за".

— Почему так или иначе все наши трахари оказываются в койке с нами двумя?

— Тебе ведь это нравится.

— Ну да… — выдохнул Коннор, скользнув рукой выше, сжимая пах Ричарда. — Я вот все жду.

— Чего? — максимально равнодушно уточнил Рич, честно стараясь конспектировать лекцию и не отвлекаться на пальцы Коннора.

— Когда ты пригласишь меня в койку к своему легавому?

— А тебе типа нужно приглашение завалиться к кому-то в кровать? — изумился Рич.

— Конечно, я вежливый.

— Я тебя зову, — прошептал Ричард, понимая, что и слова не может написать.

Коннор хихикнул и прикусил губу. Ловкие пальцы расстегнули ширинку Ричарда, проникая под ткань, оглаживая, сжимая член.

— Вот поэтому у нас с тобой и нет друзей, — грустно заметил Рич, на что Коннор удивлённо выгнул бровь.

— Друзья это такие знакомые, с которыми нельзя трахаться?

Ричард повернулся к Коннору, разглядывая его яркие и теплые глаза, привычную улыбку-усмешку.

— Забудь, у нас с тобой не может быть друзей. По крайней мере таких, с которыми бы мы не переспали.

— Но это же…

— Да, лишние проблемы, — Коннор прикусил губу, крепче сжимая руку. — Конечно, было бы здорово иметь друга натурала со схожими интересами. Но я бы сразу же его завалил.

— Дружи с девушками? — предложил Рич, тщательно переписывая слова с доски. Не то чтобы он понимал, о чем там речь, когда его так хорошо трогают…

— Ты пишешь, — заметил Коннор и склонился над ним, будто хотел рассмотреть, что же он переписал, быстро целуя в висок. — Это бьёт по самолюбию. Я плохо стараюсь?

— Заткнись. Я… п-пытаюсь учиться… — Ричард шире развел ноги и выдохнул, поворачиваясь к Коннору. — Так что давай.

Тот усмехнулся, медленно двигая рукой.

— Потом все объяснишь мне. У меня руки заняты писать.

— Лучше бы рот.

Коннор понятливо улыбнулся и, внимательно оглядевшись — все задротно были погружены в записи и менторский голос лектора — беззвучно соскользнул с их скамьи. Рич бы пнул его, правда, но это значило бы лишний шум и привлечение внимания.

Ричард медленно выдохнул и широко развел ноги, позволяя Коннору устроиться между ними, легко огладить член и накрыть его губами. Рич зашипел и тут же прикусил губу. Лишний шум был не нужен.

Он смотрел на доску внизу амфитеатра аудитории, но ничерта не видел. Коннор отсасывал виртуозно: быстро, грязно и, что самое главное, бесшумно.

— Я тебя убью, когда-нибудь точно, — прошептал Рич, опуская левую руку и хватая Коннора за волосы. Тот тихо фыркнул и взял так хорошо, глубоко и туго, что Рич все же всхлипнул.

— Какие-то проблемы? — поинтересовался Маркус, переводя взгляд на них.

— Нет, простите, профессор, — охрипшим голосом ответил Рич, сообразив по брошенному на раскрытый рядом конспект взгляду, что Маркус все прекрасно понял. Но решил не уточнять «где же Коннор?».

Коннор затаился у него в ногах, горячо и щекотно дыша в живот, прижавшись щекой к его коже.

— Хорошо, — Маркус вернулся к лекции, а Коннор тихо фыркнул в живот Ричарда, осторожно двигая языком.

О, черт.

Рич кончил через десяток секунд, нервно дрожа и борясь с желанием рассмеяться от идиотизма ситуации. Он легко двинул ногой привлекая внимание Коннора, тот тихо приводил в порядок его одежду.

— Твой темнокожий любовник меня не любит и, по ходу, вкурил, чем мы тут игрались.

— Нестрашно, — по-змеиному гибко Коннор обратно занял свое место.

Рич коснулся уголка его губ, вытирая. Брат игриво лизнул его палец.

— У меня сегодня в планах развлекаться с Элайджей. Он почему-то грустный. Ты не знаешь чего?

— М-м-м, — Рич задумался. — Может, ревнует? Ты трахаешь каких-то парней в нашем доме и это… м-м-м… гадостно.

Рич передернул плечами.

— Быть этого не может. Это странно. То есть, какого черта? Мы же его мальчики. А судя по тому, как ты залипаешь на свой телефон — у тебя, в планах детектив. Да?

— Наверное, — кивнул Рич.

— Хорошо, — довольно кивнул Коннор, краем глаза замечая, что Маркус смотрит на него и отвлекся, показательно облизнувшись. — Сваливай к нему с ночёвкой. Я сегодня буду развлекать папочку.

Ричард напрягся.

— А я следующим утром найду вас обоих живыми? Или нет?

Коннор устроился удобнее и кивнул.

— О, да. Он не позволит, чтобы со мной что-то случилось. Скорее всего, он заставит меня поплакать. Достанет секретную коробочку с игрушками и привяжет меня к кровати.

— Я почти завидую, — прикрыл глаза Рич. — Надо у Гэвина стянуть наручники.

— О, — воодушевился Коннор. — Настоящие?

Рич довольно кивнул, разглядывая Маркуса и находя, что его предвзятость к цветным в этом конкретном случае ему не слишком мешает.

Лекция почти закончилась.

— Эй?

Коннор посмотрел на Ричарда.

— А чего у вас с преподом?

— Я страдаю, — тихо пояснил Коннор. — Мне непонятно, есть у него кто-то помимо меня или нет. И — мне трудно в этом признаться — но, кажется, я ревную.

— То есть, — решил внести ясность Ричард, заранее уверившись в том, что брат не прав, — тебе можно развлекаться со мной и Элайджей, а Маркусу можно только с тобой? Ты не видишь тут двойных стандартов?

Коннор паскудно растянул губы в улыбке.

— Нет. Ему нельзя, мне можно.

Ричард фыркнул, но оставил свое мнение при себе. Когда основная масса потока покинула аудиторию, Коннор оперся о преподавательский стол.

— Я сегодня немного занят. Встретимся завтра?

Маркус передернул плечами, собирая бумаги.

— Я тоже занят, — ответил он, мельком взглянув на внимательно слушающего их разговор Ричарда. Который даже не пытался делать вид, что ему не интересно и он не в курсе происходящего.

— До встречи, профессор, — прервал неловкую затянувшуюся паузу Рич, хлопая Коннора по плечу и утаскивая за собой из аудитории.

— Я не понимаю, — прошептал Коннор. — Все же было так хорошо. Мы планировали развлечься втроем. С тобой, — уточнил он для Рича, который шагал рядом и невыразительно слушал душевные излияния брата.

— Мне кажется, профессор переживает отголоски того же собственнического инстинкта, что и ты. Ой, — Рич, встряхнул Коннора так, что у того лязгнули зубы. — Езжай домой и трахнись с Элайджей. Твои страдания тебя отпустят.

Коннор оскалился и поморщился.

— Черт. Ладно, иди, отсоси детективу.

Он дернул плечом и улыбнулся, покидая здание.

***

Элайджа нашелся в гостиной. В привычном халате он лежал на диване, развлекаясь стаканом виски и планшетом. И еще коллекционными изданиями комиксов.

— Однажды Джокер примерил маску Бэтмэна и сказал, что скучает по родителям, — он рассмеялся, перелистывая страницу с комиксами. — Дерьмо, но забавное.

— Рич тебя покусает, когда узнает, что ты брал читать его комиксы, — Коннор сел рядом, так чтобы было удобно гладить ноги Элайджи, запуская руки под полы халата.

— Мы ему не скажем, — заговорчески прошептал Элайджа, изменяя положение тела, чтобы Коннор мог дотронуться до его члена. — Ты сегодня не с цветным мистером «я серьезный профессор и не торгую наркотой»?

Коннор склонил голову набок и широко улыбнулся.

— Я хотел побыть с папочкой. Мне кажется, мы в последнее время были плохими мальчиками. Трахались на стороне… я хочу, чтобы ты знал, что мы любим только тебя.

— Клянешься? — Элайджа коснулся его щеки.

— Ага, — беззаботно ответил Коннор. — Я хочу, чтобы ты поиграл со мной. Как ты любишь. Как никто не играет. Только ты и я.

Элайджа резко и больно перехватил Коннора за волосы, заставляя поморщиться и болезненно выгнуть шею.

— Хочешь? — ласково-ласково спросил Элайджа.

— Да…

Элайджа прищурился и кивнул.

— Тогда наверх. Живо.

Спальня с огромной кроватью приветливо впустила их в свой полумрак. Коннор скинул с себя одежду и устроился на покрывале, облизываясь и трогая член кончиками пальцев. 

Даже мысли об этой игре заводили. Боже…

Ричард не понимал, почему Коннору это нравится. Впрочем, Рич много чего не понимал. Это действительно было только их с Элайджей развлечение.

Элайджа приковал его руки, перекинув цепь наручников через спинку кровати. И удобно опустился на его бедра, так и не сняв свой тонкий халат. Не распустив волосы… Коннор прикрыл глаза, о, он заставит, он будет путаться пальцами в его длинных прядях и трахаться.

Привычный звук щелчка выкидного ножа заставил его закусить губы, разглядывая как Элайджа совершенно безумным взглядом жадно смотрит на него, вращая в пальцах одной руки нож.

— Ты помнишь, да? Мы оба имеем право все прекратить, если что-то пойдет не так.

Коннор улыбнулся.

— Да, папочка.

Элайджа кивнул, снова ловко провернул нож между пальцами и опустил лезвие на кожу под ключицей Коннора, проводя линию. На покрасневшей коже появились первые несколько алых бусин.

Коннор не вздрогнул, просто напрягся, чувствуя холодный металл лезвия и то, как проступившая кровь щекотно сбегает по коже, касается соска и останавливается.  
Элайджа заворожено следил за происходящим и, склонившись, собрал языком кровь, вылизывая сосок.

Он прикусил губу, зажмуриваясь, не давая себе начать стонать раньше времени. Элайджа тем временем сделал еще два тонких пореза, один почти у пресса, второй — на левом боку. И каждую краснеющую царапину он тщательно вылизал, чуть втягивая кожу в рот.

Это безумно и именно так хорошо, как хотел Коннор. Ему нравился яркий металлический запах крови, и боль от порезов, и то, как Элайджа касается свежих ран губами. И он знал, что это ощущение останется с ним на пару дней. Знал, что одежда будет касаться порезов и это сведет его с ума. Он тихо простонал и сжал руки в кулаки, когда лезвие легко скользнуло по изгибу его бедренной кости.

— Боже… да, — он выгнулся, сильнее прижимаясь к горячему рту Элайджи, ерзая в своих путах и отчаянно желая трахаться. Но также четко знал, что ничего не получит, пока Элайджа не наиграется.

Лезвие снова коснулось кожи над соском, обжигая прикосновением. Коннор зажмурился, продолжая чувствовать, как Элайджа пачкает пальцы в крови и что-то пишет или рисует на его теле. Он точно знал, что начнется с витых узоров. Черт, Коннор нашел бы пальцам Элайджа другое применение. Не менее приятное.

— Ты нетерпеливый такой.

— Это только с тобой, папочка…

— Маленький врунишка.

— Тебя я не обманываю, — Коннор заморгал, разглядывая Элайджу, тот по-прежнему виртуозно провернул нож в руке и провел лезвием по своей ключице, тонкий и невесомый порез.

Он склонился, легко скользнул ладонью по затылку Коннора, прижимая его голову к себе. Тот прильнул к порезу как голодный вампир. Почему-то отчаянно желая снять наручники, опрокинуть Элайджа на спину и вдоволь наглотаться соленой крови. Сделать ему больно. И в тоже время хорошо.

— Мой милый мальчик хочет трахаться? — тихо и шипяще спросил Элайджа.

— Хочу, — выдохнул Коннор и заскулил, потому что Элайджа отстранился, доставая смазку и плаг. Коннор закусил губы, понятливо улыбаясь. О, папочка хочет трахать себя его членом.

— Расслабься, детка, — выдохнул Элайджа, выливая смазку на пробку. — Готов? — его пальцы легко скользнули внутрь, оглаживая.

— Всегда готов для папочки, — Коннор широко улыбнулся и развел ноги. Чувствуя, как прохладный плаг вталкивается в него и замирает, невозможно приятно упираясь в простату.  
Коннор сжался и дернулся, желание двигаться застилало разум, но Элайджа теперь молчал и довольно рассматривал его тем самым безумным взглядом, который Коннор так любил. 

Почти никакой осмысленности.

Звериное желание. Неосознанные кинки.

Элайджа легко перекинул через него ноги и медленно, мучительно медленно опустился на его член.

— Ты готовился… — выдохнул Коннор, натягивая цепь наручников.

Элайджа не ответил. Он был в своем собственном кайфе и Коннор, скорее всего, воспринимался как деталь интерьера. Коннор всхлипнул, тут же замолкая, потому что Элайджа сильно сжал его шею, продолжая неторопливо покачиваться. Баланс страха и наслаждения был настолько тонко выверен, что Коннор едва мог соображать. Ему казалось, что Элайджа вот-вот забудется и задушит его к чертям.

И он останется беспомощным неудовлетворенным трупом здесь.

— Ты горячий. Бог ты мой, охрененно горячий…

Элайджа разжал его горло, перехватывая за подбородок, вталкиваясь двумя пальцами в рот, скользя по языку. Коннор сильнее сжал зубы, сверкая глазами и резче вскидывая бедра, перехватывая затуманенный взгляд Элайджи.

Тот был почти готов. Свободной рукой он обхватил член, быстро лаская себя. Коннор выдохнул, сжался на плаге и, вскинув бедра, толкнулся так сильно и охрененно, что перед глазами поплыли белые пятна. Он тяжело дышал, почти задыхаясь, чувствуя, как Элайджа сжимается на нем и скользит пальцами по его торсу, смешивая собственную сперму и начавшую сворачиваться кровь из порезов.

***

— У тебя какие-то проблемы, — начал Элайджа плотно прижимая спонж со спиртом к свежему порезу. Коннор зашипел и вцепился в его руку, пытаясь отодвинуть от себя.

— Блядь, почему так печёт?!

— Да-да, — Элайджа отмахнулся от него и снова с садистским удовольствием прижал спонж обратно, — отвечай, чего тебя печалит?

— Маркус со скрипом поддался. Но у него… ай, да черт тебя дери! — взвыл он, пытаясь укусить Элайджу. — У него кто-то есть.

— Двойные стандарты, — парировал тот. — Ты тоже ебешься не с ним одним.

— Ты как Ричард! Нет, ты хуже Ричарда! — возмутился Коннор и снова зашипел, когда Элайджа прижал спонж к следующему порезу. — Скажи честно, тебя больше прёт не трахаться, а обрабатывать раны и то, как злобно я ругаюсь?

— И это тоже, — важно закивал Элайджа, волосы перепутались и романтичной волной спадали на лицо, погружая его в тень. — Но не уходи от разговора. Ты не можешь требовать верности, если сам не верен. Это закон. Если не нравится — выходи на площадь с флагом.

Коннор горестно вздохнул. Жизнь не радовала. Он с ума сходил от мыслей, что большой, красивый член кто-то трогает. Кто-то не он.

— Ты слишком много думаешь обо всем этом, — Элайджа отложил порыжевший и остро пахнущий спиртом и кровью спонж, потянулся за новым.

Теперь его перехватил Коннор.

— Моя очередь делать тебе больно.

Элайджа послушно свалился обратно и не шевелился все то время, пока Коннор тщательно вычищал его порезы.

— Ты прав, — Коннор навис над ним на вытянутых руках, осторожно убирая пряди волос, чтобы не прижать их. — Все остальное не так уж и важно, пока у меня есть ты и Ричард.

Элайджа улыбнулся.

— Я боялся, что не услышу этого от тебя.

Коннор склонился к нему, медленно целуя. Черт возьми, он обрел дзен.

— Дашь тебя позаплетать? — спросил он, запуская руку в волосы Элайджи, несильно сжимая, затем провернул кисть, наматывая гриву на кулак.

— Не дам, — поморщился Элайджа, но не сопротивлялся. — У тебя просыпаются какие-то странные наклонности.

— Ну пожалуйста?

— Плети.

Коннор довольно улыбался и, устроившись удобнее, взялся за волосы Элайджа.

— Это не странные наклонности, просто я всегда хотел сестренку. Она была бы у меня самой красивой. Не то что Ричард. Крокодил крокодилом.

— Вот жаль, что он тебя не слышит, — пробормотал Элайджа, ложась так, чтобы Коннор мог плести его волосы. — А ничего, что у вас одно лицо на двоих?

— А ничего, что я самокритичен? — Коннор легко потянул его за волосы. — И все же… до того, как мы начали трахаться, он упирался рогом и говорил, что он бла-бла натурал и у него есть женщина.

— Твой темнокожий любовник-натурал, да. А что ты от меня хочешь?

— Взлом.

Элайджа открыл глаза, находя взглядом Коннора.

— Ты серьезно?

— Абсолютно. Я хочу знать, кто у него есть, если есть. Его личную почту и переписку в сети, телефонные номера и контакты.

Элайджа сел и Коннор выпустил его волосы.

— Допустим я сделаю то, о чем ты просишь. И что? Вот ты узнаешь и что? Что произойдет?

— Я буду знать, — улыбнулся Коннор. — И убью эту сучку. А потом запру его в подвале и буду трахать.

Элайджа усмехнулся, покачав головой.

— Ты смешной. И одновременно жуткий.

— Да и подвал у нас есть, с твоим вином, — поддакнул Коннор и удобно свернулся рядом с ним. — На самом деле просто удостоверюсь. И все.

— И если у него кто-то есть?

— Напьюсь и буду пару недель рыдать тебе и Ричарду о том, как все плохо. Но потом забью. Это же я.

***


	6. Chapter 6

Рид был сатиром. Большим и клевым. И все его мысли бродили вокруг того, что в его владениях слишком скучно. Он бродил туда-сюда и ничего, черт возьми, ничего не происходило. Где все веселье, вино через край и на все согласные нимфы? Что не так с этим лесом? Он переступил с ноги на ногу, тяжёлое копыто вмяло в землю первые летние цветы.

Рид грустно привалился к разлапистому дереву, удобно полуложась на него.

Хотелось поймать нимфу…

Он кстати видел одну такую милую, так что и засел в засаде у этого ручья.

…и отодрать.

Но разумеется все упиралось в скорость. Рид явно выигрывал, так как его копыта могли пройтись и по каменистой пустыне, и по топкому болоту.

Нимфа…

Нимф?

Рид нервно жевал веточку кустика. О, он просто хотел трахаться. Долго и жадно.  
Нимфа напевала, устроившись у ручья, перебирая крупные соцветия кувшинок.

Вот чего ей… ему?.. Без разницы!.. стоило подойти поближе?

Ещё ближе.

Рид нервно задергал хвостом и зло прижал самую выдающую его часть тела. Даже не рога, а дурацкий короткий хвост. И, сосредоточившись, бросился вперед, хватая нимфу двумя руками, крепко прижимая к себе.

— Что за прелесть? Что за чудо? — выдохнул он. — Здесь, совсем один…

Нимфа не попыталась вырваться или завизжать, хоть как-то изобразить, что ее не устраивает ситуация. Только зло обернулась.

И выпрямилась, вставая.

И Рид ощутил себя придурком, потому что повис, немного не доставая копытами до земли. Это явно была не та нимфа, на которую он охотился.

Нет, этот… нимф? был весьма привлекателен, с хорошеньким лицом и сильным телом.

— Какого хера? — тихо прошептал он, хватая сатира за шиворот. — Ты чего творишь, рогатый? Давно не топили?

— А… — растерянно протянул Рид, нижним отделом спинного мозга чуя, какую жуткую ошибку он совершил, но заткнуться не смог. — А где тот, который такой же как ты, но милашка?

Нимф усмехнулся и перехватил Рида за один рог, так и продолжая удерживать, на весу и на вытянутой руке. Сатир дернулся, в попытке коснуться земли копытами, но не получилось.

Так унизительно.

— Ты смешной, — заметил нимф, наблюдая за его трепыханиями. — Я не буду тебя есть. Найду применение получше. Что у тебя под твоим милым хвостиком? М-м-м?

И нимф усмехнулся, наблюдая за всей гаммой чувств, отразившейся на лице — этот сатир был милым, да, слишком, назвать лицо «мордой» не получалось — то есть: недоверие, отрицание, ужас, паника.

— А давай, ты меня отпустишь? — тихо попросил сатир.

— С чего бы? Нет, ты меня поймал. Ты искал нимфа, нашел меня и теперь хочешь убежать?

Сатир заскулил, нервно дергая ногами.

— Ну пусти!

— Если сделаешь то, зачем пришел. Секс?

Рид нервно облизнулся, разглядывая нимфа, тот действительно был красив и все такое, но что-то — интуиция — подсказывала, что ебать будут его. Причем явно не так, как ему бы того хотелось.

— Обычно просто наоборот, — попытался намекнуть агрессивному нимфу Рид.

— Я за равные возможности, — безэмоционально ответил тот, но Рида всё-таки отпустил, вот только предусмотрительно со всей силы воткнув его рог в ближайшее дерево.

— У-у-у, нечестно! — сатир взбрыкнул ногами, впрочем, уже более чем смирившись со своей судьбой.

— А как будет честно? — сильные пальцы нимфа скользнули по его бокам, зарываясь в мех на бедрах, уже совсем звериный, неприятно дернули за хвост.

— Я тебя лягну, — честно предупредил Рид. — Хер ты ко мне подойдёшь со спины.

Но фразу почти не закончил, так как болезненно взвизгнул, нимф больно укусил его в шею. А учитывая, что он был зафиксирован рогом, даже вывернуться не получалось.

— А давай, милый маленький сатир не будет мне угрожать, а то я как-то ещё не решил, чего мне хочется больше: есть или трахаться.

— Трахаться, — мигом исправился Рид. — Потому что это основной инстинкт и все такое.

Он искренне не хотел быть съеденным. Фу.

— Вот и договорились. Теперь ты внезапно перехочешь лягаться.

Его снова так хорошо погладили по бедру, запуская пальцы в шерсть, что он на секунду решил: может, все не так уж и плохо? Пока блядский нимф не потерся своим членом, снова хватая его хвост. Если бы Рид смог выломать проклятый рог и сбежать — он бы сбежал.

— Оближи, пушистенький, — произнесли ему прямо в укушенную шею и в рот втолкнулись пальцы.

Решив, что жизнь дороже, он вобрал пальцы в рот одновременно уныло фантазируя о том, как он мог бы вдруг вывернуться, схватить наглого нимфа и жадно трахать его.

— Ты думаешь о чем-то приятном? Твой хвостик так и пляшет у меня в руках, — прошептал нимф ему на ухо.

И надавил пальцами на язык, заставив недовольно охнуть.

— Ты такой нежный, — нимф усмехнулся и позволил ему вытолкнуть пальцы изо рта, слизывая проступающую из укуса на шее кровь.

— Ох… — Рид вытолкнул пальцы изо рта. — Я вообще-то сатир, спутник Диониса!

— Ты тот, кого вытрахают совсем скоро, — нимф выдохнул ему в шею. — О, детка, я так хочу уже отыметь тебя. А ваш нихера не прекрасный Дионис во все лопатки ебется с моим милым братом. И меня это печалит.

Рид на секунду отвлекся, сообразив, что поэтому он и не поймал другого милашку-нимфа. И ему по злой иронии Мойр попался этот.

— Вот же черт… ой! — он засучил ногами, когда нимф снова потерся о него. — Но… но может, как-нибудь по-другому? Ну, договоримся?

— И что же может мне предложить фавн? М?

— Тебе нравятся мои губы? — выдохнул Рид, нервно облизнувшись и стараясь не вздрагивать, когда нимф снова прижался к нему, несильно сжимая зубы на загривке.

— Ты так мило предлагаешь, что я не могу отказаться.

Нимф ухватил его и, крепко удерживая, опустил на колени, снова ловко фиксируя рог в дереве.

— Ну зачем, теперь же будет…

— Я смогу приноровиться, — усмехнулся нимф. — Открывай. Нам понравится.

Рид снова облизнулся, понимая, что все его сверх-хитрые затеи удрать этот мудак видит и не оставляет никакого шанса. Рид недовольно дёрнул головой, попытался, определяя, насколько четко свой собственный подлый рог ограничивает его в движении, и потянулся когтистыми лапами к светлой тунике нимфа. Касаясь его члена, сквозь ткань.  
Большого члена.

— Да, милый, — пропел нимф, поглаживая его по волосам. — Он не совсем поместится в твой чудесный ротик, но тем не менее…

Рид сглотнул, осторожно освобождая член от ткани.

— Возьми его.

Рид вскинул взгляд на своего не особо добровольного любовника, тот смотрел на него жутковато-светлыми глазами. Он погладил Рида по щеке, очерчивая его губы пальцами. Рид покорно открыл рот, принимая на язык тяжёлую головку.

Нет, это не было чем-то ужасным, просто он надеялся на что-то более приятное. Например, на то, что это он будет обласкан мягким ртом.

Альтернативы не было, так что Рид смело открыл рот, приглашая нимфа толкнуться, скользнуть по языку и небу, упереться в горло, что тот и сделал. Хватая его за волосы. Больно сжав их в кулаке, не позволяя хоть как-то контролировать происходящее. Не то чтобы у Рида было много места для маневра. Он втянул щеки, позволяя члену тяжело коснуться ребристого неба и сжал его горлом, наблюдая за нимфом. Тот довольно и беззвучно выдохнул, прикрывая глаза.

И это выглядело… хорошо. Более чем хорошо. Он поймал себя на мысли, что ему отчасти нравилось все, что происходит. Что его так беспардонно трахают, практически обездвижив.

— О, те, кто еще не присунул тебе, многое потеряли.

Нимф неприятно сжал его челюсть, зажав словно злой собаке, так чтобы та не укусила. Грубо толкался и часто дышал, разглядывая жмурящегося сатира. И аккуратно шагнул, касаясь босой ногой его члена. Сатир дернулся, но глаз не открыл. Учитывая, что рогатый был действительно пушистый начиная с боков, то нимф вполне отчётливо чувствовал, что тот возбужден. И что ему чертовски стыдно.

— Так и должно быть, — выдохнул он и широко улыбнулся. — Скоро тебе будет так хорошо…

Рид почему-то не сомневался. Он уже смирился и желал развития всей этой истории. Потому что тяжелый большой член у него во рту просто не мог не заинтересовать.

Да и желание секса никуда не делось. И хорошо, он даже почти смирился с той мыслью, что нагнут его.

Нимф отстранился, с каким-то эстетическим любованием разглядывая подрагивающие ресницы сатира, свой член касающийся его губ.

— Хочешь, — нимф сильнее потёр ногой его член, действительно какой-то звериный, неправильной формы. — Хочешь трахаться, пушистенький?

Рид проскулил. Ему хотелось трахаться. Вот же черт!

— О, это так лестно… ты ждешь моего члена. Но для начала… — нимф отстранился, покидая его рот. — Тебя нужно немного переместить.

— М-м-м? — Рид был и так почти согласен на все, но теперь нимф отстранился, переставая касаться его члена. Хоть так. Собственные когтистые лапы были не слишком хорошо предназначены для того чтобы ласкать себя.

— Поза «пьющая лань» подойдёт, — мерзко улыбался этот придурок, — можем тебя даже головой в озеро макнуть для полного сходства.

Рид на секунду закрыл глаза и оскалился демонстрируя клыки.

— Дай я угадаю, с тобой никто по доброй воле и не трахается. И не потому что ты плох. А потому что мудила.

Нимф, не тратя время на лишние разговоры, ухватил его и хорошенько встряхнул. Рид клацнул зубами, успев испугаться за язык.

— Будь хорошей девочкой и я не буду втыкать твои рога куда непопадя.

Ему больно заломили руку и уткнули мордой в траву, он попытался вывернуться, но ему на шею надавили так сильно, что он действительно испугался за ее кости. И обмяк.

— Хорошая девочка, — издевательски произнес нимф и прижался к нему снова касаясь пальцами губ. — Оближи.

Рид рассматривал возможность укусить пальцы ровно пару секунд. Пока не вспомнил о хрупких костях шеи. Поэтому он послушно прошелся языком по аккуратным пальцам, автоматически посасывая.

— Все верно, детка, — промурлыкал нимф. — Сейчас я растяну тебя пальцами, а потом членом.

Сука.

Рид лизнул пальцы ещё раз и нимф отстранился, ровно настолько чтобы огладить его задницу. Слегка надавливая и проникая только самыми кончиками пальцев.

— Такой красивый сатир и никто тебя ещё не завалил? — хрипло спросил нимф, вылизывая его шею, касаясь губами уха, так приятно, что Рид уже совсем не был против происходящего.

Он подергал ухом и томно вздохнул.

— Как правило, сатиры таким… ох… не занимаются.

— Ну, — философски протянул нимф. — Должен же кто-то быть первым? Да? — он легко проник пальцами внутрь. — Да вы просто созданы для этого. Конкретно ты.

Рид выгнулся, почти задевая рогами спину. Пальцы ощущались охуенно хорошо, но недостаточно хорошо, для того чтобы кончить. Он сжался на них, цепляясь свободной рукой за траву, и поерзал под нимфом, намекая, что тому неплохо было бы продолжить его гладить.

— Ох, нетерпеливый и неразговорчивый мой любовник, — хохотнул нимф, толкая пальцы сильнее. — Расскажи мне, как сильно ты хочешь получить мой член.

Рид жалобно простонал. Хотеть-то он хотел. А просить-нет.

Тем более у этой бледноглазой суки с клёвым членом… с очень большим и тяжёлым членом, который наверняка будет ещё лучше ощущаться внутри него.

— Хуй тебе, — рыкнул Рид и полностью противореча своим словам сильнее сжался на его пальцах.

Нимф расхохотался, громко и обидно.

— Даже не надейся отвертеться, пушистенький. Я трахну тебя и ты будешь вилять мне своим милым хвостиком, чтобы я дал еще. Ну, скажи, как хочешь меня.

Нимф приблизился, потираясь о него членом.

Рид злобно укусил сам себя за пальцы и подался назад, почувствовать это скольжение по свой коже. Блядский нимф уклонился.

— Скажи?

— Я хочу… — выдохнул Рид, слизывая собственную кровь с пальцев. — Трахни меня?

— Только потому что ты просишь, — нимф неожиданно сильно укусил его за загривок, одновременно с этим втолкнувшись и отпустив его заломленную руку.

Рид проскулил, зарываясь пальцами, когтями в рыхлую землю. Первые странные ощущения отступили и он понял, что и с этой стороны все тоже неплохо.

Нимф удерживал его зубами за шиворот и медленно трахал, давая возможность насладиться каждым дюймом большого члена.

Причем специально двигался медленно и с оттягом, иногда разжимая зубы, чтобы слизать выступившую кровь.

Рид несдержанно постанывал, сжимаясь на его члене, и охнул от того, что нимф, невозможно приятно очертил его позвоночник, снова сжал фетишистски хвост и только потом скользнул по бедру и коснулся его члена.

Он почти блеял от удовольствия, спеленутый собственными желаниями.

— О, да, это так приятно… да, милый мой козлик, это очень, очень хорошо…

Рид не помнил, что там говорил над ним нимф, потому что впал свой собственный кайф состоящий из ощущений. Он дрожал, прижавшись щекой к рукам, и иногда подавался назад ближе, поскуливая от того, как щекотно нимф выдыхает в его шею. Он, кажется, даже зацепил случайного любовника рогами, когда тот набрал высокий темп, жадно трахая его, практически провозя по земле. Нимф так хорошо сжимал его член, так приятно трахал, что он просто висел на волоске. Успела мелькнуть глупая мысль, что, должно быть, они красиво смотрятся со стороны, как блядский нимф перестал касаться его члена и ухватил его за рог, именно у самого чувствительного основания… и этого оказалось достаточно, для того чтобы кончить.

Он со стоном обмяк, не в силах держать себя, и рухнул на землю, часто дыша. Нимф опустился за ним, подрагивая, изливаясь глубоко внутри.

— Не так все и страшно, мой милый сатир. Верно?

— Я сломаю тебе твою смазливую морду. Копытами.

— Да что ты? — нимф изумился так натурально, что Рид даже позавидовал его таланту так управлять голосом.

А затем нимф перевернул его на спину нависая, приблизив лицо почти вплотную, так неуютно близко.

— Попытайся.

И улыбнулся. Жуткой клыкастой улыбкой, настолько пугающей, что Рид дернулся и застыл. Он понимал, что надо бежать, удирать во все лопатки, но подлое тело сковал первобытный ужас.

— У меня настроение целоваться, пушистенький.

Рид проскулил, открывая рот, разрешая нимфу втянуть его в долгий поцелуй. Он мстительно сжал когтями плечи любовника, надеясь, что тот все же не решит откусить ему язык, он позволял ему вылизывать свой рот, почти трахая языком и непроизвольно подавался, отвечая.

— Такой милый и рогатый сатир придёт завтра сюда же? — хрипло спросил нимф, хищно облизываясь, в очередной раз пугая Рида длиной и гибкостью языка.

— А пока…

Нимф так непредсказуемо сильно и, нихрена не игриво, больно сжал свои пираньи зубы на его шее с удовольствием высасывая кровь…

Рид забился в мягкой, но крепкой хватке и… проснулся.

На него растеряно и почему-то скептично смотрел Ричард.

— Ты всегда орёшь?

— Что? — Гэвин потёр глаза, лоб, висок, зарылся пальцами в волосы. Никаких рогов. Тупые сны. Тупые-тупые, пиздец какие реальные сны.

— Ты орал дурниной во сне, — Ричард поморщился, качая головой. — Громко.

Рид выдохнул, потирая висок.

— Извини. Больше не буду. Мне снилось, что я сатир.

— Нимфы не давали? — сострил Рич и тут же получил подзатыльник. От второго увернулся и, перехватив руку, заломил ее Гэвину. В итоге чего они снова запутались в одеяле.

— Эй? — Рич потянулся обниматься и легко размял пальцами напряженные мышцы шеи. — Хочешь массаж? Мы все равно уже не спим?

— О, это было бы прекрасно, — Гэвин потянулся и перевернулся на живот. Ричард легко скользнул по его спине, седлая бедра, поглаживая напряженные мышцы.

— Ты так напряжен, ох…

— Работа нервная, — простонал тот, гладил его мальчишка приятно.

Плюсы собственного жилья и того, что ты слишком ленив или сентиментален, чтоб выгонять любовника в ночь. Теперь у него есть Рич, который делает ему массаж.

— Я вот тут подумал…

— А я вот за годы работы научился бояться этой фразы.

—…ты никогда не мечтал о сексе с близнецами?

— О, боже, — Рид ощутил нарастающую тяжесть внизу живота. — Ты же не хочешь предложить мне своего брата?

— Я хочу предложить тебе нас двоих, — прошептал Рич, склоняясь к нему, скользя языком по плечу. — На пару раз, может, больше. Как захочешь?

Он продолжал гладить его, приятно очерчивая позвонки, надавливая в нужных местах.

— Коннор торчит мне одно обещание и надо получить его быстрее, пока эта хитрая куница не придумал, как вывернуться.

— Оооу… — выдохнул Рид, поворачивая голову в другую сторону. — Тогда мы можем взять его в оборот. И трахнуть, чтобы он думал, прежде чем становиться кому-то должным. Это ведь… будет типа урок? Для его будущего.

— Нет, у нас скорее бартер, — Рич снова прижался к нему, теперь куснув между лопаток, — это будет, потому что я хочу вас обоих в одной кровати, для себя.

— Мой мальчик эгоист, — Гэвин вывернул руку и, не глядя, похлопал Ричарда по боку, — ты обещал массаж. Вот и делай массаж.

— Я делаю, — Рич укусил его чувствительнее, смещаясь к плечу. — Ты расслабься и заткнись.

Гэвин сдавленно усмехнулся и послушно затих. Хотя примерно представлял, к чему все идет.

— Я слышу твои коварные мысли, — глухо сказал он в подушку. — Ты планируешь меня трахнуть, пока я такой сонный и ленивый, чтобы сопротивляться.

— Выдумываешь, — Рич так приятно нажал на поясницу, что Гэвин зажмурился и застонал.

— Да-а-а, там, пожалуйста. Еще раз. Можно я украду тебя в рабство, и ты будешь делать мне массаж?

— М-м-м… нет, нельзя. Потому что я, как херовый раб, потребую развлечений помимо массажа. Например?.. — он провел ладонями по бокам Рида. — Трахать тебя после массажа. И, конечно же, много вкусной еды.

Гэвин только фыркнул.

— Ты все неправильно напридумывал!

— Ты зажал мне вкусняшки? Или секса после массажа? — Рич сильнее сжал бедра и толкнулся, потираясь стояком о его задницу. Ему так нравилось, что Гэвин-домашний настолько не соответствует себе же на работе, что это противоречие адово заводило. Как и то, что Гэвин любит быть снизу. — Я могу сказать, что это тоже массаж? Интимной зоны.

— М-м-м, лечебный. Простаты, — выдохнул Рид, припоминая сон. — Только рогами меня в дерево не втыкай.

Рич на секунду замер, а потом расхохотался.

— О, так вот в чем на самом деле загвоздка! Ты теперь боишься меня?

— Нет, — Гэвин выгнулся удобнее, намекающе спихивая и сдвигая подушку под бедра, — но, ебать, у тебя в том сне были такие клычары, хуже чем у акул, вот реально в три ряда.

Гэвин заткнулся, потому что Рич, вжал его лицом в матрас, пальцами другой касаясь и раскрывая, оглаживая. И довольно улыбнулся, понимая, что Гэвин всё ещё открыт после их последнего раза.

— И ты решил, что мне легче дать, чем сказать почему нет? — он чуть согнул пальцы, касаясь простаты, заставляя Рида проскулить. — Это правильно, Гэвин. Очень правильно.

Тот выдохнул и чуть приподнял бедра в одновременно приглашающем и просящем жесте.  
Как кошка в охоте.

Рич медленно втолкнулся, ощущая, как Гэвин сжимается на его члене, видя, как он стискивает в руке простынь. Медленно, потому что теперь, утолив горячечную жажду секса, Гэвина хотелось вдумчиво любить и издеваться. Самую малость, но издеваться. Потому что ну, а какого черта нет? Рич склонился к нему, неторопливо двигая бедрами, касаясь губами линии плеч.

— Ты такой… послушный…

Гэвин выдохнул и зажмурился. Он бы поспорил, но ему было и без этого слишком хорошо.  
У него давно не было настолько идеально подходящего по характеру любовника. И по предпочтениям в сексе. Рич сильнее сжал руки на его пояснице, двигаясь все так же размеренно, наблюдая за удовольствием Гэвина, за тем, как тот красиво сводит лопатки и непроизвольно выгибается, подаваясь на его движения, в стремлении ощутить его глубже.

— Ты торопишься, — негромко сообщил он.

Гэвин шумно вздохнул, томно проскулив.

— Да, придется побыть паинькой. Мы играем в нежную парочку.

Рид фыркнул и поерзал. Ричард навалился на него сильнее.

— Кто заказывал скучный ванильный секс под одеялком? — Рич замер не шевелясь, наслаждаясь тем, как бесится Гэвин.

— Если думаешь — я тебя не ударю, я ударю, — предупредил Гэвин, поворачивая голову, чтоб посмотреть на улыбающегося Ричарда. Тот мягко куснул его в шею.

— Да. И я чую, что тебе нравится, — прошептал Ричард. — Ты так хорошо сжимаешься. Боже… — он двинул бедрами чуть сильнее. — А еще тебе нужно заткнуться, — прошептал Рич, ведя ладонью по его плечу, переходя на шею, удобно обхватывая горло. Чувствуя, как Гэвин сглатывает, как двигается его кадык.

— Ты должен молчать.

Ричард сильнее сжал руку, заставляя Гэвина подавиться вдохом, и в тоже время начиная двигаться резче, почти полностью выходя и вталкиваясь до пошлых шлепков кожи о кожу.  
Рид зажмурился, сосредоточившись на дыхании и движениях любовника. Боже, мысли о том, что он вот-вот заляпает подушку как подросток, не отпускали.

— Да, детка, без рук… — выдохнул Ричард, ускоряясь, двигаясь быстро и часто. Гэвин сжал зубы, чувствуя подкатывающий оргазм и последней мыслью было то, что это очень круто, когда твой любовник моложе.

Ричард кончал долго, вцепившись в его бедра — Гэвин уже знал, что на нём останутся синяки от его пальцев — и тяжело дышал. Он рухнул на него и разве что не замурлыкал как большая кошка.

— Всю душу вытрахал, — Гэвин довольно улыбался, хотя мысли об испорченной подушке угнетали. — В следующий раз я точно тебя свяжу. И буду спать.

Рич негромко рассмеялся.

— Попытка не пытка.

Он вытянулся рядом, ловя себя на том, что ему постоянно хочется прикасаться к Гэвину.

— Да и мысль про «связать» такая замечательная.

***


	7. Chapter 7

— Папочка кое-что пообещал мне.

Коннор удобно запрыгнул на стол и наблюдал, как Рич сонно шарахается по кухне и долго тупит перед открытым холодильником.

— Ага, — кивнул брат. — От тебя даже сейчас несёт кровью и безумием. А папочка после этих ваших сессий согласен на все. Как сытый клещ. И на что ты его раскрутил?

Коннор таинственно поиграл бровями.

— Ты ни за что не догадаешься.

Ричард прищурился, наливая молоко в кофе.

— Очень надо.

— Он поднимет информацию на Маркуса. Все, по чему можно судить о наличии у него кого-нибудь.

— Ты мог попросить все что угодно, — Ричард жадно пил холодное молоко из холодильника, отодвинув кофе. — А зациклился только на преподе.

— А тебя что, твой легавый выгнал, не покормив? — окрысился Коннор.

— Неа, — отмахнулся Рич, — у него нет нормальной еды. Вообще. Я не знаю, как так можно жить и питаться только кофе.

— Практика показывает, что нельзя, — Коннор коснулся груди, прижимая ткань к порезам. Его пронзило дикое возбуждение.

— Нет, — правильно истолковал все происходящее и его потяжелевший взгляд Ричард. — Мы не будем трахаться. Потому что я банально устал и заебаный насмерть. Но…

Ричард шагнул к нему, позволяя поймать себя, схватить за плечи и скрестить ноги на пояснице.

— …если ты горишь? Мы можем сегодня вечером встретиться с моим детективом. И хорошо, — Ричард довольно втянул запах, прижимаясь лицом к волосам Коннора, запах крови и возбуждения, — хорошо проведем вечер и ночь?

Коннор ласково улыбнулся, тихо фыркая.

— Секс… от такого не отказываются. Это же… м-м-м…

Он поднял голову, целуя брата, проникая языком глубоко в его рот.

— Ты умеешь уговаривать.

— Ещё бы, — согласился Рич, немного стягивая ворот его рубашки и глядя на покрасневшие следы от ножа. — Ты теперь весь такой? Полосатый? А папочка?

— Папочка частично, — он выпрямился, потягиваясь. — Нравится?

— Нет, это выглядит жутко, — Ричард провел ладонью по плечу Коннора. — Вы чертовы извращенцы. Но зато вы точно почти на полгода удовлетворили свою вампирью жажду крови и теперь будете почти адекватными.

Коннор закивал, соглашаясь, жмурясь от того, как невесомо Рич прижался губами к его порезу.

— Кстати, — отвлекся Рич, чувствительно лизнув рану, — не знаешь, кто брал мои комиксы?

— Понятия не имею, — наивно ответил Коннор.

— Ты мне врешь… я это чую, — Ричард нахмурился. — Ну?

— Не я, — быстро отвел от себя подозрения Коннор, выпуская его из своей удавьей хватки. — Чесслово.

Ричард фыркнул и, пробормотав что-то вроде «это же мое», вернулся к завтраку.

***

Ричард заехал за ним и потащил куда-то в неизвестность. Очевидно, его детектив жил так, чтобы его было невозможно найти.

«И сложно потерять», — усмехнулся собственным мыслям Коннор.

— Не помню, — Рич закурил, останавливаясь и предлагая сигареты Коннору, — говорил я тебе, что Гэвин и Элайджа братья?

— Говорил. И что ты, в связи с этим, хочешь предложить? — Коннор закурил, медленно выдыхая дым. — М-м-м? Квартет?

Ричард на мгновение задумался, а потом расхохотался.

— Черт, как же это смешно звучит! Нет. Я вот вообще не уверен, что хочу, чтобы Гэвин пересекался с Элайджей.

Коннор оглядывал местность, топнул, спугнув огромного рыжего кота, тот, грохоча, умчался по почти рухнувшему забору.

— Но ты же понимаешь, что… окей, мы слишком хорошо знаем Элайджу и то, что они трахались — это даже не вопрос.

— М-м-м.

— Подрочишь на это позже.

Они вышли к двухэтажному дому с одним светящимся окошком. Коннор выбросил окурок.

— Идем?

— Идём. А твой детектив ждёт меня или я типа сюрприз на вечер?

— Ты, — Рич поймал его за подбородок и бегло поцеловал, — ты — сюрприз на вечер. И вечер будет долгий. Предлагаю связать Гэвина и трахнуть.

— Ты такой коварный.

— А то ты — нет?

— Уверен, ему ты предложил тоже самое, только связать меня.

Они постояли у входной двери, ожидая реакции на звонок и одновременно растянули губы в улыбке, когда Рид открыл дверь.

— Оу. Я не думал, что ты, Ричи, так быстро выполнишь свою угрозу.

Рич вошел, втаскивая за руку Коннора, который изображал нетронутую невинность. И мило улыбался.

— Мы с вами виделись, детектив, — Коннор прижался к Ричарду, — брат столько интересного о вас рассказывал.

— Например?

— Например, что ты тонкая, мечтательная натура, — Ричард усмехнулся. — Видишь цветные сны и, как никто другой, нуждаешься в любви.

Рид фыркнул, вспоминая сатира.

— О, да.

— Ну что? — Коннор в упор смотрел в глаза Гэвина. Многие начинали нервничать от такого разглядывания, но не детектив. — Кофе попьем или сразу сексом займёмся?

— Сразу секс. Потом кофе, — Рид прищурился и подошел ближе, обнимая их двоих, привлекая к себе. — Вы как куколки. Поцелуетесь?

Коннор поднял бровь, улыбаясь.

— О, и не только.

Он повернулся к Ричи, привлекая к себе, жадно целуя, вылизывая его рот, забираясь ладонями под рубашку, выдергивая ее из брюк.

— Мы можем развлечь детектива графическим сексом, — Коннор чуть отстранился, позволяя Ричарду укусить себя за горло. — Если детектив просто хочет «посмотреть»?

Рид усмехнулся и покачал головой.

— Вы начинайте. А я присоединюсь.

Коннор рассмеялся и сорвался на короткий стон, когда Ричард без раздумий сунул руку ему в джинсы, поглаживая член.

— Может, вы разденетесь? — подсказал Рид.

— Прямо в прихожей? — оскорбился Коннор, выгибаясь следуя за рукой брата, прикусывая губы и внимательно глядя на Гэвина. — Я так надеялся, что мистер детектив покажет мне кровать?

— Диван максимум, — рассмеялся Ричард, подмигивая Гэвину и утягивая Коннора в гостиную.

— Эй, я достоин кровати!

Ричард целовал его шею, стягивая футболку.

— Да? — Коннор стрельнул глазами в сторону детектива. — Вы ведь пустите меня в спальню? Я буду отсасывать вам, пока мой брат оттрахает меня.

— Все такое вкусное, что я даже и не знаю, чего мне больше хочется, — прошептал Гэвин, стягивая галстук и перебрасывая его Ричарду, тот намотал галстук на руку, выжидательно разглядывая Коннора.

— С другой стороны, — Коннор без капли стеснения раздевался, замечая, как темнеют глаза брата от вида тонких порезов на его коже. Все ещё свежих и ярких.

— Что с тобой? — Гэвин окинул его взглядом, на мгновение потерявшим страсть. Неприятно профессиональным.

— Я играл. Смотри, они совсем неглубокие, — Коннор прикусил губу. — Хочешь проверить? Потрогай…

Рич усмехнулся. Брат выпрашивал порцию боли.

Гэвин шагнул к нему и невесомо положил руку на его кожу, полностью накрывая порез, чувствуя тепло тела другого человека, ощущая дыхание на своем лице. Коннор качнулся вперёд, ведя руками по его шее, зарываясь пальцами в волосы, притягивая его ближе. Для поцелуя.

Рид легко прикусил его губу, прежде чем поцеловать.

Ричард чуть отстранился, окидывая взглядом всю картину. Словно смотреть порно с самим собой. Коннор уже лишился футболки и джинсов, тонкие плавки не скрывали эрекцию, и он тесно, до жути плотно прижимался к полностью одетому Гэвину.

— Все мечтают о сексе с близнецами, — доверительно шептал Коннор в губы Гэвина. — Потому что на самом деле мы один человек.

Гэвин охнул, зажатый между их телами — Рич жарко прижался к его спине, положил подбородок на плечо и куснул в шею.

— И у нас так много желаний, чтобы сделать тебе хорошо, — продолжил Рич предложение Коннора, ведя руками по телу вверх, задирая на Гэвине рубашку.

Он знал, что так или иначе, но по прошествии некоторого времени, Гэвин, а не Коннор будет стоять между ними, готовый к проникновению спереди и сзади.

Возможно, даже связанный.

Ловкие пальцы Коннора уже расстегнули рубашку Рида и его брюки. Гладили член.  
Ричард плавно сжал и провел ладонью по предплечью Гэвина, ненавязчиво снимая его руку с бедра Коннора, и завел ее назад, быстро обматывая его же галстуком. Гэвин дернулся на пробу, но не вырвался.

— Рич? — тихо позвал он. — Ты хочешь меня связать?

— Я уже тебя связал.

— Зачем?

Рич легко прикусил его ухо.

— Тебе понравится, — прошептал он.

Коннор довольно улыбнулся, опускаясь на колени перед детективом. Тот прикусил губу.

— Мы хотим играть, — достаточно жутко протянул Коннор, и вот Гэвин резко и внезапно сообразил, что два милых близнеца вместе гораздо сильнее его одного.

— У тебя так пульс частит, — Ричард тоже понизил голос, щекотно вылизывая его шею, как раз над сонной артерией. И теперь звучал почти как Коннор. — Ты нас боишься?

О, нет. Он их не боялся. Он хотел их до трясучки.

— Давай все же играть, — Коннор чуть прикусил кожу на животе детектива. — Мы немного пощупаем тебя, — он выдохнул, спуская брюки Рида. — А потом оттрахаем. Так хорошо и сладко, что единственным твоим желанием останется только дышать.

Ричард сильнее перехватил горло Гэвина, удобно прижимаясь к шее ладонью и поймал взгляд Коннора. Брат тёрся щекой о член и безумно улыбался.

Рич чуть кивнул, и Коннор прикрыл глаза, обхватывая член Рида губами, насаживаясь горлом, сильно сжимая. Ричард, пользуясь моментом, отстранился, раздеваясь.

Вопреки большинству мнений он никогда не ревновал, оказываясь в постели с Коннором. Потому что сейчас — и он знал это так же четко как и то, что кровь красная — сейчас он и Коннор становились одним человеком, просто для разнообразия имеющим отдельные тела. Им не нужно было разговаривать. И… при желании можно было бы действительно хорошо развлечься, говоря синхронно и не сговариваясь при этом.

Он снова обнял Рида, терзая его шею поцелуями-укусами. Тот часто дышал, комкая в пальцах свободные концы галстука.

— Боже…

— Да, кстати, о справедливости, — Коннор отстранился, улыбнувшись. — Хочу минет от тебя. Нам стоит переместиться на кровать.

— До кровати далеко идти, — не согласился Ричард, толкая Гэвина на диван и оглаживая его губы большим пальцем. — Кровать для второго раунда.

Коннор забрался Гэвину на колени, целуя и кусаясь, позволил перекинуть себя на спину и довольно наблюдал за тем, как Гэвин невесомо скользит подушечками пальцев по его торсу, подрагивающему животу, словно стремясь ощутить различия в братьях.

И не находя разницы. Ричард прикусил его плечо и выудил из диванных подушек смазку.

— Вы можете тискаться, пока я… — прошептал он, легко касаясь Гэвина скользкими пальцами, еще не проникая. — Займусь подготовкой.

— Развяжи, — Гэвин дёрнул рукой, к которой всё ещё был привязан галстук.

— Нет, — оскалился Ричард, сдвигая руку ниже и касаясь его члена скользкими пальцами. — Это чтоб я мог в любой момент тебя связать. Быстро и качественно.

Гэвин дёрнул плечом, прижимаясь губами к члену Коннора, тот довольно выдохнул, разводя ноги шире.

Рич сглотнул. Коннор улыбался, прикрыв глаза, вцепившись в волосы детектива. Ричард кивнул и осторожно толкнулся пальцами, оглаживая, растягивая.

— Так правильно… — он потянул за галстук, снова связывая руки Гэвина, не позволяя ему касаться Коннора. Вынуждая его делать минет только ртом. И ничего не контролировать.

Коннор сильнее сжал руку в волосах Гэвина, второй огладил его скулу и спустился на горло. Теперь чувствуя, как под его пальцами двигается кадык. Член почти не ощущался, но само чувство было охрененным.

Ричард прикусил губы, убеждая себя, что ощущение члена брата в глотке любовника — не повод срочно драть того, ограничившись минимальной подготовкой. Но блуждающий взгляд Коннора, его улыбка и связанные руки Рида свели его с ума. Ричард втолкнулся, дурея от того, как сильно Гэвин сжимается на нем и глухо стонет. Как Коннор довольно жмурится и улыбается, касаясь его руки, поверх чужого горла.

— Сильнее, — попросил Коннор, пошло вылизывая собственные пальцы, не отводя взгляда от Ричарда, наблюдая за тем, как тот смотрит на его губы и язык.

Рич выдохнул, толкаясь сильнее и окончательно сходя с ума.

— Да… — Коннор зажмурился. Рич толкал Гэвина на его член. Идеальное взаимодействие.

Судя по взгляду Гэвина, тот тоже ловил нереальный кайф от того, как Рич сильно и размеренно трахает его, тянет за связанные руки, заставляя прогибаться сильнее, как гладит его горло, в котором, в такт толчкам, попадая в ритм, двигается член Коннора.

Сам Коннор чувственно стонал, скользя пальцами по своей груди. Ричард прикрыл глаза, вцепился в бедра Гэвина и сорвался на быстрый, рваный ритм. Зная, что Гэвину неудобно, что он скован в движениях и что он все равно безумно кайфует от того, что его почти обездвижили и дерут как суку.

Коннор добавлял эстетического безумия, лаская собственную грудь, оглаживая шею, касаясь следов от порезов.

Рич склонился, впиваясь зубами в плечо Гэвина, грубо трахая, позволяя себе побыть сволочью и не думать о чужом удовольствии. Он видел, как меняется лицо Коннора, как он закрывает глаза, он чувствовал, как подается ему навстречу Рид. И кончил, почти рыча.  
Слизывая кровь из прокушенного плеча. Гэвин прижимался щекой к бедру Коннора, сперма частично оказалась на лице.

Рич рывком перевернул Гэвина, опускаясь и накрывая его член ртом, пропуская головку в горло и сжимая. Зная, что Гэвин и так на грани.

Рид коротко простонал, кончая почти сразу.

Они лежали одним клубком, уставшие, выдохшиеся и дрожащие. Коннор мечтательно улыбался.

— М-м-м… как же хорошо, когда парень не кажется натуралом…

— Ты опять, — застонал Рич, подныривая под руку Гэвина, чтобы тот гладил и перебирал его волосы.

— Что за история? — уточнил Гэвин, прижимая Ричарда к себе сильнее, причем так расчетливо, что тот не мог вывернуться и ничего сказать.

— Парень натурал, вроде как, — отстранёно пояснил Коннор, довольно обнимая Гэвина с другого бока.

— И ты его уже трахнул? — Рид улыбнулся. Лежать с близнецами было уютно.

— Ты что, глухой, мистер детектив? Он натурал. Он меня трахал, — Коннор рассмеялся. — Но беспокоит меня другое. У него, кажется, есть девушка и это угнетает.

Рич попытался вывернуться из хватки Гэвина, но не получилось, тот ещё сильнее вжал его, в свой бок, не давая открыть рот.

— Угнетает то, что это девушка? Или сам факт ее наличия?

Коннор закрыл глаза, касаясь губ.

— Никогда об этом не задумывался, — ответил он и без перехода продолжил: — И лучше отпустите Ричарда, он злопамятный и уже придумал, как нам — и мне тоже — отомстить.

— И как же, интересно? — Рид с улыбкой взглянул на сверкающего глазами Ричарда. — Будешь кусаться?

— О, не только… — прошипел тот, все же выворачиваясь. — Но это будет сюрпризом.

— Сюрпризом?

Коннор мстительно провел рукой по ребрам, как раз там где Рич терпеть не мог.

— Пусти меня, — Рич дернулся в хватке Гэвина, — сейчас я его буду бить.

— Ты же не боишься щекотки? — изумился Гэвин, отпуская Ричарда и наблюдая как тот стащил с дивана Коннора и пытается прижать локоть к его горлу, на что Коннор, все так же продолжая смеяться, выворачивается.

— Мне нравится как это выглядит, — протянул Гэвин, — продолжайте…

Коннор проскулил, обхватывая брата бедрами.

— Вы должны бороться или в грязи, или в масле… — Рид закурил, наблюдая за ними. — Очаровательно.

Рич медленно лизнул сосок Коннора, который уже перестал отбиваться.

— О, — Коннор посмотрел на Гэвина. — Ещё мы умеем синхронно разговаривать. Все правда считают это пугающим.

— Это невозможно, — Гэвин затянулся, медленно выдыхая дым и любуясь близнецами. — Без сговора невозможно.

Ричард приподнялся, тоже оборачиваясь на Гэвина.

— Возможно.

— Нет.

— Хорошо, задавай вопросы. Ты же не поверишь, если мы начнем говорить синхронно что-либо прямо сейчас.

— Да, — Гэвин также улыбался, — потому что это скорее всего заготовка. А так не интересно.

Коннор молча изобразил жестом что не против услышать вопрос.

— Хорошо, — Рида в принципе забавляла ситуация, в которой они все голые и трепятся о фигне. — Ответь. Ты эгоист?

Коннор и Ричард переглянулись. Таким влюбленным взглядом, что Риду впервые стало не по себе.

— Конечно, — выдохнул они одновременно. — Я же такой красивый, как меня можно не любить?

Словно зеркало. Усмешка, взгляд, положение рук, все было таким одинаковым…

— Вы ревнивы?

— Смотря в каком случае, — они одновременно склонили головы влево.

— Ебать, — посерьёзнел Гэвин, — это страшнее чем в «Сиянии»…

Ричард и Коннор, так же не отводя взгляда, взялись за руки.

— А-а-а, — рассмеялся и закашлялся дымом Гэвин. — Вас бы сожгли нахер в средние века.

Коннор рассмеялся, наконец, отдельно от брата.

— Мы как-нибудь такое повторим утром. Чтобы ты дико боялся.

Ричард откинулся на спину и довольно потянулся.

— Гэвин, мы ведь передохнули? Нам стоит переместиться на мягкую большую кровать.

— Да, — Коннор всем телом потерся о Ричарда, как большая кошка, — братик будет меня трахать, а детектив смотреть на это и жадно дрочить?

— Можно, чтобы детектив трахал тебя? — задумчиво протянул Ричард, легко касаясь члена Коннора.

— Можно, а у детектива есть наручники? — наивно уточнил Коннор.

— Есть, — согласился Гэвин, туша окурок в пепельнице.

***

— Я могу найти ему информацию на того парня, — тихо сказал Гэвин, перебирая волосы спящего Коннора.

Ричард сонно посмотрел на него, приподнимаясь с плеча брата.

— Это злоупотребление служебным положением.

— И что? Парень мне нравится, хочу ему помочь.

Ричард вопросительно изогнул бровь.

— Да ладно, ты бы уже сам это сделал, если бы смог, — пожурил его детектив. — К тому же… мне интересно, кем должен быть потенциальный партнер, если выбирают между ним и Коннором.

— Ну, — протянул Рич, невесомо оглаживая скулу Коннора, проведя кончиком пальца по его переносице, — красота никогда не являлась одним из факторов выбора партнёра, как бы глупо это не звучало.

— Мне теперь интересно, так что я узнаю.

— Возможно, любовь всей жизни Маркуса это какой-нибудь блондинистый милаха, видящий в нем только друга или, например, бывшая шлюха-индивидуалка, ненавидящая всех мужчин только за то, что у них есть член. Вариантов уйма, и человек обязательно найдет тот, что заставит его страдать. Когда можно не страдать.

Рид усмехнулся.

— О, да. Мне один из близнецов нравится больше. Это ли не беда?

Ричард ущипнул его за бок и с тихим стоном потянулся.

— Хочу спать. Завтра пробьем господина Маркуса узнаем о всех его проблемках. А потом я его убью, потому что нытье Коннора задрало.

— Окда, — Гэвин с такой теплотой посмотрел на лежащих братьев, — мне нравится злой близнец. Во всем виноват олдскульный Стартрек. И та серия про двух Кирков, помнишь?

— Нет, — Рич сильнее втерся в объятие к Коннору, — нет, я не буду с тобой его пересматривать.

***


	8. Chapter 8

Маркус наблюдал за Коннором и больше всего в жизни хотел снова оказаться с ним в постели.

Тот же ничего не говорил, не подходил больше, лишь бросал долгие томные взгляды. Маркус нервничал. В конце концов, что нужно делать дальше? Они потрахались, он слегка струхнул и… все?

Коннор особой активности не проявлял, просто вежливо улыбался, словно они действительно просто студент и преподаватель и почти незнакомы. Словно он не знает, как Коннор сжимался на его члене, кончая. Или то, какие невообразимо красивые у него губы.

«Злой» близнец явно в курсе всего, тоскливо размышлял Маркус, особенно после не особо-то и скрытных агрессивных взглядов Ричарда.

Вот же черт!

Он же хотел быть хорошим парнем, в перспективе семьянином и тут… Коннор, черт его подери.

Трахать его дома на кровати. На улице в парке. На парте в пустой аудитории. На преподавательском столе при всем потоке.

Оживший эротический кошмар. Нереальный Коннор как фейри, в которых Маркус никогда не верил. Просто появился и, так играючи, заставил его снова пытаться пересмотреть все свои отношения.

И в то же время Маркус не хотел ничего рушить. Коннор явно просто забавляется. А учитывая, что он видел и понял касательно отношений его милого студента не только с братом, но и с опекуном (идиотом Маркус никогда не был) — вряд ли у Коннора к нему что-то серьезное. Помимо желания жадно трахаться на всех поверхностях.

И стоило ли ради желания трахаться портить всю жизнь?

Но он все равно хотел. Хотел заполучить Коннора себе, хотел иметь возможность в любой момент прикоснуться к нему, прижать к себе, трахнуть.

И да — обещанного развлечения в виде «злого» близнеца — тоже хотелось. Правда все его мысли не шли дальше желания увидеть их обнаженными и ласкающими друг друга.

Вот какого черта у него не хватало решимости и желания просто подойти к ним и сказать, что он хочет их двоих в своей постели.

Ему оставалось только наблюдать за тем, как они тискались на его лекциях. И думать о том, что размеренная семейная жизнь, которая вот-вот должна на него обрушиться, это именно то, чего он хочет от жизни. Ему вообще повезло, что такая девушка как Норт согласилась встречаться с ним и ответила на его предложение.

Он страдал.

Коннор же, получив некоторые данные от Элайджи, чувствовал себя на седьмом небе. Итак, у его любимого преподавателя была женщина. Девушка. Шлюха. И он собирался воспользоваться полученной информацией по полной.

Осталось только дождаться новостей от Ричарда, точнее от Гэвина.

Рич шлепнул его пачкой бумаг по голове и, когда Коннор зло обернулся, уточнил.

— Твое шпионство.

— Тише!.. — зашипел Коннор, выхватывая у него из рук пачку листов, скреплённых обычной канцелярской скрепкой.

— Ты доволен?

Коннор так мило кивнул.

— Передай пожалуйста Гэвину?.. — он потянулся и, не обращая внимания на то, что народу в аудитории было не то чтобы много, но порядочно, прижался губами к улыбающемуся рту Ричарда.

Тот весело фыркал, послушно позволяя целовать себя.

— Теперь я буду счастливым живым мальчиком…

Коннор прижал листы к груди и зачарованно уперся взглядом в преподавательский стол.

— Ну я в роли голубой феи как-то не очень, — Рич удобнее сел, доставая конспекты. — Ты, я так понимаю, ничего опять делать не будешь?

— Ага, — отмахнулся Коннор. — Я лично профессору буду сдавать зачёт и дифзачет, и экзамен… А про фею забавно, представил тебя в платье.

Рич записывал, Коннор тихо и почти без движения вчитывался в текст, лишь изредка переворачивая листы.

Вот же дерьмо! Гэвин на самом деле отрыл настоящее сокровище. Женщина, которую, Коннор поморщился, любил Маркус, была шлюхой. Из тех, что разрешает совать в нее член за деньги. И это была объективная реальность.

О, нет. Он не считал, что трахаться за деньги — плохо. Его мораль была такой же гибкой, как и у Элайджи, но вот то, что Маркус явно ничего не знал о своей «милой возлюбленной» — это плохо. Ложь ужасна и отвратительна. Коннор мельком взглянул на Рича, у него тоже скорее всего есть какой-то триггер. Но вот только Коннор всё ещё не выяснил, какой именно. Сложно пытаться раскусить человека, который является твоим зеркальным отражением.

— Ей конец, — довольно выдохнул Коннор, щурясь на брата. — Потому что врать нехорошо, и все тайное когда-нибудь становится явным.

Рич равнодушно пожал плечами, никак не воодушевившись.

— Если это сделает тебя счастливым — развлекайся.

— О, я развлекусь, — пообещал Коннор, убирая файлы и теперь не отводя взгляд от Маркуса.

— Помощь нужна?

— Нет, думаю самое страшное, что меня ждёт, это расцарапанное лицо, — закатил глаза Коннор и пихнул его локтем в бок. — М-м-м, твой братик сегодня закажет шлюху на дом. Никогда такого не делал. Первый опыт. Так волнительно.

Ричард прыснул, но почти сразу сделал серьезное лицо.

— Детка, ты собрался шантажировать ее?

— Это низко. Просто намекну, что такой очаровашка как Маркус должен знать правду. Или водиться только с другими очаровашками вроде меня.

Рич отмахнулся от него.

— Папочка будет дома.

— И на что ты намекаешь?

— Ну… — протянул Коннор, запрокидывая голову и бездумно таращась в потолок аудитории. — Приходи, если станет скучно. У леди три «приемных порта».

— О. Оу, — протянул Рич. — Это вариант, в котором она не согласится покорно уйти из жизни Маркуса?

Коннор прикрыл глаза, позволяя Ричарду любоваться своей шеей, вчерашним засосом на ней.

— Это при любом варианте.

Рич прикусил губу, медленно кивая.

— К тому же… я все равно ей заплачу, — Коннор довольно растянул губы в улыбке. — Все честно.

Рич расслышал в этом слове столько яда, что невольно сглотнул. Моментами Коннор пугал. И сейчас как раз был один из них.

***

Норт уже не понравился район. В такие дорогие районы и дома, ее вызывали только редкостные ублюдки и извращенцы.

Но она знала, что здесь можно подзаработать денег. Потому что те самые извращенцы хорошо платят. И она совсем не ожидала, что лицо человека, открывшего дверь, покажется ей… знакомым? Она привычно улыбнулась, судорожно вспоминая, где видела эту смазливую мордашку… И похолодела. Потому что размытое и не особо четкое фото этого паренька она нашла на телефоне Маркуса.

— Привет, — мурлыкнул он, окидывая тем самым, мерзким предвкушающим еблю взглядом. — Заходи.

— Деньги вперёд.

— Конечно, красотка.

Она шагнула в дом, в сдержанно обставленный холл, и, сняв плащ, кивнула.

— Деньги.

Смазливый парень широко улыбнулся и достал кошелек.

— Сколько ты берешь, куколка?

Она не назвала привычную цену. Чуть занизила. Словно от страха.

— Это потому что ты рыжая, — парень передал ей деньги. — Здесь за пару часов.

— И что ты хочешь? — она сложила бумажки с чувством, что продала душу дьяволу. 

Интуиция за все время ее работы шептала о подставе. Мальчишка слишком привлекателен, чтобы ему никто не давал. И… очевидно богат, чтоб ему никто не давал.

— Ты же уже решила, что я мерзкий извращуга, — проницательно склонил голову парень. — Так что мы поговорим. И будем разговаривать до тех пор, пока я не буду удовлетворен. Ну или пока не закончится наше время.

— Говорить?

— Искусство гейш не в том, чтобы просто трахаться за деньги, — он галантно протянул руку в приглашающем жесте. — Это искусство заинтересовать мужчину танцем, манерой и… беседой.

— Я не гейша, — Норт против воли улыбнулась, мальчишка был забавен. Как может быть забавно что-то наивное и в тоже время опасное. — Я просто здесь для твоего удовольствия. Как ты хочешь?

— Я не буду с тобой спать, — четко ответил парень. — Серьезно. Мы будем говорить.

И то, как он это произнес, заставило ее вздрогнуть. У нее были похожие клиенты, всего пара, но после них было ещё гадливее, чем обычно. Потому что когда парень платит девушке и вместо вполне понятного секса тратит время и деньги, чтобы доказать ей, что она тварь и мразь — это намного хуже. Всего.

Значит, это поехавший придурок. Но она послушно прошла в комнату. Присела на край кресла.

— Кури, если хочешь, — незнакомец устроился на диване. — Что же, могу сказать, что знаю то, чего многие не знают. Как многие из твоих клиентов, так и многие из твоих знакомых.

— Моя личная жизнь и работа не пересекаются, — Норт выбила из пачки сигарету и защелкала зажигалкой, прикуривая. Бросила и пачку, и зажигалку в незакрытую сумку, как раз на пачку презервативов. Кто же мог знать, что не пригодятся, она усмехнулась иронии.

— Пересекаются.

Парень посерьёзнел.

— У меня есть все твои приводы в полицию и данные с того сайта, где заказывают таких красоток. И список клиентов за последние полгода. Как думаешь?.. Маркус оценит это мое знание? Я люблю делиться информацией, особенно такой интересной и проверенной.

— Как ты… — ей на какую-то долю секунды захотелось затушить сигарету о его глаз, чтоб смотреть, как плавится склера.

— Как я что? Узнал или докажу? Твоё фото. Ты каждый день должна отправлять свое фото с листом на котором написана сегодняшняя дата. И если фото профиля и ежедневной сверки не совпадает — тебя блочат. Я разобрался, как это все работает. Круто.

Она почувствовала себя дурно.

— Воды? — заботливо предложил юноша, неприятно улыбаясь.

Она покачала головой, ощущая, как изнутри по телу расползается парализующий холодный ужас. Это просто не могло происходить. Никто не мог узнать просто так.

— Ты собирал информацию обо мне? — сипло выдохнула она.

— Ой, — отмахнулся парень, протягивая ей запечатанную бутилированную воду. — Другую ты не возьмёшь, я знаю.

Норт вскрыла ее, жадно отпила, пытаясь привести мысли в порядок.

— Сталкерство преследуется по закону.

— Проституция тоже, — парировал мелкий придурок. — Но напомню, мне похуй на то, что ты делаешь. Съебись из жизни Маркуса, и мы никогда больше с тобой не пересечёмся.

Норт постучала острыми ногтями по пластику бутылки.

— Если ты сдашь ему меня — тебя он тоже возненавидит.

— Оу, — так искренне опечалился парень. — Какая жалость, что явно не так сильно как тебя? А я его утешу. Когда он будет глушить свою тоску в алкоголе.

— Сволочь…

— Я честен с окружающими, — он устроился удобнее, глядя на нее чертовски неприятно. — И могу сказать, что, если бы он знал о твоей профессии, мне нечего было бы предъявить тебе. Так что проваливай. Держись от Маркуса подальше. И ещё…

Мальчишка снова так красиво улыбнулся, что Норт захотелось вынуть ему глаза.

— …я записал наш разговор. Это допустимо по всем юридическим правилам. Так как я записывал и себя.

Норт вздрогнула, как и Коннор, оглядываясь, потому что кто-то аплодировал.

Элайджа хлопал, привалившись к двери и разглядывая их обоих. Напряженных и злых, словно пара раздраконенных собак.

— Прекрасно. Я правда не с самого начала вашей беседы тут. Но мне понравилось. Милый?

Коннор вскинулся, готовый насторожено вслушиваться в то, что собирался сказать Элайджа.

— Купить шлюху и не воспользоваться — это дурной тон.

Норт моргнула и машинально ответила:

— Групповуха стоит в полтора раза дороже.

— О, девочка, — Элайджа улыбнулся, касаясь ее волос, — а я что похож на человека, у которого мало денег?

Она медленно покачала головой.

— Мы дадим тебе двойную оплату. В конце концов, леди заслуживает внимания. Итак, я, наш милый Коннор и его брат. Сколько?

Норт назвала цену, втайне надеясь, что это запредельно и этот странный мужчина откажет.

— Замечательно, — вместо этого кивнул он. — Пойдем. В этом доме только у меня самая большая кровать.

***

Коннор как-то вот хреново все запомнил. Его шарахало адреналином от происходящего и от того, что он вроде бы устранил конкурента. Конкурентку, да. И теперь сильно держит ее за волосы, опуская головой на свой член. О, знание того, что она бы его с радостью отгрызла, делало кайф ещё слаще. Темное-темное удовольствие.

К тому же, позади нее Элайджа курил, легко подаваясь вперед. Мертвые боги, это был один из лучших моментов в его жизни. Гармония…

Норт дернулась в приступе кашля.

— Поаккуратнее, — Элайджа усмехнулся. — Ты слишком сильно активничаешь.

И передал ему сигарету.

Теперь Коннор курил, медленно вдыхая дым, чувствуя, как стенки её горла сжимают его член, так сильно и хорошо. Маркус наверняка целовал эти охрененно красивые губы. 

Коннор прикрыл глаза, так хорошо. Кто-то ласково погладил его по лицу, отбирая сигарету.

Рич бегло прижался к его пересохшим губам и тут же отстранился, сменяя Элайджу.  
Он поймал взгляд брата, темный, полный какой-то зловещей похоти. И улыбнулся. В конце концов, помимо классной шлюхи он получил и моральное удовлетворение. Теперь Маркус точно останется с ним. Потому что лживая сучка, которая так старательно отсасывает его член прямо сейчас, просто недостойна его.

Он кончил, чувствуя, как сокращается ее горло и то, как она вздрагивает. Кончил, глядя на Ричарда, застывшего также.

И затем потянулся к нему за поцелуем.

***

Коннор напивался. Точнее процесс почти закончился. Он уже был в том блаженном состоянии, когда весь мир прекрасен и ты наконец-то сбежал от самого себя и своих мыслей.

Мыслей было много. Как преподнести всю информацию Маркусу и выглядеть белым и пушистым? Как не пасть в его глазах, когда он узнает, что Коннор все же трахнул ее?

— Оууу, хочу еще, — он выдохнул, допив содержимое стакана. — Я еще способен думать.

Рука так похожая на его собственную — возможно она была его, почему нет? — пододвинула ему другой стакан.

— Это я? — спросил он руку. — Или другой я?

— Это я, придурок, — Ричард обнял его со спины, зарываясь лицом в волосы. — Пей. Заливай свое горе или победу, неважно. Я тебя покараулю.

— М-м-м… но я просто всего лишь пью.

Рич хихикнул, прижимаясь губами к его шее.

— Ты сегодня был таким брутальным и самоуверенным. Так бы и трахнул.

— Так почему не трахнул? — Коннор рассмеялся от щекотки. — Эй, детка, хвааатит! Я должен допить.

— Я мечтал, — продолжал шептать Ричард, иногда проводя языком по его шее, — как бы ты трахнул меня.

Коннор снова рассмеялся и извернулся в его объятиях, подставляя губы для поцелуя.

— Прости, Рич, но я уже накидался до той стадии, в которой я бревно.

Ричард наигранно застонал, игриво кусая его в шею.

— Умру неудовлетворенным. Боже, — он подхватил попытавшегося рухнуть на пол Коннора, — у меня только от поцелуя чувство, что я пару шотов опрокинул. Ты уже не в стадии «бревно», ты в стадии «дайте мне умереть».

— Не давай мне умереть! — расхохотался Коннор, повиснув у брата на шее. — Отнеси меня на мое ложе.

— Ложе? — Рич рассмеялся и подхватил его на руки. — Ну пойдем… обещай вести себя хорошо.

— Я буду хорошим мальчиком, — пробормотал Коннор ему в шею.

— Ты уже нихрена не пушинка, — шипел Ричард. — И весим мы почти одинаково.

— Почти…

Рич уложил его в кровать, ругаясь, стянул покрывало. И принялся раздевать.

— Ты полежишь со мной? — спросил Коннор, не открывая глаз.

— Конечно.

Ричард стянул с него джинсы и укутал в одеяло.

— Ты теперь счастливый, да?

Коннор улыбнулся, уткнувшись лицом в его грудь.

— Да. Потому что восстановил справедливость. И ты рядом. И я пьян.

— Спи.

— Ты свалишь от меня… от нас к своему детективу?

— Нет.

Коннор сонно дёрнулся, обнимая его удобнее.

— Я не сейчас, а вообще, — попытался он пояснить.

Ричард легко поцеловал его в висок, улыбаясь.

— Я не знаю. Он не предлагал мне остаться.

***


	9. Chapter 9

Элайджа тихо открыл дверь, разглядывая спящих братьев. Ричард тоже уснул, и теперь они переплелись в объятиях так, что понять, где чья конечность было невозможно. Элайджа оперся плечом на косяк двери и чуть улыбнулся. Эти двое более чем любили друг друга. И он не уставал умиляться этому. Наблюдая за их общением, за их ссорами, примирениями, сексом, он думал, что ни у кого такого не может быть. Они были слишком близки.Точнее, они и были одним человеком, как часто любил шутить Коннор (а Рич не возражал). Который по случайности жил в двух телах.

Ещё Элайджа думал о Гэвине. И о том, что его понимающий брат послал его к чертям и почти полностью вычеркнул из жизни.

И почему?

Он вздохнул, потирая шею. Потому что он проклят и все дерьмо, которое может произойти,  происходит с ним.

Он тихо шагнул в комнату и поправил одеяло. Коннор недовольно фыркнул, но глаз не открыл.

Херовый из него отец. Но какой есть.

А когда Элайджа отстранился, выпрямляясь он сообразил, что Рич смотрит на него.

— Ты любишь старшенького бо-о-ольше, — противно протянул он, осторожно выпутываясь из удавьей хватки Коннора. — Я не могу дышать.

Элайджа перехватил руку Коннора, позволяя Ричарду максимально тихо и не тревожа брата вывернуться.

— Это он тебе мстит за то, что ты душил его все девять месяцев.

— Я этого не делал.

— Делал, — Элайджа легко привлёк юношу к себе. От того пахло успокаивающе. Гелем для душа и парфюмом. Немного — сном.

— Хочешь медленно и романтично потрахаться?

Рич обнял его за шею.

— Отдохнешь от ваших с Коннором игрищ.

— Хочу, — Ричард запустил руки под его халат. — Но куда больше я хочу узнать, что случилось у вас с Гэвином?

— Ничего, — спокойно соврал Элайджа и поморщился, потому что Ричард больно вжал пальцы ему под ребра. — Я не слежу за тобой с ним, правда. Развлекайся как пожелаешь.

— Оу… это так мило с твоей стороны… но все же, что заставило братьев не общаться? М-м-м?

Элайджа упорно молчал, поглаживая Рича по плечам.

— Это не… не тайна. Можешь копать, малыш, но на самом деле вся проблема в банальном непонимании. К тому же, уверен, мы оба расскажем тебе абсолютно разные версии событий.

— Я хочу узнать твою, — жёстко сказал Рич, утаскивая Элайджу из комнаты Коннора.

— Мы вроде трахаться хотели? — намекнул Элайджа, падая на диван и разглядывая уже совершенно не сонного Ричарда.

— Потерпит, — усмехнулся тот. — Я готов слушать.

Элайджа потёр переносицу, усмехаясь, словно в иронии над собой.

— Да, ты да. А я вот не готов рассказывать. Слишком трезв для такого рода откровений.

Ричард сходил за вином, открыл, налил в бокал. Сомнительно покосился на бутылку.

— Я не дам тебе накидаться как Коннору и слить разговор.

— Хорошо, — Элайджа отпил из бокала и чуть улыбнулся. — Знаешь, кто-то очень умный сказал, что все беды из-за женщин. По сути, так оно и есть. В те времена, когда мы с Гэвином были молоды, и он, и я искренне считали себя натуралами. Ну, типа того.

— То есть вы трахались, — предположил Ричард, — но искренне считая, что это по-дружески?

— Нет, — рассмеялся Элайджа. — Мы вообще не трахались, потому что голландский штурвал и «трогать друг друга за члены» — не равно переспать.

— Я понял, — оборвал его Ричард, внезапно обнаружил, что так и не отпустил бутылку и отпил прямо из горла, — к сути?

— Женщина, — уныло рассмеялся Элайджа. — Женщина, которой нравился я, которая нравилась Гэвину. Знаешь, когда предлагают, я всегда беру. Не знаю, было ли что-то у них, но из-за нее он… отстранился. Я не знал, что он хотел с ней семью. Не знал, что он пафосно предлагал ей руку и сердце и другие донорские органы. У нас был некрасивый скандал…

— Вы подрались, — перевел Ричард, отпивая ещё вина, стукнувшись зубами о стекло.

— Да, — Элайджа смотрел куда-то в глубь себя, не видя ничего. — Подрались. А потом она пришла и оставила мне детей.

— Каких детей? — не сообразил Ричард и только тогда, когда Элайджа перевел на него взгляд до него дошло. — Да ладно!

Ричард резко вздохнул и порадовался, что Коннор спит. Тот бы уже закатил истерику.

— Ты на самом деле наш отец?

Элайджа отрицательно повел головой.

— Гэвин? — похолодел Ричард, понимая, что все становится хуже и хуже.

— Нет, в смысле я не знаю, — перехватил его взгляд Элайджа. — Вполне вероятно, что и ни он, и ни я.

— И ты за столько лет не сделал тест ДНК? — изумился Ричард, пытаясь все как-то впихнуть новое знание в его собственную картину реальности.

Элайджа встал, протянул руку, легко дёрнул его за прядь волос и отобрал бутылку вина.

— Я не хочу знать.

— Но…

— Ричи.

Ричард со вздохом опустил голову.

— Мы с Коннором всю жизнь ощущали себя сиротами. И это… ты, конечно, всегда был рядом, но мы часто думали о том, что где-то есть наши родители, которые почему-то оставили нас.

— Тебя серьезно сейчас волнует то, что было?

— Я хочу знать, кто мой отец. Пусть тебе это и не важно.

— Не «не важно», — уточнил Элайджа. — Я не хочу знать. Это разные градации. Пожалуйста. Хочешь делать тест — делай. Но не говори мне результат.

Ричард кивнул и, посмотрев по сторонам, цапнул ватную палочку и зип-пакетик.

— Уверен, что он не из-под кокса? — Элайджа усмехнулся, но послушно открыл рот, позволяя пропитать его слюной ватную головку.

— Уверен, — Ричард тщательно упаковал палочку и глубоко вдохнул. — Мне нужно поспать.

— А я так и знал, что после этого разговора все пойдет по звезде. А вот узнаешь ты, что Гэвин твой отец, к примеру. И что будешь делать?

Ричард неопределенно отмахнулся.

— Ты главное Коннору ничего не говори, — попросил Ричард.

Глубокая ночь и тишина теперь ощутимо давили на нервы, а адреналин выжег сонливость и хотелось не спать, а активности и безумия.

— Он крайне эмоционален.

— Да, — глухо согласился Элайджа, по-прежнему не глядя на Ричарда.

— А что с той женщиной?

Элайджа поманил его и, когда Рич послушно склонился к нему, перехватил его подбородок разворачивая так, чтобы они смотрели в одном направлении. Направлении сада.

— Она вон под тем деревом, — тихо-тихо и доверительно прошептал Элайджа, касаясь его кожи губами. И впервые Ричарду стало жутко.

Он сглотнул и взглянул на опекуна.

— Ты действительно хочешь знать результат теста?

Ричард развернулся и ушел в свою комнату, впервые в жизни поймав себя на мысли закрыть дверь.

***

Ричи всегда мог понять, когда Коннор придуривается, а когда серьёзен. С Элайджей такое не прокатывало. Он не понимал. Никогда не понимал, когда тот шутит, а когда говорит правду. Но тест все же лучше сделать, решил сам для себя Рич.

Как и ночью перекопать двор?

Ближе к утру его нервная тревожность отпустила. И Рич решил не сходить с ума. Элайджа хоть и выглядит иногда как псих, на самом деле точен и рационален. Он бы не стал.

Или стал бы?

Не в силах успокоить себя, Ричард пробежал в спальню опекуна и забрался к нему под одеяло, прижимаясь, крепко зажмурившись. Он уныло думал о том, что это его считают спокойным.

Элайджа сонно дёрнулся, рефлекторно обнимая его.

— Привет, Рич, — прошептал Элайджа и снова затих.

Ричард же думал о том, что не заваливался к Элайдже в постель, потому что ему тупо страшно, лет так с восьми. Тот позволял уснуть рядом, а вот просыпался Рич уже в своей кровати. Этого телепорта ему стало очень не хватать, уже повзрослев.

Элайджа не мог, просто не мог поступить плохо. Да, он мог быть язвой, но злым — никогда. Ричард прижался к нему, зажмурившись.

— Ну что такое? — прошептал Элайджа, сгребая его в охапку.

— Ты же хороший, — Рич вжался в него, понимая, что накатывает сонливость после этой ночи, чувствуя то, как Элайджа ведет рукой по его плечам, привычно и успокаивающе. — Самый лучший.

— Слушать такие признания, просто мечта, — тихо ответил Элайджа. — Ты не спал всю ночь? Мой хороший, милый Ричи.

Ричард шумно вздохнул и прижался плотнее.

— Ты ведь не убивал никого? Да?

Элайджа прижался губами к его лбу.

— Ты устал. Спи, милый.

Рич не хотел засыпать, не получив ответа. Но не справился с сонливостью.

***

Коннор тоскливо лежал лицом на столешнице, пока Элайджа готовил.

— Я не пойду никуда сегодня, — простонал Коннор, приподнимая голову и прижимаясь к другой части прохладной столешницы. — Хочу умереть. Мне так плохо. Я больше никогда не буду пить.

— Будешь, — почти не вслушивался в его страдания Элайджа. — Я вот тоже каждый раз обещаю себе не пить. И знаешь, что самое поганое — ты сам знаешь, что врёшь сам себе. Детка, пей.

Элайджа поставил на стол коктейль отвратительно серого света.

— Так… залпом.

— Меня вырвет.

— Тоже неплохо, — усмехнулся тот. — Но вообще должно помочь.

Коннор прикрыл глаза, залпом выпивая и прижимая ладонь к губам.

— Пиздец какая гадость, что это вообще было?

— Антипохмельный коктейль.

— Я боюсь спрашивать состав.

— Скажу только, что там сырые яйца.

Глаза Коннора расширились, он плотнее прижал ладонь к губам и метнулся к ванной. Элайджа усмехнулся, отворачиваясь к плите.

— Доброе, — Ричард присел за стол, с опаской принюхиваясь к содержимому стакана. — Фу, ты решил отравить Коннора?

— Ничего не знаю, эта дрянь работает. Минут через пять-десять с ним все будет хорошо.

Рич покачал стакан с остатками коктейля.

— Он же ненавидит сырые яйца.

— А как ты думаешь, почему я именно этот коктейль сделал?

— Не буду напиваться дома, — подвел итоги случившегося Рич.

На кухню втащился бледный и осунувшийся Коннор.

— Ну как? — заботливо спросил Элайджа. — Уже лучше?

Коннор кивнул и глубоко вдохнул.

— Я больше не съем ничего из твоих рук.

— Съешь. И поделом, детка, это тебе урок, не стоит бухать в таких количествах. Это вредно и влечет за собой последствия в виде сырых яиц.

— Не произноси это, — простонал Коннор и зло окрысился на Элайджу. — Хуй тебе, а не минет, ближайшие пару месяцев. Я серьёзно обиделся.

— Окей, — также миролюбиво продолжил Элайджа, теперь ставя перед ним горячий и черный кофе. С весельем глядя на то, как в Конноре борются желание и противоречия — нежелание варить кофе самому и опасение, что там что-то ещё. — Ты главное мне телефон той девочки оставь? Я как-нибудь продержусь.

Коннор проскулил и отпил из чашки.

— Папочка жестокий.

Ричард подумал о том, что у него в сумке лежит пакетик с образцом ДНК. Он хотел сделать анализ. Потому что… это было просто необходимо для него.

— Ты идёшь? — спросил Коннор, дёрнув его за ухо.

— Нет. Я сегодня прогуливаю, — отмахнулся от Коннора Рич. Внимательно разглядывая улыбающегося Элайджу. — У меня с папочкой дела сегодня.

— Да? — изумился Элайджа.

— Да. Не такие как у тебя, Коннор, — Рич звонко поцеловал Коннора в ухо, от чего Коннор скривился и зашипел «сука, я оглох». — Мы предпочитаем эмоциональный садизм.

— Развлекайтесь, — великодушно разрешил Коннор.

***

— И зачем тебе я? Может, я занят?

— Ты не занят, — ответил Ричард, собираясь. — Мы едем к Гэвину и вы общаетесь. У него как раз сегодня то ли отгул, то ли отсыпной после дежурства, я вечно путаю.

Элайджа поджал губы.

— Нет.

— Да.

Ричард прищурился и широко улыбнулся.

— Да, папочка, мы пойдем к моему трахарю, по совместительству твоему брату, и вы будете говорить до тех пор, пока не придете к мнению, что стоит друг друга держаться. Я не хочу, чтобы вы крысились друг на друга. И да, у него я тоже буккальный эпителий возьму. И скажу зачем.

Элайджа отставил свой кофе и потёр лицо руками, как человек с сильнейшей мигренью.

— Хорошо. Поедем. Гэвин нас выгонит, разорвет с тобой отношения. Если у вас, конечно, есть отношения. Ну ты-то намного романтичнее Коннора и считаешь, что у вас есть. Да. И все на этом закончится. Поехали. Поучаствую в этом цирке. Главное, позвони ему, что едешь, чтоб он успел выгнать из дома шлюх.

Рич стиснул зубы.

— Собираемся.

Пока Элайджа плескался в душе, он набрал Гэвина, надеясь, что тот не спит. Еще или уже.

— Детка? — голос Рида все же был сонным.

— Привет, — Рич провел ладонью по дивану, не совсем уверенный, что ему нужно говорить.

— Привет? — теперь в голосе звучала веселая ирония. — Не подумай, что я не рад, просто ты никогда не говорил привет. И звучишь ты как-то странно, обычно с таким надрывом и таинственностью пытаются сообщить о беременности…

Ричард засмеялся.

— Нет, дорогой, ты не можешь быть отцом моего ребенка, — продолжал веселиться Рич и тут же посерьёзнел, вспомнив, какого хера он, собственно, звонит. — Мы приедем к тебе сейчас.

— Мы — это ты и Коннор?

— Нет.

Гэвин помолчал.

— Хорошо, тащи кого хочешь. Я дома. И пиццу по пути возьми.

Рич чуть улыбнулся.

— Морепродукты?

— Не смей! Я до ужаса боюсь осьминогов! Мерзких Ктулх.

Рич рассмеялся, сбросил, и прошел в гостиную.

— Ты готов?

Элайджа не слишком разделял его веселое настроение.

— Все закончится плохо, — нудно повторял он. И на третьем запиле одного и того же Ричу уже хотелось его стукнуть.

Они взяли пару пицц и, пока Рич расплачивался, Элайджа спросил:

— И как долго вы «не-встречаетесь»?

Ричард задумался. Вспоминая. Время казалось странным.

— Да пару месяцев наверное. Может меньше.

Элайджа усмехнулся.

— Детка, ты ведь…

— Я вообще никогда ни на что не надеюсь, — Рич уныло вздохнул. — Просто в итоге я всегда остаюсь с Коннором. И это правильно.

— Но всегда так быть не может.

— Нет, — оборвал его Рич. — И будущее меня тоже мало волнует. Если он найдет кого-то, с кем будет безгранично счастлив — это прекрасно. Я не считаю его «своим». Или своей собственностью, — Ричи закинул пиццу в машину, подождал, пока Элайджа захлопнет дверь. — Как, впрочем, и тебя.

Элайджа покашлял.

— Ладно…

Они ехали спокойно, соблюдая все правила, что все же было нетипично для Элайджи.

— Я несколько нервничаю.

— В самом плохом случае вы набьете друг другу морды, а я сниму это на видео, чтоб поржать с Коннором.

— А в хорошем? — уточнил Элайджа.

— У нас будет групповуха и потом мы будем есть холодную пиццу, потому что всем будет лениво встать и дойти до микроволновки.

Элайджа усмехнулся, но больше, до самого дома Гэвина, он ничего не говорил.

Ричард же, помимо острого желания, как можно скорее разобраться со всем этим дерьмом, чувствовал, что жутко нервничает. Он… он не хотел терять Гэвина. Но выбирая между ним и Элайджей выбор был очевиден.

Или нет?

Вот как начать разговор с Гэвином? Типа — привет? Помнишь, леди из-за которой вы разосрались с Элайджей? Да? Нет? Замечательно. Неважно, слушай!.. и вот прям сходу, в лоб сказать, мол, есть нихуевый такой шанс, что я твой сын. Дай ДНК, мне чисто для себя. Удостовериться.

Он глубоко вдохнул и позвонил в дверь и, дождавшись, когда Гэвин откроет, поставил ногу между дверью и панелью.

— Привет. У нас есть разговор.

— У тебя, — усмехнулся Элайджа у него за спиной.

— У нас, — Ричард сжал кулаки. — Хорошо? У нас еще есть пицца.

— Этого твоего «старшего братика» я не заказывал. Коннор милее.

Гэвин открыл дверь — такой привычный: с вечной щетиной, темными кругами под глазами и сигаретой — разглядывая их.

— Но пицца это весомый аргумент, чтобы я выслушал вас и послал нахуй.

Ричард оттер его плечом — заставив Элайджу заметить насколько же Рич выше Гэвина — проходя вглубь дома. С пиццей конечно же. Элайджа рассматривал Гэвина.

— Наизучался?

— Давно не видел и соскучился.

— Не ври.

Элайджа дернул плечом и зашёл в дом, прикрыв глаза. Он слишком давно последний раз был так близко к брату. Это… Он понял, что скучал, когда брат чуть коснулся его бока, чтобы подвинуть.

— Дай пройти.

— Будем вести себя культурно?

Гэвин досадливо оскалился.

— У меня это всегда хуево получалось. Но я попробую. Не хотелось бы расстраивать Ричарда.

— Собственно о них и речь… — попытался начать Элайджа.

— Мне нельзя спать с ними? Я угадал? Особенно с Ричардом? — предположил Гэвин, не оглядываясь на Элайджу и шагая в гостиную. Ричи уже открыл пиццу и задумчиво смотрел на нее, но ничего не видел.

— Гэвин, — Рич несколько секунд смотрел на него и решался.

Рид наоборот замер и молчал, потому что лицо у парня было такое… серьезное не то слово. Перебивать не хотелось. Шутить тоже. Гэвин плечом ощутил, что Элайджа стал рядом и то, как взгляд мальчишки метнулся от него к Гэвину и обратно.

— Элайджа сказал интересную новость. О том, что мы с Коннором вполне вероятно твои дети.

Рид усмехнулся.

— Мои? А не вот этого вашего… папочки? — он выделил это слово голосом и взмахом сигареты.

— Это тоже вопрос, — Ричард нервно облизнул губы. — Но… знаешь, это больше из-за меня. Я хочу знать правду. Я взял образец днк у Элайджа. И хочу еще твой. Результат могу не озвучивать.

— Ну нет, я тоже хочу знать. Я любопытен.

Ричард засмеялся, но больше нервно, чем действительно весело.

— Тогда утоли и мое любопытство. Что за женщина и куда она делась? Кем была и прочие ненужные детали и мелочи.

Гэвин тяжело переглянулся с Элайджей, тот безмятежно улыбался, вот только Гэвин хорошо помнил, что этот псих способен никак не демонстрировать свои настоящие эмоции.

— Это не имеет значения. И я не тот человек, который что-либо тебе расскажет. Разве что она вероятно мертва. Или сменила имя и свалила из страны. Я проверял, где она есть и есть ли вообще, когда получил доступ к базам.

— И что узнал?

— Ничего. Скорее всего, она мертва, — Гэвин поморщился и сложил руки на груди. — Эта женщина просто растворилась.

Ричард сглотнул и бросил испуганный взгляд на Элайджу. Тот оставался неприятно спокоен и молчал.

— Но люди не пропадают в никуда.

— Пропадают. Если этого очень хотят или они сами, или… другие люди.

— Тогда скажи мне ее имя? Все данные. Я найду!

— Это юношеский максимализм, — неприятно протянул Элайджа.

— Соглашусь, хоть я и не люблю с ним соглашаться, — Гэвин смотрел на Ричарда, брезгливо скидывающего со своего кусочка пиццы оливки. — Если ее не смог отыскать я через полицейскую базу и Эл через свой незаконный доступ к чужим данным…

— Вот ты опять! Пиво по-прежнему в холодильнике?

— Где ему еще быть? — фыркнул Рид. — Так что, Ричард, детка, мне жаль, но о вашей матери я больше ничего не слышал. Ты можешь взять у меня образец, но на этом все.

— Открывай рот, — Рич вытянул неподписанный зип-пакетик и коснулся ватной палочкой внутренней стороны щеки Гэвина. Тот брезгливо облизнулся и рассмеялся.

— Я знаю порно, которое начинается так же!

— Еще бы, — Элайджа рассматривал алюминиевую банку пива. — Ты пьешь такую гадость!

Рид вдруг рассмеялся.

— О, да, а ты все еще с видом интеллигента ищешь у меня в холодильнике крафтовое пиво.

Элайджа рассмеялся и открыл банку.

— Я плохо переношу эту водичку.

Ричард закрыл пакетик и молча наблюдал за братьями. Они не выглядели злыми или действительно обиженными. Может, он прав и им не хватало только какого-нибудь незначительного толчка, чтобы вернуть нормальные отношения. Не «хорошие», у таких сложных людей — Рич даже в мыслях попытался найти культурный аналог слова «ебанатов» — хороших отношений быть не может. Что-то среднее между постоянными пикировками и желанием избить, или потрахаться.

— У тебя какое-то дерьмо на лице.

— Это мое лицо.

— Не только. Ты шоколад жрал? — Элайджа совершенно непринужденно лизнул палец и потер уголок рта Гэвина.

— Отвали! — тот недовольно скривился, но не отошел.

— Мир? — тихо спросил Ричард, понимая, что очень хочет трахнуться с ними двумя. — Ну пожалуйста?

— Ты специально все это затеял? — безысходно спросил Гэвин Элайджу, глядя на Ричарда, который смотрел на них голодными глазами и плотоядно облизывался. — Я же не могу ему отказать.

— Это был бы охрененно долгоиграющий план, — прошептал Элайджа. — Но даже я не настолько коварный.

— Вы очень долго тупите, — ответил на все их разговоры Ричард, расстегивая свою рубашку, чувствуя, как взгляды обоих мужчин скользят по его обнажающейся коже. — Давайте, мы оставим всю херню на потом? Сейчас я очень хочу вас двоих. Потому что я эгоист.

Гэвин шагнул к нему, касаясь ладонью обнаженной кожи груди.

— Но потом мы не пошевелимся в течение суток. Я устал ночью. Спокойно спать кучкой. Как котятки.

— Конечно, — согласился Ричард, честно он бы сейчас согласился метнуться в прошлое и убить Кеннеди, если бы Гэвин попросил. — Как котятки.

Рич притянул его ближе за бедра, прижимаясь щекой к животу, лапая за задницу и думая только о том, как им будет хорошо. До безумия.

Элайджа отставил свое недопитое пиво и шагнул к ним. И к дивану.

Его Рич сцапал за ремень джинсов, чуть скорректировал положение, и встал на колени. Тишина не давила, словно была уместной.

Ричард быстро расправился с джинсами Элайджи и боксерами Гэвина, для начала обхватывая оба члена ладонями и облизывая губы.

— Поцелуйтесь? — попросил он, запрокидывая голову и глядя на них снизу вверх. — Пожалуйста?

Элайджа мягко коснулся подбородка Гэвина, с удовольствием вспоминая, как ощущается под пальцами щетина, и прижался к его губам, чувствуя вкус сигарет той марки, что так нравилась Гэвину. Рич моргнул, медленно опуская веки, последующие события ничего не изменят. Он уже видел целующихся Элайджу и Гэвина, и эту охрененно горячую картинку он практически выжег на своей сетчатке.

Так что он мог занять, наконец, свой рот. Он обхватил губами головку члена Элайджи, продолжая ласкать Гэвина рукой. Рука опекуна легла ему на затылок, чуть подталкивая, и он послушно взял глубже.

Ричард все еще не открыл глаза, наслаждаясь влажными звуками поцелуев. И очень хотел раздвоиться, иметь возможность ласкать двоих. Руку Гэвина на своем лице он определил только по прикосновению. Гэвин отвлекся, любуясь тем, как Рич плавно двигает головой. Рич охнул, потому что Гэвин так же, как и Элайджа, вплел пальцы в его волосы, задавая темп. Нет, это не было принуждением, но как раз на грани. Ричард отстранился, тяжело дыша, и опустился ртом на член Гэвина, чувствуя, как влажный член Элайджи скользнул по его скуле. Они так близко. Ну пусть они его трахнут.

— Ты вырастил чудесного мальчика, — Гэвин легко касался губами лица Элайджи. — Он так любит тебя… уверен, второй тоже. Но, раз уж у нас в распоряжении всего один… будем любить его?

Он потянул Ричарда за волосы, отстраняя от себя.

— На кровать, милый.

***

Ричард довольно рухнул на кровать, спихивая ворох из покрывала и одеял. Перехватил в воздухе брошенный ему Гэвином тюбик любриканта.

— Погладь себя, а мы посмотрим? — предложил Элайджа, снова целуя Гэвина.

Рич и не возражал: зрелище жадно и агрессивно целующихся, почти до крови, сталкивающихся зубами Гэвина и Элайджи, вполне могло заставить его кончить, даже и не трогая себя. Но все же… он так хотел, чтобы эти двое были в нем… а здесь были варианты. Он сбросил одежду и вылил на руку смазку, быстро оглаживая себя, проникая сразу двумя пальцами, неотрывно глядя на Элайджу и его брата, откровенно касающихся друг друга. На самом деле ему нравилось быть и снизу. Точнее он понимал Коннора — кайф, когда ты ничего не решаешь и в определенной мере зависим от другого человека, куда как круче добавляет ощущений. Он закусил губы, чтобы не постанывать на выдохе, трахая сам себя пальцами и думая. О том, кого бы свалить на кровать первым?

О, он склонялся к Гэвину, все же он хозяин и принимает их в своем доме, с другой стороны Элайджа мог бы трахать его, а он Рида. Быть эдакой начинкой сендвича.

Он едва не рассмеялся от этих мыслей и проскулил, пихая ногой бедро Элайджи.

— Папочка… — капризно, совсем как Коннор, протянул он. — Давайте все ляжем на бочок и устроим ленивую сосисочную вечеринку?

— Это ты его научил говорить как дегенерата? — Элайджа царапнул ногтями сосок, заставив Гэвина поморщиться и попытаться укусить того за горло, больно вплетая пальцы в волосы, сдергивая резинку, заставляя их рассыпаться по плечам.

— Гэвин? — Рич потянул его на себя, заставив сначала опереться на одно колено, а потом и вовсе рухнуть на кровать.

Ричард перекинул Гэвина, усаживаясь на его бедра и потираясь о его член.

— В этом случае места не хватит мне… — выдохнул Элайджа и стянул футболку. — Перераспределяйтесь.

Ричард снова рухнул на кровать. Повозившись, устроил Гэвина на боку спиной к себе.

— Признавайтесь, детектив, вы развлекались без меня?

— Не так чтобы очень…

Но он подавился вздохом, потому что Рич быстро огладил его скользкой от смазки рукой и довольно потершись членом о его задницу, плавно втолкнулся, сразу на всю длину. Сильно сжав бедра и замирая, от безумного и яростного желания двигаться и трахать. Гэвин завел руку назад, оглаживая его бок, поощряя двигаться, разрешая.

Ричард легко прикусил кожу на его шее.

— Мы еще не совсем комплектны. Папочка?

Элайджа одобрительно фыркнул и лег позади Ричарда, не теряя времени, легко толкаясь, одновременно вынуждая двигаться и Ричи.

— Боже… — Гэвин вцепился в его бедро.

Ричард заскулил, сжимая зубы на его шее, и вслепую потянулся коснуться его члена, плотно обхватывая и двигая рукой в том же заданном темпе, тягучем и неспешном. Ну точно, он сегодня умрет от кайфа, потому что чувствовать в руке тяжёлый член Гэвина, то как сам Гэвин подаётся назад и сжимается на особо сильных движениях… и Элайджа, трахающий его так хорошо, вылизывающий нежную кожу за ухом.

Вот же черт. Почему они раньше так не трахались? Ах, да, все потому что Рид и Элайджа показательно не общались.

Опекун за его спиной набрал темп, заставляя и его ускориться, сильнее сжимать руку на бедре Гэвина и на его члене. Двигать запястьем так, как, он уже выучил, Гэвин любит, вслушиваться в чужую дрожь тела. И точно также чувствовать себя на пике эйфории, потому что трахать, когда тебя так же размашисто и сильно берут, было восхитительно.  
Ох, черт, это было слишком сильно.

Он всхлипнул, чувствуя, как Элайджа с тихим хрипом вжался в него, и кончил; чувствуя себя на вершине мира и то, как сперма Гэвина выплёскивается на его пальцы.

— Коннор сильно на нас обидится, — единственное что смог сказать Ричард.

— Давай ему ничего не расскажем? — предложил Элайджа, зализывая собственные оставленные на его плечах укусы.

— М-м-м… он все равно узнает, — Рич выдохнул и прикрыл глаза. — Вы сейчас будете жрать пиццу, а я буду спать.

Элайджа усмехнулся и прикрыл глаза, легко щекоча Гэвина.

— Эй!

— Это все Ричи!

— Не ври, я сплю. Оставьте мне кусочек.

— Обязательно, но лучше мы закажем новую и оставим тебе разносчика, — Элайджа погладил Ричарда по плечу, ревниво снял с его бока руку Гэвина.

— И свалите отсюда, вы все равно будете разговаривать и выяснять отношения.

Элайджа рассмеялся и поцеловал плечо юноши.

— Отдыхай.

Они уединились на кухне, со вкусом закурив.

— И стоило столько времени дуться? — Элайджа стряхнул пепел в блюдце.

— Это я-то дулся? — Гэвин фыркнул. — Кто-то сам не пытался поговорить.

— Я тебе писал.

— Ага. Отчёты. Краткие и лаконичные.

Элайджа разулыбался, потянулся погладить его губы и на секунду прижался к нему в поцелуе.

— Я скучал, да.

— А я нет, — ласково-ласково ответил Гэвин. — Потому что ты — мудила.

— Я тебя не слышу, — также ему в губы продолжил шептать Элайджа.

Рид бессильно выдохнул и прижал брата к себе.

— Ты мудак. И ты это знаешь. Но Ричи умница и за каких-то двадцать лет почти смог превратить тебя в человека.

***

— И всё-таки, — Элайджа курил отобранные у Рида сигареты, периодически закашливаясь, — что думаешь по поводу всего?

— Ну это ты пришел ко мне в дом с мальчишкой и заявляешь, что я возможно его отец. М-м-м, — Рид довольно оскалился, из-за дыма его глаза казались черными, совершенно другого оттенка, — ты замечательная мамочка, Эл. Я всегда это знал.

— Заткнись нахер, — Элайджа поморщился. — У меня дилемма нравственного характера.

Рид удобнее откинулся на стуле и усмехнулся.

— Думаешь, что уже продолжительное время трахаешь _своих_ сыновей и это неправильно?

— Нет, я думаю, что уже продолжительное время трахаю _твоих_ сыновей и это неправильно, — закатил глаза Элайджа. — Вот знаешь, окажется, что она нас обоих наебала и они не наши дети.

— Разве это плохо?

Элайджа отрицательно покачал головой, докурил свою сигарету, долго и зло тушил ее в пепельнице и затем отобрал у Гэвина его. Вытянул из руки, почти обжегшись.

— Мог бы и попросить, — пробурчал тот. — И вообще, не забивай свою дурную голову черте чем. Мы опять лучшие друзья, я трахаю твоего пасынка, ты трахаешь все, что движется. Все довольны.

— Кроме Коннора.

— Кроме Коннора, — согласился Рид.

— А мы не можем украсть ему этого парня и подарить?

Элайджа снова закашлялся.

— Вообще-то из нас двоих именно ты коп. Какого хера, Гэвин? Не шути так.

Рид потянулся, вставая.

— Пошли в душ? Я так и быть разрешу тебе меня поиметь.

— О, боже, да! — Элайджа затушил сигарету и поднялся, горя желанием первым завалиться в душ. И охнул, когда Гэвин перехватил его и прижал к себе.

— Я скучал, — шепнул Рид, прежде чем прижался к его губам поцелуем.

— Ты это говоришь только для того, чтоб я тебе дал, — Элайджа позволил втянуть себя в душ и замер под струями воды.

— Конечно, почему же ещё? Между прочим, я помню, что быть в пассиве ты предпочитаешь исключительно с неживыми предметами, Эл.

— Фу, — поморщился Элайджа. — Это вот единственное, что сегодня прозвучало неправильно.

Гэвин вжал Элайджу в прохладный пластик душевой, чувствуя в поцелуе вкус воды и собственных сигарет.

— У меня здесь есть замечательная игрушка, наподобие той, что ты пытался стащить у меня из комнаты лет так в шестнадцать.

— Оу… — тот рассмеялся. — Ты готовился? Или просто любишь развлечься в водичке?

— Я думал, как бы беспалевнее прислать тебе нечто подобное анонимно в подарок, — Рид довольно выдохнул. — И думать, что ты трахаешь себя моим подарком, даже не догадываясь об этом.

— У меня не так много друзей…

— У тебя вообще нет друзей, Эл!

— Ты? — наивно предположил Элайджа.

— Ну да, — Гэвин рассмеялся в его вздрагивающее плечо. — Так что? У меня клевая игруля и я вполне способен дать тебе ей поиграть, пока ты будешь развлекать меня минетом?

— О, — Элайджа сильнее вжал в себя Гэвина, наслаждаясь, как их тела скользят, почти дурея от этого влажного трения. — А игруля на управлении?

— У меня есть пультик, — выдохнул Рид ему в ухо. — Развлечемся, детка?

Элайджа прошипел, прижимаясь теснее.

— Давай уже.

— Ты позволишь мне?

— Вот сейчас ты специально бесишь.

Рид ненадолго отстранился, потянулся к зеркалу, открывая то и доставая плаг. Перекинул его Элайдже.

— М-м-м, — не удержался тот, — розовенький. И тяжёлый.

— Много техники. Тридцать режимов, кажется, — Рид достал лубрикант.

— Кажется?

— Мне очень понравился четвертый, так что я дальше и не проверял.

Элайджа усмехнулся, оглаживая плаг.

— Боже… я хочу двадцать третий, не спрашивай, почему.

— Я и не спрашиваю, — Рид прижался к нему, обнимая, скользя руками по спине вниз. — Я тебя подготовлю.

Эл выдохнул и кивнул, чувствуя, как скользкие пальцы Гэвина легко оглаживают его.

— Давай, ты к нам переедешь? — спросил Элайджа, выгибаясь и закусывая губы.

— Нет. И мы с тобой ещё не помирились.

Он легко втолкнул плаг, снова вжался в брата всем телом, довольно коснулся губами мокрой гривы волос, отвёл их, чтоб поцеловать в шею.

— Хорошо? — щекотно прошептал он.

Элайджа усмехнулся.

— Двадцать третий.

Гэвин послушно ткнул кнопку на маленьком пульте и ощутил, как вздрогнул Элайджа.

— Черт…

— В тебе есть что-то. А должен быть еще мой член.

Элайджа зло укусил его в плечо, прежде чем опуститься на колени. Потерся лицом о его бедро, из-под влажных ресниц разглядывая, как Гэвин выставляет программу на игрушке. Элайджа легко потёр пальцами головку члена, усмехаясь тому, как вздрагивает Гэвин.

— Кто-то по прежнему гиперчувствителен, да, детка?

Рид почти больно схватил его за волосы, заставляя выгнуть шею, следуя за рукой и заскулить, потому что он нашел двадцать третий режим.

— Да, но не более тебя, — он удобнее ухватил волосы Элайджи и протянул его голову к себе, проводя пальцами и головкой члена по приоткрытым губам.

— Давай…

Элайджа послушно позволил. Принял член почти до упора, пропуская в горло, сжимая его. Чувствуя, как сильно и часто долгими импульсами вибрирует плаг, трущийся прямо о простату. Абсолютно выключающий мозг. Разум, критическое мышление и все остальные нахер не нужные для удовольствия вещи. Вот и зачем, спрашивается, с такими приблудами живые любовники? Он настолько уплыл в синие дали удовольствия, что едва не превратился в послушную куклу. Гэвин вовремя похлопал по щеке, чуть отстраняя, разглядывая остановившийся взгляд Элайджа, удерживая его за волосы, как свою личную шлюху.

— И по этому я тоже скучал, да, — прошептал Гэвин, любуясь. — Но, милый, ты забыл про меня.

Он провел указательным пальцем той руки, что удерживала пульт, по его губам, надавил на нижнюю, заставляя открыть рот.

— Эл? Не отвлекайся.

Элайджа улыбнулся и снова подался на член Гэвина. Рид усмехнулся и прикрыл глаза, подаваясь в такое горячее сжимающееся горло.

— Ох, черт…

Настолько охуенно минет делал только Элайджа и только в своей собственной искусственной нирване. Такой же химической и безумной. Идеально отражающей его личность.

Рид, любуясь им, выкрутил мощность с минимума повыше, снова ловя кайф с того, как замер Элайджа, почти до крови впиваясь ногтями в его бедра.

— Нравится… — прошептал он, морщась от легкой боли. Элайджа чуть отстранился, глубоко вдыхая и снова подаваясь вперед, насаживаясь до упора. Медленно.

По коже, ставшей гиперчувствительной, били капли.

— Боже… — Гэвин почти был готов кончить. Всего за пару таких плавных и сильных движений. Он вцепился в волосы Элайджи, не позволяя отстраниться, и долго кончал, чувствуя, как вздрагивает Элайджа и дерет его кожу. Пульт Рид выкрутил на максимум.

Рид сам оттащил Элайджу от своего члена, разглядывая его пустые глаза и то, как сперма стекает из уголка рта.

— Я искренне опасаюсь, что когда-нибудь ты мне его отгрызешь, — прошептал он, стирая потек спермы, оглаживая его яркие сейчас губы.

Элайджа прикрыл глаза и чуть улыбнулся.

— Я все.

Гэвин усмехнулся. Похоже, Эл был затрахан вусмерть.

— Есть хочу.

Он поднялся на ноги, осторожно, вздрагивая, вытянул плаг и довольно улыбнулся.

— Я украду его.

— Хуй тебе, я уверен, у тебя есть точно такой же. И не один.

— Розовенького нет, — грустно-грустно заметил Элайджа, разглядывая сильные кровоточащие царапины на его бедрах. — Это я?

— Всегда знал, что в душе ты блядская кошка, — Рид выпихнул его из душа. — А розовенький я тебе подарю на Рождество.

— В душе, — Элайджа хихикнул и обернул бедра полотенцем. — В дУше я морской котик. А сейчас я намереваюсь сожрать одну пиццу целиком.

Он гордо поднял голову и прошлепал в сторону кухни.

— Морские котики тупые и жирные, — не выдержал Рид, после получаса молчания, в котором они уютно курили, уничтожали пиццу и стратегические запасы пива из холодильника.

— У котиков есть гаремы и стаи. И это прекрасно.

Рид засмотрелся как капли воды, редко, но продолжали капать с волос Элайджи.

— А чужаков они пытаются убить.

***


	10. Chapter 10

Ничего не происходило. Дни казались клонами друг друга. Одинаковыми и неотличимыми. Ричард чем-то таился, но не вникал в тоскливое настроение Коннора и не пытался выдернуть его из самоненависти.

— Что-то не так? — он осторожно обнял брата, устраивая подбородок у него на плече. — Детка, ты грустишь.

— Не грущу, — Коннор нервно дернулся, — до меня не сразу дошло, что эта сучка может использовать наш секс, как аргумент нихера не в мою пользу.

— И?

— Нет, они расстались. Потому что, ну серьезно? — Коннор выкрутился из его объятий и принялся нервно расхаживать по комнате. — Кто в здравом рассудке будет планировать отношения со шлюхой? Да у нее за ночь мужиков бывало больше, чем у меня за всю жизнь!

— Вот это тебя печалит, да, — не удержался Рич, но перехватив грустный взгляд Коннора, развел руками. — Прости. Так что такое?

— Она рассказала, что работала шлюхой и что я один из ее клиентов.

— Ни слова не соврала.

— Итак, итог, — Коннор сел на стул так, чтобы обнять спинку, положил подбородок на нее. — С ней у Маркуса все, а от меня он… не прячется, нет. Мы крайне вежливы и почти что незнакомы. Что делать?

— Идти в наступление. Ты же знаешь, лучший способ показать парню, что он нравится тебе — взять его член в рот.

— Этот способ ненадежный, как показывает практика, — Коннор грустно вздохнул и уткнулся лицом в скрещенные руки. — Дерьмо.

Рич потрепал его волосы, принялся ерошить их.

— Хэй-хэй! У меня есть замечательная идея.

Коннор поднял голову, довольно закрывая глаза, потому что Рич погладил его наморщенный лоб, брови, заставляя расслабиться и улыбнуться.

— Мы с тобой будем показательно сильно любить друг друга, не переходя границ нормы и морали, — горячо зашептал Рич. — И желательно в прямой видимости нашего темнокожего преподавателя. Могу забиться с тобой на двадцатку, что больше недели он не выдержит.

Коннор уныло усмехнулся.

— А этот план появился точно не потому, что я ною и буду оттрахан при любом раскладе, тобой или им?

— Конечно, нет! — Ричард обнял его за шею. — Я трахну тебя, в любом случае.

— Ты да. Я все ещё хочу поделиться с тобой Маркусом.

Ричард горячо выдохнул ему в шею и несильно сжал зубы на коже.

— Да? А правда что говорят про размеры члена?

— Может все остальное и грязная ложь, но вот про члены стереотип себя оправдал.

— М-м-м… — Ричард облизнулся. — Боже, да. Будем тискаться под партой. В любом случае, я поймаю тебе его. Если потребуется — запру в подвале, — Рич фыркнул в шею брата. — Ты только не переживай.

Коннор рассмеялся и выпрямился, шумно вздыхая.

— Потрахаемся? Или мы спешим?

— Мы можем проецировать тонну неудовлетворённого желания на лекции?

— Договорились.

Вот об этом Коннор и думал, разводя ноги шире, чтобы Рич мог плотнее обхватить ладонью его член.

Маркус, читающий лекцию, к его чести не сбивался, и даже не делал долгих пауз, когда останавливал на них взгляд. Никаких не делал.

Даже обидно. Коннор прикрыл глаза и чуть откинул голову назад, кусая губы.

— Вот же черт, — беззвучно выдохнул он, кончая, чувствуя, что вот-вот сползет под стол от счастья.

— Ты такой милый, когда доволен, — шепнул ему Ричард.

— Ну почти доволен, — отозвался Коннор, разглядывая, как Рич, показательно слизывает несколько капель спермы, попавшей ему на ладонь.

— Он смотрит на тебя, — Рич безумно улыбался, разглядывая Маркуса. Очевидно бесящегося из-за всей ситуации, но не имеющего возможности хоть как-то избежать ее. Ну, кроме как настучать ректору. Но этого он не сделает. Коннор неторопливо застегнулся и склонился вперед, поставив локти на стол, внимательно рассматривая преподавателя.

— Интересно, у него стоит? — пробормотал он.

— Вероятно, — продолжил его мысль Ричи, прижимаясь плечом. — Можем попытаться поймать его сейчас после лекции? Или предложить свидание в библиотеке? Такое знаешь? На котором мы действительно будем учиться. Сидя по разным сторонам от него, чтобы он не понимал, кто из нас двоих его трогает?

— О, детка, я знаю, что мы это устроим, — прошептал Коннор, сжимая колено брата.

После лекции он с грустным лицом подошел к Маркусу.

— Мне неловко вас просить, но… мы с братом взялись за проект и нам очень, очень нужна ваша помощь. Вы… могли бы? В библиотеке, например? Мы покажем наши наработки.

— Коннор, — Маркус положил руку на его плечо и сильно сжал. 

Мальчишка безмятежно улыбался, а вот второй настолько злобно посмотрел на его руку, что Маркус отнял ее. Ага, Коннор с телохранителем. И «злой близнец» не хочет, чтобы его братика трогали.

— Да?

Маркус проводил глазами нескольких студентов и глубоко вздохнул.

— Боюсь, у нас с тобой возникли некоторые разногласия, определенного рода, и я наверное не смогу помочь вам.

— Я говорю только, — Коннор подчеркнул это слово интонацией, — только и исключительно об учебе, профессор.

Маркус передернул плечами и, поморщившись, кивнул.

— Ладно. В библиотеке. Сегодня после занятий.

— Да, спасибо вам большое заранее, — Коннор широко улыбнулся и бросил взгляд на хмурого Ричи. — Наконец-то закончим со всем этим! А то нам прям никак не управиться вдвоем.

Когда Маркус ушел, Ричард больно пнул Коннора.

— Что?

— Он начнет шарахаться от тебя.

***

Библиотека была обширной, слишком светлой и невообразимо тихой, слышно было только, как переворачиваются страницы, шуршат карандаши, и Коннор тоскливо вчитывался в одно и то же предложение, не понимая его смысла. Потом сдался и просто бездумно смотрел на Ричарда, на то, как падающий свет вычерчивает его скулы.

— Эй, — шепнул он. — Я такой красивый, просто черт возьми, — он вздохнул и нервно улыбнулся брату.

— Еще пять минут. Просто ждем. Он придет, — Ричард откинулся на стуле. — А потом не будет даже пищать. Иначе спалится.

Ричард кивнул, соглашаясь. Раз Коннор хочет этого препода — тот у него будет. И, надо думать, он, как и все мужчины, любит то, что может предложить Коннор: разврат, секс, кинки, риск разоблачения от связи со студентом… студентами.

Ричард погладил Коннора по плечу, привлекая его внимание к тому, что Маркус пришел.  
Коннор чуть улыбнулся и пересел на стул левее, оставляя между ними свободное место.

— Профессор, — он улыбнулся Маркусу и открыл заранее подготовленную папку. — Смотрите. Это совсем не ваш предмет, но мы хотим взгляд со стороны. Я понимаю, вы, наверное, спешите, поэтому давайте скорее начнем.

Маркус обречено сел между ними, с таким выражением лица, словно по доброй воле влез в медвежий капкан. И тот с лязгом схлопнулся на его шее.

Коннор на удивление действительно пододвинул к нему научную — хотя скорее научно-исследовательскую — работу.

— Да, я на самом деле учусь, — Коннор прикрыл глаза, и Маркус раздражённо принялся вчитываться в распечатки.

— На самом деле, нам проще, чем всем прочим, — встрял Рич, — у нас вместе ровно в два раза больше мозга, чем у обычного человека.

— Звучит интересно, — пробормотал Маркус. — Ребята, вы действительно, без шуток, проделали большую работу. Отличный проект.

— Хвалите нас, — Коннор улыбнулся, придвигаясь ближе. — Смотрите, мы застряли вот здесь…

Коннор мило рассказывал, поясняя. Маркус слушал его, чувствуя тепло их тел рядом, то, что Ричард пододвинулся ещё ближе. Настолько, что теперь Маркус улавливает их запахи, шампуня и кондиционера для одежды. Что блядские и чертовски соблазнительные близнецы пахнут одинаково. Чья-то рука легла ему на колено.

— Вектор ускорения и… — Коннор вздохнул. — Не можем вычислить. Мы тупые.

— Тупые, — уныло вздохнул Ричард, хищно жмурясь.

Тупым себя ощущал только Маркус, потому что позволил себя заманить. И теперь понял, что задумали близнецы. Разве что теперь «злым» он считал не Ричарда. Господи, за что?

Рука с колена игриво поднялась к паху и невесомо огладила полувставший член.

Маркус тихо вздохнул и посмотрел на Коннора, тот невинно выдержал его взгляд, вращая в руке карандаш.

— Что-то не так? — выразительным шепотом поинтересовался он. — Профессор.

Маркус хотел вскочить и уйти, но… во-первых, царящая вокруг тишина пугала и не давала пошевелиться, а его уже так хорошо сжимали и гладили…

Ричард мирно скрипел грифелем карандаша в блокноте со скетчами и мило улыбнулся на его взгляд.

— Да, профессор, — он снова перевел взгляд на блокнот и аккуратным почерком вывел «мы тебя трахнем», — что-то не так?

Все не так!

Особенно потому, что теперь он явственно чувствовал другую руку, что также касалась его члена. И что либо Коннор, либо Рич потянулись к змейке ширинки. Ричард больше не выглядел как «злой близнец». Они с Коннором стали просто пугающе похожи.

— Вы не…

— Мы да, — выдохнул Коннор, оказавшийся вдруг так близко. — И ты ничего не сделаешь, потому что кто-то из нас держит тебя за член.

— В эту игру можно играть вдвоем, — огрызнулся Маркус, медленно и тихо положил на стол ручку, и также опустил руки им на колени.

— Внезапно, — охнул Ричард, потому что теперь Маркус сильно провел ладонью по его паху. — Коннор, наш профессор развратнее, чем мы думали.

— Детка, мы же не думаем. Одна импровизация, — Коннор улыбнулся и шире развел ноги. — Поиграем втроем.

Маркус прикрыл глаза, стараясь сосредоточиться на движениях своих рук, а не тех, что скользили по его члену. Близнецы давно уже расстегнули молнию и стянули белье. Так что теперь в две руки дрочили ему, совершенно не путаясь в движениях. Маркус снова испытал суеверный ужас от осознания, что братья по сути одно существо. Крайне развратное, доминирующее и агрессивное.

Он ощутил, как невесомо Коннор провел губами по его уху, Рич повторил это движение и они тихо и синхронно прошептали:

— Скажи, что ты хочешь меня?

Ему ничего не оставалось кроме как…

— Да.

Хватка на члене стала увереннее, крепче. Он же путался в руках, но судя по довольному сопению, все было хорошо.

— Мы продолжим дома. Это… просто разогрев.

— Да, — согласился Маркус с чувством, что он продает душу дьяволу и собственноручно расписывается кровью на договоре.

— Нам будет так хорошо, — мурлыкнул ему на ухо Коннор или Ричард. КоннорРичард. — Впереди выходные, профессор. У нас будет много времени закончить наш проект. Мы рады, что он вам нравится.

Так же синхронно они отстранились, позволяя Маркусу злобно привести одежду в порядок. Что было не очень просто.

— Откуда у вас вообще время на что-либо? — «помимо ебли» хотел добавить Маркус, но удержался.

— Мы в два раза продуктивнее, чем все люди, — Коннор скользнул ладонью по его плечу, снимая несуществующую пылинку. — Так что мы ожидаем полной отдачи.

Маркус нервно рассмеялся и прикрыл глаза, немного успокаивая себя. Он безумен. Близнецы безумны. И, наверное, всегда были, но идеально маскируются под адекватное большинство.

— Поедем к нам? — Коннор встал, складывая их работу, сгребая и запихивая все в рюкзак. 

Это было вопросом, да, но не прозвучало как вопрос. Коннор ставил перед фактом.

— Мы не собираемся тебя похищать, — ответил Ричард. — Но если ты сейчас уйдешь, то больше никогда не подойдешь к Коннору. За этим буду следить лично я, и я очень мотивирован тебе что-то сломать, только дай мне повод.

Маркус поморщился.

— Не говори как Вейдер, малыш, я и сам неплохо дерусь.

Коннор тихо рассмеялся.

— Нас в два раза больше. Но к черту. Идемте, нас ждет проект. И выходные. Хотя…

Коннор окинул их таким взглядом, что Маркусу стало еще жарче чем было. Хоть мог поклясться в том, что это почти нереально.

— Я бы с удовольствием посмотрел на вашу драку.

— Ты сделал так много ошибок в слове «подрочил», — расслышал Маркус шепот Ричарда.  
Его ухватили под руки с двух сторон, уводя из здания университета.

— Так… эм… куда мы идем? — поинтересовался он уже на улице. — К вам?

— К нам, — хором отозвались близнецы.

— Не говорите синхронно? — поморщился он. — Это стрёмно и напоминает Сияние.

— Окей, — мило согласился Коннор.

— Я вот думаю, что кто-то из вас носит линзы, чтобы отличаться.

— Нет, мы не носим. И мы едем к нам.

Маркус уже безропотно усевшийся в машину близнецов, вспомнил про странного опекуна.

— А ваш папочка дома?

И сначала не понял почему парни рассмеялись.

— Нет, — Коннор сел к нему на заднее сидение и потянулся поцеловать. — Наш папочка восстанавливает утраченные родственные связи. И немного подзабил на нас.

— Это обижает, — Ричард поежился. — Очень сильно.

Коннор фыркнул.

— Как ты ебешься с другими мужиками — так нормально. А папочке нельзя погулять… оу!

Ричи так резко взял старт, что Коннора окончательно вжало в Маркуса.

К концу поездки Маркус хотел две вещи: с особой жестокостью убить Ричарда и точно так же трахнуть Коннора. Потому что происходящее бесило неимоверно. Рич специально вел так, что Маркус был уверен — они закончат жизни у первого же столба и он умрет неудовлетворенным. А Коннор касался его так развратно и провоцирующе, словно действительно времени у них было до того самого метафорического столба.

Так что он закрыл глаза, когда Рич загнал машину в гараж дома.

— Вы рады, что мы выжили, профессор? Не сердитесь на Ричи, он просто тоже хочет внимания и общения. И чтобы его трахали. Как меня, с большим желанием и отдачей.

Маркус кивнул, отчаянно желая отыметь Ричарда и душить его в процессе. Но скорее всего «злые» близнецы что-то придумали и у него там четко очерченная роль. И вот только сейчас он сообразил, что двое парней, пусть и таких гибких, явно сильнее его.

— Оу, — протянул Коннор, захлопывая дверь. — Ричи, он догадался, что это мы его будем трахать…

— А это было вашим секретом? — Маркус усмехнулся. — Ну-ка?

Коннор ухватил его за руку, увлекая в дом. Ричард не отставал.

В спальне царил тихий полумрак, шторы были плотно закрыты.

— Вы закроете глаза и мы будем вас трогать.

— Это же так хорошо…

Ричард стянул свой галстук, прижимая ткань к лицу Маркуса, и быстро завязывая его.

— Так будет ещё интереснее, — прошептал Коннор, касаясь губами его уха, Маркус повернулся на его голос, целуя. Чувствуя, как его раздевают в четыре руки и как они касаются его. Везде.

Вот же маленькие бесы. Они действовали чертовски слаженно, не сталкиваясь и не повторяясь. Одежду он потерял, не помня себя от предвкушения. Потому что бедром чувствовал чье-то дыхание. Ему действительно было все равно, кто именно сейчас оглаживает его член, расчётливо сжимая тяжёлую головку, а кто вылизывает его шею, плотно прижавшись со спины.

Его легко увлекли на кровать, Маркус не сопротивлялся, потому что по ощущениям это был какой-то безумный поток, а стихиям не сопротивляются.

Кто-то уже касался губами его члена, влажно вылизывая. И одновременно с этим он чувствовал, как пальцы гладят его губы, он позволил им втолкнуться в свой рот, касаясь их подушечек языком.

Безумие. Он словно попал в плен двухголового четырехрукого блудливого божества.

— О, черт… — проскулил он, толкая пальцы языком, опуская руку на голову того, кто так старательно отсасывал ему. — Чем все должно закончиться?

— Мы трахнем тебя, — снова произнесли они, сводя с ума звучанием голосов и тем, что одни слова были произнесены во влажную кожу члена, а другие ему на ухо.

Матрас скрипнул, кто-то перенес вес тела, и он ощутил, как к его щеке прижался чужой член, скользнул по приоткрытыми губам.

— Откройте рот, профессор?

Маркус даже артачиться не стал, смысла не было. Он послушно приоткрыл рот, чувствуя легкий солоноватый привкус кожи. Боги, до чего он докатился? Его трахают в рот, а он даже понять не может, кто именно. Хотя, близнецов сам черт не различит. Он охнул, когда его собственный член пропустили в горло, тесно сжимая, лаская влажными пальцами вход и позволяя самым кончикам соскальзывать внутрь. О, он бы сопротивлялся и возразил, но не мог. Слишком хорошо и глубоко отсасывали, слишком хорошо касались его груди, несильно зажимая соски, потирая их. Тактильных ощущений было слишком много, так что ему действительно стало похрен, трахнут его или нет.

К тому же, он этого ничерта не видел, значит, как бы и не было. Повязка на глазах оказалась чертовски охрененной вещью, кто бы мог подумать.

— Да, все так, профессор, все очень хорошо, — прошептал тот, кто медленно трахал его в рот. — Но будет еще лучше, обещаю.

Маркус положил руки на ягодицы, контролируя то, с какой частотой втрахиваются в его рот, принимая максимально глубоко, стараясь прижимать член языком к небу. Он отстранился только на секунду, тяжело дыша, потому что теперь другой потирался скользким членом о его такую же скользкую задницу и вот это немного пугало.

— Эй, я на это не соглашался.

— Эй, — ответили ему два голоса, пугающе одинаково сбивающиеся. — Мы не спрашивали.

Тот, кто терся о него, замер на мгновение и глубоко, плавно толкнулся, идеально осторожно и правильно. Заставляя застонать и выгнуться от непривычных ощущений, от сильного давления и желания двигаться. Его трахали медленно и плавно, продолжая касаться губ членом, перехватывая его руки и не позволяя огладить его, не позволяя коснуться себя.

— Профессор? — по его скуле снова скользнули пальцы. — Один приемный порт — хорошо. А нужно два. Мы очень осторожны, так что доверьтесь нам, — прошептал кто-то из близнецов и он послушно открыл рот, позволяя члену скользнуть внутрь, на несколько мгновений перекрыть дыхание. — Хорошо. Но помните, без рук.

Голоса двоились, накладываясь друг на друга.

— Или мы свяжем тебя, профессор.

Маркус теперь и мог только что бессильно комкать в руках покрывало, ощущая безумную двойственность: гладкость, тяжесть и пульсацию члена у него во рту, и то как сильно ему хочется сжиматься на другом. Тянущий и размеренный ритм бесил, хотелось сильнее и глубже. Все происходило словно во сне, где просто остаешься неподвижным и тихим, а с тобой творится черте что. Тот, кто медленно толкался в него, осторожно ухватил под колени, прижимаясь теснее.

Движения стали резче и глубже, Маркус хрипло постанывал, стараясь не хватать своих фантомных любовников, и не драть их ногтями. Он глубже пропустил член в горло, сжимая его, и сжимаясь. Шипя от того, что, судя по тянущей пульсации, в него только что кончили.  
Гадливость мешалась в его душе с какой-то приятной принадлежностью и неудовлетворенностью. Ровно до того момента, как его член накрыли ртом. И сунули пальцы туда, где просто хлюпала сперма и смазка.

Второй любовник отстранился, снова погладив его губы, и судя по звукам быстро и сильно двигал рукой на члене, тоже стремясь кончить.

Маркус вздрогнул, облизываясь, понимая, что повязка на глазах немного спасла ситуацию, но не слишком. Ему кончили на лицо и теперь влажно слизывали языком сперму. 

Собственную сперму. Ох, черт, он кончил так сильно, как никогда в жизни.

— Ему понравилось, — прошептал тот, кто так довольно облизывал его лицо.

Ещё бы такое не понравилось, Маркус сдернул повязку и теперь мог любоваться тем, как близнецы целуются над ним.

— Это слишком безумно, — застонал он, снова закрывая глаза.

— Мы очень хороший сон, профессор, — синхронно отозвались они.

Коннор, теперь он мог различать их, сильно провел рукой по его животу, смазывая потеки спермы.

— Профессор не хочет в душ? Там можно узнать насколько мы гибкие…

Маркус простонал. Он слишком давно хотел определенного мужчину, чтобы отказываться от двух его копий. Вот же дерьмо…

— Да. В душ.

Коннор широко улыбнулся и потянул его с кровати, увлекая за собой в большую ванную, в просторную душевую кабину.

День и остаток вечера Маркус провел идеально. Коннор сильно и несдержанно трахал его, почти протаскивая, так что он скользил ладонями и локтями по влажному пластику, откровенно стонал, потому что Ричард позволял иметь его в рот и помимо того, что вообще был дико пугающим, отсасывал божественно.

— А теперь мы будем очень долго спать, — выдохнул Маркус, лениво поглаживая поясницу Коннора. Они все лежали в кровати, частично влажные после душа. Ричард щелкал пультом.

— Нет, — потянулся Коннор, так, что зацепил и Маркуса, и Ричарда. — Теперь мы будем использовать тебя по прямому назначению. У нас есть неготовый проект и настоящий профессор. Давай, можешь озвучивать косяки и идеи?

— Кстати, о косяках… — Ричард сел. — Как думаешь, папочка спрятал от нас всю траву?

— Думаю, да. Но у меня есть две марки, — Коннор прикрыл глаза. — Самое время лизнуть и ловить визуалы.

— Нет. На прошлом рэйве я чуть концы не отдал.

— Во-первых, не ври, во-вторых, я тебе говорил, не мешай с феном, на моторчик надавит, — Коннор прищурился, улыбаясь брату. — Так-то, неуч.

— Профессор в ужасе, — громко прошептал Ричард и игриво потерся о него как огромная кошка.

— Нет, я просто… — «представлял вас двоих обкуренных и трахающихся друг с другом» Маркус облизнулся, — предпочитаю убивать себя алкоголем.

Он поймал за прядь волос Коннора, тот тяжело улёгся на его грудь, дыша практически в губы, что отвлекало. — Давай вашу научную работу. Мы действительно проведем эти выходные плодотворно.

***

Маркус проснулся от покачивания кровати, чужой и очень удобной, но непривычной.

Открыл глаза, слабо понимая, где он, и только потом увидел Ричарда, который плавно объезжал Коннора, тот хватался за его бедра и тихо дышал.

Такое и с утра заставило его пьяно улыбнуться и запустить руку в плавки, даже не включая мозг. В конце концов, он хотел этих двоих слишком долго и сейчас наслаждался эстетической красотой.

— Мы не одни, — выдохнул Коннор, вцепившись в бедра Ричи. — Доброе утро, профессор.

— Я теперь не смогу нормально реагировать на свое звание, — простонал Маркус. — Вы меня окончательно испортили.

Коннор засмеялся и сорвался на стон, потому что Ричард одной рукой зажал ему рот, а другой пережал горло. Маркус задержал дыхание, наслаждаясь картиной.

— Боже…

Ричард двигался быстрее, поднимаясь и часто дыша. Коннор прикрыл глаза, цепляясь за простынь, явно вздрагивая, то ли от нехватки кислорода, то ли от удовольствия. 

Или, что вернее, от всего сразу.

От тяжёлого тела, от того, как Ричард сам трахает себя его членом, иногда разжимая горло Коннора, чтобы тот смог сделать задушенный вдох.

Маркус понимал, что его руки подрагивают от возбуждения и от того насколько это все развратно. И очевидно опасно.

И эти сумасшедшие начинают с этого свой день. Черт возьми, вчерашние разговоры о веселящих таблетках — просто цветочки.

Он ласкал себя, стараясь не поддаваться желанию двигать рукой быстрее, достигнуть оргазма вот-прямо-сейчас.

Коннор внезапно совершенно по змеиному вывернулся, скидывая с себя Ричарда и, перехватив его, рванул на себя, снова загоняя член по основание, сильно трахая, но только уже не в активно-пассивной позиции.

— Хочешь? — хрипло, после удушения, спросил Коннор, дёрнув головой, смаргивая непослушную падающую прядь волос.

— Что? — не сообразил Маркус.

— Хочешь его трахнуть? — усмехнулся Коннор, теперь повторяя движение брата и сильно сжимая горло Ричарда, не позволяя вывернуться и хоть что-то сказать.

— Я пока посмотрю…

— Потом будет поздно и мы опять накинемся на тебя с жаждой знаний, — Коннор сипло рассмеялся и набрал темп. — Бери, пока дают.

Маркус сел на кровати, стаскивая плавки.

— Тогда подвинься.

Коннор отстранился, позволяя Маркусу занять свое место. Маркус на секунду закрыл глаза, почувствовав, как сильно сжимается Ричард на его члене. А затем распахнул их, чтобы видеть, как грубо и грязно Коннор целует Ричарда, сталкиваясь зубами и кусаясь почти до крови. Они походили на безумцев, не трахавшихся вечность. Их страсть удивительным образом казалась заразной, потому что Маркус сходил с ума.

— Пусть он отсосет тебе… — прошипел он, сжимая бедра Ричи.

Коннор фыркнул и застонал, потому что Рич больно и зло цапнул его за горло, намекая что да, он хочет минет, раз уж его трахают. Коннор погладил его вздрагивающую грудь, полюбовался на ритмично двигающиеся тела, на завораживающий контраст их кожи и склонился над членом Ричарда. Понимая, что от него ничего особо и не требуется, потому что тот вот-вот кончит.

Просто немного жара его рта и…

Ричард громко простонал, кончая, выплескиваясь частично на лицо Коннора, стискивая Маркуса до кругов перед глазами. 

— Боже, — прошептал он, кончая и ощущая желание повторить это… немедленно.

И сначала не понял, что звучит мелодия от мобильного, а не игра его дурного разума.

— Блядь, — Коннор провел тыльной стороной ладони по лицу, стирая сперму, облизнулся и потянулся за телефоном, почти рухнув на Ричарда.

— Это твой, — он поднес трубку к его уху. Ричард открыл ничего не видящие глаза, выхватывая телефон у него из руки.

— Да? — абсолютно спокойным голосом, произнес он и Маркус восхитился. Разговаривать так, пока в тебе все еще член и ты только кончил — талант. — М-м-м… оу, спасибо. Вы так быстро. Хорошо, я скоро буду. Еще раз огромное спасибо вам, — он сбросил вызов, лизнул Коннора в щеку, спихнул с себя Маркуса и вскочил, ураганом проносясь в душ.

Маркус покашлял.

— А это он…

— Видимо, дела, — юноша улыбнулся и придвинулся ближе к Маркусу. — Ну, а мы, я так полагаю, остаемся наедине.

— И честно говоря, меня уже заебали насмерть, — признался Маркус, ложась на спину и подгребая в объятие Коннора. — В самом прямом смысле этого слова.

— О да-а-а, — протянул Коннор, довольно выгибаясь. — На самом деле для взрослого половозрелого мужчины пяти половых актов в сутки — скажем так, дохрена.

Маркус коснулся губами его щеки и вздохнул.

— Вот это зарядка. Чаю бы еще. А лучше кофе, — он потер глаза, вздыхая. — Адреналин это хорошо. И часто у вас такие марафоны?

Коннор пожал плечами.

— Частенько. Это наша жизнь. Так что? Мой темнокожий господин хочет кофе? Черный как моя душа?

Маркус рассмеялся, потирая переносицу.

— Да. И я все ещё странно ревную тебя к твоему брату.

— Очень странно, — согласился Коннор, вставая и позволяя Маркусу рассмотреть все следы засосов, оставленные на его такой светлой коже. — Мы с ним «отношения» друг с другом воспринимаем явно иначе.

Коннор задумался, подбирая слова.

— Ты же не будешь ревновать к тому, что твой парень ну, скажем, дрочит в душе?

— Нет, — качнул головой Маркус, уже понимая к чему клонит Коннор. — Вы одна личность, точнее воспринимаете себя так. В этом случае все логично. Почему у меня не медицинская научная степень? — он обнял Коннора, довольно поглаживая его скулу. — Я бы на вашей психофизиологии карьеру бы сделал.

— Не сделал бы. Мы бы все же заездили тебя насмерть, — Коннор вздохнул и улыбнулся. — Это было бы забавно.

— Ты сейчас говоришь о моей потенциальной смерти.

— Чтобы уйти от этой щекотливой темы, я пойду сварю кофе. Окей?

***

Маркус наблюдал за Коннором, за тем, как тот плавно двигается, почти не глядя ориентируется на кухне. А ещё на Коннора трудно было не смотреть. И потому, что он был красив, и по той причине, что они натянули только джинсы, потому что «в доме никого нет».

— Ещё я могу тебя покормить, — сказал Коннор, ставя перед задумавшимся Маркусом кофе и отходя обратно к плите. — Правда Рич говорит, что готовлю я хуже. Но что он может знать? Верно?

— Верно, — Маркус был готов согласиться на все, что угодно, не осознавая смысла слов. — Все верно.

— Эй, ты просто смотришь на меня и хочешь трахнуть! — Коннор рассмеялся. — А как же мой интеллект и богатый внутренний мир?

— О, я оценил глубину твоей личности, — также весело ответил Маркус, отпивая кофе. Неизвестно готовит ли Коннор нормально или нет, а вот кофе действительно чудесный. — Спасибо. Вкусно.

— Пожалуйста, — Коннор рылся в холодильнике. — Так, ты, я надеюсь, не веган?

В этом вопросе было столько ужаса, что Маркус снова фыркнул.

— А если веган, то что? Бросишь меня?

— Да мы и встречаться-то не начинали… Нет.

— Я не веган.

— М… яичница с беконом? Порция холестерина никогда не бывает лишней с утра, — Коннор рассмеялся. — Будешь? 

— А есть формочка в виде сердечка? — Маркус улыбнулся. — Хочу яичницу-сердечко.

— Ты слишком капризный. Будешь есть, что получится, — как-то угрожающе заключил Коннор, снова возвращаясь к плите. — Ещё есть стейки. Так что холестерина точно будет много.

Маркус вспомнил странного опекуна, тот производил слишком неизгладимое впечатление.

— Не могу представить Элайджу за готовкой еды.

— Забавно, — Коннор действительно быстро готовил, пахло вкусно и есть начинало хотеться сильнее. — Потому что как раз готовит постоянно он.

Маркус поднял бровь, пытаясь понять, шутит тот или нет.

— Серьезно, он же нас растил с детства. И, соответственно, кормил нас с братом, — Коннор улыбнулся. — И, кстати, его оладьи — это шедевр.

— Я почему-то был уверен, что у вас штат прислуги.

— И такое есть, — кивнул Коннор. — И в детстве было. Забавно в общем. А Элайджа действительно очень хорошо готовит, но только под вдохновение. А значит, не так часто.

Маркус наслаждался едой, Коннор почти засыпал, разглядывая свой кофе.

— Вот теперь наверное следует поговорить, — Маркус отложил вилку, Коннор вскинулся, глядя на него.

— Что-то на тему того, что «развлекаться со мной хорошо, а встречаться — нет, не подходит»?

Маркус тяжело вздохнул.

— Эм… как ты мог заметить, это ты заставил меня свернуть с истинного пути. То есть, для меня само словосочетание «встречаться с парнем» звучит пугающе. Все ещё.

— Ты трахался со мной и моим братом, — Коннор дернул плечом и снова душераздирающе зевнул. — И ты украл мое сердце! А натуралы так не делают. Вы должны быть хорошими и милыми, а не составлять нам конкуренцию.

— Все мечтают о сексе с близняшками.

Коннор вопросительно поднял бровь.

— Окей, — продолжил свою мысль Маркус, — в моих фантазиях близняшки были блондинками с шикарной грудью.

— Ричарда на это не уговорить, но меня вполне, — Коннор прикрыл глаза, почти растекаясь по столешнице, — и на блондинистый парик, и на фальшивую грудь, и на платье с каблуками.

Маркус протянул руку, касаясь его волос, отводя пряди и слыша, как вздохнул Коннор.

— Давай пойдем и будем спать?

— Давай, — тяжело поднял голову Коннор. — Можно смотреть какой-нибудь трэш по ТВ и дрыхнуть.

Обнявшись, они дошли до кровати и рухнули на нее, как подкошенные. Маркус не мог заставить себя перестать касаться Коннора, тот отбивался, но с ленцой.

— Ну не-е-ет, не трогай. Я гиперчувствительный! То есть, — внезапно посерьёзнел он. — Мы встречаемся или нет?

Маркус закрыл глаза, чувствуя столько всего, помимо эмоционального спектра, стоит признать, что так хорошо ему не было уже очень давно.

— А это значит мне нужно мириться с тем, что ты спишь с братом?

Коннор поморщился и зло засопел ему в шею.

— Мы вроде выяснили, что это не измена.

— Окей.

Коннор поднялся с него, больно упираясь локтями в грудную клетку, и коснулся его губ. Просто прикосновение. Оно казалось странным и диким после всего того, чем они развлекались.

— То есть я могу считать тебя своим парнем? О, — Коннор довольно свалился на него, — да, я встречаюсь с профессором! Мы должны устроить ролевую. Ты будешь Дамблдором.

Маркус прижал его к себе.

— А кем будешь ты? Негодным слизеринцем?

— Годным и гордым гриффиндорцем! — Коннор легко прикусил кожу на его шее. — А ты покажешь мне свою волшебную палочку.

***

Ричард вернулся вечером, почти ночью. Обошел тихий темный дом. Сначала Рич решил, что Коннор уехал к своему «мистеру совершенство», но Коннор нашелся в собственной комнате, мирно дрыхнувший на кровати. Элайджа вот не нашелся, но, как правильно подозревал Рич, тот где-то вместе с Гэвином. Жадно восполняют пробелы в общении.

Ричард постоял над Коннором, решаясь, будить или не будить. И ушел.

Включенного света в холле было достаточно для того, чтобы видеть. Так что Рич, уверенно перекидывал лопатой землю, газон он уже частично свернул и представлял как будет страдать Элайджа за то, что он испоганил ему сад.

Но, с другой стороны, истина была чертовски близко. Он весь взмок, холодный ветер заставлял ежиться и часто дышать в попытке перебороть дрожь. Лопата скользила в руках. Он как никогда в жизни надеялся ничего не найти. Хотя морально готовился к чему угодно. Элайджа, чертов шутник.

И моментами тот ещё мудак.

Железо глухо скрежетнуло о что-то. Ричард остановился, поморщившись от этого резкого звука, неприятного и ломкого. Он отшвырнул лопату, бросаясь разгребать рыхлую землю руками. 

Кости. 

Тускло-серые в этом освещении… но спутать было невозможно. Ричард потянулся дальше, судорожно разгребая комья земли вокруг оскаленного черепа.

Обессиленно свалился, усаживаясь прямо в развороченную могилу.

— Сука, — прорычал он.

Песий череп довольно щерился на него желтыми и огромными клыками.

Это что, дебильная шутка? Он медленно перевел дыхание и брезгливо вытер руки о джинсы. Хотя зачем? Ему еще вылезать из этой четровой ебанной могилы. Блядский Элайджа наверняка безумно хихикает в доме Гэвина.

Сволочь.

Он пнул череп так, что тот ударился о ствол дерева и раскрошился. Кость была старой и трухлявой, какой-то неприятно губчатой.

— Нахуй все! — рявкнул Рич, решив, что ебал он эстетические видение Элайджи и пусть тот сам восстанавливает свой сад. И поясняет вызванным садовникам, какого хера под деревом лежит остов огромной псины.

***

Коннор, не включая света, курил и наблюдал за Ричардом со второго этажа. Кусая губы и забывая стряхивать пепел с тлеющей сигареты.

Ричард выглядел забавно в своем приступе ночного бешенства. И что он хотел там найти? Серьезно?

Коннор с томным вздохом улыбнулся и прислонился к стеклу. Огромное окно вызывало у него нездоровое желание. Желание трахаться на виду у всех.

Или наблюдать за беснующимся близнецом. Который ничего не знает. Коннор затушил сигарету о детальную реплику черепа, как раз о пустующий провал глазницы.

— Ричи не там тебя ищет, мамочка.

Он провел пальцем по надбровной дуге, чувствуя отполированную гладкость кости.

— Но мы не будем ему ничего подсказывать. Хочет играть в детектива, пусть играет.

***


	11. Chapter 11

Элайджа не сказал ничего. Просто постоял над превращенным в кошмар участком сада. Ко всему ночью прошел дождь, так что теперь яма выглядела как в классических кошмарах — грязь, черная вода, обломки черепа и клыки собаки.

Он испытывал смешанные чувства. Как бы… одновременно был виноват в уничтожении участка сада сам и расстроен из-за того, что все это — сто процентов натворил Ричард.

— Ох, черт, — он покачал головой.

Его младшенький явно страдал вспышками эмоциональности.

— Не будешь ему ничего говорить? — тихо спросил подошедший Коннор. Элайджа смахнул раздражающую его прядь волос нервным движением руки. Таким показательным. Коннор знал этот жест — почти нервозность и желание выиграть себе время для более скользкого ответа. Наиболее достоверного.

— Да я уже наговорил, как ты можешь видеть.

Коннор обнял его, прижимаясь грудью к спине, довольно вдыхая запах.

— Он не будет больше искать, — заверил Коннор, так же как и Элайджа, разглядывая разоренный сад. Вывороченные комья земли с кусками белых корней. — Решит, что ты псих и так глупо пошутил. Только и всего.

Элайджа вздохнул и обернулся, обнимая Коннора.

— Ты думаешь?

— Ага, — юноша прикрыл глаза и прижался к нему. — Он это я, а я знаю, что ты тот еще придурок.

Элайджа недовольно хмыкнул, но отвечать не стал.

— Я что-то совсем выпал из реальности, — Элайджа мягко отстранился. — Что у тебя происходит? Как твои проблемы в личной жизни?

— Рассосались, — пошло усмехнулся Коннор. — У меня теперь официально есть парень. И он профессор. Папочка может мной гордиться. А почему ты не спрашиваешь, что происходит у Ричарда?

Элайджа, картинно страдая, сел на диван, выключая все работающие приборы и раздражённо касаясь висков.

— Потому что я и так знаю, что Рич бесится на меня и ещё ко всему страдает из-за того, что якобы я занимаю много внимания Гэвина.

— А ты занимаешь?

Элайджа чуть улыбнулся и покачал головой.

— Просто Ричи умница, помог нам понять, что мы два долбоклюя. И пока Ричард гоняется за призраками и уничтожает мой сад, мы с Гэвином уныло ждем его дома.

Коннор тихо рассмеялся в его плечо.

— Боже…

Элайджа довольно прижал его к себе и отпустил.

— Это очень некрасиво и эгоистично просить тебя об этом, но… не мог бы ты закопать все к чертям собачьим?

Коннор кивнул, продолжая поглаживать его волосы, путаться пальцами в прядях.

— Он не?..

— Нет, — Коннор снова прижал окаменевшего Элайджу к себе, — тело зарыто намного глубже.

Элайджа вздохнул и прикрыл глаза, поглаживая Коннора по спине.

— Как твой парень с огромным членом? — поинтересовался, наконец, Элайджа.

Коннор растянул губы в улыбке. Его пытались отвлечь и это было хорошо.

— Он конечно же не смог противостоять нашему обаянию. И эй? Это не единственное его достоинство.

— Да-да, — согласно кивнул Элайджа, — ещё он профессор. Я помню.

Коннор помолчал, раздумывая над чем-то. Элайджа, судя по взгляду, был не с ним.

— Попробуешь успокоить Ричарда?

Элайджа отрицательно покачал головой.

— Пусть беснуется.

— Почему ты такой злой? — шепнул Коннор. — Давай, пусть нам двоим будет тяжело. Иди и обними его.

Элайджа вздохнул и прикрыл глаза, поглаживая Коннора по спине.

— Ла-а-адно. Но не сейчас, немного позже. Мне не нравится не говорить ему правду. Да и вся ситуация мне тоже, мягко говоря, не нравится.

Коннор потянул его на себя, позволяя улечься головой на колени. Распустил его волосы и принялся привычно и медитативно перебирать их.

Коннор усыпляющее касался его, и Элайджа вспоминал их с Ричардом совершеннолетие. Коннор всегда испытывал нездоровую тягу к его гриве.

***

Ричард забрался к нему в кровать и громко пыхтел в ухо.

— Черт, отстань… отвали, сказал! — Коннор вслепую отмахивался, пытаясь не потерять ощущение сонной невесомости и прохлады.

Рич рассмеялся и перехватил его руки.

— С днем рождения нас.

— Угу, — пнул его Коннор, скидывая с кровати и злобно заворачиваясь в одеяло. — Я хочу спать.

— Коннор! — Рич снова залез на него, пытаясь вытащить Коннора из кокона одеял и подушек. — Вставай немедленно!

— Мне восемнадцать, я стал старым, — заныл Коннор, — и хочу умереть, отстань.

Рич лег рядом, довольно вытягиваясь, закидывая на него руки.

— Ты забыл самое главное. И важное!

Когда Коннор не ответил, Ричи продолжил.

— Нам восемнадцать, и мы теперь можем поймать и трахнуть Элайджу.

Коннор резко сел, скидывая с себя брата.

— Черт. А ведь и правда, — он сладко потянулся и потер глаза. — Главное — это будет его вроде как подарок на наш день рождения…

Ричард встал, потирая спину.

— Ага. А что ты подаришь мне?

— А ты мне? — резонно поинтересовался Коннор.

— Я не буду тебя душить, — зажмурился Рич.

— Я сказал подарок, а не угрозу, — расстроился Коннор. — И вряд ли папочка подарит нам себя, он шарахается от нас.

Ричард засмеялся, касаясь Коннора, думая, как бы пояснить тому все сложности загонов их опекуна.

— Элайджа считает, что до совершеннолетия — это совращение.

Коннор посмотрел на веселящегося Ричи скучным взглядом.

— Да, его моральный облик внушает тоску. Особенно на фоне лёгких наркотиков.

Ричард показал ему язык.

— Не смешно. Давай будем паиньками сегодня. И, возможно, вечером папочка отымеет нас, или мы его? — Коннор сполз с кровати и быстро чмокнул Ричи в губы. — С днем рождения.

— И тебя. Я все равно старше.

— Аж на тридцать шесть секунд. Вот ты и откинешься раньше, — обнадежил его Ричард.

— Не факт, — пока Коннор сонно бродил по комнате, Ричард свалился в его кровать, довольно подгребая под себя подушку, Коннор замер, раздраженно разглядывая его: — А будешь говорить мне гадости, точно специально случайно умрёшь раньше отмеченного тебе срока.

Единственное различие — Коннор с утра был не живее зомби, Ричард же, казалось, мог вообще не спать и не зависел от циркадных ритмов, что являлось источником зависти Коннора, который почти каждое утро хотел сдохнуть. Он замер, стоя над кроватью и валяющимся там Ричи. Сегодня праздник, да. Подарок.

— Тебе подарок сейчас дарить? Или прям минута в минуту?

— Если ты про дикий и разнузданный секс, то давай сейчас? — Ричи пошло похлопал себя по бедру.

Коннор рассмеялся и, частично сбросив утреннее отупение, оседлал бедра брата.

— Я подготовил два подарочка. Первый требует подготовки, так что сейчас получишь второй, — он склонился к Ричи, прижимаясь к его губам жадным поцелуем.

— Замечательно, — Рич сильно сжал его задницу, инстинктивно вскидываясь и жмурясь от того, как хорошо Коннор ощущался в его хватке. — У меня для тебя подарок тут, глянь. Под подушкой. Я думал ты проснешься раньше и все такое…

Коннор потянулся под подушку, вслепую находя длинную коробочку. Выразительно посмотрел на скалящегося Ричарда.

— На что спорим, я знаю, что там?

— Не угадаешь.

Коннор вывернулся, больно нажав рукой Ричарду на живот, от чего тот охнул, скидывая его с себя. Пока брат загадочно шуршал упаковкой, Ричард любовался тем, как тот закусывает губы. И ждал реакцию.

— Ох, бля, — выдохнул Коннор, сидя в обрывках упаковочной бумаги. — Я был уверен что там член, а это?..

— Это искусственная вагина, типа, — пояснил Рич.

— Да-а-а, я вижу, — Коннор старался не ржать, — а почему она в форме морды собаки?

— Ну ты же хотел песика?

— Я рад подарку, — уже откровенно смеялся Коннор, — и сейчас использую не по назначению, буду тебя им бить, он такой мягенький.

— Нет! Моим подарком нужно пользоваться по назначению!

— Ричи… черт… — Коннор не мог перестать хихикать. — Спасибо, конечно, но за такой подарок трахать сегодня буду я.

Ричард сел в кровати, обнимая брата.

— Трахать сегодня должны нас двоих.

— Не знаю, — как-то тоскливо заметил Коннор, продолжая вертеть в руках игрушку, — папочка уже полгода от нас шарахается. И выглядит нервным.

Ричи внимательно всмотрелся в брата. Да нет, вроде не дебил. И в тоже время не прикидывается. Реально тормозит?

— Детка? — он куснул его за ухо, заставив Коннора зарычать. — Мы полгода провоцируем Элайджу на секс. Он же не каменный? А ещё он столько раз натыкался на нас в разной степени раздетости. На его месте любой здравомыслящий человек сдал бы нас в приют. Но он ждал. И сегодня — дождался.

Коннор поморщился и вцепился зубами в его плечо.

— Ай! И если ты и дальше будешь вести себя как тупица, то мы не успеем перепихнуться перед завтраком!

— Давай лучше его сами поймаем, свяжем и трахнем? — хищно облизнувшись, предложил Коннор. Уже разглядывая, чем бы Элайджу стреножить. Пока на ум приходили только зарядки для телефонов и ноута. Плотные, прочные. Элайджа их обоих потом убьёт. Значит, точно надо.

— Ты меня слышал? — Коннор посмотрел на Ричарда. — Давай, папочка пока спит.

— Да, он хуже тебя в этом плане, — пока Ричард говорил, Коннор выдрал зарядки, понимая, что вполне много «веревок» получается и швырнул их Ричарду, тот тоскливо взвесил их в ладони. — Он сдаст нас спецслужбам.

— Только в том случае, если ему не понравится.

Рич вздохнул и медленно кивнул.

— Ладно. Но если вдруг что — знай, я буду отпираться до последнего и свалю все на тебя в итоге.

Коннор фыркнул и, взлохматив волосы, подошел к двери.

— Идешь?

***

Элайджа мирно досыпал последнюю четверть часа до будильника.

Мирно.

А учитывая, что спал он обычно как убитый, то, конечно, не почувствовал, как с него стянули одеяло. И что ему заводят руки над головой, связывая их, фиксируют. Проснулся он от того, что его член гладили и ещё от тихого перешептывания.

—…давай его трахнем, пока он спит?

—…это как-то нездорово и отдает некрофилией.

— Ничего не знаю, — кто-то вжался в него, невероятно чувственно потерся всем телом. — Он тепленький.

— Вот это уже звучит нездорово.

Элайджа поморщился и потянулся, осознавая, что связан.

— Что за черт? — невнятно пробормотал он, открывая глаза.

— Доброе утро, — Коннор склонился к нему, касаясь ладонью щеки. — Папочка, сегодня день, когда мы будем благодарить тебя за все усилия, приложенные к нашему взращиванию.

Он только открыл рот, чтобы возмутиться, как Коннор крайне действенно заткнул его, целуя и глубоко вылизывая рот.

— Надо было раньше тебя связать и трахнуть, — проскулил Коннор, отстраняясь и чувствительно усаживаясь верхом на нем. — Тогда ты бы не удирал от нас.

Элайджа покашлял.

— А какого черта…

— Ты забыл, да? — грустно вздохнул Ричи. — Совсем забыл про нас?

Элайджа простонал. Вот же черт, у него совершенно вылетело из головы это совершеннолетие.

То есть нет, конечно. Он заранее купил подарок, месяца за три, и помнил, а вот на неделе как раз забыл.

— Я помню, — соврал он. — Но разве оно не завтра? И почему я связан?

Коннор забавно склонил голову, весело разглядывая его. Сонный и пытающийся казаться грозным Элайджа умилял. И будил ещё более странные инстинкты.

— Папочка, — Коннор склонился, влажно лизнув его в шею, провел пальцами по груди, специально чувствительно задевая соски. — Ты уверен в том, что ты гений? Просто сейчас ты очень сильно тупишь.

— Эм…

Ричи расхохотался.

— Коннор, есть только один способ показать, насколько серьезны наши намерения.

Коннор светло улыбнулся и сполз ниже, стаскивая с Элайджа плавки, оглаживая член и легко касаясь языком головки.

— Нет, — застонал Элайджа, выгибаясь и пытаясь скинуть с себя Коннора, но теперь в него вцепился ещё и Ричард, больно укусив в плечо. — Вы несовершеннолетние, нахер идите, никакого секса.

— Неправда, — Ричард возразил, потому что Коннор отсасывал Элайдже как в последний раз, по той причине, что почти три месяца дрочил на саму возможность коснуться его. — Сегодня нам уже восемнадцать.

Элайджа отрицательно дёрнул головой, бросая взгляд на часы и пытаясь отвлечься от того, что помимо Коннора — который нихуево так мешал думать — Рич вылизывал его грудь.

— Через два часа, — охнул он, потому что Коннор пропустил головку в горло, — вы все ещё нарушаете закон.

Ричард печально вздохнул и очень натурально изобразил всхлипывания.

— Наш папочка трогал нас. Я покажу на кукле, где… и еще, я покажу, где мы трогали его, — он улыбнулся. — Юридически мы уже большие.

Коннор отстранился, глубоко вдохнул и довольно улыбнулся.

— Можно трахнуть папочку?

— Я, когда отвяжусь — убью вас, — ласково-ласково прошипел Элайджа, обречённо понимая, что в общем-то ситуация давно вышла из-под контроля.

— Значит, можно, — решил Коннор и внимательно посмотрел на Ричарда.

— Ага, камень-ножницы-бумага-ящерица-спок?

Ричард прищурился. Они сжали кулаки и быстро скинулись. И еще раз. Ящерица отравила Спока и Рич с радостным писком потянулся за смазкой. Коннор грустил недолго. Он задумчиво погладил волосы Элайджа и улыбнулся.

— А я буду плести тебе косички.

— Я расстроен, — обиженно протянул Элайджа, но осекся, потому что Коннор снова склонился к его члену, — вы меня разыграли как… как вещь?

— Ага.

Коннор уже несдержанно ласкал его, с оттягом и сильно двигая рукой и разглядывая его расширяющиеся зрачки.

— Мы можем подраться? Я убью Ричи, он смертельно ранит меня, и ты останешься тут один, голый и привязанный к кровати…

Коннор смотрел на него, прямо в глаза, облизнувшись с непонятным голодом, более опасным, чем простое сексуальное желание.

— Мне интересно, как бы ты потом объяснил это все полиции?

— Твое воображение… — Элайджа потянулся к его губам.

Коннор с улыбкой позволил себя целовать, легко касаясь волос опекуна. Элайджа недовольно фыркнул, но не оторвался от него, когда Ричи легко огладил, чуть проникая кончиками пальцев.

— Папочка, разве тебе охота было ждать столько?

— У меня были видео с камер, — выдохнул в его губы Элайджа, сильно сжимая зубы, кусаясь и слизывая кровь с замершего Коннора. — Много интересного видео…

Элайджа выгнулся, затягивая черные провода зарядок на своих запястьях до скрипа. Рич медленно трахал его скользкими пальцами, разглядывая то, как Коннор сильно двигает рукой на его члене. — Мне было на что подрочить, вы так…

Элайджа сбился на выдохе, Коннор мстительно сжал зубы на его шее.

—…ах… мило развлекаетесь в душе и в холле…

— Где ещё камеры? — уточнил Рич, вытаскивая пальцы, добавляя смазки и обводя по кругу, вздрагивающие мышцы.

— Сможете взломать мой ноут — сами найдете.

— Не искушай, — Коннор облизнулся и бросил взгляд на Ричарда. Тот плотоядно смотрел на опекуна. — Время подарков.

Рич кивнул и, ухватив Элайджу под коленями, легко толкнулся.

— Боже…

Коннор покачал головой, снова склоняясь к члену Элайджи.

Вылизывая его. Затем отвлекся, любуясь братом, потянулся к нему, перехватил за шею, целуя, чувствуя, как ритмично двигаются их тела. Господи, Коннор заскулил, он так любил их, до безумия, до выворачивающей агонии похоти или страсти. Он не мог точно понять, что же это за эмоция, явно куда как глубже и сложнее, чем просто любовь.

В конце концов, ближе этих двоих у него никого не было.

— Коннор… — Элайджа дернулся и выдохнул. — Черт… пока твой братец меня тут… ох… иди поближе, сегодня, так и быть, предоставлю тебе свой рот. Старшенький хочет сесть мне на лицо?

— Папочка? — Коннор расфокусировано погладил его губы, коснулся пальцами языка. Элайджа влажно скользнул языком между ними, почти коснувшись ладони. — Ты же потом меня трахнешь?

Коннор удобно перехватил его за шею, сильно сжимая в кулаке рассыпавшиеся волосы, любуясь тем, как Элайджа смотрит на него, а его собственный возбуждённый член подрагивает, пульсируя у самых его губ.

И этого он не выдержал. Осторожно толкнулся, погружая головку между губ Элайджи. Вздрогнул от прикосновения горячего языка и зарылся пальцами в волосы мужчины, притягивая его голову ближе, чувствуя, как плотно член сжат, как он скользит по ребристому нёбу…

— Я так люблю папочку, — Коннор помнил, что говорил что-то, но, что конкретно, как-то рассыпалось в воспоминаниях. Он чувствовал только жар, безумие, сжирающую его похоть и жуткое желание двигаться. Втрахиваться так глубоко, чтобы Элайджа давился и задыхался, сильнее сжимая побелевшие пальцы на их импровизированных верёвках-жгутах.

Он кончил почти огорченно, хотелось больше, чтобы Элайджа был над ним, в нем, но слишком уж долго пришлось ждать этого дня. Он сполз на кровать, из-под ресниц наблюдая за Ричардом, кусающим губы.

За судорогой удовольствия и тем, как теперь Ричи прикрывает глаза, хрипло простонав на выдохе. И долго не отстраняется, любуясь Элайджей, который показательно медленно облизывается.

Коннор потянулся к нему, стереть часть спермы с лица и Элайджа внезапно больно укусил его за руку, вырывая из блаженного созерцания.

— Отвязывай! — приказал он таким тоном, что Коннор тут же потянулся к впившимся в запястья шнурам.

Только сейчас он ощутил некоторую вину. Все же провода — это нихера не мягенькая веревка или кожаный наручник.

— Прости, — он распутал узлы и погладил запястья Элайджа. — Мы не подумали…

— Да, — Элайджа зло схватил его за волосы и уткнул мордой в подушку. — Вы, два дегенерата, не подумали!..

Рич влез, пытаясь отцепить руки Элайджи от Коннора.

— Не лезь! — рявкнул на него тот. — Можно решить, я не знаю, кто в вашем тандеме «генератор идей»!

— Ты его задушишь, — прошептал Рич, все ещё оглушенный после оргазма и не понимающий, какого хера Элайджа так резко взбесился.

— Да?

Пришлось разжать руки и Коннор вскинулся, задыхаясь, ловя воздух ртом и почти кашляя. Элайджа прищурился и вцепился пальцами в горло Ричарда.

— Отныне и навсегда — не сметь так делать! Ясно?!

Коннор проскулил и обнял его со спины.

— Это только в честь дня рождения, папочка! Не злись! Мы сделаем все, что ты хочешь.

Элайджа отпустил Ричи и медленно вдохнул.

— Косячок. Немедленно.

Коннор послушно и быстро метнулся к заначке Элайджи и притащил ему требуемое, и только потом до него дошло…

— И траву где я прячу, знаете. И все ещё несовершеннолетние, — Элайджа отобрал косяк, Коннор подкурил его, наблюдая за тем, как раздражённо Элайджа отбрасывает волосы, лезущие в лицо, падающие на глаза.

— Так, — протянул Элайджа весело разглядывая их с Ричардом. — То есть это был подарок на день рождения и ту клёвую красную тачку, что я купил вам, я могу оставить себе?

— Машина! — запищали они оба и Элайджа рассмеялся.

— Да. Машина. А сейчас оба на кухню. Я все же не козел, как вы, и заказал вам торт.

Коннор довольно улыбнулся и прижался к Ричарду.

— Хорошо-то как.

***

Элайджа спал, а Коннор медитативно продолжал перебирать его волосы. И вспоминать. Прошлое. Как раз то, чего не помнил Ричи.

То, чего не то, что вспоминать — знать не хотелось бы. Он вздохнул, автоматически заплетая тонкую косичку. Представляя, с улыбкой, как папочка взбесится, потому что точно про нее забудет и застрянет в гриве расчёской.

Коннор перевел взгляд на сад.

Иногда он скучал по ней. Да, конечно, он сам мало что помнил, но…

Воспоминания были нечёткими, как полустертый сон. Далёкий и старый ночной кошмар.

Лица матери он не помнил, он даже не уточнял у Элайджи, хотя у того явно оставались где-то ее снимки. Вспоминались только красивые светлые волосы. Почти пепельные.

И самый отвратительный день его жизни.

Он не понимал, что он мог сделать не так и почему мама взбесилась. Только фрагменты. 

Ванная. Много воды, он царапает ее руки, которые не позволяют ему выбраться и вдохнуть, грудь горит, и он очень сильно хочет дышать, аж до боли за ребрами, но понимает, что тогда умрет и больше не увидит Ричи.

Ее лицо за пеленой воды рассмотреть невозможно. Только выбившиеся из причёски длинные белые пряди, что упали в воду и похожи на змей.

И потом глухой вскрик.

Он сел, жадно дыша и отчаянно плача. Ричи, Ричард стоял рядом с ванной, сжимая в руке раскройные ножницы. Зареванный, задыхающийся Коннор запомнил взгляд брата, пустой, как у манекена. Неживой и жуткий.

Ванна медленно заполнялась кровью, вода розовела.

С ножниц Ричи черные и тягучие капли падали на пол.

Потом почему-то он помнит непривычно молодого Элайджу, его взгляд и тот ужас, который он испытал, когда Элайджа шагнул к ним, закутавшимся в окровавленные полотенца. Ричи спал, Коннор же считал, как размеренно падают капли, и каждый раз сбивался на двадцати восьми. Элайджа осторожно вытянул из руки Ричарда ножницы.

— Что случилось?

Коннор тряхнул головой и улыбнулся, рассматривая Элайджу. Вот же черт. Тогда Элайджа казался ему настоящим супергероем, защитником, который махнет рукой и все пройдет.

— Иди сюда…

Он выслушал его сбивчивую истерику, касаясь жутко ноющей шеи и утащил и его и Ричи спать. Приказал Коннору сидеть тихо и караулить брата.

И уже ночью Коннор вскинулся от того, что Элайджа стоял над ними, странный и пошатывающийся и от него несло запахом алкоголя и свежей земли. Гниющих листьев.

— Все хорошо, малыш. Все будет хорошо, — прошептал он.

Коннор протянул к нему руки и Элайджа обнял его, легко целуя в лоб.

— Ричи убил маму. Но он должен был это сделать, или мама убила бы меня, — тихо произнес он.

Элайджа покачал головой.

— Мы никому не должны это говорить. Не произноси этого вслух, хорошо? Я найду вам новую маму. Не страшно.

Коннор закивал, Элайджа немного отстранил его, заглядывая в глаза.

— Убедишь Ричи, что с мамой все хорошо. И она пока уехала, но скоро вернется.

— Да, — Коннор вытянул из его волос веточку с дерева.

Элайджа улыбнулся и прижал его к себе.

— Все будет хорошо. Ты смышлен не по годам, малыш. Болит? — он легко коснулся его шеи.

Коннор покачал головой и уткнулся лицом в грудь Элайджи.

Вереницу одинаковых девушек он перестал запоминать уже на третьей. Элайджа подошел к ситуации творчески. Как и всегда. Их няни обязательно были блондинки, один и тот же типаж. А после Коннор и имена запоминать перестал. 

Незачем.

Ричи действительно ничего не помнил. Сначала Коннор молчал, потому что боялся, что брат вспомнит. После сам убедил себя — ему все привиделось. У них никогда не было матери. Только много одинаковых женщин, которые ласковые и в тоже время бездушные, выполняли эту функцию. А тот случай просто кошмар. Яркий такой и детальный. Как и все страшные сны.

Вот только это не был кошмар. Реальность, жуткая и пугающая.

Его брат убил их мать, чтобы спасти его.

Коннор вздрогнул и потер глаза. Он слишком глубоко ушел в свои воспоминания. Его начало трясти.

Задремавший Элайджа вскинулся и, перехватив его, повалил на диван, зажимая своим телом.

— Коннор? Все хорошо, — теперь Коннор вжимался в него и чувствовал, как Элайджа сильно обнимает его.

— Так делают змеи…

— Что?

— Змеи, — повторил Коннор, втираясь так, чтобы прижиматься лицом к его шее, — они сжимают жертву. Крепкое объятие успокаивает именно по этому принципу.

Он улыбнулся.

— Ты успокаиваешь меня, папочка?

— Ты дрожишь. О чем ты думаешь?

Коннор покачал головой. Он думал о том, что Элайджа крепко обнимает его и это лучшее, что может с ним случиться.

— Я ее ненавижу, — искренне сказал он.

Элайджа только вздохнул.

— Это я виноват.

Коннор отстранился, заглядывая ему в глаза.

— И как это интересно?

— Должен был заметить, что что-то не так, — признался Элайджа, и Коннор снова тяжело опустился на него, утыкаясь в шею. — Должен был. Знаешь? Такие моменты… скользкие. Я никогда не следил за лекарствами, но, когда сообразил, что за месяц почти заканчивается новый флакон с обезболивающим, должен был догадаться. Она сказала, что просто рассыпала колеса в раковину. И я… я поверил. Зачем бы ей было врать?

— Ты не мог знать.

Элайджа поморщился.

— Я ставил под угрозу ваши жизни. Нет ничего хуже.

Коннор вздохнул.

— Все позади, если ты об этом. Нам ничего не угрожает.

— Ну, раз так, то самое время идти закапывать все-все-все, что раскопал твой братец.

— Хочу лежать, — Коннор даже не шелохнулся. — Я все закопаю, правда. Не волнуйся. У меня только один вопрос.

Элайдже даже не пришлось уточнять, потому что Коннор продолжил почти без паузы.

— Почему ты не избавился от тела? Я не имею в виду тогда. Мы перезахоронили ее, снова же здесь. Зачем? Это же нелогично и так эмоционально? И подставляет нас. У укрывательства тоже нет срока давности, как и у убийства.

— Мы же не можем ее нормально похоронить, — глухо ответил Элайджа. — Хлои не должна валяться на свалке или неизвестно где в лесу.

— Или в заливе? — зло подсказал Коннор.

— Да, — твердо ответил Элайджа. — Ещё я знаю, что ее череп у тебя. Верни, пожалуйста, его к телу. Меня это… печалит.

Коннор усмехнулся.

— Печалит? А дело не в беспокойстве за мое психическое здоровье?

Элайджа усмехнулся.

— Возможно. Иди, детка. Потом приходи ко мне обниматься.

Коннор встал и, уже шагнув к выходу, остановился, посмотрел на закрывшего ладонью глаза Элайджу, на то, как подрагивает его горло и как сорвано он дышит.

— Следующим она убила бы Ричи, — тихо сказал Коннор, — а затем вернувшегося тебя. Ничего не подозревающего.

— Мне хватило бы ваших смертей, чтобы задуматься о прыжке с крыши.

Коннор кивнул и удалился в сторону сада. Работать лопатой.

Ну, это вовсе и неплохо, думал он, перебрасывая комья земли.

Разрыл еще глубже, вспоминая и представляя, в каком должно быть ужасе и кошмаре оказался Элайджа в тот день. Но он все сделал правильно. Коннор вернулся в дом за черепом. Хотя… он был уверен, что менее всего труп, точнее остов, будет внушать какие-либо опасения постоянно находясь на виду. Но милый папочка запретил ему превратить останки в анатомический препарат. Какая разница, где она будет находится? В земле под деревом или в его комнате в виде анатомической модели? Никто никогда не предположит, что это настоящие человеческие кости.

Скорее наоборот, воспримут как шутку.

Череп он оставил. Яму зарыл.

И пошел к Ричарду. Потому что тот спал, нервно вздрагивая, словно, как и он сам, предавался воспоминаниям.

Коннор перечитал столько монографий по психологии и психиатрии, что порой ему казалось: он выбрал не тот путь. А потом вспоминал, что политика — только для удачливых психов и как-то успокаивался. Темы про амнезии. Разнообразные. Он знал, верил и мог поклясться собственной жизнью, что Ричи ничерта не помнит и это действительно пугало. Как можно было забыть такое?

Он досадливо оглядел себя: в земле. Его не привлекал тот самый романтичный запах озона после дождя. Ему тот тянул гниющими трупами.

Стоило вымыться. Он неторопливо, стараясь получить от этого удовольствие, стянул грязную одежду и встал под горячие струи.

— Что ты делал? Воняешь как зомби… — сонный Ричард стоял в дверях ванной, потирая глаза.

— Элайджа попросил закопать к чертям яму, которую кто-то вырыл под деревом. Не знаешь, кто бы это мог быть?

Ричард промолчал, разглядывая запрокинувшего голову Коннора.

— Я… я вот тут подумал, — Ричи дернул головой, словно от боли, — почему в доме нет ванной.

— Есть, — отмахнулся Коннор, оборачиваясь к нему и часто смаргивая падающую воду. — У Элайджи. Я боюсь утонуть, поэтому у нас их нет. Зачем ты рыл двор?

— Там труп собаки.

— И ты хотел его откопать?

Ричард пожал плечами и вздохнул, стягивая футболку и мягкие штаны.

— Я к тебе.

— Угу, — Коннор улыбнулся, чувствуя, как руки Ричарда обернулись вокруг его пояса. — А вообще нахер иди, Ричи. - И противореча своим словам Коннор прогнулся в спине, подставляясь и заставляя Ричарда инстинктивно схватить его еще крепче. — Я из-за твоей ебанутой паранойи тоже рыл двор. Не знаешь, какого хера?

Ричард перехватил его руки, не позволяя вывернуться и плавно двигался, просто скользя по его горячей влажной коже, лизнул шею.

— Прости.

— Идиот. Не забывай, ты здесь не один. И всю херню поправляю я.

— …не будь врединой, — Ричард легко укусил его за шею. — Хочешь я отсосу тебе?

— М-м-м, — Коннор довольно зажмурился, откидывая голову назад так, что почти лег на плечо Ричарда. — Блядь, всё такое вкусное. Но нет, хочу секса.

Он повернул голову, почти касаясь губами уха Ричи, лизнул его и продолжил:

— Трахни меня? Так хорошо, чтобы я ни о чем не думал?

Ричард чуть прикусил его плечо и потерся членом о ягодицы.

— Я сделаю это. И мы будем спать… — он опустил руку, оглаживая Коннора, торопливо подготавливая.

Коннор позволял себя гладить, привычно трахать пальцами. И думал о том, что он эгоист, да. Ричи любит его и будет его любить, никогда и ничего не изменится. Коннор уперся локтями в стену душевой, чувствуя, как Ричи медленно вталкивается в него, сильно, но осторожно сжимая зубы на шее.

Это было избавлением от всего. Когда они были вместе, мир уходил на задний план. В темноту. Ричард обнимал его, медленно двигаясь, терзая шею и плечо поцелуями.

— Ты… Ричи, давай поторопись, я хочу кончить и спать, — Коннор улыбнулся, снова подставляя лицо под потоки воды.

Стало удушливо жарко, поток воды не спасал, только ещё сильнее заставлял кожу гореть. Ричард скользнул языком по его шее, прикусил кожу под ухом, сильно сжимая его бедра и теперь трахая его, как Коннор того и хотел — размашисто и быстро.

— Да… — он уперся ладонями в стену, сильнее прогибаясь в спине. Ричард неразборчиво рычал у него над ухом, совершенно утратив контроль, гонясь скорее за своим удовольствием. Правда, не было ни разу, чтобы Коннор не кончил с ним. Он позволил себе забыться, ни о чем не думать. Совсем. Кроме того, как сильно и хорошо в нем двигается член, каждый раз попадая по простате.

Глаза Коннор открыл, тяжело дыша и чувствуя, что Рич до синяков вцепился в него.

Он оторвал от стены одну руку, рискуя рухнуть и обхватил свой член ладонью, быстро лаская, оглаживая головку большим пальцем. Они всегда достигали оргазма одновременно.  
Ричард снова укусил его плечо, совершенно сбиваясь с ритма.

Коннор кончил, ничего не видя перед собой. Только ощущая толчки эякуляции и что Ричи замер, стискивая его в объятиях так сильно, что Коннор зашипел.

— Легче! Ты меня сломаешь!

— Прости, — Ричард отстранился и сонно улыбнулся, поворачивая брата к себе и неторопливо целуя.

Коннор ответил, но между делом больно ущипнул Ричи за бок.

Рич ойкнул ему в губы.

— Что?

— Не мог вытащить? Тебя тоже одолели собственнические инстинкты? — Коннор почти повис на брате. — И я всё ещё злюсь за сад. С тебя массаж.

Ричард согласно кивал.

— Конечно. А сейчас… — он выключил воду. — Идем. Будем уютно спать.

Коннор позволил укутать себя в полотенце и утащить в комнату. Ричард еще долго гладил его по волосам.

— Не понимаю зачем нам разные комнаты. Если мы все равно почти всегда спим вместе.

— Мы мигрируем, — ответил Ричи, продолжая его гладить. — К тому же любовников надо по разным койкам раскидывать. Чтоб не перепутать.

— Логично, — согласился Коннор, удобнее забиваясь в объятие, и почти уснул, как вспомнил царапнувшую его мысль. — Ричи? Ты выяснил, что хотел? Про того, кто наш настоящий папочка?

— Нет, — соврал Ричард и Коннор глубоко вздохнул.

— Я знаю, когда ты врешь мне…

Ричард глубоко вдохнул и прикрыл глаза.

— Не хочу говорить об этом. Сегодня был долгий день, и я устал… и ты устал.

Коннор покусал нижнюю губу. Любопытство проснулось не вовремя.

— Я все тебе расскажу, — Ричи шептал, укрывая их обоих одеялом и легко целуя Коннора в щеку. — Ты мне тоже будешь нужен для опытов. Точнее для сравнительного анализа. Поедем туда вместе. А пока спи.

***


	12. Chapter 12

Гэвин искренне удивился. Ну правда, он меньше всего ожидал увидеть Элайджу ночью под своей дверью. Да ещё и в явном душевном раздрае.

— Пустишь? — просто спросил тот, и Гэвин отшагнул, позволяя войти к себе домой.

— Что-то случилось? — Рид легко коснулся плеча Элайджи.

Тот усмехнулся и, коснувшись губами его щеки, прошел на кухню. Нашел в холодильнике бутылку пива и устроился за стойкой.

— Я кое-что тебе привез, — он ткнул горлышком бутылки в сторону Гэвина.

— Та-а-ак, — посерьёзнел Гэвин. — Всю наркоту в унитаз нахер. Мне вообще интересно, как ты ещё не сторчался.

— Я бы не стал привозить тебе траву, — рассмеялся Элайджа, иронично качнув головой. — К тому же, марихуана не вызывает зависимости, если ты вдруг не знал.

Гэвин оперся задницей о холодильник и выжидательно скрестил руки на груди.

— Ну?

— Я привез тебе весь твой пирсинг, который ты тогда оставил у меня.

Гэвин недоверчиво поднял бровь.

— Серьезно?

Элайджа улыбнулся и достал маленькую коробочку из внутреннего кармана.

— Воспоминания о тревожной молодости.

— Очень тревожной? — Гэвин взял коробочку, открывая и беря первый же попавшийся пуссет. — У меня их было не так много.

— Ты просто не помнишь, — Элайджа довольно облизнулся. — Где у тебя виски?

— Зачем виски?

— Ну ты же эстет, Гэвин, у тебя в доме нет водки.

Рид рассмеялся, но отшагнул, доставая из шкафа бутылку Джека Дэниэлса. Поставил перед Элайджей на стол, как и стакан.

— Элайджа, из нас двоих эстет ты и это у тебя…

— У меня водка есть, — отмахнулся тот, наливая алкоголь в тяжёлый стеклянный стакан и одним движением пересыпая все содержимое коробочки в него. — Люблю ее с кровью, знаешь ли.

— Не сомневаюсь, — Гэвин легко открутил крышку и плеснул виски в стакан. — Лед?

— И, чтобы ты знал, брат мой необразованный, Джек — это не виски. Это бурбон.

— Заткнись, умник, — Рид поморщился. — Так нужен лед? Или ты слишком точно знаешь, что лед не прокатит?

— Давай, правда, я отморожу себе пальцы, но чего не сделаешь из любви к тебе?

— Скорее в погоне за собственными извращениями. Я давно уже ничего не носил. Никаких железок.

Элайджа довольно качнул алкоголь, наблюдая, как звякнул лед и все серьги.

— Нестрашно. Пробьем заново.

— Ими? — Гэвин указал на пусеты.

Элайджа поднял бровь и сделал крошечный глоток из стакана.

— Фу, — Рид усмехнулся. — Страшно подумать, что на них скопилось за это время.

— Давай я проколю тебе губу иглой.

— Швейной?

— Хирургической.

— Слишком жестоко.

— Для тебя как раз, — снова разулыбался Элайджа. — К тому же… смотри?

Он медленно провел языком по кромке бокала — с характерным звуком прикосновения металла и стекла — и Рид только сейчас рассмотрел, что у него в языке пирсинг.

— Будешь себя хорошо вести — сделаю минет.

— О, черт… что я должен делать? — Рид определенно ощущал, что упускать этот шанс нельзя.  
Элайджа задумчиво окинул его взглядом и кивнул.

— Кольцо или лабрет?

— Кольцо, — мгновенно среагировал Гэвин, не к ночи поминая, как обратная сторона слишком короткого лабрета врастала в слизистую.

Элайджа кивнул, даже не соглашаясь, а скорее самому себе и, так и не выпуская из рук стакан и бутылку, пошел в гостиную.

— У тебя здесь слишком охуенный диван, — сказал он, отставляя все на стол и приглашающе похлопал по обивке. — Иди ко мне и раздевайся.

Рид рывком, через голову стянул с себя футболку и оперся одним коленом на диван, замирая, чувствуя, как Элайджа легко касается его кожи, зажимая между указательным и средним пальцами его сосок.

— М-м-м?

— Я сделаю это аккуратно, — Эл чуть прищурился, вылавливая из стакана циркуляр.

Он сделал глоток бурбона и обхватил сосок губами. Рид понял, что его продрала дрожь. И это даже до начала представления.

— Странно. Губа вот заросла…

Элайджа отстранился и фыркнул, примериваясь циркуляром к соску.

— Давай вспомним все, что у тебя было проколото? — ласково-ласково спросил он и несильно сжал зубы под ключицей, одновременно проходя циркуляром канал. Пробивая кожу. Гэвин вздрогнул, хватая Элайджу за волосы, тот довольно слизывал кровь, смешанную с виски с закрученного циркуляра.

— Всегда знал, что ты вампир.

— О, да… вампир, — Элайджа довольно улыбнулся, медленно зализывая след от укуса. — Идем дальше?

— Ты понимаешь, что завтра я не смогу пошевелиться и, скорее всего, все воспалится и заболит?

— А что поделать? Не ной, или я сделаю тебе принца альберта без наркоза.

Гэвин сильнее сжал его волосы, потянул, заставляя Элайджу оскалиться и выгнуть шею, следуя за рукой.

— Ага, — протянул Гэвин, — кто-то в тоске и тебе хочется безумия?

Элайджа не ответил, просто прикрыл глаза, сжимающая в его волосах рука тоже вполне хорошо отвлекала.

— Развлекайся, — разрешил Гэвин, отпуская его.

Элайджа улыбнулся и коснулся губами его живота, медленно спускаясь ниже. Гэвин вцепился в диван, каждую секунду ожидая укуса. Элайджа запросто мог это устроить. Но не стал. Расстегнул джинсы и поднял на Рида задумчивый взгляд.

— Ты был хорошим мальчиком. Минет состоится. Но сначала…

Он ласково погладил пальцами его живот, потянулся к одному из «стерилизующихся» циркуляров.

— Ляг? — попросил он его. — Хочу вернуть мой самый любимый пирсинг.

Гэвин лег, чувствуя, как почти болезненно пульсирует напряженный член и как тянет, разгораясь и возбуждением, и болью, пробитый сосок. Металл нагрелся и был теплым, но в его искаженном восприятии почти обжигал.

Элайджа плеснул ему на живот из бутылки, торопливо слизывая сбегающие капли.  
Гэвин сглотнул и прикусил губу, ожидая явно неприятных ощущений.

— Расслабься, детка. Все будет хорошо. Я быстро.

Элайджа действительно легко ввел циркуляр в канал, прорвав тонкую кожу лишь на выходе. Завернул шарик, что Риду с огромным трудом удавалось сделать даже в трезвом состоянии и, прижавшись к коже губами, выпил скопившийся бурбон, сдобренный кровью.

— Вот теперь да, ты заслужил минет, — мурлыкнул он, стягивая его штаны, потерся лицом о член сквозь ткань белья. — А ты точно уверен, что не хочешь вернуть пирсинг на член?

Элайджа наконец-то коснулся его члена, и Гэвин застонал от того, как хорошо тот сжал руку на нем.

— Во-о-от сюда, — Элайджа прижал палец как раз к уздечке, сдвинув крайнюю плоть.

— Нет, — выдохнул Рид, потому что нет, блядь, нахуй. Все, чего он сейчас хотел, это чтоб Элайджа заткнулся и взял в рот. Потому что его обволакивающий голос убеждал согласиться на все, что угодно. — Я слишком стар, чтоб отказываться от секса на месяц.

— Ну, детка… — Элайджа ласкающе провел языком по стволу. — Де-е-етка, это было так красиво.

Гэвин выдохнул и опустил руку на его голову, сжимая пряди волос.

— Ну давай, — капризно промурлыкал Элайджа, не спеша брать в рот, но игриво касаясь его кожи только шариком пирсинга.

— Ты меня не уговоришь, — простонал Рид, сильнее зарываясь пальцами в его пряди и нажимая на его голову. — Блядь, Эл, не издевайся?

Элайджа послушно лизнул головку члена, чувствительно ведя пальцами вниз.

Он завел выбившуюся прядку волос за ухо и прикрыл глаза, медленно пропуская член в рот так, чтобы он всей длиной прошелся по шарику пирсинга.

— Черт… — Гэвин прикусил губу, когда понял, что Элайджа принял полностью, уткнувшись носом в лобок. — Ты королева минета.

И Гэвин тут же ойкнул, потому что Элайджа мстительно медленно и несильно, но чувствительно, сжал зубы. Рид сильнее схватил его за волосы, но не потянул, потому что его член вполне себе четко ощущал кромку зубов, поцарапать себя не хотелось. А пасть бы Элайджа не разжал из природной ебанутости.

— Прости-прости, Эл…

Элайджа медленно отстранился и выдохнул.

— Ты сделаешь пирсинг. И посидишь месяцок на обезболивающем.

Гэвин прикусил губу.

— Ты просто чертов извращенец. Ясно?

— Ты хочешь самый шикарный секс с моим полным подчинением после?

Гэвин досадливо откинулся на диванные подушки.

— Ты манипулятор, ты же знаешь?

— Конечно, — Элайджа снова, играясь, коснулся кончиком языка его члена, лизнул живот. — Это основа всего маркетинга, милый. Ты предлагаешь то, чего от тебя хотят, но ставишь сомнительные условия и не оставляешь времени на размышления, давя на жадность. Или алчность. В нашем случае — на желание.

— Дьявол, ладно, но Ричарду я скажу, что ты заставил меня под дулом пистолета.

Элайджа рассмеялся и прошелся поцелуями вверх, снова к соскам. Член он обхватил ладонью.

— Вот и хорошо. А сейчас давай на живот.

— Ты меня трахнешь? — спросил Гэвин, уже предвкушая, как брат будет тяжело вжимать его в диван и быстро двигаться, не позволяя нормально вдохнуть.

— Нет, я верну весь пирсинг там, где он и должен был быть. А вот потом…

Гэвин перевернулся, чувствуя, как Элайджа большой змеей скользнул по его телу, целуя выступающие позвонки.

— …потом ты будешь меня душить и говорить, как сильно ненавидишь за то, что я всегда мог и могу уговорить тебя на всякие идиотства.

— Ну черт! Давай сначала потрахаемся, а потом мне уже станет все равно… — Рид проскулил и завозился. — Черт, Эл, ну пожалуйста! Я знаю, что ты чертов маньяк, но, блин, секс! Секс же! Ты не посмеешь вот сейчас меня оставить в таком состоянии. Так что вместо железки сунь в меня свой член!

— Хорошо, — согласился Элайджа, мокро облизывая руку и теперь касаясь Гэвина, оглаживая его пальцами. — Ливануть бы на тебя алкоголь. Но это совсем для психов.

Рид застонал выгибаясь, потому что пальцы Элайджи хорошо и сильно гладили его, а язык с грёбаным шариком легко касался его шеи.

— Я тебе все ещё не простил разогревающую смазку с перцем, придурок, — прошипел Гэвин, подаваясь на его пальцы, сжимаясь на них. Слыша, как тихо Элайджа смеётся в его кожу.

— Но согласись, это запомнилось, — хихикал он, явно наслаждаясь ситуацией.

Гэвин поморщился, поднимаясь на колени. Как бы охрененно не ощущался пирсинг, все же это становилось болезненным при прикосновении к обивке дивана. Элайджа снова влажно, почти мокро лизнул его за ухом, заставляя поморщиться и в тоже время застонать от того, как хорошо ощущается этот блядский металлический шарик.

— У тебя были проколоты уши, — Элайджа скользнул рукой по его боку, оглаживая бедро, опустил ее на член. — Соски и член. И это было охуенно. Я вот не знаю, кто из нас больше тащился по твоему пирсингу.

— Я детектив при исполнении. Мне устав не позволяет… да трахни ты меня уже! — он прогнулся в спине.

Элайджа улыбнулся и, наконец, сменил пальцы членом, толкаясь сильно, но плавно. Рид сжал пальцами подлокотник дивана и простонал.

— Секунду… и давай, как надо.

— Боже, Гэвин, — выдохнул Элайджа, замирая, потянув его бедра на себя, чувствуя, как тот сжался на его члене так плотно. И да, смазки было маловато. — Если бы я тебя слушался, мы бы вообще никогда не трахнулись.

Элайджа укусил его в загривок, потерся лицом о короткие волосы на затылке. Рид выдохнул и покачал бедрами.

— Я привык. Твой член прямо как дома.

Элайджа рассмеялся и начал медленно двигаться, удерживая бедра Гэвина. Черт возьми, мысль о пирсинге не оставляла его.

— Хочу чтобы у тебя… была проколота губа, — Элайджа вжался лбом ему между лопаток, теперь трахая быстро и размашисто, каждый раз вздрагивая от того, как Гэвин сводил лопатки.

Элайджа совершенно забылся в горячке секса, иногда сжимая зубы, кусая Гэвина между лопатками. И это было великолепно. То, чего он давно хотел. Разве что не хватало одной детали. Рид должен был кусать колечко в губе во время секса.

— Меня с работы вышвырнут за это… — проскулил Гэвин, сжимая руки в кулаки, сильно подаваясь навстречу брату.

— Да… — Элайджа изменил ритм, движения стали сильнее, но реже. — Да, до этого же не выгнали?

Гэвин низко опустил голову, глухо простонав, потому что проколы горели и тянули, дёргали пульсирующей болью, а Элайджа специально двигался так, чтобы Гэвин сходил с ума и безумно хотел кончить.

— Эл…

— Нет, я должен быть уверен, что ты дашь мне… разрешение проколоть, — Элайджа держался изо всех сил. Благо, ночи, проведенные с близнецами, научили его сдерживаться и кончать так, что потом мозг отключался.

— Какая же ты сука, — проскулил Гэвин, потому что Элайджа мстительно остановился. — Да, что захочешь сделаешь.

Он ещё не успел договорить, как Элайджа рванул его на себя и взял такой бешеный темп, что Гэвин мог только рывками дышать и шипеть от прошивающего, острого удовольствия. Ему хватило этого, чтобы кончить на несчастный, скрипящий диван. Элайджа прижался к нему, уперевшись лбом между лопаток, слабо вздрагивая.

— Я так рад, что могу манипулировать тобой, не давая кончить… — пробормотал он.

— А я рад, что могу разбить тебе твое смазливое ебало, — прошипел Гэвин, отстраняясь.

— Ты же не сделаешь мне больно? — голосом виктимного психа «попросил» Элайджа и расхохотался, садясь и глядя на то, как Гэвин досадливо пытается не влезть в собственную сперму. — Сейчас я немного отдышусь, — Элайджа швырнул в него салфетки, — и буду тебя колоть. И самое жуткое — продевать пирсинг по свежему проколу.

— Есть расширитель, — Гэвин все же смог лечь удобнее. — Только будь осторожен. Я помню, что шарики ты закручиваешь хорошо, а с сегментными кольцами у тебя проблемы.

Элайджа улыбнулся, касаясь губами его щеки.

— Очень осторожен.

— Возьми? — Эл протянул ему открытую бутылку. — Это твоя анестезия.

Гэвин сделал пару глотков, чувствуя, как алкоголь обжигает горло.

Чертов Элайджа. Но сопротивляться Гэвин не хотел. Он тоже ловил своеобразный кайф от того, насколько приятно делать пирсинг. Возможно, у него был высокий болевой порог, и он по большей части получал удовольствие.

Так что, когда Элайджа, чуть ли не умывшийся в Джеке Дэниэлсе, и проколол, и вставил циркуляр, Гэвин сглатывал кровь вперемешку с виски.

— О, черт, ненавижу тебя. Завтра лицо перекосоебит. Отек будет, — пробормотал он, понимая, что говорит это все просто по привычке, нежели действительно из-за предчувствия скорых неприятностей.

— Ага, — мирно соглашался Элайджа, теперь целуя его, касаясь языком его пирсинга. Гэвин шипел, но больно это не было, все ещё возбуждающе.

— Будет очень смешно, — прошептал он, — если мы сцепимся пирсингом и не сможем распутаться.

— Хирургия.

Гэвин фыркнул и ощупал языком стремительно растущий отек.

— И еще член, детка, — мурлыкнул Элайджа, оглаживая его живот, осторожно, боясь лишний раз коснуться пупка.

— Член я тебе не дам, — простонал Гэвин. — Элайджа, ну серьезно, нет. Ладно бы я был шлюхой и зарабатывал своей тушкой.

— Продолжай, — кивнул Элайджа, довольно гладя его. — Мне нравится представлять тебя крайне эксклюзивным вариантом для особо пресыщенных психов…

— Это, конечно, денежно, но неинтересно. А с членом проблемы могут тянуться чертовски долго.

Элайджа счастливо вздохнул и обнял его, крепко прижимая к себе.

— Я так благодарен Ричи… теперь мы можем творить что угодно, совсем как в восемнадцать.

— В мои или твои?

— В наши. Но скорее в твои. Потому что я был грустным и закомплексованным задротом.

— Да, — протянул Гэвин, прикрыв глаза и вспоминая Эла совсем юным. То, как прятал от него его любимые плакаты с эччи-гаремниками. — Но это было так мило…

Элайджа рассмеялся и коснулся губами его щеки.

— Дело молодое. Кстати, ты когда виделся с Ричи в последний раз? М-м-м? Ты вообще-то с ним официально встречаешься.

— Я не встречаюсь. Мы ебемся.

— Я тебя ударю. Мальчишка столько для тебя сделал.

Рид рассмеялся, перехватив руки брата.

— Я всего лишь хотел позлить тебя!

— Позлил?

Элайджа лег рядом, затихая и почти не шевелясь. Рид ощущал боком только, как размеренно двигается его грудная клетка. Этим Эл тоже иногда пугал, Гэвин не понимал, как можно замирать и совершенно не двигаться.

— Боюсь, Ричи что-то придумает себе. Ты же вот точно ничего ему не сказал и даже не заикался про отношения. Я намекну — люди не умеют читать мысли.

— Скажу ему, — Гэвин шумно вздохнул. — Я же надежный парень. Мальчишка прелесть, они оба прелесть, но Коннор не совсем такой.

Элайджа потрепал его по волосам.

— Ричи более ответственный.

— Да-а-а, — как-то странно протянул Элайджа. — Ричи тебе, Коннора мне. Осталось только отравить того мулатика, который аж целый профессор.

Гэвин отстранился, разглядывая спокойное и чисто внешне равнодушное лицо Элайджи. Но кто-кто, а вот Гэвин хорошо знал, что брат может абсолютно не демонстрировать никаких эмоций. И его за это пару лет в детстве таскали по врачам, считая аутистом.

— Ты ревнуешь, — восхитился Гэвин, улыбаясь этому безумию. — Не может быть. Ты ревнуешь старшенького.

— Коннор имеет свою голову на плечах. А я имею его, его брата и тебя. Это успокаивает. Я почти не умру в одиночестве. Наверное…

Рид усмехнулся.

— Неа. Кто тебе позволит.

Элайджа тихо вздохнул и прикрыл глаза.

И затем почти вспыхнул.

— Да! Да, я ревную! И мне плохо от того, что я ревную, но я же не могу просто отключить это чувство? Если бы я мог, я бы это выключил, но эмоции это не техника, а что-то кошмарное и безымянное. Это ужасно и я ничего не могу с этим поделать!

Он перевел дыхание, глубоко вздохнул и снова завалился под бок Гэвину. Тот растеряно гладил его плечо и кусал губы, теперь постоянно цепляя кольцо.

— Можно я ничего не буду говорить? — тихо спросил Гэвин.

Элайджа пихнул его в плечо и прикусил губу.

— Коннор был моим мальчиком, всегда моим. Черт… — он перевел дыхание. — Я должен радоваться тому, что он, наконец, счастлив. Все, как он хотел — красавец мулат и взаимоотношения, достигнутые таким трудом…

Элайджа вздохнул и замолчал, осекшись.

— Я эгоист, да? Потому что Коннор мой. И я точно знаю, что для него лучше.

—…все абьюзеры так говорят, — не удержался Гэвин, но вопреки словам притянул к себе Элайджу еще ближе, чувствуя, как тот обмяк и затих, поглаживая по спине. — Но я понимаю. Правда, понимаю тебя, — прошептал он, закрывая глаза. Элайджа вздохнул и зажмурился. 

Через пару минут Гэвин понял, что брат, наконец, уснул.

Гэвин сначала думал о том, что он — вот-вот сейчас да — вытянет руку из-под спящего Элайджи и пойдет в спальню. Завалится спать нормально. На кровать. Лёжа лежать. Удобно. Где никто не дышит ему в плечо и не пережимает руку. Он правда собирался встать, но отрубился.

***


	13. Chapter 13

Коннор проснулся от того, что его гладят. Так приятно и хорошо. По спине, прослеживая линию позвоночника, очерчивают его.

Он фыркнул, недовольно ежась.

— Зачем… — он хотел одновременно спрятаться и подставиться под приятные оглаживания. Слишком велики были желания одновременно спать дальше и просыпаться, ощущая уютные прикосновения. — Я так хорошо спал. И видел лошадок. Лошадок-коняшек. Поняшек.

— Спи, — согласился с ним Ричи, стягивая с него одеяло. Но, как смутно сообразил Коннор, тот массаж не делал. Точнее, это был не массаж. И не секс, что совсем уж странно.

Ричард медленно и бессистемно касался кожи на его спине, будто рисуя.

— Рич? Мне все нравится, продолжай, но… что ты делаешь?

— Ты замечал, что у нас на спине полосы?

— Чего? — вскинулся Коннор, и тут же упал обратно, подбитый рукой брата.

— Цвет кожи разный.

— Вообще потерял смысл того, о чем мы разговариваем.

Ричард снова провел пальцами по его спине, чувствуя теплоту и гладкость кожи. Узор. Видимый только при боковом освещении. Словно одна часть встраивалась в другую, мозаика или даже точнее паззл.

Химера.

Не нужно было смотреть, чтобы понять — у него точно такой же. Ричи вздохнул, обнимая брата, прижимаясь щекой к плечу. Так хорошо.

Ему давно не было так спокойно по утрам. Исследование ничего дельного не показало. Трупа, не считая собачьего, он не нашел. Солнце едва-едва встало. Коннор лежал рядом с ним, такой сонный и милый.

— Так что? — Коннор потормошил его за плечо. — Ну полосы и полосы. Я думал это что-то вроде родимых пятен. Только почти незаметных.

Ричи погладил его по спине.

— Эта такая хрень, из-за которой тест ДНК сбоит. Ну как бы он показывает родство. Но не точно. Камски и Рид братья, так что тест в любом случае говорит «хэй, парень, они твои родственники».

Коннор сонно поморгал, пытаясь заставить мозг соображать и хоть как-то понять, о чем говорит Ричи, вроде о чем-то важном. Для него, да.

— Никогда не любил биологию — если это биология?  Или что?

— Генетика, — уточнил Ричард.

— М… ску-у-ука, — Коннор потянулся и внимательно посмотрел на брата. — Чем ты так озабочен? М-м-м?

Ричард вздохнул и уткнулся лбом в его плечо, медленно дыша. Коннор поднял руки, перебирая его волосы.

— Ну, скажи мне? Нельзя так ко всему относиться, ты слишком сильно нервничаешь. И становишься пугающим, серьезно. А я не люблю бояться.

Ричард сел, путаясь в одеяле, заглядывая во встревоженные глаза брата. Ричард явно подбирал слова, чтобы начать объяснять и постараться не запутаться. И не запутать.

— Помнишь старую как мир шутку про групповуху, девушку, ребенка и фразу «хорошо, что он хоть не гавкает?»

Коннор усмехнулся.

— Ну так? А к чёму ты клонишь?

— К генетике и химеризму. Как это явление понял я. А именно тетрагаметного химеризма. Такие химеры возникают, когда две разные зиготы сливаются вскоре после оплодотворения и формируют единый эмбрион.

— Вот теперь понял: ты ведёшь к тому, что у нас два папочки. И три родителя. Вообще как бы четыре, но мать одна, так что не считаем. Но погоди, мы же близнецы, а не двойняшки.

— И это тоже. Один из признаков химеризма. Близнецы должны быть идентичны. Соматическая мутация с цветом твоих или моих глаз, не могла проявиться так четко. Да и мозаичная окраска кожи.

— Хочешь сказать…

— У нас два отца, — Рич вздохнул. — Я… перепроверю ещё раз. Мне просто важно было узнать, кто, но теперь как-то… все стало еще безумнее. Главное — ты мой брат.

Коннор хихикнул.

— Как будто в этом кто-то когда-то сомневался.

Он снова начал проваливаться в уютное сонное состояние. Рич так размеренно и тихо дышал совсем рядом…

— Но мы были одним существом, собранным из нескольких. И потом поделились. Это звучит так странно и интересно. Я просто хотел еще и твою ДНК проверить. Поэтому у нас разные группы крови…

— …да, — снова отмахнулся от него Коннор, — ты не подойдешь мне как донор органов, такая досада… Так что? Какого папочку пойдешь радовать? «Энакин, я твой сын… Ние-е-ет»! Или пока не будешь им говорить?

Ричи прижал хихикающего Коннора подушкой. Тот продолжал смеяться все время «удушения». Наконец, Ричи убрал подушку и зевнул.

— Все, поиграли и хватит.

Коннор улыбнулся, потер лицо и внимательно уставился на Ричи. Тому стало слегка не по себе.

— Что такое?

— Я тебя люблю, — Коннор приподнялся, быстро целуя его в губы.

— Я тебя тоже, — Ричи не успел его поймать, тот вывернулся, вставая.

— Так, — Коннор всё ещё сонно тупил, — я у тебя или у себя?

Открыл шкаф, разглядывая ряд темных, почти черных рубашек.

— Ага, у тебя. У меня большие планы. Мы с Маркусом уезжаем на этот уик-энд.

Ричард кивнул, улыбаясь.

— Ты Элайдже сказал?

— М… позвоню и скажу по факту, — он потянулся и послал Ричи воздушный поцелуй. — Увидимся вечером в воскресенье. Буду затрахан и доволен жизнью. Отдохни, детка.

Он, пританцовывая, покинул комнату и Ричард снова рухнул в подушки. Но отоспаться ему не дали, кто-то — Коннор, зараза — бродил у него по комнате, разговаривая по телефону. Сути разговора Рич не уловил, просто слушал голос, иногда проваливаясь в дрёму.

— Ты спишь? — тихо спросили его.

— Не знаю, — ответил он. — Ты же должен был уехать?

— Маркус за мной заедет, — отмахнулся Коннор и снова погладил Ричи. — Я спросить… чего хочешь на завтрак? Я приготовлю. Всё равно делать нечего.

— М… яйца? Свари мне пару, или пожарь, неважно, — он сел на кровати, глядя на брата. — Ты нервничаешь. Какого хрена?

— Не знаю, — Коннор улыбнулся. — Просто первый уик-энд с моим парнем и это так… волнительно.

Ричард закатил глаза, представляя, чтобы он сам так нервничал перед выходными с Гэвином. Это же должно быть весело и забавно. И естественно?.. что ли? Как не прикидываться кем-то другим.

Коннор снова ускакал на кухню, Рич завалился в душ и выполз к брату. Почему-то чувствуя, как болезненно тянет плечи.

— Лапки болят? — злонравно уточнил Коннор, мельком взглянув на то, как Ричи досадливо потер руку.

— А у тебя? — невинно улыбнулся Ричард.

Коннор фыркнул, наблюдая за плитой, напевая что-то неразборчивое.

Рич вздохнул и взял телефон. От Гэвина было ни слуху, ни духу. Они что, на пару с Элайджей затрахали друг друга насмерть?

И лежат там двумя трупами, разлагаясь.

Он потряс головой, какие глупости, и увидел машину Элайджи, тот как раз заезжал во двор. Ага.

— Коннор, готовь больше. Папочка вернулся и точно голодный.

— Да? — отвлекся от плиты Коннор.

— Да, — подтвердил Ричи. — У Гэвина дома жрать нечего. Только сигареты.

— Ох… — Коннор со вздохом полез в холодильник.

— Мальчики, — Элайджа небрежно бросил ключи на стол. — Хочу завтрак.

Ричард рассмеялся и кивнул в сторону Коннора.

— Старший уже ковыряется. Жди. Как… эм… дела у Гэвина?

— Страдает и ненавидит меня, — довольно улыбнулся Элайджа, перехватывая замершего с продуктами Коннора, бегло целуя, и подошел к Ричи, — зато теперь ты можешь поймать его и пропустить цепь сквозь пирсинг в сосках. Я вернул ему всю его коллекцию. Почти.

— Бо-о-оже… Коннор, солнышко, я не голоден. У меня срочное дело. Хорошего отдыха, — Рич тоже чмокнул застывшего брата в щеку и убежал.

Элайджа покашлял.

— Эм… ты тоже куда-то собираешься? На все выходные?

Коннор вздохнул.

— Да… да.

— Расскажешь папочке куда? — и Элайджа сменил беззаботный тон. — Чтобы я знал, где тебя искать и куда посылать поисковые отряды.

Коннор весело фыркнул, представляя такой трэш. И поставил перед Элайджей тарелку. Вернулся за приборами.

— Ричи удрал, так что это твой завтрак.

— Спасибо. Так что?

Коннор сел напротив, придвигая к себе чашку кофе, надпитого Ричардом и улыбнулся. Так завороженно, что Элайдже захотелось убить Маркуса. С предварительным нанесением особо тяжких.

— Домик на озере и много секса с симпатичным мулатом, — Коннор довольно улыбнулся. — А ты?

— Здесь в компании хорошего виски. Рид точит на меня зуб за пирсинг, нужно просто пересидеть этот момент.

Коннор улыбнулся и присел рядом, обнимая его руку.

— Ну вот, — он потерся о его плечо щекой и довольно зажмурился от того, как Элайджа запустил пальцы в его волосы. — Теперь я чувствую вину, что мы бросили тебя на выходные.

— Да, — согласился Элайджа, легко надавливая пальцами, заставляя Коннора поднять голову, — взращивай в себе чувство вины. Всё правильно.

— Так нечестно, — Коннор усмехнулся и шепнул. — Папочка хочет минет перед отъездом? А?

Элайджа рассмеялся.

— Разве что поцелуй? И обещание вернуться и провести со мной в койке всю ночь.

— Обязательно, — Коннор удобно положил подбородок на его плечо, горячо и щекотно подышал в ухо. — Мы проведем в кровати всю ночь. И будем дико и разнузданно… спать. А потом ты все утро прострадаешь, что я изжевал тебе волосы.

— Вот да, — усмехнулся Элайджа, Коннор потянулся, стягивая резинку, позволяя гриве рассыпаться по его плечам, вдыхая вполне ощутимый запах чужих сигарет, — ты как кошка жуешь волосы. Это что такое вообще?

— Не знаю, — Коннор обнял его, — наверное твоя грива рассыпается по мне ночью, и попадает в рот…

— Спи с закрытым.

—…и я так странно пытаюсь ее убрать.

Элайджа рассмеялся, прижимая его к себе.

— Пообещай хорошо провести время на выходных, договорились?

— Да, папочка, — Коннор прижался к его губам, глубоко, медленно целуя. Чувственно. 

Элайджа подумал, что лучше бы эти выходные Коннор все же провел дома.

В ошейнике.

На цепи и в подвале.

Элайджа отстранился, заглядывая Коннору в глаза, любуясь им. Наслаждаясь его хорошим настроением.

— Что-то случилось? — насторожился тот.

Элайджа отрицательно повел головой и погладил его щеку. Коннор прижался к его руке.

— Чувствую, что с папочкой что-то не так. Я… если хочешь, я останусь здесь.

— Боже, малыш, не нужно думать, что я настолько жалок, что не отпущу тебя на свидание. Я хорошо проведу время с некоторыми интересными вещами. Иди.

Коннор улыбнулся и коснулся губами его ладони, зажмурился, чувствуя, как кончики пальцев покалывают короткие волосы на висках Элайджи, ощущая его дыхание запястьем.  
Мобильный завибрировал на столе и Коннор вздрогнул, выпадая из созерцательного транса.

— Ох, — Коннор отстранился, пытаясь сообразить забыл он что-то или нет, хватая телефон. — Маркус зайдет, я пока возьму рюкзак.

— Давай, — Элайджа поцеловал его в висок.

Коннор довольно проскакал в свою комнату и, ухватив рюкзак, выглянул в окно.

— О… — он улыбнулся. — А вот и мой парень. Настоящий живой парень, — он подмигнул своему отражению.

Замер, задумываясь. Тянущее предчувствие не отпускало. И уезжать не хотелось. И то же время он так ждал этих долбанных выходных. Вот так невовремя накрыло озарение, что им с Маркусом и беседовать-то не о чем. Коннор тряхнул головой, отгоняя навязчивые мысли. Трахаться можно и молча.

А вот Маркус напротив Элайджи в дверях — и вроде как спокойно разговаривающие, да и вообще они на одной территории и в одном пространстве — напрягали. Особенно мило беседующие. Вроде как.

— Привет, — Коннор широко улыбнулся и потянулся обнять Маркуса. Тот немного неловко ответил на объятие и то ли увернулся, то ли не заметил попытки Коннора поцеловать его.  
— Нам пора.

— Ведите себя хорошо. Не делайте ничего, чего не сделал бы я, — Элайджа усмехнулся.

— Не будем, — Коннор потянулся коснуться губами его щеки и вот Элайджа как раз специально повернулся так, чтобы поцелуй пришелся именно в губы. Коннор удивлённо моргнул, но привычно улыбнулся.

Элайджа остался стоять в дверях, слушая их шаги, а затем и звук работающего мотора машины.

Он вздохнул, отвесил себе мысленную пощечину и ушел в спальню, забрался в ящик в поисках травки.

Выругался и спустился вниз, к холодильнику, рассматривая яркие квадратики с покемонами. Все они вызовут галлюцинации. Но он почему-то питал нежность именно к Пикачу.

— Проблем хотите? Вдвойне получите! — проговорил он, вспоминая. И ещё почему-то думая, что этот девиз вполне так хорошо подходит близнецам.

Он лизнул квадратик, ощущая как тот растворяется и сублингвально поступает в кровь. Налил себе вина. Очень плохая примета запивать марки алкоголем. Он уныло смотрел на поверхность жидкости, ожидая галлюцинаций. И те не замедлили.

Узор на стенах медленно поплыл, вино плеснуло.

— Разве у нас все было плохо? — она присела напротив и поправила белое платье. Элайджа смотрел на него, разглядывая, как ярко проступает кровь, буреет и стекает, впитываясь в обивку дивана. Он даже чуял этот тяжёлый металлический запах. Как он оседает на его коже.

— Ты не любишь белый, — смог ответить он, наблюдая, как Хлои приподняла брови в удивлении, но согласно кивнула. Платье переплавилось на синее.

— Почему ты мне ничего не сказала?

_Таблетки. Рассыпанные таблетки в раковине._

— Ты же понимаешь, — Хлои потянулась к нему, обнимая, утягивая лечь на диван. Опустить голову к ней на колени. — Я же не настоящая, Элли. Ты нализался марок.

— Ты не называла меня «Элли».

— Называла, не помнишь? Потому что «Нет, Хло, я не Элли, я не девочка из Оклахомы!»

Хлои осторожно очертила его бровь, коснулась ресниц.

— Ты такая хорошая девочка, Элайджа…

— Из Канзаса, — он прикрыл глаза. — Элли — девочка из Канзаса и я не она.

— Глупый.

Элайджа выдохнул и чуть улыбнулся, чувствуя ее пальцы на своей шее.

— Куда ты отпустил мальчиков? Они должны быть с тобой.

— Расскажи про таблетки?

Хлои замолчала, перебирая его волосы, так как всегда любил делать Коннор.

— Я… У меня есть, до сих пор есть данные обследования. Ты была у врача. За пару дней до… События. И мне их отдали. С тобой же не могли связаться, а я был твоим медпредставителем. Почему ты не сказала про глиому?

— Странно. Не хотела волновать тебя.

— Ты едва не убила мальчиков. Коннора.

Ее руки замерли.

— Нет.

— Да. Если бы не Ричард, ты утопила бы его, — Элайджа вздрогнул, вспоминая весь ужас того дня. — Почему? Ты должна была сказать.

Хлои молчала и гладила его волосы, смотрела в сад. Мимо широкого окна террасы прошла другая Хлоя, с графином лимонада. Элайджа смотрел и видел, как дом заполняется одинаковыми фантомами: Хлои, Хлои, Хлои читает, Хлои рисует, две Хлои разговаривают друг с другом, привычно сдержано жестикулируя.

— Почему ты не можешь уйти? — спросил он ее.

Все Хлои разом замолчали и замерли, поворачиваясь на его голос. Но ответила та, что обнимала его.

— Ты же сам закопал меня в саду, Элли. Как же я уйду?

— Ты мертва.

— Да, — она вздохнула. — Знаешь, мальчики так любят тебя. И ты их. Это прекрасно.

Элайджа сонно улыбнулся. Он все еще слышал ее голос в своей голове, хотя знал, что в реальности он просто лежит, заторможенно разглядывая пустоту. И выглядит крайне отвратно. Из этого химического удовольствия, искусственного и фальшивого не хотелось выбираться. Да, все было ненастоящим. И в тоже время таким реальным. Прекрасный-прекрасный мир. Почти рядом, на последней границе.

Его кто-то звал.

Настойчиво и испуганно. Он отстраненно чувствовал как его дергают за плечи. Bad trip. Bad-bad trip. Тело было словно не его. Кто-то по прежнему паникующий — Элайджа искаженным восприятием почему-то видел его эмоции разрозненными красными всполохами, сливающимися в огненное кольцо — ударил его. Пощечина привела в чувство, вернулось нормальное зрение, он провел по рту тыльной стороной ладони, стирая слюну, совершенно не ощущая онемевшего лица.

— Какого…

— Эл, открой глаза!

Он с трудом разлепил левый глаз и ощутил настоящий ужас, когда понял, что над ним склонился зареванный Коннор.

— Что ты делал?! Зачем пил?! Ты же мог умереть от этого!

Коннор разревелся и уронил голову на его грудь. 

Стало стыдно.

А ещё его начало трясти как в лихорадке, в той самой херовой части, когда температура резко снижается, или наоборот нарастает.

— Эл? — Коннор отстранился, смаргивая злые слезы, продолжая касаться его лица, словно не веря в то, что Элайджа очнулся, продолжал ловить и удерживать его взгляд. Элайджа честно пытался его сфокусировать. — Ты хочешь, чтобы я от горя умер, когда я обнаружу в один прекрасный день твой труп здесь?

— А так вы… не собираетесь когда-нибудь купить отдельное жилье?

— Придурок! — Коннор снова хлестнул его по плечу. — И так все дерьмово!

Сев и прижав ледяную руку Коннора к своему лбу, Элайджа застонал от удовольствия. 

Становилось удушливо жарко. Терморегуляция бесновалась. Он проморгался окончательно, замечая, что уже ночь, двор освещен и в гостиной почти темно, но ему хорошо видно кровь в уголке рта, разбитую губу Коннора.

— Ох, детка, это я? Прости, — он потянулся прикоснуться к коже возле раны, но Коннор перехватил его руку.

— Пойдем в душ? Ты остынешь.

Он кивнул и с трудом встал с дивана. Ему казалось, что все идет неплохо ровно до того момента, как Коннор потащил его влево, явно спасая от столкновения с косяком двери.

— Осторожно…

Вода приятно скользила по коже прохладными струями. Коннор прижался щекой к его плечу и закрыл глаза.

— Как ты отдохнул? — Элайджа мягко погладил его по волосам.

— Я пока не хочу говорить обо мне, ладно? — оборвал его Коннор. — Ты не рухнешь, если я тебя отпущу?

Элайджа вслушался в ощущения.

— Не должен.

Коннор отпустил его, быстро стягивая с себя промокшую рубашку и хватая полотенце для него.

— Пойдем, иначе ты замёрзнешь насмерть, — он выкрутил краны, закутывая его в полотенце и застыл на несколько секунд, судорожно сжимая Элайджу через полотенце. Стискивая в объятиях. Так же быстро отпустил.

Элайджа улыбнулся, чувствуя, как где-то в груди неприятно сосет. Он действительно не хотел, чтобы хоть о ком-то Коннор так же заботился.

— Идем.

Мальчишка отвел его в спальню и уложил на кровать, сворачиваясь рядом.

— Не делай так больше, пожалуйста. Я понимаю, что ты можешь положить метафорический хер на мое мнение, но не надо больше. Кури траву, она действительно безвредна, но марки… Ты мог шагнуть в бассейн и захлебнуться, так и не поняв, что происходит. Да что угодно.

— Я не буду, — разлепив пересохшие губы, прошептал Элайджа.

Коннор смотрел на него и молчал, горло дрожало от подавляемых рыданий.

— Обещаю тебе. Можешь пойти и выкинуть их все.

Коннор кивнул и прижался к нему. Элайджа, не совсем понимая, от чего именно Коннор на грани истерики, обнял его.

— Детка, прости. Я… просто прости меня, хорошо?

Тот глухо угукнул и кивнул.

— Тебе принести воды?

Элайджа коснулся своих губ, ещё раз попытался облизнулся, и кивнул.

— Пожалуйста.

Вслушиваясь в тишину дома, Коннор бесшумно унесся и так же вернулся обратно, помогая Элайдже сесть и напиться воды.

— Ложись, — приказал Коннор, садясь рядом с ним.

— А ты? — сообразил Элайджа, Коннор намеревался не спать.

— Я посторожу тебя, может, второй волной накроет.

Элайджа протянул руку и легко коснулся губ Коннора. Под пальцами ощущался небольшой отек, не заметный глазу.

— Коннор?

Тот отвел его руку.

— Нет, — Элайджа развернул его лицо к себе. — Что случилось? Мне нужно знать.

— Ничего, — дёрнул головой Коннор, глядя на него блестящими в слабом освещении глазами. — Ничего не случилось. Спи пока, пожалуйста.

Элайджа закрыл глаза, Коннор осторожно гладил его руку, каждый раз проводя пальцами по сгибу локтя и задерживаясь на запястье, вслушиваясь в его загнанный пульс.

— Команда R на службе зла, — пробормотал Элайджа.

— Ты опозорил бесчестную Команду R, — усмехнулся Коннор. — Блядские твои марки с покемонами.

— Я должен был украсть Пикачу.

— Спи, — Коннор провел ладонью по его плечу.

Ему оставалось лежать всю ночь без сна и наблюдать за тем, как тихо дышит Элайджа. И думать о том, что все складывается именно настолько дерьмово, насколько это возможно.

***

У него болела голова. Адово. Элайджа коснулся висков, сам слыша, как в пальцы толкается пульс и зло зашипел.

Всё, он стареет и скоро умрет нахрен.

С его перестраховочной боязнью больших доз обезболивающих головная боль стала адом.

Он откинулся на кресле, выгибаясь так, что оно несчастно застонало. Надо спуститься за таблетками. Он прижал пальцы к переносице, ущипнул за нее. Стянул очки и на несколько секунд замер так. Глаза жгло из-за долгого вглядывания в монитор. И вот в этот момент он вспомнил про установленные камеры.

Он уныло вздохнул и открыл мониторы. Тишина. Гостиная, спальни, двор. А вот в ванной на первом этаже была возня.

Элайджа переключил на полный экран и непонимающе поднял бровь.

Ричард и Коннор обнимались. Не совсем как этого требовали правила приличия. Тесно и страстно.

— Мальчики, что вы делаете? — он приблизился к экрану.

Ричи вжимал Коннора в стену душевой и сначала первым порывом Элайджи было метнуться туда и растащить их, он сначала не понял, что это не драка, не… Они целовались. И Элайджа закашлялся, сообразив, что почти не дышал, дыхание перехватило от вида того, как Коннор медленно ведёт ладонями сверху вниз по спине брата, опускает руки ниже, сдвигая ткань белья и сильно сжимает, явно вплавляя Ричи в себя этим движением. Нет, они не трахались. Ещё не трахались.

Вот же черт!

Он не замечал, что они спят друг с другом прямо у него под носом… Элайджа вспомнил эти неловкие разговоры с мальчиками о том, что «есть ли кто-нибудь, кто тебе нравится? Встречаешься с кем-то?». Они ведь оба делали несчастные мордашки, краснели и увиливали.

А он, придурок, был свято уверен, что они втрескались в какую-то девчонку в школе. В одну на двоих — что было бы неудивительно — и страдают.

На страдающих они были не похожи.

Изображение с камеры показывало, что Ричард, разорвав долгий и настолько горячий поцелуй — у Элайджи все тело заныло, — опустился на колени, ведя губами по вздрагивающему животу Коннора. Тот кусал пальцы прижатой ко рту руки, запрокинув голову, и Элайджа прекрасно мог видеть его лицо.

Полное наслаждения. Элайджа прикусил губу, не в силах оторваться от разворачивающегося действия. Ричард прижимался губами к животу Коннора, оглаживал его бедра, сжимая, чуть царапая кожу. Это выглядело как…

Они не в первый раз так развлекаются? Он вздрогнул, когда Коннор приоткрыл рот в беззвучном стоне.

Элайджу скрутило судорогой удовольствия и он только сейчас сообразил, что гладит себя. Пару мгновений он ещё пытался — правда пытался — заставить себя вспомнить, что это его дети, и что-то, что они делают, неправильно и… Почему неправильно? Он лизнул собственную ладонь, быстро расстегивая джинсы и сжимая подрагивающий от пульсации крови член.

Коннор и Ричард, такие идеальные, знакомые, молодые и красивые… он ощущал себя так, словно готовился заключить сделку с дьяволом. С двумя очаровательными дьяволами.

Ричард отсасывал Коннору со всем старанием, принимая так глубоко, почти до основания. Гладя его бедра, касался ямок под коленями. Коннор явно глушил стоны, кусая себя за пальцы и жмурился. Другой рукой путая волосы Ричи, так собственнически удерживая его за пряди и толкаясь в услужливо подставленный рот.

— Боже… — прошептал Элайджа, быстро двигая рукой, думая о том, что такими темпами он кончит раньше, чем кто-то из мальчиков.

Коннор потянул Ричи за волосы, оттаскивая от себя. Не позволяя ему, задыхающемуся, коснуться его члена. Потянул вверх, заставляя подняться.

Элайджа снова смотрел на то, как близнецы целуются, уже не осторожно и выверенно, а явно сталкиваясь зубами и кусаясь до крови. Ричард рванул Коннора за плечо, разворачивая его к стене, прижимая, легко шлепая по ягодице.

Элайджа сглотнул. Они будут трахаться прямо там? Зная, что в любой момент он может постучать? Зайти?

Коннор прикусил губу, когда Ричард потерся членом о его ягодицы.

Элайджа разжал руку, переставая касаться члена, и глубоко вздохнул. Теперь он знает, где они прячут смазку в ванной. И то, как чувственно Коннор сжимает-разжимает руки на скользком пластике, пока Ричи трахает его пальцами, подготавливая.

Он не мог поверить ни своим глазам, ни своему телу.

Ричард прижался к Коннору, легко прикусывая плечо, опустил руки на бедра, плавно толкаясь. Коннор так красиво прогнулся, открыл рот, откинув голову назад, что Элайджа снова обхватил свой член ладонью.

Ему даже не пришлось сжать его, потому что он кончил только от одного прикосновения.

И долго сидел перед монитором — со стекающей по пальцам спермой, не шевелясь — он смотрел на то, как Коннор и Ричард трахаются.

И не знал, совершенно не знал, что ему теперь делать с этой информацией. Отругать мальчишек? Ага, после того, как подрочил на то, как они наслаждаются друг другом.

— Ну, — пробормотал он. — По крайней мере, обойдется без беременности.

Минус одна из проблем.

Он досмотрел до конца живое порно, остро завидуя одновременно и Ричарду и Коннору. Они кончили, Ричи замерев и вжавшись лицом в шею брата, Коннор… Коннор бы мог сделать карьеру порнозвёзды, потому что Элайджа смотрел только на его губы, приоткрытые в беззвучном стоне.

И не заметил, как сам машинально потянулся рукой к своему рту. И вляпался в собственную неподсохшую сперму.

— Блядь! — зашипел Элайджа, вытирая тыльной стороной ладони рот и оглядывая стол, вспоминая валялись ли у него где-то здесь салфетки или нет?

Он вздохнул и потер глаза. Теперь он точно знал, что работа летит к чертям, потому что всю ночь он потратит на пересмотр всех, абсолютно всех записей с камер наблюдения в поисках видео с близнецами. Это явно не первый раз. Он досадливо отер руку о джинсы, быстро скопировал это видео, пряча его в залоченную папку. Написал алгоритм поиска и смотрел, как система ищет и отсеивает возможные изображения из базы данных с камер.

Плюсы — голова у него прошла.

Минусы — надо умыться и спуститься за кофе.

Он привел себя в относительный порядок и спустился на кухню, ухмыльнувшись довольным близнецам, пожирающим размороженные ягоды.

— Не пора ли спать?

— Выспимся еще, — Коннор хихикнул, закидывая пригоршню ежевики в рот.

— Есть хочется, — тоскливо вздохнул Рич, выбирая из руки Коннора самые симпатичные на его взгляд ягоды.

— А вам по двенадцать и готовить вы не умеете, — Элайджа смотрел на шею Коннора, на наливающийся синяк прямо рядом с растянутым воротом его любимой футболки, на влажные после душа волосы.

Коннор ткнул ладонью свободной руки Ричи в нос, тот ойкнул и отшатнулся. Элайджа смотрел на ягоды и на то, что Коннор протянул руку с ними ему, улыбаясь.

— Нет, я за кофе, — Элайджа улыбнулся. — Коннор, что за синяк?

Юноша ойкнул и прижал к шее ладонь, поразительно точно накрывая засос.

— Вот же Саймон, черт, ублюдок… — он очень натурально зарычал. И Элайджа поверил бы, если бы не то, что видел. — Это в школе зацепили…

— Да, — печально протянул Элайджа, всё-таки перехватывая руку Коннора с ягодами и осторожно держа его за запястье, взял те с ладони прямо губами, должно быть всё-таки коснувшись его кожи, потому что Коннор подавился вдохом.

— Вкусно, — облизнулся Элайджа, — но холодно. Сделаешь мне кофе?

— Конечно, папочка, — разулыбался Коннор, стремительно обняв его и быстро поцеловав в щеку.

Старшенький убежал пытать кофемашину, а Ричард осовело заулыбался.

— Ты совсем заработался? Глаза красные.

— Может, я пил? — невинно улыбнулся Элайджа, думая о том, что эти улыбающиеся губы скользили по члену Коннора совсем недавно. И где-то на краю сознания крутились странная мысль примерить их к своему.

И трахать Коннора… 

Элайджа бросил быстрый взгляд на старшенького, тот как назло тянулся за чем-то на верхней полке: футболка задралась, обнажая гибкую поясницу. Пришлось глубоко вздохнуть и сесть для осознания мысли, что близнецам с точки зрения закона трахаться не запрещено, но общественно порицаемо. А вот ему — точно нельзя. Даже думать о таком.

— Корица?

— Мгу… — он улыбнулся Коннору. И снова перевел взгляд на Ричи. — Мальчики, вы чем занимались сегодня?

— Уче-е-еба, — в один голос проскулили близнецы, вызвав у него нервный смешок.

— И как?

— Мы юные ленивые гении, — Коннор поставил перед ним чашку кофе. — Но ты это и так знаешь. Все в тебя, папочка.

Коннор снова склонился над ним, касаясь его плеча, Элайджа смог уловить запах геля для душа и его снова накрыло увиденное.

Он хотел их. Хотел их обоих. И его в любом случае ждало пару лет целибата. Разве что теперь, развлекаясь, он будет заказывать шлюх-близняшек. Это полное дерьмо и самообман. Черт.

— Ричи? — Элайджа присмотрелся к старшему. К распахнувшемуся на груди халату, обнажающему ключницы. — Тебе тоже вломили?

— Э… нет? — Рич скользнул пальцами по ключицам. — Что?

— След от укуса. Кто она, Ричи?

— Да… — весело улыбнулся Коннор. — Кто она, Ричи? Должно быть красотка.

Ричи безэмоционально посмотрел на брата и, дёрнув уголком рта, произнес, наблюдая за реакцией Коннора.

— Главное что она даёт. По первому свисту.

Теперь уже Элайджа наблюдал за всем происходящим и чувствовал себя в пьесе абсурда.  
Коннор фыркнул и, обойдя стол, положил руки на плечи Ричарда, склоняясь к его уху.

— Зато моя хорошо сосет, — громким шепотом сказал он и мокро лизнул Ричи в щеку.

Элайджа наблюдал за ними, не совсем понимая, как до этого момента ухитрялся оставаться таким слепым тупицей. Мальчики заигрывали. Друг с другом. Охренеть.

— Так, надеюсь, мне не нужно напоминать, что вы оба должны вести себя прилично?

— Да, — кивнул Ричард, — ебаться в резинках, никаких беременностей. И ни в коем случае не приставать ни к кому в похер какой стадии алкогольного опьянения.

Элайджа смотрел на них и мысленно соглашался, что вот все описанное им никак уже не грозит.

Вот блядь.

Это будут самые долгие два года его жизни.

***


	14. Chapter 14

Крест выпал у него из рук, и этот звук, глухой звук в пустой церкви, отраженный от свод собора заставил вздрогнуть. Коннор одернул рукав сутаны, склоняясь, чтобы поднять утянутые крестом четки.

Он осмотрелся. Никого. Тишина и какое-то божественное умиротворение затопило это место. Люди ушли после вечерней проповеди и последние лучи заходящего солнца играли в мозаике окон.

Он протянул руку, сжимающую бусины четок к падающим лучам солнца, любуясь, как разноцветные витражи окрашивают их, крест и черный рукав сутаны во все цвета радуги. В тончайших рассеивающихся лучах замерли, медленно проворачиваясь вокруг своей оси мельчайшие частицы пыли. Коннор улыбнулся, наблюдая за этим танцем.

— Мир, сотворенный Вратами и Ключом прекрасен, — он вздрогнул, оборачиваясь. Позади него, в тени, виделась фигура. — Продуман до мелочей.

— Проповедь закончилась, — мягко ответил Коннор, спускаясь с постамента и пытаясь рассмотреть человека, виден был только четкий абрис. — Но я могу исповедать вас, если вы желаете?

— О, спасибо, отче, — мужчина явно улыбался, в голосе слышался скрытый смех, но не саркастичный или злорадный, а просто весёлый, как от хорошей шутки. — Я искренне верю вам, но это не под силу.

— Каждый заслуживает прощение, — Коннор чуть улыбнулся, пытаясь рассмотреть незнакомца. — Зачем вы здесь?

Незнакомец шагнул к нему, покидая укромную тень.

— Ищу удовлетворения. И, быть может, удовольствия? — предположил мужчина, мерно вышагивая по проходу.

Коннор чуть снова не выронил крест, затем пальцы так сильно вцепились в него, что заболели фаланги и кожа от врезавшихся острых краев.

— Вы… — Коннор даже сейчас не мог сказать «ты». — Вы не можете войти в церковь.

— О? — мужчина довольно смахнул падающую на лицо прядь волос, убирая ее как раз так, чтобы было хорошо видно рога. — Не знал, извини.

Коннор выдохнул и попятился. Демон улыбнулся ему, демонстрируя острые зубы.

— Испугался?

— Изыди… — прошептал Коннор, зажмурившись. — Этого не происходит на самом деле.

— Ну, конечно, нет, — доверительно произнес дьявол, отводя в сторону его руку с четками, осторожно и за запястье, стараясь не коснуться металла креста. — Ты задремал после проповеди, прямо в церкви, и я тебе снюсь.

Коннор зажмурился. Вот беда, все молитвы, что он когда-либо слышал, учил, проговаривал вслух — их словно и не было. Монстр одобрительно фыркнул и вдруг оказался непозволительно близко, дыша у его щеки.

— Святой отец, уверяю, есть сотни занятий намного веселее страха. Ты можешь не бояться меня, — интригующе предложил дьявол, перехватывая его другую руку, касаясь ладони, так чтобы на мгновение — очень-очень долгое мгновение — переплести пальцы. А затем схватить сильнее и прижать к щеке, потереться о нее и заставить коснуться шершавой кости рога.

Коннор попытался отдернуть руку, но попытка успехом не увенчалась.

— Пусти…

Демон улыбнулся и покачал головой, притягивая его ближе.

— Зачем же? Это лишь сон, ничего реального.

Солнце окончательно опустилось за горизонт. Тени перестали быть длинными, смешались с темнотой. Остались только горящие свечи. Но Коннор и так хорошо мог рассмотреть лицо демона. Или действительно дьявола?

— Ты не можешь причинить мне вред, — прошептал он, чувствуя на своих губах чужое дыхание и боясь того, что эти узкие губы дотронутся до его кожи.

— Кто сказал, что я хочу причинить тебе вред? — демон провел ладонью по его спине, заставив прогнуться, прижаться теснее. — Только радость, отче.

Коннор отвернулся и губы нечистого коснулись его шеи, легко и щекотно.

— Нет, — выдохнул он, упираясь в плечи демона слабеющими руками. — Изыди.

— Священники, — с каким-то ироничным любованием произнес дьявол и, больно схватив его за волосы на затылке, прижался к губам. Впрочем, тут же отпустив.

— Не хочешь узнать, зачем я здесь? — так же велеречиво спросил он Коннора. — А, отче?

Коннор отшатнулся ближе к аналою, понимая, что демон просто позволяет ему это.

— Я, как истинный смысл бытия, пришел предложить все блага земные. Есть ли то, чего ты хочешь?

— Н-нет… — Коннор сглотнул, стиснув пальцы в кулаки. Он понимал, что нужно бежать, прямо сейчас, не медля ни секунды. Но стоял на месте. Ему казалось, что двинься он хоть на дюйм в сторону — и демон убьет его. Сердце колотилось. И ему бы хотелось верить в то, что он не боится смерти — ведь смерти нет, а то, что ему явился сам дьявол, более чем доказывает веру и библию, и само существование Бога… Он закрыл глаза. Он спит, он должен проснуться. Теплая ладонь на его щеке отвлекала, он ощущал прохладу колец, то как их металл нагревается от жара его кожи.

— Посмотри на меня? — попросил дьявол. — Просто посмотри, не бойся.

Коннор вскинулся, ладонь скользнула с его щеки на шею: перед ним был он сам. Вот только с холодными и почти прозрачными глазами пришедшего дьявола.

— Смотри на меня! — приказал другой Коннор. — Тебя нравится это папское одеяние? Хочешь стать главой Ватикана? Тебе так идет белая моццетта из дамасского шелка…

Лже-Коннор любовно погладил ткань.

Коннор сглотнул. Он никому, никогда не говорил этого. Что любовь к Богу и его детям затмевает темное желание власти. Он сотни раз представлял себя в Ватикане, перед толпой верующих, перед стадом кротких овец, что он должен был повести за собой к вечной жизни.

Коннор хотел ощущать их страсть. Их сумасшедшую веру. Видеть сотни горящих глаз. Глаз тех, кто ради него пойдет на все. Кто поклонится ему, как воплощению желания Бога на земле. В смертной жизни.

— Хочешь? — с придыханием спросил дьявол с его лицом. — Ты будешь самым прекрасным главой церкви. Можем снова начать крестовые походы? — двойник снова плавно двинулся ближе, зажимая его между собой и аналоем, горячо выдохнул в ухо: — Много золота и камней для папской тиары? Вести армии в бой для завоевания новых стад кротких ягнят. 

Коннор ощутил, как по телу прокатился жар.

— О, вижу, ты заинтересован, — демон улыбался. — Это так приятно ощущается. Я дам тебе это все, попрошу лишь об одном. Но и это то, чего ты сам хочешь.

— Нет, — Коннор снова попытался отстраниться, избежать прикосновений, но добился того что двойник выдохнул практически в его шею, задевая ее губами.

— Да, ты хочешь власти.

— Демоны не выполняют своих обещаний, — Коннор зажмурился, ощущая невесомые поцелуи, скорее просто касания, настойчивость его ласк вызвала озноб вдоль позвоночника.

— Милый, это говорят лишь неудачники, которые не смогли сформулировать свое желание. Твое же мне более чем известно, — прошептал демон, легко прикусывая мочку его уха. — Оно на поверхности.

Коннор зажмурился. Он уже видел толпу перед собой.

— Нет.

— Да, — протянул двойник, голос поплыл, искажаясь, Коннор не знал, но чувствовал что дьявол вернул себе прежнюю внешность. — Хочешь удовольствий, отче? Я согрешу с тобой и потом ты же отпустишь мне мои прегрешения?

Руки на его бедрах сжались, сминая ткань сутаны и поднимая ее вверх, грубо перехватывая подол. Коннор открыл рот чтоб запротестовать, начать сопротивляться, оттолкнуть его… Его горячая, даже сквозь ткань тонких брюк рука сжалась вокруг члена и Коннор забыл все протесты.

— Хороший мальчик, — одобрительно прошептал дьявол и втиснул ему в рот ткань, опускаясь на колени и прижимаясь лицом к члену, — подержи. Никто не должен услышать, как ты стонешь, только я.

Коннор зажмурился, сжимая ткань зубами. Это было настолько неправильно, что казалось единственно верным. Бес касался его сквозь брюки и этого хватало его телу, чтобы крупно дрожать, разрываясь между желаниями одновременно сбежать и умолять демона сделать все, что он задумал как можно скорее.

Ему хотелось этого. Безумия.

Дьявол перехватил его вздрагивающие пальцы, любовно разглядывая Коннора и прижал его ладонь к своей щеке, поднырнул под нее, позволяя сомкнуться на роге.

— Не хочу чтобы ты забывал кто с тобой, отче…

Коннор очерчивал витки на рогах дьявола, чувствуя, как тот одним длинным движением насадился горячим ртом на его член. Коннор проскулил, сжимая рога, пытаясь перебороть желание удерживать беса именно в таком положении. Тот зарычал и двинул головой, отстраняясь и снова принимая член в горло. Коннор стиснул зубы, ощущая, как сутана пропитывается слюной. И глушит стоны. Он продолжал видеть собственную церковь, широкий проход, отсутствие людей и демона, отсасывающего ему прямо в центре собора.

Демон отстранился, перехватывая его взгляд, касаясь рукой его живота, невесомо ведя по коже когтями. Улыбнулся и демонстративно обвил его член раздвоенным языком. И, несколько секунд лаская его только языком, отстранился.

— Ты… знаешь, что я хочу сделать?

Коннор сглотнул, глядя на демона, коленопреклоненного перед ним, соблазнительно улыбающегося. И хотел отдаться ему целиком. Даже за меньшее, чем папский титул. Потому что ощущение горячего языка на члене смело его убеждения, смяло в грязный комок.

— Послушный агнец любит мужчин, — дьявол потерся щекой о его член, смазка, влажно поблескивая, размазалась по его коже, и Коннор застонал, сильнее сжимая зубы. — Ну конечно любит…

Дьявол снова открыл рот, невесомо коснулся кончиком языка головки, подул на нее.

— Иначе я бы пришел к тебе в образе милой леди.

Коннор вздрогнул, не отрывая глаз от демона, довольно скалящегося.

— Ты отдашься мне. Потому что сам хочешь этого, — шепнул он. И вернулся к прерванному занятию, лаская член языком. Поистине дьявольски.

Коннор смотрел, смотрел на то как демон дотянулся до ближайшей лампады, гася ее, как провел по тёплому маслу пальцами, погружая их в него. Сердце заходилось в грохоте, потому что Коннор знал, что дьявол сделает. Тот снова взглянул на него светлыми-светлыми, практически прозрачными глазами, и снова опустился ртом на его член, параллельно оглаживая его скользкими пальцами.

Это было… это было хорошо. Пугающе, неправильно, но так приятно. Тело стало ватным, он не совсем понимал, каким чудом остается на ногах, но пальцы скользили так плавно, а горло сжималось так сильно, что он и не мог думать об этом. Он хватался за рог, проклиная все на свете и теперь точно зная, что попадет в ад. Но если в аду будет именно этот дьявол…

Коннор несдержано застонал, когда его члена перестали касаться, даже ткань не заглушила его разочарованный всхлип.

— Подожди, милый, это еще не все, самое вкусное еще впереди, — усмехнулся демон.

Он поднялся с колен и потянул край сутаны. Коннор без промедления отпустил ткань и сам дьявол прижался к его губам. Жадно, глубоко целуя, вылизывая его рот. Коннор потерялся в ощущениях и просто позволял грубо целовать себя, практически трахая языком, нечеловечески горячим.

— Я должен услышать, что ты согласен? — больно сжал его за волосы на затылке дьявол, заставляя попытаться сконцентрироваться на словах. Он что-то говорит?

— Пожалуйста… — проскулил Коннор. Все равно было, что будет дальше. Тяжелое желание, захватившее его целиком, уже свело его с ума.

— О, я просил всего лишь «да», но и так великолепно, — демон подтолкнул его к скамьям. — Хотя «да» мне необходимо.

Коннор до крови укусил сам себя, до солёной крови во рту, пытаясь заставить промолчать. Не сказать ничего.

Дьявол перехватил его руки, сжимая их на спинке скамьи, легко подбил колено, заставляя опереться на него. И прижался сзади, горячо касаясь членом его скользкой от масла кожи внутренней стороны бедер.

— Скажи да?

Коннор тряхнул головой и зажмурился. Он чувствовал, знал, что нельзя соглашаться, что это будет последним… чем?

Член так хорошо скользил по его бедру.

— Да… — прошептал он. — Пожалуйста?

— Только потому что ты так просишь, — голос искрился смехом, довольством и такой хищной злонравностью.

Дьявол сильнее ухватил его за бедра, теперь не аккуратно, а грубо, Коннор зашипел, чувствуя, как в его живот впиваются когти с лап демона и как тот медленно и рывками вталкивается в его тело. Он прикусил губу в слабой надежде, что эта боль отвлечет его.

— Потерпите, отче. Это первый шаг на пути к Ватикану, — промурлыкал демон, выходя почти полностью и снова жадно толкаясь. Коннор едва сдержал вскрик.

И до боли сжал перекладину скамьи, плечи болели от напряжения. Разобраться в ощущениях не получалось. Член нечеловеческой формы сильно давил на простату, почти заставляя скулить от желания прекратить все и чтобы это длилось и длилось. В конце концов, он сдался в тот же момент, как увидел демона. Гореть им двоим в аду.

Бес довольно урчал, толкаясь быстрее, но с меньшей амплитудой, поглаживая, царапая его живот.

— Ты должен расслабиться. Отдаться этому до конца, — прошипел он. — Давай же, Коннор… вдохни глубже.

Коннор послушно сделал рваный вдох, шипастый член скользнул глубже, заставляя его подавиться воздухом и обессиленно опустить голову. Его собственный член стоял, болезненно возбуждённый. Но он не мог до него дотронуться, знал — дьявол не позволит.

Значит, он достигнет удовольствия, не касаясь себя. Мелькнула глупая мысль, что рукоблудие ему, вроде как, не зачтется. Демон расхохотался позади него, толкаясь сильнее.

— Правильные мысли, отче.

Но повел рукой вперед и вниз, охватывая его член, позволяя толкаться в его кулак, подстраиваясь под рваный ритм.

— Мой хороший священник, — дьявол трахал его быстро и размашисто, так сильно, что Коннор сбивался с дыхания. — Хочу, чтобы ты помнил об этом, когда будешь читать свои проповеди.

Коннор зажмурился и охнул, ощущая, как его пробирает крупная дрожь. Двойная стимуляция просто швырнула его в омут оргазма и он кончил, до боли в пальцах вцепившись в скамью, ничего не видя, отстраненно чувствуя, что слезы срываются прямо с ресниц. И что демон долго и довольно кончает, вжавшись в него, втолкнувшись так глубоко.

— Теперь ты запомнишь меня.

Демон отстранился, а Коннор рухнул на пол, тяжело дыша. Навалилось осознание содеянного. Хотелось умереть.

— Еще рано, дитя, — демон опустился на одно колено, заглядывая в его лицо. — Тебя ждет Ватикан. Посмотри?

Демон указал наверх и Коннор отвёл взгляд от его тонких губ, разглядывая росписи на своде собора и фрески: парящие ангелы, разные моменты из писания.

— Они все видели твое грехопадение.

Коннор закрыл глаза, продолжая чувствовать на своем лице дыхание демона, а на бедре — его руку. Тот сжал ладонь и снова приблизился. Коннор ощущал жар его кожи.

— Ты будешь помнить об этом всегда. И они тоже. Но не печалься, теперь ты мой и я как следует позабочусь о тебе. Скажи что ты мой мальчик, Коннор? Только мой?

Коннор вздрогнул, пряди волос демона спадали вниз, касались его скул и висков, мягкие и прохладные, словно змеи. Отгораживали его от горящих свечей и лампад.

— Скажи?

— Я только твой, — повторил Коннор и в тот момент, когда ощутил прикосновение горячих губ к своим — проснулся.

Тяжело дыша, перекрутившись в одеяле и — ну конечно — запутавшись в гриве Элайджи.

— Где мой Ватикан? — простонал Коннор. — Я все проебал.

Элайджа с трудом открыл глаза, глядя на него.

— Кошмары, малыш?

Коннор тяжело вздохнул, потерев глаза.

— Эротика. Порно. Неуважение чувств верующих.

Элайджа негромко рассмеялся.

— Мой мальчик.

***


	15. Chapter 15

На утро Коннор готовил. Так что Элайджа сначала приходил в себя в душе и только потом спустился на кухню.

— Ты и сегодня готовишь?

— Ага, — бегло улыбнулся Коннор. — Садись, пицца скоро будет, а я пока сделаю кофе. Или ты не хочешь кофе?

Элайджа смотрел на Коннора и молчал. Затем шагнул к нему, осторожно погладил скулу и кровоподтек в уголке рта.

— Я не мог тебя ударить. Что вчера у тебя случилось?

— Ничего, — Коннор отвел взгляд, и Элайджа мысленно похихикал над ним. Неужели он действительно думает, что может хоть что-то скрыть?

— Малыш?

— Это не ты, — Коннор зябко обхватил себя руками и покусал нижнюю губу, верный признак близких слез. — Давай потом? — попросил он. — А то меня накроет истерикой и я буду рыдать как белуга, размазывая по тебе сопли. И пицца сгорит. Так что…

Коннор всё-таки поставил перед ним кофе.

— Я закончу готовить, мы поедим. И потом да, я расскажу.

Элайджа разглядывал Коннора с каким-то непередаваемым умилением.

— Что?

— Тебе приходится планировать свои нервные срывы?

— Ага. Иначе я не смог бы выжить, — Коннор вздохнул и потянулся к духовке.

Он действительно хорошо готовил. Да, разумеется, в своей жизни Элайджа пробовал множество всяческих деликатесов, в том числе огромное количество охрененно вкусных извращений от профессиональных поваров со звездами Мишлен, но пицца Коннора делала их на раз-два. К тому же Коннор не просто любил издеваться над едой, у него это ещё и хорошо получалось.

Хотя Элайджа подозревал, что основной фактор всего — просто то, что Коннор готовит лично для него.

— Рассказывай, — приказал он. Коннор тоскливо разглядывал ломтик томата таким страдающим взглядом, что Элайдже хотелось убить Маркуса, не разбираясь в сути конфликта.

Коннор глубоко вдохнул и кивнул.

— Ну, ты знаешь, я маленькая феечка. И хотел себе принца. И вот он, вроде как, появился, — он покусал нижнюю губу и скривился, словно откусил кислый лимон. — Трус и придурок. Нет, я знаю, что иногда мы с Ричардом перегибаем и ведём себя как идиоты…

— …иногда? — усмехнулся Элайджа.

Коннор зло взглянул на него.

— Ты вроде как меня успокаивать должен.

— Отвлекся, — отмахнулся Элайджа, в его системе ценностей злящийся Коннор был лучше страдающего. — Продолжай.

— Мы поехали за город в его дом и… и все было хорошо, пока мы не вылезли в магазин, — Коннор помолчал. Несколько раз он открывал рот, но ничего не говорил. Элайджа не подгонял. — Он не хочет, чтобы кто-то знал о нас. И…

Коннор снова замолчал, застывая с этим устремленным в себя взглядом. В произошедшие события.

— Он не ударил меня, если ты так думаешь. Я слишком импульсивен, — Коннор улыбнулся той неприятной улыбкой, которая совершенно не затрагивает глаза. — Просто была некрасивая сцена, я все высказал, потому что меньше всего мне хочется быть маленьким грязным секретом. Я потянул дверь машины такси, Маркус сначала ее удерживал, в потом резко отпустил.

Элайджа поморщился.

— Милый?

— Просто… просто я не знаю, почему мне так не везет? — Коннор вздохнул и уткнулся взглядом в чашку. — Неужели я настолько плохой?

— Это люди идиоты.

Коннор кивнул, но как правильно подозревал Элайджа, он его не слышал.

— Есть ли что-то, чего ты хочешь? — мягко спросил Элайджа, касаясь его волос, массирующим движением погладил затылок. Коннор зажмурился, откидываясь на его руку.

— Хочу в подвал, — он потерся о руку, Элайджа сжал волосы и несильно потянул. — На цепь, и чтобы ты меня трахал.

— Мне кажется, это замечательное предложение. Ты уверен?

Коннор фыркнул.

— Если ты думаешь, что из-за какого-то уебка я буду убиваться, жрать мороженое и плакать, то ошибаешься.

Элайджа рассмеялся и кивнул.

— Хорошо.

***

Подвалом «подвал» не был. Просто еще одной комнатой с вещами для игр. Как раз таких. Ричи бы не понял. Нет, ему тоже нравилось надевать на себя сбрую и долго разглядывать собственное отражение в зеркале, но это было отголосками нарциссизма, как подшучивал над ним Коннор. Ошейники, кожу, плетки, фиксацию и удушение Ричи не любил. А вот Коннор — очень.

Так что он неторопливо разделся и облачился в костюм, почти целиком состоящий из тонких ремешков. Он знал, что Элайджа наблюдает и получил свою порцию удовольствия.

К опекуну он шагнул с ошейником в руках.

— Папочка?

И застыл, с удовольствием следя за тем, как Элайджа вытянул из его пальцев ошейник, довольно коснулся ремней, потянул за вшитые металлические вставки-кольца. И только потом захлестнул на его шее черно-красный жгут ошейника. Затягивая ровно настолько, чтобы тот чувствительно сжимал шею, плотно охватывая.

— Ты такой красивый, малыш, — он провел пальцами по шее Коннора и улыбнулся. — Во что ты хочешь поиграть?

Коннор сглотнул.

— А ты?

— Сначала я хочу отшлепать тебя. Потом мы встанем перед зеркалом и ты потрогаешь меня.

Коннор кивнул и, повинуясь рванувшей его руке, рухнул на колени. Элайджа сильно вжал его лицом в свое бедро и отпустил, отходя к креслу. Сел, разглядывая и не думающего двигаться без разрешения Коннора. Тот часто моргал и сглатывал, ошейник не позволял глубоко вздохнуть, так что Коннора уже вело от того, как металл нагревается о его кожу и как возбуждающе ремни портупеи касаются его сосков.

— Такой красивый, — Элайджа покачал головой. — Красивый, но непослушный. Ты должен быть наказан. Подойди. На четвереньках.

Коннор послушно оперся на руки и подполз к креслу. Элайджа поймал его за подбородок, разглядывая глаза. Взгляд уже подернулся пеленой возбуждения от подчинения, практически глуша разум и рассудочность.

Элайджа надавил на его мягкие губы, ласково очерчивая и чувствуя кожей его сбивающееся дыхание.

— Открой рот, — пальцы втолкнулись внутрь и Элайджа прикрыл глаза, влажный язык так приятно провел между пальцами. — Вылижи их.

Коннор послушно обхватил пальцы губами, посасывая, жадно вылизывая. Он надеялся на телепатию и представлял, как Элайджа поставит его на колени и вместо пальцев у него во рту окажется член. Крепкий, истекающий смазкой член. Который он очень-очень хочет.

— Хороший мальчик, — покровительственно согласился Элайджа, наблюдая, как Коннор вылизывает его ладонь, спускается к запястью. И потянул его к себе, заставляя улечься, прижавшись животом, на подлокотник кресла, чтоб удобно касаться его задницы.

Лицо оказалось как раз напротив члена, Коннор сглотнул чувствуя, как рот наполняется слюной. Он потянулся было, но получил звонкий шлепок по ягодице.

— Я не разрешал.

Коннор прикусил губу, сглатывая слюну.

— Прости, папочка.

Пальцы Элайджи скользнули внутрь, легко оглаживая. Касаясь простаты, так выверенно, что Коннор заскулил. Тяжёлый член подрагивал прямо перед его губами, но он не мог его коснуться, чтобы хоть как-то отвлечься от размеренных поглаживаний. И его почти сводило с ума знание того, что Элайджа может так долго. Очень-очень долго, как раз до той стадии, когда Коннор просто перестанет соображать. Шутка о том, что он и так не особо соображал, давно перестала смешить. Особенно сейчас. Он заскулил, зажмурившись, подаваясь на ласкающие его пальцы.

— Папочка… Эл, пожалуйста, хоть что-нибудь…

Пальцы снова легко коснулись его губ и он попытался ухватить их, слыша, как Элайджа довольно вздохнул.

— Открой рот.

Коннор послушно открыл рот шире, глядя на пока недоступный ему член. Слюна с кончика его языка блестящей ниткой протянулась как раз до головки подрагивающего от пульсации крови члена.

Элайджа разрешил. Позволил легко ласкать его самым кончиком языка. И, конечно, Коннор предвкушал, как его отшлепают и хорошенько трахнут. Так, чтобы забыть о всех проблемах и просто довольно уснуть. Вместе с папочкой.

Который никогда не будет таким козлом, как Маркус.

Элайджа резко сжал пальцы в его волосах, опуская голову, толкаясь членом так глубоко, резко и внезапно, что Коннор закашлялся.

— Мой мальчик думает о чем-то другом?

Коннор рвано вздохнул, ему позволили отстраниться, и отрицательно потряс головой.

— О чем? Можешь сказать…

— О том, что ты лучше всех, — прошипел Коннор, откашлявшись. — Что никто не будет любить меня так, как ты. И наоборот.

— Правильно, — согласился Элайджа и Коннор ощутил, как рука на его затылке потяжелела. Он снова коснулся головки только языком. О, он хотел бы касаться его руками, гладить. — Будь только моим, Коннор.

Элайджа чуть двинул бедрами, жадно толкаясь в его рот. Коннор медленно дышал, прикрыв глаза и подрагивая. Черный ошейник плотно охватывал шею и Элайджа не мог оторвать взгляд от такого горячего, жаждущего его Коннора.

Продолжая гладить его, вталкивая пальцы правой руки, чувствуя, как сильно Коннор сжимается, так, что он мог слышать собственный пульс в пережатых фалангах.

— Я буду трахать тебя перед зеркалом, Коннор, чтобы ты смотрел на то, какой ты красивый.

Коннор проскулил. Он хотел этого до безумия. Элайджа отстранился и окинул его взглядом.

— Ты у меня хороший мальчик?

Коннор прикусил губу и отвел взгляд.

— Я знаю, что это не совсем так, — глаза Элайджи потемнели от желания, он снова коснулся простаты пальцами, и убрал их, внимательно следя, как Коннор судорожно вздохнул и зажмурился. — Встань.

Коннор встал, подрагивая, глубоко вздыхая, бегло потянул за ошейник, так, словно тот был слишком тугим галстуком.

— Подойди к зеркалу и обопрись на него руками.

Коннор послушно сделал несколько шагов, заодно осматривая свое отражение. Припухшие губы, лихорадочно горящие глаза и стоящий колом член и все это в сбруе, так ярко оттеняющей его кожу. Он прижал ладони к зеркалу, с безумным удовольствием чувствуя, как прохлада стекла начинает нагреваться от тепла его рук.

Элайджа легко погладил его спину, улыбаясь.

— Ты такой красивый. Такой чудесный мальчик…

Коннор заскулил, выгибаясь, подставляясь.

— И ты так хочешь меня, да?

Коннор кивнул, не отводя взгляда от отражения Элайджи в зеркале. Да, Коннор очень-очень его хочет. Настолько сильно хочет, что кажется, будто вся кожа горит.

Он хорошо видел руку Элайджи с его тонкими кольцами на пальцах и то, как она сомкнулась вокруг его члена. Коннор всхлипнул, зная, что толкаться нельзя, это не по правилам игры, но этого дико хотелось.

— Непослушный, — Элайджа шлепнул его по бедру и легко укусил за плечо. — Хочешь, чтобы я был внутри? Чтобы трахал тебя?

Коннор кивнул, по-прежнему не отводя взгляда от его глаз, сейчас таких темных, вместо прозрачной, почти какой-то химической синевы. Он бы заскулил, но звук исчез в пережатом горле, когда Элайджа снова скользнул щекой по его плечу и потерся членом о его бедро. Коннор провел пальцами по зеркалу, не отрывая взгляд от поверхности. Чтобы видеть. Ощущать было недостаточно. Он чуть расставил ноги, чтобы член скользнул по внутренней стороне бедра. Он видел блестящую влажную головку, все еще скользкую от его слюны.

— Блядь, — простонал он, непроизвольно толкаясь назад, так, чтобы потереться о член, хоть немного.

— Коннор ругается, — шепнул Элайджа, легко прикусывая кожу за ухом. Одной рукой он крепко обхватил Коннора за пояс и скользнул членом между ягодицами. Это было… очень.

— Давай, — выдохнул Коннор. — Я так сильно хочу тебя. Ну пожалуйста.

Элайджа прижался щекой к его волосам, глубоко вздохнул и плавно толкнулся, разглядывая в зеркале хватающего губами воздух Коннора, которого потряхивает от возбуждения и гипоксии. Слишком хорошо, слишком много. Он едва не упал, но Элайджа крепко держал его за пояс, медленно, мучительно медленно толкаясь, шумно дыша. Он чуть ослабил хватку на горле и Коннор едва не упал от головокружения, вдохнув, наконец, полной грудью. Сжимаясь на члене. Коннор хрипло застонал, почти захрипел, видеть свое собственное лицо, искаженное удовольствием и похотью, было безумно жутко. И в тоже время еще более возбуждающе. Элайджа двигался размеренно, ловя свой собственный странный кайф от наблюдения. В этом что-то было, наблюдать за тем, как их двойники в зеркалах также наслаждаются друг другом. Хотя для Коннора это никогда не было такой уж проблемой, Ричи отличался лишь цветом глаз и уж точно так же задыхался в оргазме.

Элайджа ухватил его за бедро и плечо, толкаясь сильнее, слушая резкие, хриплые выдохи. Коннор продолжал видеть перед собой отражение Элайджи, практически выжженное на сетчатке, оргазм и недостаток кислорода почти отключил зрение. Перед глазами вспыхивали неоном капилляры и темные пятна. Он ощутил, как с него сдергивают ошейник и его снова скрутило в судороге удовольствия. Элайджа удержал его, не давая упасть.

— Малыш? — шепнул он в волосы Коннора. — Ты будешь со мной?

Коннор потряс гудящей головой.

— Я с тобой… и так. Только с тобой.

— Хорошо, — удовлетворённо выдохнул Элайджа, отстраняясь и принимаясь медленно разоблачать Коннора от сбруи. — Но я всё равно предлагаю много мороженого и какой-нибудь тупой сериал. Я даже буду валяться рядом с тобой и молчать, пока ты будешь возмущённо все комментировать.

— Только не игру престолов. Сноу не в моем вкусе.

Элайджа хохотнул и подхватил его на руки, выходя в коридор.

— Давай душ сначала? — Коннор сонно улыбался. — Из меня течет…

Элайджа сменил курс.

— Не то чтобы это было совсем неприятно, но я хочу быть чистым, чтобы при желании с меня можно было есть…

***


	16. Chapter 16

И Ричи, и Элайджа караулили Коннора настолько тщательно, стараясь не проколоться, что на вторую неделю тот сам не выдержал.

— Я сбегу нахуй, — бесновался он, пытаясь сдержаться и не наброситься на тоскливого Ричарда. — Вы заебали. Всё хорошо. Со мной все прекрасно!

— Да, я вижу, — скучно согласился Элайджа, наблюдая за Коннором и вцепившимся в его руки Ричардом. — Ты — само спокойствие. И эту неделю злобно сидишь дома только потому что… что?

— Потому что все за пределами этого дома уроды, — Коннор зло вывернул руки из хватки Ричи. — Я зол и разочарован, — прошипел он. — Отвалите нахуй.

Элайджа вздохнул, стараясь не выдать то, как клокочет в его груди какая-то злая радость. Коннор заперся в своей комнате и страдал. Ну то есть, читал книги, смотрел сериалы, жрал вкусняшки и морально разлагался. Элайджа же был спокоен. Великая любовь Коннора к мистеру Совершенство оказалась просто очередной блажью.

— Может, мне тоже устроить себе такие каникулы? — задумчиво поинтересовался Ричи и обнял Элайджу, прижимаясь к его спине, горячо вздохнув в шею.

— Может, — согласился тот. — Но знаешь, — он вывернулся в его объятиях, чтобы заглянуть в глаза и поцеловать, — может, лучше мы поймаем этого профессора?

Ричард кивнул: папочка хочет поймать Маркуса — хорошо. Они поймают.

— Я хочу сделать ему больно. Ты согласен?

— Умеренно больно? — кровожадно улыбнулся Ричард. — Не хочу, чтобы ты пострадал из-за него.

Элайджа пренебрежительно фыркнул, перебирая его волосы.

— Ни в коем случае. Но он заслужил нашу месть. Да?

Ричард широко улыбнулся и обхватил его шею руками.

— Ничего криминального, — заверил его Элайджа. — Если бы мне захотелось крови, то я ничего и никому бы не сказал. В даркнете обитает так много психов…

— Ты думаешь он действительно ударил Коннора? — спокойно уточнил Ричи.

— Я знаю, что Коннор врёт, — грустно подвёл итоги Элайджа. — И не рассказал правду. Ну то есть рассказал, как он умеет. Но правды там от силы процентов шестьдесят.

Ричард кивнул.

— Тогда найдем его? А какой план? Что именно ты хочешь с ним сделать?

Элайджа усмехнулся.

— Еще сам не знаю. Хотя есть пара идей. Хочу его с грязью смешать. В идеале бы, конечно, кончить на его лицо, чтобы он смотрел.

Элайджа выдохнул, потому что Ричи любовно погладил его по спине, несильно надавливая пальцами на позвоночник.

— Совсем забыл, Ричи. Как твое расследование? Ты уже в курсе установленного отцовства?

— Можно и так сказать, — мурлыкнул Ричард, прогибаясь под его прикосновениями. — Тебе говорить? Ты же не хотел ничего знать.

— И все же?

Ричард вздохнул и поежился.

— Конкретного результата нет. Мы с Коннором эдакие химеры.

Элайджа непонимающе поднял бровь. Ричард уткнулся носом в его шею и вздохнул.

— Давай забудем об этом? Ты не хочешь ничего знать потому что?.. Что?

— Потому что я сам не знаю, как ко всему отнесусь. Не знал. И все ещё не знаю.

Элайджа довольно улыбнулся, бегло целуя Ричарда.

— Химеры, значит. Вот знаешь, что самое смешное? Гэвин, когда склонял меня к разврату, говорил что-то типа: «Ой да ладно, у нас же не может быть детей друг от друга». Так проебаться, — Элайджа зажмурился. — Придурок.

Ричи усмехнулся и покачал головой. А затем посерьезнел.

— И правда. Не буду так больше шутить с Коннором. Кстати, о мести. У меня есть идея.

***

Погода угнетала ещё сильнее, чем обычно. Осень становилась дождливой, а Маркус ненавидел это время сырости и гниения. Романтический — и столь раздражающий его — аромат осенних листьев навевал воспоминания о могилах и тоже не способствовал спокойствию. Да и Коннор пропал. Уже вторую неделю не показывался, прогуливал пары и не включал телефон. Это напрягало.

Стоило ему подумать все же нанести визит в тот дом, где он явно схлопочет по морде, как искомый им человек попался на глаза. Коннор стоял у входа в университет.

И курил.

Именно так, как помнил Маркус, держа сигарету неуверенно, почему-то не указательным и средним пальцами, как большинство, а так… как коктейльную трубочку.

За стеклянным навесом с характерным гудением непогоды падала стена дождя. Коннор взглянул на небо и отшагнул немного, так, чтобы брызги не попадали на его обувь.

Маркус вздохнул и неторопливо подошел к нему.

— Коннор. Ты скрываешься от меня?

— А похоже? — юноша не смотрел на него. Чертова сигарета занимала его больше.

— Прости. Но я действительно не могу быть… таким демонстративным. Ты должен это понять.

— Ты тоже, наверное, многое должен понять. И самое главное, что на самом деле в этом мире никто никому ничего не должен.

Коннор зло вскинул голову, оглядывая Маркуса и снова обращая все внимание на сигарету.

— К тому же я умудрился как-то разбить себе лицо. Не подскажешь, как именно?

— Прости.

Коннор фыркнул и стряхнул пепел с сигареты.

— Коннор, мне нет оправдания, но, клянусь, этого не случится больше.

Коннор слабо улыбнулся и покачал головой.

— Не случится…

Маркус насторожился. О, он хорошо различал подтексты и интонации в словах. Вторые и третьи смыслы в случайных фразах. Дефиниции. Или какой из него профессор риторики?

— Давай возьмем кофе? — странно предложил Коннор, внимательно разглядывая дождь. — И поедем ко мне. Будем _извиняться_ друг перед другом. У тебя уже закончились лекции. Я знаю.

Маркус осторожно кивнул. Он чувствовал себя двояко. Нутро было против и этого визита, и разговора.

— Тогда идем, — Коннор кивнул и, выбросив сигарету, шагнул под дождь.

Интуиция замолчала. И молчала все время, пока они с Коннором, привычно перешучиваясь, пили кофе под огромным зонтом. Осознание накрыло Маркуса только, когда он сел в его машину. Вот именно в тот момент, когда захлопнулась дверь и Коннор непривычно резко стартанул.

— Ты не… Ричард?

«Коннор» довольно закатил глаза.

***

_Линзы они нашли в ближайшем магазине оптики. Оттенок совпал один в один. И Элайджа ощутил холодок, глядя на… на Коннора, черт возьми!_

_— Тебя все равно немного выдает выражение лица, — заметил он. — Ты можешь попробовать быть более наивным? Или восторженным?_

***

— Да-да-да, знал, что есть что-то, на чем я могу проколоться. Техника вождения, — Ричард досадливо посмотрел на Маркуса. — Но это все уже не важно. Кофе с транком ты уже выпил.

— Какого черта… — выдохнул он, ощущая, как паника захлестывает высокой волной. Еще немного и захлебнется.

— Ничего. Он безвреден. А я вот нет. И не допущу, чтобы какой-то мудак делал больно моему брату. Любым способом.

— Ричард, — Маркус попытался воззвать к разуму. Гнал Ричард так, что его вжало в кресло и пытаться отобрать руль у брата Коннора было бы явным самоубийством. На такой-то скорости. — Ты понимаешь, что то, что ты сейчас делаешь — преступление?

— Какое? — изумился Ричи. — Вы сами сели в машину к своему парню. Точнее студенту, простите. Что в этом такого странного? Коннор просто из вежливости согласился подвезти вас, недалеко. И понятия не имеет, куда вы денетесь дальше. Это если придется врать копам.

— Ты собираешься убить меня?

— О, нет… — прошипел Ричард и свернул к дому. — Вылезай. Если не хочешь, чтобы я приложил тебя головой о приборку, выходи.

Элайджа ждал их на крыльце, курил, глядя на Ричи, который совершенно по-дружески подхватил ослабевшего Маркуса.

— Ох, папочка, профессор доставлен.

— Прекрасно.

Элайджа замер, разглядывая Маркуса с жутким снисходительным удовольствием. Поднес тлеющий кончик сигареты к его правому глазу. Маркус рванулся было, но из хватки Ричарда вывернуться не получилось, так что он застыл, тяжело сглатывая и стараясь верить в то, что ничего настолько ужасного с ним не сделают.

— Вот что он в тебе нашел? — Элайджа посмотрел, как тлеют ресницы, и отвёл руку с сигаретой. — Тащи в подвал.

Ричи послушно заломил его руку и увел в сторону подвала. Элайджа следовал за ними, улыбаясь и легкомысленно насвистывая.

— Знаешь, чтобы ты не обвинил меня в фаворитизме, я точно также поступил бы с любым, кто и тебя обидел бы, — он легко коснулся плеча Ричи.

— Я знаю, — просто кивнул Ричард. — Действительно знаю.

Маркус спотыкался, транк действовал жутко странно, почему-то отключая только ноги и даря общую слабость. Он закрыл глаза, никаких особых иллюзий он не питал. Его скорее всего изобьют и трахнут, или совместят это все.

Интересно, хватит ли у него сил заявить на них?

Глаза он открыл уже в полутемной комнате. Ричард стоял у стены и просто смотрел на него. Жутко.

— Если ты честно скажешь, что случилось с моим братом, то ничего страшного не произойдет.

— Можно подумать, если я вот сейчас все расскажу — вы извинитесь и отпустите меня, напоив чаем? — не удержался Маркус.

— Нет, ну что ты, — некрасиво оскалился Элайджа и Маркусу впервые стало по-настоящему страшно. Потому что, если Коннор был «весёлым психом», вся его остальная семья была опасными. — Мы немного пообщаемся и пойдёшь домой. Мы даже подвезем тебя.

Элайджа толкнул его в грудь, заставляя сесть в жесткое, неудобное кресло.

— Я заявлю на вас, — предупредил Маркус.

Фальшивый Коннор и его безумный отец странно весело переглянулись.

— Придется убить, — снова улыбнулся Ричард. — Но, а вообще, профессор, мне будет крайне интересно, как вы все изложите. В заявлении. То есть вам нужно будет для этого подтвердить гомосексуальную связь с собственным студентом, что уже само по себе будет являться неслабым скандалом. Вы никому ничего не скажете. Мы просто немного поиграемся. И никогда больше не увидимся друг с другом.

Элайджа снова закурил, пощелкав зажигалкой.

— Разойдемся, как две галактики.

Ричард усмехнулся и присел на подлокотник кресла, легко проводя рукой по волосам Маркуса.

— Вы нам, мы вам. Немного взаимного удовольствия и больше никогда не встречаемся.

Маркус поморщился от того, как больно Элайджа схватил его пальцами за подбородок, заставляя выгнуть шею.

— Красивый, — довольно сказал он, раздражающе поглаживая по губам. Но пока Маркус рассматривал вариант, как следует укусить этого психа, Ричард жёстко стянул его руки пластиковыми наручниками.

— Это необходимо?

Ричард усмехнулся. Весь его вид говорил о том, что да, необходимо, более чем. Элайджа чуть надавил на его губы, вынуждая открыть рот.

— Не нужно кусаться. Это гадко. Мы хотим получить свое удовольствие и отпустить тебя на все четыре стороны. Просто побудь хорошим мальчиком. И я, так и быть, не выжгу тебе глаз.

Маркус зажмурился, чувствуя, как ласкающе этот жуткий человек касается его опаленых ресниц. И послушно открыл рот, позволяя втолкнуть пальцы.

— Профессор согласен нам отсосать, раз он такой нехороший бойфренд?

Маркус едва пересилил желание сжать зубы. Эти двое пугали его. Хотя бы тем, что, реши он все же укусить одного из них, покалечить — его убьют. И это ему подсказывал не панический страх, а банальный здравый смысл.

Он судорожно кивнул, сказать все равно ничего не мог. И вздрогнул, так и не раскрывая глаз, потому что псих повернул руку, больно вжимая ногти в небо, почти царапая.

— Мне должно быть приятно, а вот тебе не очень.

Маркус вытолкнул пальцы изо рта и зло взглянув на Ричарда, тяжело опустился на колени, сползая со стула.

— Малыш? — Элайджа провел ладонью по плечу Ричи. Тот широко улыбнулся и показательно медленно расстегнул ремень на джинсах. Маркус рассматривал его лицо. Только сейчас заметил, как сквозь линзы все же светится синева. Не такой оттенок. Как можно было так глупо попасться? Маркусу было скорее мерзко от собственного идиотизма и повернутости на Конноре. Все проблемы. Все. Просто все грёбаные проблемы мира из-за одного-единственного парня.

Его губ коснулась тяжёлая и упругая головка члена, теперь Ричи держал его за подбородок, довольно разглядывая.

— Сначала языком.

Маркус сглотнул и приоткрыл рот, легко касаясь головки языком, обводя по кругу. Не то, чтобы он имел какой-то опыт в подобных делах…

Чертов Коннор.

Маркус отчетливо осознал, что готов убить чертового говнюка прямо сейчас. Пугало, как ни странно, возможное разоблачение и опасность быть пойманным на связи со студентом.

— А ещё… — голос блядского «отца» близнецов проходился по его взведенным нервам как ржавое железо по стеклу, — у меня есть интересное видео. Такое. Весьма неоднозначное. Где вы, профессор, занимаетесь сексом с двумя своими студентами. Уверен, в сети вам все просто обзавидуются.

Маркус поморщился, сильнее сжимая веки, но слышать голос Элайджи это не мешало.

— Детка? Профессор плохо старается? — заботливо уточнил он.

— Сойдёт, — великодушно и снисходительно ответил Ричард. И легко толкнулся, погружая головку между губ. — Только больше слюны. Суховато.

Маркус сглотнул и послушно скользнул языком вокруг его члена. Рука Ричарда потянула его ближе, легко толкаясь, наполовину. Этого хватило, чтобы Маркус поперхнулся. Он, конечно, был рисковым, но не психом. Так что Маркус, расслабил горло и позволил члену скользнуть по небу глубже, думая только о том, чтобы эти твари кончили и отпустили его. На его шею тяжело легла рука Элайджи, погладила. Затем прижалась к горлу, плотно и неприятно. Чтобы чувствовать движение члена. И, черт возьми, несмотря на все отвращение к обстоятельствам и ситуации в целом, он все же был возбужден. Что было тому причиной — наручники, член в глотке или рука на шее, но у него стояло до боли.

Член неприятно упирался в ширинку и единственной мыслью Маркуса было, чтобы ни Ричард, ни его извращенец-опекун не заметили этого.

— Можешь представлять, что я Коннор, — разрешил Ричард, стирая с его щеки злые слезы.

Маркус урвал случайный вдох и мысленно поклялся больше не иметь дела с этим чертовым семейством маньяков. Ричард набирал темп, врываясь в его рот с хлюпающим звуком. Двигаясь сильно и быстро. Боже, Маркус как никогда сильно хотел, чтобы партнёр кончил. 

Потому что тогда…

Ричард знакомо и больно ухватил его за волосы и довольно вздрогнул, глядя прямо в глаза.

…тогда останется только Элайджа и все это закончится.

Ричард отстранился, и Маркус, наконец-то, вдохнул полной грудью.

— Прекрасно. Это выглядит именно так, как я представлял, — Элайджа шагнул к нему и вдруг рассмеялся. — Тебе это нравится.

Маркус испугано посмотрел на него. Так унизительно знать, что этот человек не просто может сделать тебе больно, но и знает самую постыдную вещь. Да, ему мерзко и он их ненавидит, но ему в кайф происходящее.

— Это же замечательно, — Элайджа расстегнул брюки. — Мы не будем отказывать тебе в удовольствии. Наслаждайся, милый.

Он придвинулся вплотную, проводя головкой члена по его губам. Маркус судорожно сглотнул, чувствуя, как горчит и раздражает горло сперма и как жжет царапины от ногтей Элайджи на небе.

— Кто же знал, что ты такой безумный. И что тебе нравится насилие?

Элайджа легко надавил ногой на его пах, и Маркус заскулил, изо всех сил сдерживая желание двигаться и тереться о его ногу.

— В этом случае мы могли бы подружиться, — Элайджа улыбнулся и покачал головой. — Хотя нет. Этого никогда не было бы.

Он толкнулся вперед, скользя в рот Маркуса, горячий и влажный от спермы Ричи, на всю длину. Маркус честно попытался не закашляться, но вот горло пришлось расслабить, сглатывая. Он теперь не открывал глаз, какая разница, что происходит и как именно на него смотрит этот псих. Маркус хотел только того, чтобы было можно потереться о его ногу и кончить самому. Он стиснул пальцы рук, самостоятельно подаваясь головой к члену, сжимая его глоткой. Потому что, чем лучше он старался, тем плотнее прижимал ногу Элайджа, давая возможность получать скомканное удовольствие. Неправильное и явно нездоровое.

— Хорошо стараешься, — Маркуса довольно потрепали по щеке, скользнули дальше к затылку теперь не позволяя ему двигаться самому, а контролируя его движения. Он шире открыл рот, подсознательно опасаясь зацепить член зубами. Он знать не хотел, чем это могло закончится.

Элайджа двигался жестко и быстро, почти лишая Маркуса воздуха. И в тот момент, когда он отстранился, доводя себя рукой и кончая на лицо, Маркус понял, что сам спустил в джинсы.

Он так и замер. На коленях, со связанными руками, без малейшей возможности стереть щекотно стекающую по лицу сперму.

— У Коннора есть вкус, ты красивый, да, — Элайджа глумливо коснулся его влажной щеки, собирая пальцами сперму и оглаживая его губы, дотрагиваясь до языка.

И все трое отвлеклись на тяжёлый лязг двери. Маркус сначала вспыхнул надеждой — мужчина был копом, вроде как, если значок, что он рассмотрел, не поддельный — которая тут же погасла.

— Я вижу, вы не скучаете, — Гэвин с удивлённым видом сложил руки на груди. — Ричи, сними линзы.

— Эй, я надеялся, что они не настолько видны!

— Я так понимаю, говорить, какого хера я сюда приехал, нет смысла, — Гэвин привычно цепко осмотрел стреноженного Маркуса. — Здравствуйте, профессор, не знал что вы… любитель.

— Они меня выкрали, — усмехнулся Маркус, прекрасно представляя, как он сам выглядит и на что все похоже со стороны. — Вы не хотите помочь мне? Как полицейский?

Гэвин тяжело вздохнул и отрицательно повел головой.

— Я здесь как частное лицо. Увы. И, кстати, вы не похожи на страдающего и изнасилованного. Так, к слову. Я помешал?

— Неа, — Ричард ловко вслепую выудил линзы и бросил на пол. Улыбнулся и подошёл к Риду, обнимая за шею.

— Я соскучился. И… эм… — Гэвин чмокнул Ричи в губы. — Коннор ещё вчера пришел ко мне, отобрал все подушки и еду, сказал, что будет грустить.

— Ага, — кивнул Элайджа, снова переключая внимание на Маркуса. — Вы идите…

Ричи потянул Гэвина за собой.

— А мы с профессором тут закончим и договоримся.

***


	17. Chapter 17

Маркус ушел. Просто ушел.

— Я вызвал ему такси, — мило пояснил Элайджа брату и Ричарду, поднимаясь наверх. — А ещё я был так добр, что позволил ему умыться.

— Поделом, — прошипел Ричи. — Есть хочешь?

Элайджа отрицательно покачал головой и кивнул Риду.

— Как Коннор?

— Грустит. Я же говорю, закрысился и ест. И пьет. Вы довели ребенка? До того, что он ко мне сбежал.

Рид замолчал, задумчиво разглядывая Ричарда.

— Во всей ситуации только один плюс: теперь у меня дома порядок и постоянно есть жратва. Ещё Коннор сказал, что у Ричи для меня важное сообщение. Ты всё-таки решил признаться, что любишь меня?

Ричард глубоко вдохнул и внимательно всмотрелся в глаза Гэвина.

— Это ты и так знаешь. Но… не знаю. Это сложно. Помнишь, я брал твой образец днк?

Рид медленно кивнул, непонимающе переводя взгляд на Элайджу и обратно на Ричарда.

— Так вот, — Ричард не смог сдержаться и рассмеялся, отдышался, глубоко дыша, и попытался максимально серьезно продолжить: — Так вот, рад сообщить, что я плод вашей преступной братской любви. И Коннор, конечно же.

Рид открыл рот, затем закрыл. И нервно хихикнул.

— Эм? Что?

— Гони алименты, Гэвин! — Элайджа рассмеялся, потрепав его по волосам. — Забавно, правда?

— Забавно? — переспросил Гэвин. — Да я в ужасе! В мире нет столько алкоголя…

Рид тоскливо посмотрел на Элайджу, замечая, что на самом деле тот нервничает и тоже почти в панике, в его собственном варианте «ажиотированного безумия».

— Она нас обоих наебала, да? — ласково спросил он брата.

— Похоже да.

Гэвин уныло проскулил и сложил руки на груди, нервно покачиваясь на носках.

— Я трахаюсь со своими детьми? Это неправильно. Или… черт.

— Мы химеры, — напомнил Ричи, осознавая, что не готов потерять любовника. И его мало волнует мораль и прочая чушь. И что… да он не может представить свою жизнь без Коннора, но Гэвин также важен.

— Я подумаю над всем этим завтра, — привычно отмахнулся от тревожащего, но неразрешенного вопроса Гэвин. — Ричи? Поехали за Коннором?

— Да… — Ричард быстро поцеловал Элайджу в щеку. — Увидимся.

Уже в машине Ричард никак не мог устроиться удобно. Он возился, то пристегиваясь, то отстегиваясь.

— Успокойся.

— Не могу, — Ричард вздохнул и поморщился. — Я жалею, что вообще заговорил. И боюсь.

— Чего? — спокойно спросил Гэвин, аккуратно выруливая и встраиваясь в поток. — Что я вдруг резко воспылаю отцовскими чувствами?

Ричард молчал, разглядывая мелькающие дома, улицы, повороты. И, улыбнувшись самому себе в нечётком отражении стекла, нагло положил руку Гэвину на пах, довольно сжимая и скалясь.

— Ты не откажешься от меня. Потому что иначе твой изуродованный труп никто не найдет.

Гэвин рассмеялся и охнул, когда Ричард сжал руку сильнее.

— Ты меня интригуешь.

Ричи фыркнул и осторожно расстегнул его джинсы.

— Почему изуродованный? — уточнил Гэвин, шире разводя колени и облизываясь.

Их машина как раз встряла в «тянучку» так, что провокации Ричи были вполне к месту.

— Я не смогу от тебя отказаться, — Гэвин чувствовал дразнящие движения руки Ричи, то, как медленно и дразняще тот обводит головку большим пальцем. — И мы вот (в отличие от Элайджи и Коннора) вполне законно можем пожениться где-нибудь в Вегасе.

— М-м-м… хочешь меня в качестве мужа?

Ричи улыбнулся и весьма провокационно лизнул ладонь, легко лаская его влажными пальцами. Затем сполз вниз и потерся щекой о бедро Гэвина, прежде чем коснуться члена горячим языком.

— Ох, блядь, — Гэвин с силой вцепился в руль, аж до скрипа обивки. — Ричи, детка, у меня тачка не тонированная и тебя при желании очень хорошо видно.

Ричард на мгновение приподнялся, оглядывая вставшие полосы и вновь опустился ртом на член, сильно прижимая его языком к небу.

— О, я понял, — кивнул сам себе Гэвин. — Тебе похуй.

Он медленно выдохнул, чувствуя, как краска заливает лицо. Ну, черт возьми, он думал, что выработал достаточный уровень похуизма, но… Но хотел кричать, потому что одновременно не хотел палиться и не хотел, чтобы Ричи останавливался. Впереди стоящая машина плавно продвинулась дальше и какой-то нетерпеливый мудак посигналил ему. Рид поморгал, чтобы вернуть четкость плывущему зрению. О, он сможет рулить машиной, когда ему охуительно отсасывают. Все хорошо. Черт, звучало, как мечта подростка. Собственно, так оно и было. Ричард размеренно двигал головой, вцепившись в его бедра, и довольно постанывал.

Рид пытался не перестараться с нажатием на педаль газа. Получилось бы неловко. Нет, насмерть они бы не убились, но… некстати вспомнилась дурная история про слетевшую на скорости в кювет машину и про то, что парня хоронили без члена, он навсегда остался у его подруги. Судмедэксперт рыдал от смеха, когда за сигаретой пересказывал этот случай.

— Ричи? — прохрипел Гэвин. — А давай дотерпим до дома?

Ричард вцепился в его бедра и насадился на член Рида до упора.

— Ладно… — проскулил Гэвин. — Ладно. Но ради всего святого… — он прикусил губу. — Потом придется поменяться, у меня ноги откажут, это точно. Я, оказывается, не так хорош, как сам думал. Мы разобьёмся.

Ричард отстранился, позволяя члену щекотно скользнуть по губам, и Гэвин зажмурился.

— Нас реально спасает только то, что фактически мы стоим…

— Мы приедем, и я тебя трахну, — хрипло пообещал Ричи.

Гэвин проскулил, тяжело дыша. Он вздрогнул, когда Ричи снова накрыл его член ртом, отсасывая сильно и быстро. Чтобы успеть до конца затора, наверное. Гэвин опустил руку на его голову, направляя, задавая ритм. Ричи зарычал и отмахнулся от его руки, а Гэвин почти кончил только от того, как эти злобные вибрации ощущались членом.

Ричи загнано и урывками дышал, оглаживая его, спускаясь пальцами ниже, предвкушающее касаясь.

— Господи… ты трахнешь меня. Будешь трахать, пока я не кончу раза три, — Гэвин зашипел, пытаясь шире развести ноги. — Ричард…

Ричи довольно заурчал, лаская Рида пальцами и быстро опускаясь ртом на его член.

Им снова кто-то засигналил, так как Гэвин опять ожидаемо протупил. Он осторожно проехал до впередистоящей машины и уверенно высунул в окно руку, показывая нервному мудиле фак.

— Я тоже очень хочу попасть домой! — прошептал он, оргазм был совсем рядом, он уже мог ощущать, как напрягаются мышцы и его окатывает жаром.

Ричард довольно заурчал и согнул пальцы. Рид кончил и упал на руль, благо, машина стояла. Уныло взвыл гудок.

— Ты такой страстный, — Ричард выпрямился, вытирая уголки губ. — Как оно?

Гэвин несвязно пробормотал что-то и выпрямился.

— В такие моменты я тебя ненавижу, — четко выдохнул Гэвин, стараясь отдышаться и начать правильно воспринимать реальность.

Ричард снова педантично пристегнулся и, мирно разглядывая дорогу, слабо улыбнулся. Но скулы горели и он точно также тяжело дышал.

— Лучше представляй, как мы будем трахаться в твоём гараже. И не придёт ли Коннор, который вот точно не сможет не заметить, что ты прирулил домой.

— М-м-м… — Гэвин застегнулся и медленно двинул. 

Пробка рассасывалась. Ебаные ассоциации!

К дому они подъехали через пять минут и Гэвин, покинув машину, рухнул грудью на капот.

— Трахай.

— Прям вот так сразу? — изумился Ричи, наблюдая, как закрываются опускающиеся двери гаража. — Без прелюдии? А как же поломаться? И ты со значком… О, я об него исцарапаюсь, я не знаю как, но у меня всегда получается.

— Ричи, черт… просто иди сюда.

Ричард медленно приблизился и осторожно провел рукой по его спине. Улыбнулся.

— Ты же покоцаешь машину… ремнем.

— Нестрашно.

— То есть ты только что признал, что любишь меня больше чем машину?

Гэвин вздохнул, потому что Ричи прижал его собой, медленно расстегивая его ремень, жарко выдыхая в его волосы на загривке. Рид прикусил губу, приподнимаясь, позволяя задрать на себе куртку и футболку, снова ложась на теплый капот.

— Ты просто псих, — Ричард снова скользнул пальцами внутрь, растягивая.

Смазки из вскрытого пакетика было чертовски мало, но сама ситуация и то, что Гэвин хотел трахнуться именно на капоте, жутко заводила.

— А ты не знаешь, почему мы раньше этого не делали? — спросил Ричи.

— Потому что раньше мне никто и никогда не отсасывал, пока я веду машину. Это… слишком хорошо, я не хочу от нее отходить.

Ричард усмехнулся и удобнее перехватил бедра Рида, плавно толкаясь, шипя от жара. Сумасшествие. Гэвин вел руками по капоту, шумно дышал и нетерпеливо подавался ему навстречу. Ну, а ещё они не убились после такого секса, так что желание Гэвина ни о чем не думать и просто прижиматься щекой к теплому голубоватому металлу, пока его быстро и сильно трахают, было логично.

— Сильнее, — попросил он, выгибаясь, Ричард послушно ухватил его за бедра, протаскивая по капоту. Рид проскулил, царапая пальцами покрытие.

— Ты сумасшедший. Серьезно… — прошептал Ричард, жадно сжимая его бедра, толкаясь сильно, с большой амплитудой.

Смазка хлюпала, шлепки кожи о кожу были так хорошо слышны в тишине и изоляции гаража, Гэвин несдержанно хрипло стонал, подаваясь на каждое движение любовника и, самое главное, у него снова стояло, почти до боли, хотя он сам был уверен, что возбудиться после того, как недавно кончил, ему будет сложнее. В конце концов, ему уже не двадцать. Ричи проскулил, упираясь ладонями в капот по сторонам от тела Гэвина и быстро толкаясь, совершенно потеряв ритм. Рид был вынужден приподняться на вытянутых руках, удерживая себя от ударов о капот. Не особо мягких. 

И да, блядь, спасибо всем богам за Ричарда. Гэвин был очень хорошим мальчиком и тупой Санта все же подарил ему (не на Рождество, но Санта же тупой) идеального любовника. Гэвин вздрагивал в выворачивающей судороге удовольствия, переставая видеть и слышать происходящее. Второй оргазм оставил после себя желание деградировать до одноклеточных. И не шевелиться.

Ричард отстранился, тяжело дыша, и легко провел пальцами по его спине, очерчивая следы рубцов и старые шрамы.

— Сейчас пойдем мыться. А потом поедим и я отвалюсь. А ты с братом будешь разговаривать.

Гэвин с трудом поднялся и чуть улыбнулся, покачиваясь. Ричард выглядел чертовски довольным.

Скорее даже самодовольным.

— Ты похож на кота, сожравшего всех канареек в доме разом.

Ричи продолжал улыбаться, разглядывая то, как Гэвин застёгивает ремень.

— Да.

— Думаешь, ваш мулатик не напишет заявление?

Ричард зловеще рассмеялся.

— Ни в коем случае. Он охрененно труслив в плане взаимоотношений с парнями. У него стоит, а он упорно утверждает, что нет. Это забавно.

Гэвин вздохнул и увлек Ричи в дом. Разумеется, он в любом случае постарался бы прикрыть Элайджу и Ричарда. Хоть они оба конченые идиоты. Элайджа особенно. Его всю жизнь — от особо идиотских выходок — спасала только невероятная удачливость и (в те редкие моменты, когда даже удачливость пасовала) деньги. Много денег.

— Я очень надеюсь, что больше ни во что такое ты не влезешь. Элли — хер с ним. А вот тебя мне будет очень не хватать.

— Он ударил Коннора, — почти прошептал Ричи.

Рид покачал головой и привлек юношу к себе. Он никогда не был настолько близок с Элайджей. То есть, он тоже врезал бы за брата, но не придумывал бы такой безумный план.

— Я не мог оставить его безнаказанным. Правда.

— И ты ничего ему не расскажешь, — это не было вопросом, просто Гэвин озвучил и собственные мысли и то, о чем думал Ричард. — Да… Пошли. У тебя новое задание. Вытащить из моей берлоги Коннора. Он прелесть, но я бы предпочел жить с тобой.

Ричард кивнул и увлек его в дом.

Коннор нашелся на кухне, увлеченно поглощающим пиццу и запивающим ее колой. Он осуждающе ткнул в сторону Ричи.

— Вы так долго трахались в гараже, что я стал нервничать и теперь жру.

— Ты нервничаешь, потому что тебя не пригласили? — светски поинтересовался Ричард.

— Нет.

Коннор похлопал по соседнему стулу.

— Падайте и ешьте. Я мог бы пойти и посмотреть… — задумчиво протянул он, беря еще кусочек пиццы и рассматривая, как лентами тянется сыр, — но чего я не видел? Серьезно.

Ричард прижался к его спине и плечу и откусил от того куска, что Коннор держал в руке.  
Коннор фыркнул и легко куснул брата за щеку.

— Я пошел спать. Вы вредные.

Ричард рассмеялся и легко коснулся губами шеи Коннора.

— Ну посиди с нами. И расскажи, почему ты не хочешь идти домой?

— Я пойду домой, — Коннор моргнул и, притянув ближе Ричарда, тщательно обнюхал его.

— Фу, — вынес вердикт Коннор и отпихнул брата от себя. — Иди умойся, угадай сам, чем от тебя несёт. У меня уже пару дней не было секса, так что я завидую.

Ричард, посмотрев на Гэвина, послушно ушел в ванную, зашумел там водой.

— Так что случилось? — к допросу присоединился Гэвин.

— Они с Элайджей как-то перегибают с опекой, — тихо признался Коннор.

Гэвин усмехнулся.

— Слушай, они всю жизнь рядом с тобой и любят тебя. Они волнуются, это нормально.

— Я не стеклянный, — Коннор поморщился. — Я могу справляться со всякой херней самостоятельно, а не бежать к папочке и брату плакаться.

— Но ты именно это и сделал, — не удержался Ричард, вытирающий шею полотенцем.

— Ты опять меня не успокаиваешь, а бесишь! — закатил глаза Коннор. — Я завтра вернусь в университет, все нормально. К тому же, там должна была быть какая-то постановка, не хочется подводить остальных. Я слишком надолго выпал из общественной жизни.

— Все будет хорошо, — Гэвин погладил его по плечу. — Вы с Ричи намного сильнее, чем кажется на первый взгляд. Я знаю, что ты со всем этим дерьмом справишься сам. Но, поверь, с родными это намного легче. Я был лишен Эла долгое время и справлялся. Но было тяжело. Честно. Самое жуткое, что все конфликты начинаются с невероятной мелочи и раздуваются во что-то покруче канадского лесного пожара.

Коннор тоскливо кивал, Ричард слушал увещевания и размышления (по большей части) и думал о том, как же Элайджа и Гэвин все-таки погрызлись из-за их с Коннором гипотетической матери.

— Как все получилось у вас? — Ричард покашлял и взглянул на Гэвина. Тот усмехнулся и взял кусок пиццы.

— Хочешь слезливую историю? М-м-м?

— Я любитель такого и у меня депрессия, — Коннор любопытно смотрел на него, подперев голову кулаками.

— Ну, — Гэвин облизнулся и посмотрел на явно навострившего уши Ричи. — Я решил, что она любит больше Эла, а он, соответственно, тоже самое.

— Что ты любишь больше его? — наивно уточнил Ричард, специально выбешивая.

— Не буду ничего вам рассказывать, — огрызнулся Гэвин, — не ощущаю сочувствия.

И Коннор больно пнул Ричи локтем в живот.

— Прости… — проскулил Ричард, потирая место удара рукой. — Я буду плакать, обещаю.

Гэвин прищурился и вздохнул.

— На самом деле, ей нравился Элайджа, а я… а мне — она. До безумия. Идеальный вариант был, когда мы были втроем. Это… как равновесие.

Коннор сглотнул и поежился.

— Слушать, как мамочка и папочки трахались, странно.

— Значит, не слушай, — теперь Коннора пнул Ричард. — Тебе, блядь, рот заклеить?Продолжай, — попросил Ричи, заламывая возмутившегося было Коннора и зажимая ему рот. — Я весь внимание.

Гэвин посмотрел на покрасневшего и злобно дышащего Коннора и отрицательно повел головой.

— Да я уже все рассказал. Все было прекрасно до того момента, пока с Хлоей не начали творится странности. Такие, незначительные. Я рассказал Элайдже. Как рассказал? Скорее поделился опасениями, но все пошло под откос именно с этого момента. С того момента, когда он мне не поверил.

— Но…

Гэвин пожал плечами.

— Мы оба кретины, и я, и он. Но это случилось. И… я рад, что вы, мальчики, привели нас в равновесие.

Коннор фыркнул и отпустил брата.

— Я ожидал красочной трагедии.

— Ну нет.

Гэвин устало потер висок.

— Я очень надеюсь, что она живет где-то далеко. И, полагаю, счастливо. Хоть реалист во мне уверен, что она мертва. И, вероятно, очень давно. И меня адово гнетет невозможность узнать правду. То есть, что я… — он разочаровано развел руками, не замечая изменившегося взгляда Коннора. —…никогда не узнаю, что на самом деле случилось. И как она умерла. Думать, что Хлои жива — проще.

Коннор осторожно кивнул и вдруг улыбнулся.

— Эта трогательная история резко вернула меня в колею. Поеду домой, переоденусь и буду готовиться к постановке.

— Тебя отвезти? — вскинулся Гэвин.

— Сам доберусь, спасибо за то, что приютил, — Коннор безмятежно улыбался. — Хорошего дня.

Он легко поймал несопротивляющегося Ричи и быстро поцеловал его.

***

С одной стороны, размышлял Коннор, шагающий по улице и кутающийся в пальто, чтобы проветрить мысли, — ему немного жутко наблюдать за отношениями Гэвина и Ричарда.

Неизвестно, что произойдет, если один вспомнит или другой узнает. Коннор тоскливо посмотрел на низкие облака, депрессивная и мерзкая погода как никогда идеально подходила к его душевному раздраю.

— Я просто должен все забыть и ничего не помнить, — тихо сказал Коннор.

С другой — вот именно сейчас все его собственные проблемы и переживания действительно стали незначительными.

***

Элайджа его ждал. Точнее подозревал, что Коннор вернётся.

Они встретились в прихожей и с минуту молча делали вид, что чрезвычайно заняты своими делами. Коннор раздевался, Элайджа глубокомысленно наблюдал за процессом. Наконец, юноша улыбнулся ему.

— Привет.

Элайджа кивнул и заключил его в объятия.

— Я скучал, маленький ты засранец.

Коннор обмяк в его хватке.

— Я всегда буду возвращаться к тебе.

— Это хорошо, — согласился Элайджа, довольно чувствуя, как холодные ладони Коннора замирают на его спине, как раз под рубашкой. — Потому что я всегда буду тебя ждать.

Коннор шевельнулся и Элайджа тут же выпустил его из своей хватки.

— Папочка не хочет помочь мне выбрать костюм для выступления? — привычно игриво предложил Коннор.

— Давай. Но я был уверен, что слишком стар для того, чтобы смотреть на ваши с Ричи попытки в большое театральное искусство.

— Мы талантливы, ты просто не можешь это отрицать, — Коннор рассмеялся и потрепал волосы Элайджи. — Давай пройдемся по ролям? У меня монолог, но… в пустоту беседуется сложно.

Элайджа легко куснул его за шею.

— Давай. А потом испачкаем костюм спермой.

***


	18. Chapter 18

Монолог не пригодился. Хотя, по своему скромному и непредвзятому мнению, Коннор считал, что играет божественно. Ну, окей, хотя бы верибельно. Они с Ричи даже не спорили, кто из них будет «Виолой-Цезарио». И так ясно. А вот Элайджа довольно хмыкнул, когда увидел, что за комедию решили ставить и отыгрывать.

— Ты уверен?

— Я стану актером и папочка будет мной гордиться, — Коннор улыбнулся. — К тебе приедут брать интервью и ты будешь утирать скупую мужскую слезу, говоря обо мне.

— Нет, просто, — Элайджа встряхнул листами текста, притащенными близнецами из университета, — «Двенадцатая ночь»? В мире вообще ставят хоть что-то кроме Шекспира?

Ричард, вчитывающийся в свой текст, местами тихо фыркал и довольно улыбался.

— Это потому что мы близнецы, — пояснил он. — И это лучше, чем если бы ставили Отелло. Из-за ненужных ассоциаций. Про мавров.

— Итак, ты который? Брат или сестра?

Коннор усмехнулся и покачал головой. Элайджа невольно залюбовался им, улыбкой, глазами, наклоном головы. И ощутил отвратительное чувство удовлетворения. Коннор снова свободен. Полностью его.

— Конечно же сестра, — Коннор довольно зажмурился. — Только представь меня в платье? Ричи слишком серьёзен, чтобы настолько вжиться в роль.

— Ричи, — передразнил его брат, — просто не пойдут платье, грим и парик. И каблуки. Когда по сценарию «интрига» раскроется.

— Я вижу, кто вы: вы горды сверх меры. Но будь вы даже дьявол, вы прекрасны. Мой герцог любит вас. Такой любви нельзя не наградить, хотя б вы были прекрасней всех!

— Переигрываешь, — ровно заметил Элайджа, пытающийся не представлять Коннора в платье. — Меньше жестов руками.

Коннор фыркнул и зло вздохнул, нервно повёл головой.

— Я следил за настоящими актерами театра и, кажется, они считают, что это усиливает эффект.

— Малыш, я зритель. И мне это не нравится.

Коннор рассмеялся.

— Это субъективно.

— Подеритесь? — равнодушно предложил Ричард и поднял голову, потому что милые брат и папочка как-то подозрительно замолчали. — Что?

Коннор агрессивно выхватил у него листы сценария.

— Окей, давай ты. Я вот уверен, именно ты великий и непризнанный актер.

Ричард встал и, перехватив старательно пытающегося сохранить серьезное лицо Коннора за запястье, медленно подтащил его к себе со словами:

— Когда б я вас любил, как он, сгорая  
В такой мучительной, смертельной жизни,  
В отказе вашем я б не видел смысла,  
Не понял бы его.

Элайджа улыбнулся. Лет десять назад мальчишки, будучи подростками, разыгрывали сценку у балкона. Коннор постоянно кричал, что Джульетта это он. И никак иначе. И плат девственницы совершенно не к лицу ему.

Что да, то да.

Теперь они относились ко всему ещё веселее. И Элайджа наслаждался тем, как близнецы зачитывают роли. Вслушивался в голос Коннора и представлял, как дивно тот должен будет выглядеть в платье. Ох, интересно, его получится уговорить облачиться в костюм после выступления. Боже, да он наверняка сам это предложит.

— Папочка, милый, тебе нравится? — Ричард широко улыбнулся, держа брата за руку.

— Нравится, — кивнул Элайджа. Думая, что в этот раз следует выступление не пропустить, а ещё лучше затащить Коннора куда-нибудь прямо во время него и облапать, когда тот будет шипеть и отбиваться. — Больше всего хочу увидеть в вашем исполнении трогательную встречу разлученных близнецов. Шекспир писал про это ещё до того, как этот сюжет плотно поселился в литературе. И плохом кинематографе.

Ричард рассмеялся.

— О, я бы не выжил в разлуке с Коннором.

— Как хорошо, что у меня даже в мыслях не было разлучать вас.

Коннор улыбнулся и мурлыкнул, прижимаясь к брату.

— Я прекрасно понимаю, как страдала Виола-Цезарио три месяца без любимого брата. Ставлю сотку, что они трахались.

Ричард ласково перехватил его удобнее, наклонил голову, почти касаясь улыбающихся губ Коннора, жарко выдохнул в них и ответил:

— Нет.

— А? — растерялся Коннор, цепляющийся за его плечи и ни черта не понимающий.

— Они не спали друг с другом, — продолжал шептать в его губы Ричард. — В те времена нравы были куда как строже и менее…

— Ты мне вот сейчас сердце разбил, — охнул Коннор.

— Но нам трахаться никто не мешает, — Ричард лизнул его в щеку. — Угу?

Он бросил взгляд на Элайджа и подмигнул ему.

— Если папа разрешил, то можно вообще все.

— Не я это сказал, — Элайджа рассмеялся. — Но я разрешаю. Мое вам отцовское благословение.

Ричи ловко уронил Коннора на диван, зажимая и заламывая одну руку так, чтоб тот не дергался. Уткнул его лицом в подушки, коленом раздвинул ноги и довольно потерся о его задницу.

— Можешь представлять, что ты Цезарио, а я Себастьян, и изменяешь графу, а я — жене.

— Не могу, — выдохнул Коннор, пытаясь выкрутиться из хватки, — я его очень сильно люблю и все такое.

Ричард зловеще расхохотался. Коннор злобно сопел под ним и это все больше походило на обычную драку между братьями, если бы не отчетливые стояки.

— Когда-нибудь я заставляю вас двоих раздеться и бороться в масле.

— Это будет очень глупо выглядеть, — Коннор смог выкрутиться и теперь зажимал шею Ричи бедрами. Ричард же запустив пальцы под его футболку щекотал брата.

— Папочка? — простонал Коннор, но уже от смеха. — Ричи читер и использует запрещённые приемы. О!

Коннор так резко отпустил Ричи, что тот рухнул на него больно ткнувшись подбородком в ребро.

— Про благословение…

Ричард успел перехватить взгляд Коннора и все понял. И теперь рванулся вперёд, пытаясь зажать Коннору его болтливую пасть.

— Он хочет жить с Гэвином!

Элайджа поднял бровь, внимательно глядя на младшего. Повисшая тишина разогнала желание смеяться и дурачиться. В один миг все вдруг стало… очень серьезно.

— Ричи?

Тот отвел взгляд.

— Послушайте, вы оба, — Элайджа замялся, подбирая слова. — Я не владею вами. Вы можете поступать так, как считаете нужным. Слушайте себя.

— Мы знаем, — синхронно ответили близнецы. Затем Ричи отвлекся, всё-таки пнув Коннора, и они расцепились.

— Я не хотел, чтобы это все было официально. Так официально, — попытался прояснить Ричард. — К тому же одно дело встречаться и совсем другое жить вместе. Меня вот бесит готовка. И уборка.

— Да, — Элайджа разглядывал Ричарда и молчащего Коннора, который бездумно гладил колено брата. — Гэвина тоже. Всё у вас будет хорошо. Потому что вы — две счастливые свиньи.

— Эй! — Ричард оскорбленно дернул подбородком. — Это неправда. Я убираюсь. А чертов беспорядок в комнате — целиком и полностью заслуга Коннора!

— Неправда! — взвился тот. — Я пытаюсь наводить порядок!

Элайджа усмехнулся и устроился удобнее.

— Я все жду, когда вы станете достаточно взрослыми, чтобы не перекладывать вину друг на друга.

Они замолчали, и Коннор, глубоко вздохнув, улёгся Ричарду на колени.

— Я буду скучать, мне некого будет бесить.

— Ты так говоришь, как будто я в другой штат сваливаю. К тому же вдруг Гэвин выгонит меня через пару дней?

— Вы собирались репетировать грехопадение, — подсказал Элайджа.

— Изначально мы просто собирались репетировать…

Ричард осекся, потому что Коннор уже стащил с себя футболку и жадно смотрел на него.  
Ричард хихикнул и легко ущипнул брата за сосок.

— Сестра моя! Как долго были мы в разлуке!

Коннор фыркнул и, ухватив Ричи за руку, притянул к себе, целуя, свободной рукой задирая его футболку.

— Каким терзаньем был мне каждый час, с тех пор как мы расстались! — Коннор выгнулся, вздрагивая от того, как Ричи расстёгивает его джинсы, раздергивает молнию. — Я так скучал по твоим губам на моем члене…

— Могу поклясться — в пьесе нет такого, — Элайджа даже не коснулся распечаток, любуясь происходящим.

— Есть, — нагло соврал Коннор, не сменив одухотворенного выражения лица на истинное, явно похабное. — Прямым текстом.

— И я, как целиком и полностью поглощенный ролью… — Ричард сдернул джинсы с Коннора. — Падем во грех инцеста, наслаждась им.

— Мне одновременно смешно и хочется подрочить, — признался Элайджа. 

Но ситуация уже из шутки плавно перетекла в эротику. Потому что Ричард не тратил время на прелюдии, сразу принимаясь отсасывать сильно, принимая глубоко, так, что Элайджа хорошо видел, как подрагивают руки Коннора, его пальцы, ерошащие волосы Ричи. Коннор выгнулся, приоткрыв рот в беззвучном стоне, и перехватил взгляд Элайджи.

— Иди ко мне, — прошептал он.

Элайджа медленно встал и подошел к дивану. Коннор прикусил губу и притянул его ближе, ухватив за ремень. Одной рукой он путался в волосах Ричи, второй виртуозно расстегнул джинсы Эла.

— Папочка даст мне удовлетворить себя ртом?

Элайджа погладил его губы, успевая одернуть руку до того, как Коннор бы попытался сжать зубами фаланги.

— Конечно.

Коннор потянулся выше, укладываясь плечами и шеей на подлокотник дивана, совершенно нечеловечески выгибаясь. Ричи сильнее сжал его бедра и на секунду отстранился, позволяя себе полюбоваться происходящим.

Элайджа улыбнулся, подходя вплотную, расстегивая брюки, скользя членом по губам Коннора, вздрагивая от легких прикосновений языка.

— Я буду видеть свой член в твоем горле…

Пальцы осторожно скользнули по двигающемуся кадыку, Элайджа вжал их в яремную впадину. Второй рукой удерживая Коннора за затылок, ему всегда казалось, что тот сломает себе шею, настолько разгибаясь. Коннор сглотнул и позволил Элайдже втолкнуться, почти на всю длину.

Ричард сверкнул глазами на них и простонал, медленно лаская себя рукой.

Элайджа прошипел, двигаясь медленно, поглаживая грудь Коннора пальцами.

— Прекрасно. Люблю, когда мои мальчики молчат и занимаются хорошим делом… ох… уверен, Коннор в платье будет выглядеть просто замечательно. Равно как и Ричи, благородный дворянин Иллирии.

Хорошо было слышно, как загнанно грохочет сердце, Элайджа как раз прижал руку чуть выше левого соска Коннора и видел, как пульсирует вена под кожей. Мог видеть его член, когда Ричи поднимал голову и иногда перехватывал его взгляд. Горящий и полубезумный. Элайджа улыбнулся ему и медленно отстранился, касаясь рукой горла Коннора. Он чувствовал каждое движение своего члена и это сводило с ума.

— Наверное ты, Ричи, хочешь, чтобы Гэвин присоединился к нам… чтобы он трахал тебя, пока мы находимся в таком равновесии.

— Я бы хотел… да, — выдохнул Ричи, отпуская член Коннора, жадно погладил его живот, бедра, влажно лизнул головку.

— Тогда пригласи его на Рождество? — предложил Элайджа и вздрогнул, потому что лишённый удовольствия и возможности говорить Коннор зло царапнул его по животу.

Он послушно отстранился и скользнул пальцами по щеке юноши.

— Слово?

Коннор фыркнул и кивнул.

— Давай устроим семейное рождество?

Элайджа рассмеялся.

— Обязательно. Вот на вашей дурной пьесе и пригласите его?

Коннор уронил голову на подлокотник дивана, чувствуя, как, мягко переступая и скользя по нему обнаженной кожей, Ричард теперь нависал над ним. Перехватил оба их члена рукой, двигая с оттягом.

— Вдвоем не впихнетесь, — хихикнул он, наблюдая за Ричи и Элайджей. — Так что я, как совращаемая невинность, буду только гладить. И меня нужно гладить.

Ричи усмехнулся и толкнулся вперед, в ласкающую ладонь. Мокро лизнул Коннора в шею и прижался губами к члену Элайджи, притягивая его за бедро ближе. Зато Коннор наблюдал за разворачивающимся прямо над его лицом минетом и часто дышал, сильнее сжимая пальцы вокруг их членов.

Живое порно.

Мертвые боги знали, насколько Коннор был возбужден. Руки дрожали, двигались быстро, он хотел скорее кончить. Ричард охнул, не отрываясь от члена Элайджи, и первым выплеснулся на руку Коннора. Он на секунду разжал пальцы, выпуская член брата, и теперь быстро двигал рукой по своему, чувствуя, что сперма продолжает толчками покрывать его скользящие пальцы.

Ричи отстранился, буквально за секунду до, так что Коннор кончил от того, как пошло смотрелась сперма Элайджи на его лице и то, что она стекала, капая на него. Он облизнулся, покусывая губы.

— Можно меня облизать? — он хихикнул, когда Ричи склонился к нему, скользя горячим языком по лицу.

— Гэвин говорил мне, что хочет устроить вечер семейных воспоминаний с соплями и просмотром ваших детских фото.

— Вот после такого у меня не встанет, — зажмурился Коннор. Ричи щекотно вылизывал его скулу. Пришлось зажмуриться и паниковать: — Глаза, глаза! Ричи, блядь, глаза!

Коннор забился, но Ричи перехватил его руку.

— Поздно, ещё сильнее разотрешь. Не шевелись.

Коннор ойкнул, замирая, жмурясь, позволяя брату закончить свое дело.

— Итак, Рождество. А перед этим Хэллоуин. Устроим вечеринку с ведьмами и упырями? — Ричард шелкал зажигалкой, отыскавшейся в сброшенных джинсах.

— Да, — Коннор так и лежал не открывая глаз. — Хочу быть зомби.

— У тебя и так мозга нет.

Коннор зарычал, но глаза по-прежнему не открывал, прошлый раз подсказывал, что попавшая в глаз сперма очень… очень плохая примета.

Элайджа протянул Ричи сигареты, с молчаливым осуждением.

— Мы почти не курим, — заверил его Ричи, вытягивая одну из пачки.

— Главное, ту дрянь, что Гэвин курит, не кури, мне этого хватит для утешения. Ты слишком молод, чтоб умереть от рака лёгких.

Ричард улыбнулся, затягиваясь. Коннор повел носом и горестно вздохнул.

— Главное, ты, папочка, не кури. Мы слишком молоды, чтобы потерять тебя.

Элайджа усмехнулся и кивнул. От запаса марок он избавился, как только смог нормально соображать. Все его покемоны оказались безжалостно отправлены в унитаз. Какая жестокость. Обещание, данное тогда Коннору, нарушать или хоть как-то пытаться обойти Элайджа не собирался. Да и приходы последнее время были совсем уж отвратительными. Осознание, что ему больше не нужна память о Хлои, пришло также внезапно как и то, что он любит Коннора. Ещё более неправильно, чем можно любить. Он смотрел на то, как близнецы подначивали друг друга, щекотали и шутливо дрались за сигарету. Когда они успели стать взрослыми? И когда их семья стала шизанутой?

Самое странное, и он не раз это отмечал, то, как они стали больше, чем родственниками, прошло максимально безболезненно и быстро.

— Папочка рефлексирует, — первым заметил Коннор и прижался к его боку, погладил плечо, Коннора никогда не смущала собственная нагота, хотя и Ричи, и сам Элайджа уже частично оделись. Коннор глубоко затянулся сигаретой и прижался к улыбающимся губам Элайджи, делясь с ним дымом. Тот послушно вдохнул.

— Я думаю, что мне нужна награда за терпение и новые нервы.

Ричард рассмеялся и, уверенно отобрав у брата сигарету, кивнул.

— Ага. И нам тоже. Итак, какие планы?

— Купить Коннору корсет, ну… вдруг он не впихнется в платье?

***


	19. Chapter 19

Элайджа честно попытался вспомнить свое студенчество. Ну и брата заодно. И что-то вспоминалась ему только учеба, очки, Гэвин, нихера не делающий. Его собственные проекты и прочая муть. Он как-то никогда не участвовал в таких развлекательных мероприятиях.

Он — точно нет.

Гэвин, любитель потрахаться и выпить, тоже.

Может быть, другие, одногруппники, однокурсники… Элайджа не был уверен, что пропустил что-то важное. Но мальчикам явно нравилось такое времяпрепровождение. Они нервничали и играли во всю силу. Со стороны, конечно, это выглядело забавно.

А потом он начал замечать вещи которые, уверен, не видел больше никто другой. То, как натурально дрожит голос Коннора, когда он отыгрывал роль, и то, с каким самодовольством — неуловимым и недемонстративным — наблюдает за этим Ричард.

Интересно.

Интересно, чья это идея и что именно из огромной коллекции игрушек сейчас в Конноре. И на каком именно режиме вибрации.

Элайджа откинулся на спинку кресла, довольно улыбаясь. Его мальчики взяли от него самое лучшее. Да, номер был рискован, но, похоже, это помогало Коннору играть. Ну или близнецы в своей манере сходили с ума. Вряд ли Коннора на самом деле волновала пьеса. 

Хоть как-то.

Перед вторым актом — Элайджа низко ждал, когда можно будет увидеть Коннора-Виолу в платье — его выцепил Ричи. Сначала позвонил, а потом перехватил.

— Не хочешь помочь? — заговорщически предложил он.

— В чем и как?

Ричи выглядел так, словно делал ему самый дорогой подарок на Рождество, прям от сердца отрывал.

— Коннору нужно будет быстро переодеться. В платье, а он запутается и будет рыдать.

— …а ты не хочешь помочь ему?..

— …потому что буду сторожить, чтоб вас никто не увидел. И до той сцены. И после.

Элайджа прикусил губу, раздумывая. И уверенно кивнул.

— Отлично. Чеши в гримерку. Я сторожу.

И Элайджа торопливо прошел за кулисы, отыскал гримерку Ричи и Коннора (разумеется, общая), и вошел без стука. Коннор как раз мучился с платьем, едва не рыдая.

— Тебя спасти? — он шагнул назад, захлопывая дверь спиной, и замер, любуясь.

— Что? — Коннор зло дёрнул плечом, оборачиваясь.

Он пока был без платья. Зато в остальном они с Ричи подошли с фантазией. Корсет, чулки. Вряд ли для отыгрыша пяти минут нужно было бы столько деталей, но… это все смотрелось чертовски горячо.

— Я помогу тебе надеть платье, — прошептал Элайджа, только сейчас замечая, что ещё непривычно. Глаза. Глаза у Коннора были накрашены.

Он с удовольствием приподнял подбородок юноши.

— Ты такой красивый. Скажи, маленький, какого размера член в тебе?

Коннор проскулил, переминаясь с ноги на ногу.

— Помоги с платьем. И тогда скажу. Может, даже, покажу. Но вообще он именно такой, чтобы ты мог достать его и сразу же трахать меня.

— Хорошо, — Элайджа не удержался, погладил его шею, грудь, цепляясь за корсет. — Наденем на тебя платье.

Близнецы заморочились и помимо всего платье было белым. Навевая ещё больше безумных ассоциаций.

— Радует, что в те времена грудь и так прятали корсетом, — прошептал Элайджа, быстро поправляя шнуровку и думая, успеет он облапать Коннора или у них уже совсем не осталось времени.

Видимо, совсем нет. Он прижался губами к его губам, легко покусывая, и кивнул.

— Иди, малыш. Твой выход.

Коннор рассмеялся и, поправив платье, направился на сцену. Плавно и неторопливо. А ещё длинные волосы Коннору тоже шли. В сочетании с платьем и каблуками… Да.

Близнецы совместно отыгрывали последний акт и Элайджа наблюдал за Коннором из-за кулис, так что мог видеть только профиль Коннора.

Безумие.

Он понимал, что близнецы идентичны, разнится только цвет глаз, но такого безумия, как с Коннором, с Ричи он не ощущал. Он любил их двоих, но Коннор… это был Коннор. Элайджа вздрогнул, осознав, что едва не пропустил конец сцены.

Слышался гул зала. Мимо даже в закулисье пробегали люди. Виола-Цезарио под рукоплескание толпы целомудренно поцеловалась с графом. Все ушли на поклон и вот уже после этого Коннор, во все ещё сбивающем с толку облике знойной красотки, схватил его за руку.

— Пошли, — улыбался он, глаза, яркие в этом гриме и освещении, горели.

Он утащил Элайджа в гримерку и запер дверь. Прижался к ней спиной, часто дыша, сверкая лихорадочно-влажными глазами.

— Я ждал этого все выступление. Скажи, что я был великолепен.

— Великолепен, — согласился Эл, прижимая его к себе. Он бы сейчас все что угодно сказал.

— Ричи нас охраняет? — жарко выдохнул Коннор ему в губы, не давая ответить, тут же целуя, почти судорожно хватаясь за его плечи.

— Да, — Элайджа отстранился, задирая мешающие юбки платья, хватая Коннора за бедра. — Охраняет. Что-то не замечал в тебе раньше излишней скромности.

Коннор всем телом прижался к Элайдже, когда тот легко погладил его задницу и провел рукой сильнее, как раз касаясь плага. Вибрирующего.

— Бог ты мой… как ты все это время…

— С трудом и диким стояком. Платье — это удобно, — Коннор повис на нем с тихим стоном-всхлипом. — Я больше не могу.

Элайджа мягко коснулся плага, чуть нажал и потянул его, ощущая, как дрожит Коннор.

— Только обязательно дай мне член потом. Свой член. Хочу, чтобы ты меня трахнул, — горячо шептал Коннор, пока Элайджа медленно двигал игрушкой, почти полностью вытаскивая ее и вставляя обратно. — Вот теперь ты издеваешься.

Элайджа грубо развернул Коннора, вжимая его в стену, дёргая за бедра, чтобы тот прогнулся, вытащил плаг, сразу же заменяя его собой. Втолкнулся во вздрагивающее тело и замер на секунду, вслушиваясь в задыхающиеся всхлипы Коннора.

— Давай… — прошептал тот и сам повел бедрами, призывая Элайджу двигаться. И он послушно двигался, крепко сжимая бедра Коннора, ощущая скользкую ткань платья и чулков. Кусая в шею, путаясь в его фальшивой гриве. Коннор неустойчиво покачивался на каблуках и это еще сильнее заводило, даже несмотря на то, что у них и так практически не было времени. Только очень-очень быстро потрахаться в лучших традициях животного мира. Но Коннор не жаловался. Как и Элайджа.

Юноша проскулил и потянул корсет, явно стесняющий его грудь.

— Папочка…

И почти сразу же кончил, так сильно стискивая Элайджу, что тот просто рухнул в оргазм следом за ним. Коннор выравнивал дыхание, часто моргая, пытаясь заставить зрение хоть на чем-то фокусироваться, пока Элайджа ласково целовал его скулу и приоткрытые губы. То, что Коннор явно не мог ответить, его мало волновало.

— Малыш?

— Я сейчас… — Коннор проскулил и сполз по стене. 

Он рухнул бы на пол, но Элайджа ухватил его. Перетащил на диван и осторожно стянул с него белое платье. Чулки. Расшнуровал корсет. Поймал себя на мысли, что это определенно стоит повторить. Коннор стащил с себя корсет и смог нормально вздохнуть.

— Охуенно, — прошептал он. — А ты подаришь мне ещё какое-нибудь платье?

— Обязательно, — Элайджа осторожно вытаскивал шпильки у него из волос, чтоб Коннор мог снять парик.

Коннор же провел пальцами по собственным губам, ещё сильнее смазывая яркую помаду.

— Мне, кажется, краска впиталась прям в генетический код. Я никогда ее не сотру.

— Детка… — рассмеялся Элайджа, склоняясь к нему, вылизывая губы, чувствуя приторный вкус помады.

Ричард шагнул в гримерку и закрыл дверь за собой, наблюдая за Коннором и Элайджей.

— Вы соизволили быть такими громкими.

— Неправда, — привычно огрызнулся Коннор.

— Правда.

Следом за ним вошёл Гэвин, откровенно и раздражающе разглядывая судорожно одевающегося Коннора и помогающего ему Элайджу.

— Я тоже слышал.

— Не завидуй.

— Я не завидую, — отмахнулся Гэвин, — я пришел отсосать самому мужественному дворянину Иллирии, пока он в образе и в сценическом костюме, а тут вы в процессе.

— О, пардон муа, — Элайджа рассмеялся. — Я вот хотел юную леди в платье. А получил совершенно очаровательного юношу.

Коннор застегнул джинсы и пригладил волосы. Бросил взгляд на брата, заговорщицки улыбнулся.

— Я же говорил, что участие в постановке это хорошая идея.

— Восхитительная, — с придыханием закатил глаза Ричи. — А теперь покараульте вы нас?

Дверь захлопнулась как раз перед выпихнутым в коридор Коннором с частью вещей в руках, Элайджа оперся на противоположную стену, наблюдая за всем этим. И за тем, как Коннор посмеивается, надевая рубашку, досадливо касается скул. Нестертая часть макияжа теперь смотрелась неуместно и забавно. Но все равно красиво.

— Оставайся со мной? — полушутя, пьяный от вида Коннора, выдохнул Элайджа. А потом понял, о чем попросил.

Мальчишка широко улыбнулся, явно не заметив ничего необычного.

— Куда же я денусь?

***

Ричи приезжал к ним по воскресеньям и, вопреки всем гнетущим прогнозам Коннора, все еще не разругался насмерть с Гэвином. Коннор мог бы сказать, что он скучает, Элайджа так думал, но тому хватало общения в университете.

— Есть что рассказать? — весело спросил Ричи. Они втроем смотрели какой-то мутный фильм для фона. Коннор уютно свернулся между ними и почти задремывал. Но на этом вопросе встрепенулся.

— Ага. Я знал, что ты сегодня приедешь, так что… У нас такой прекрасный преподаватель на замене по судебному праву, — зажмурился Коннор, не замечая, как вытянулось лицо у Ричарда и как тот старательно не смотрит на Элайджу. — Боже, я едва сдержался, чтобы не отсосать ему прямо там, — Коннор проскулил. — Но, черт, я опять слегка не уверен. А если он тоже… ну…

Элайджа покачал головой и привлек Коннора ближе. Тот с готовностью устроил голову на его плече.

— Да. И я вот подумал, Рич, насколько ты сейчас условно моногамен, может, провернем еще одно дельце по совращению препода?

— М-м-м, — Ричи тяжело вздохнул. — Коннор, а мы точно говорим об одном и том же человеке? Ну, Хэнк Андерсон, да?

Коннор с готовностью закивал.

— Ебать, у тебя совершенно нет вкуса.

Элайджа тяжело вздохнул, перехватывая сочувствующий и понимающий взгляд Ричарда и прижал палец к губам, призывая его ничего не говорить. Затем коснулся губами волос Коннора.

— Это никогда не закончится, да?

***


	20. Драбблик 1

Стук двери вырвал Коннора из наблюдения за тем, как ветки деревьев трепет дождь и ветер. Он вернулся намного раньше, Ричи ещё оставался в школе, а вот Коннор пришел домой, остро чувствуя, что точно заболевает. Голова была тяжёлой. Он хотел забиться под одеяло и больше никогда не вылезать в унылую ноябрьскую сырость, ветреную и кусачую.

— Коннор! Ты дома?

— Да! — крикнул он и охнул от того, как тяжелый свинцовый шар тупо ударил внутри головы.

Элайджа спустился как раз к тому моменту, когда Коннор тоскливо смотрел на обезболивающее.

— Па, я заболел, — честно признался Коннор и довольно охнул от прохладной ладони на голове и от того, как испугано Элайджа коснулся губами его лба, проверяя температуру.

Наверху что-то звякнуло и Коннор вскинул голову.

— Кто еще дома?

— Сегодня четверг, так что наша домработница.

Он вздохнул и болезненно проскулил, часто дыша.

— Малыш… ты пил горячее? Ел?

Коннор медленно кивнул и чуть улыбнулся.

— Да. Но голова все равно болит.

Элайджа покачал головой и кивнул.

— Таблетку. Чай с медом и спать.

Коннор прижался к Элайдже и глубоко вдохнул, знакомый запах успокаивал.

— Хорошо. Я буду спать. Я пока шел — думал усну.

Элайджа проследил за тем, как Коннор выпил лекарства, чай. Температура высокой не была.

— Интересно, как скоро Ричи свалится с этой же простудой? — риторически спросил Элайджа, садясь на кровать к Коннору и касаясь его лихорадочно-горячих щек.

— Наверное, очень скоро, — прошептал Коннор, прижимаясь щекой к его ладони. — М-м-м… муторно.

— Ничего. Через пару минут подействуют таблетки и будет намного легче… да черт! — Элайджа поднял голову, прислушиваясь к возне горничной.

— Со мной все хорошо, — Коннор сонно моргал, — меня не надо караулить. Честно.

— Да если бы, — Элайджа снова поцеловал его в лоб и, потрепав по волосам, ушел.

Коннор потер нос и горестно вздохнул. Горло щипало. Голова начала проходить, но состояние было мутным. Коннор сполз с кровати, намереваясь добраться до кухни и попить, но замер в середине пути, прислушиваясь. 

Он не был уверен, сколько времени он проспал или пролежал, полчаса или час? И спал ли вообще. Но, раз Ричи ещё не вернулся, значит, недолго. Коннор постоял, вслушиваясь и чувствуя, как скулы начинают гореть. Почти пылать. Просто звуки секса трудно спутать с чем-то другим и… окей, для своих шестнадцати лет они с Ричи насмотрелись чертовски много порно.

Вопреки своим желаниям он прислушался и тихо пошел на звук. У арки, ведущей в гостиную, сгустился полумрак, Коннора точно не было видно. Он прижал пальцы к губам, во все глаза глядя на Элайджу и их домработницу.

Они трахались.

По-другому происходящее назвать бы не получилось при всем желании. Коннор ещё сильнее прижал руку ко рту, глядя на них. Возбуждение вспыхнуло так же внезапно, как и его осознание того, что он очень-очень хочет быть там, вот только вместо девушки. Не то, чтобы эта мысль испугала, или что-то… но все же, осознание пришло настолько внезапно, что стало страшно. Но возбуждение не пошло на спад, и он почти неосознанно опустил руку, сжимая себя сквозь ткань.

Единственной мыслью было только то, чтобы его не увидели. Он смотрел на них, обнаженных, и залипал только на то, как двигаются руки Элайджи, на его плечи. Коннор видел, как Элайджа касается губами груди девушки, оглаживает ее бедра и… Коннор сам себя укусил за ладонь, чтоб не охнуть, потому что Элайджа явно закреплял на своей любовнице страпон. Боже, Коннор даже услышал тихий щелчок карабина, вошедшего в паз.

Неужели они будут…

Элайджа игриво потянул девушку ближе, усадил на диван, целуя, оглаживая ладонями бедра. Коннора трясло. От температуры, или от того, что он видел и чего хотел. От того, как ярко даже в таком сумрачном освещении поблескивала смазка на искусственном члене. Коннор сильнее сжал себя, ох, как бы ему хотелось, чтобы то был его член. Чтобы Элайджа так касался его. Именно так расслабленно и предвкушающе. Это ощущалось так сладко и запретно. Он, помедлив еще несколько секунд, как раз до того момента, как Элайджа развернулся, опираясь на подлокотник дивана, выгибаясь, все же сунул руку в штаны. Представляя, что это он, а не милая блондинка медленно начинает трахать Элайджу. Как тот хрипло и задушено стонет, сильнее сжимая пальцы на подлокотнике дивана.  
Это было бы так хорошо… так желанно.

И стыдно.

Ох, Элайджа стонал бы под ним, шире раздвигал ноги. А потом трахнул бы самого Коннора. Уложил на спину, привязал к кованой спинке кровати и трахал, не давая коснуться себя. Чтобы сходить с ума от невозможности кончить. И желания.

Девушка грубо схватила Элайджу за волосы, таким безумно властным движением, что Коннор беззвучно заскулил, только представив, как он бы точно так же намотал на кулак гриву Эла, чтобы тот не мог двигаться, красиво выгибая шею.

Боже, это было сильно. Коннор прислонился плечом к стене, отчаянно двигая рукой, глядя, как трахают Элайджу. Сильно, почти жестко. Но почему, черт возьми, не он?

Эл так сладко простонал, что ноги Коннора подкосились. Колени ослабели, и он застыл, кончая, все ещё представляя, что это именно он имеет его. Он. Да.

Коннор проморгался, пытаясь осознать весь ужас того, что он подсматривал за своим опекуном, которого искренне считал отцом. И, не задумываясь ни о чем, бесстыдно дрочил на его секс.

Он зажмурился, дал себе пару минут отдышаться и тихо, боясь врезаться во что-нибудь, отступил в коридор, в спасительную тьму и дальше — в комнату. Было страшно.

Одновременно с этим Коннор осознавал, что теперь эта фантазия станет одной из его любимых.

Ещё было чертовски стыдно. Коннор, оттерся салфетками, досадливо покусывая губы. Вот как? Как он теперь будет целовать Элайджу перед тем, как куда-либо уйти, и не думать ни о чем эдаком? Не думать, что он мог бы немного повернуть голову и тогда он сможет коснуться его губ быстрым скользящим поцелуем. Коннор забрался под одеяло и накрылся с головой. Но Элайджа ведь не отец ему, верно? Значит, это не страшно… Он вздохнул. Боль в горле напомнила о себе, заскреблась, заставила закашляться. Вот же черт.

Эйфория ненадолго отогнала сонливость, но теперь его обратно утаскивало в дрёму. Хотелось, чтобы Элайджа пришел к нему, хотелось обнюхать его. Как именно он пахнет после секса? Возможно, лизнуть, когда он склонится проверить температуру, стараясь не разбудить его.

Вот же…

Он зажмурился, пытаясь прогнать эти мысли. Вроде даже удалось задремать, поэтому он вздрогнул, когда одеяло на его плече аккуратно поправили.

— Тише-тише… — Элайджа погладил его по волосам. — Спи.

Коннор шумно вздохнул и разлепил глаза.

— Ричи уже вернулся?

— Вернулся, — Элайджа продолжал размеренно гладить его, перебирая пряди. — Я его к тебе не пустил. Хоть какой-то шанс и ему не заболеть.

— Полежи со мной? — Коннор выпутав из-под одеяла руки, клещом вцепился, а Элайджу. — Не уходи.

Опекун тихо рассмеялся.

— Ты разве уже не большой, чтобы лежать с тобой?

Но он все равно лег, обнимая Коннора, позволяя ему прижаться и спрятать лицо на плече.

— Так плохо?

Коннор отрицательно покачал головой.

— Если заболею я? — фыркнул в его волосы Элайджа, гладя по плечам и плотнее заворачивая в одеяло. — Меня не жалко?

— Ты меня любишь, значит, не заболеешь.

— А Ричи, значит, не любит? По такой логике.

— На Ричи тупые приметы не действуют, — пробормотал Коннор, замирая и довольно касаясь губами его шеи.

Элайджа погладил его по спине, вздыхая.

— Я видел, что ты шел в расстегнутой куртке. Ладно, шапку не требую, но хоть капюшон.  
Коннор заскулил, потираясь носом о его шею.

— Ну, пап! Мне не десять!

— Конечно, ты взрослый и дурной лось, который простыл только потому что…

Элайджа осекся, потому что Коннор вжался в него теснее, закидывая ногу на бедро, почти подгребая его под себя.

— Мне так холодно, — прошептал Коннор и застонал, вжимаясь плотнее. — Кошмар какой-то.

— Знобит? — Элайджа прижал его теснее. — Может, вызвать врача? Не хочу, чтобы ты свалился.

Коннор сглотнул и зажмурился. Он снова ощущал возбуждение и надеялся, что Элайджа не почувствует. Или хотя бы не заострит внимания.

— Все хорошо, — прошептал Коннор, сам чувствуя, как его пересохшие губы скользят по чужому горлу. Коннор глубоко вдохнул, наслаждаясь тем, как Элайджа пахнет, боже, Коннор бы его всего обнюхал, а потом облизал.

Должно быть, Коннор всё-таки сделал что-то не так, потому что Элайджа окаменел и принялся осторожно выпутываться из его хватки.

— Приготовлю тебе горячий чай.

Коннор не держал его. Он знал, что Элайджа все заметил и не хочет ничего подобного. И Коннор понимал это.

— Хорошо. С мятой, — он скользнул в раскаленную темноту под одеялом.

Чай ему принес Ричард.

— Привет, — голос всё-таки начал хрипнуть.

— Привет, двигайся.

Ричи забрался в его кровать и удерживал чашку, пока Коннор жадно пил.

— Я тут не умираю, все нормально.

— Да, я вижу, — фыркнул брат, отставляя чай и бесцеремонно стаскивая Коннора ниже с подушки. — Спи.

— Не хочу. Где Эл?

— Внизу. Сделал тебе чай, поймал меня и отправил сюда. И ещё курит. Я действительно решил, что ты откидываешься, раз папа так нервничает.

— Я… он, наверное, не из-за этого. Рич, ты должен поклясться, что никому не расскажешь то, что я сейчас скажу.

Ричард с любопытством смотрел на него и медленно кивнул.

— Я обещаю.

Коннор замялся, покусывая губы.

— Я кое-что увидел.

— И? — поторопил его Ричи, прижимаясь теснее и накидывая на них обоих одеяло. — Что?

Коннор прижал губы к самому уху брата и щекотно прошептал:

— Я видел, как папа трахался с той… той блондинкой.

Ричи расстроенно засопел.

— Я вечно все проебываю.

— Она трахала его. Страпоном, — прошептал Коннор и шумно вздохнул. — Я так хотел быть на ее месте.

Ричард сглотнул и перевел взгляд на него.

— Бог ты мой… я ведь тоже, — он покусал нижнюю губу и скользнул рукой по бедру брата.

Коннор поймал его руку своей как раз, когда Ричи коснулся его твердеющего члена.

— Ты охерел? — зашипел он.

— У тебя же стоит! — Ричи вжался в Коннора, сбивчиво дыша в его шею.

— И что?

— Ну что плохого в том, что я просто подрочу тебе? — Ричи приподнялся на вытянутых руках над растерянным Коннором и легко коснулся его губ.

Тот, сперва вжавшийся в подушку, позволил, наконец, себе понять, что это просто для снятия напряжения, и уже сам легко прижался к его рту. Ричи целовался хорошо, плавно и без лишних слюней. И легко, невесомо касался члена.

— Почему мы никогда не делали этого раньше? — сбивчиво спросил Коннор. Его собственный опыт в поцелуях с милыми девочками-близняшками как-то померк в сравнении.

— Понятия не имею, — выдохнул Ричард, сильнее сжимая их члены, создавая дополнительное давление, чтобы они еще плотнее терлись друг о друга.

Коннор медленно выдохнул. Жар, температура или возбуждение, просто сводил с ума. Он вцепился в Ричи, стараясь не вскидывать бедра, это явно затрудняло движения рук брата.

— Тише… — прошептал Рич. — Папочка не обрадуется, если застанет нас…

— Папочка, — проскулил Коннор, — сейчас точно сюда не поднимется.

И осекся. Ричи так правильно коснулся губами его шеи, сжал зубы, что Коннор вздрогнул, и подавился вдохом.

— Ты такой горячий, — сбивчиво шептал Ричи, вжимая его в кровать всем весом, хоть это и мешало двигать рукой на их членах.

— У меня температура, придурок, — простонал Коннор, прижимая брата к себе, пытаясь получить больше контакта, больше Ричи. Тот так хорошо ласкал, прикусывал его шею, двигал рукой и бедрами, жадно потираясь. Так хорошо. — Рич… — выдохнул Коннор, потянув брата за волосы, жадно целуя. Вылизывая и кусая. Поцелуи заводили еще сильнее. Коннор всхлипнул, выгибаясь под Ричи, сильнее стискивая его бока коленями и кончил, переставая видеть что-либо вообще. Только чувствовал, как брат почти рычит ему в шею и что их члены пульсируют.

— Мы должны трахнуться, — сказал Коннор, не двигаясь.

— Прямо сейчас не получится, — серьезно покачал головой Ричи, оттирая их обоих от спермы салфетками.

Коннор тихо рассмеялся и закашлялся, только теперь понимая, что замерз, болит горло и дерет носоглотку.

— Мне нужно немного полечиться. Я что-то…

— Ты что-то, да, — рассмеялся Ричи, продолжая гладить его. — Ну раз божественное порицание не убило нас молнией…

— Блядь, ты веришь в эту херню, — застонал Коннор и опять закашлялся. — А ничего, что там в Библии все трахались друг с другом и все окей?

Ричард рассмеялся и прижался губами к его лбу.

— Ты очень горячий в плохом смысле, таблетки пил ведь, да?

Коннор кивнул и уткнулся лицом в его грудь.

— Мне просто нужно выспаться. Я сегодня замерз и перенервничал. Спасибо, что помог.

— Помог подрочить? — вежливо до зубовного скрежета уточнил Ричи.

— Я тебе нос разобью, — злобно пообещал Коннор, еще теснее обнимая.

— Ага-ага, — согласился Ричи и подул в его лохматые волосы. — Можно я посплю с тобой? Хочу тебя лапать, теперь, когда ты не рычишь, что «так делать нельзя».

Коннор тихо простонал и зажмурился.

— Спокойной ночи, Ричи.

Ричард еще долго гладил его по плечам, волосам, спине и думал о том, что это свершилось. Наконец-то.

— Я так тебя люблю, — шепнул Рич, засыпая.

***


	21. Драбблик 2

Коннор — как совращенная невинность — делал вид, что ничего не было. Ричард пытался его коснуться, убрать прядь волос. Что в этом такого? Но Коннор шарахнулся от него с настолько жутким испугом во взгляде, что Ричи сжал зубы и решил пока лучше брата никак не касаться. 

Пусть перебесится.

— Самое досадное, что ты не заболел, — не удержался Коннор. 

Этим вечером он, удобно свернувшись под пледом, лежал на диване и тоскливо смотрел в потолок, и иногда на то, как играет Ричи.

Ричи рядом, на полу, клацал приставкой.

— Я сильнее. Я бился за право родиться первым и уделал тебя еще в утробе, — рассмеялся Ричи и, прикусив губу, изо всех сил вжал клавиши в пульт управления. — Да засунь ты уже пальцы в рот, чертов тупой андроид!

Коннор тихо рассмеялся.

— Рич, это ведь даже не экшн. Ты бесишься, а это всего лишь интерактивное кино. И если ты забыл — то старший я. Я родился раньше.

— Это все неправда, — отмахнулся Ричи, — потому что сделали кесарево и тебя достали первым. Не считово.

— Именно, потому что твоя дурная голова застряла, сам знаешь где, — захихикал Коннор.

Ричи грустно вздохнул и дёрнул Коннора за ногу.

— Что?

— Хочешь минет?

Коннор вздрогнул и заозирался.

— Папы нет, — Рич улыбнулся и отложил контроллер. 

На экране сияло «миссия провалена».

— То есть… прямо здесь? — Коннор ощущал, что у него встало от одного предложения.

— Прямо здесь, — кивнул Ричи и облизнулся. Паникующий Коннор вызывал ещё более неправильные чувства. Хотелось увидеть, какое у него лицо, когда он кончает. И какое будет — после отсоса Ричи.

—…если папа вернётся? — прошептал Коннор, но Ричи услышал то, что ему было нужно. Коннор тоже до дрожи в пальцах этого хотел.

—…значит, тогда он все это увидит и накажет нас, — грустно сказал Ричард, стягивая с Коннора плед, проведя ладонями по его коленям, разводя их.

Коннор укусил себя за пальцы и посмотрел на него, с любопытством и возбуждением.

— У меня такое же тупое лицо, когда у меня стояк? — прошептал Ричи. Коннор не ответил, приподнимая бедра, позволяя приспустить пижамные штаны. Стянуть белье, коснуться члена. Ещё с той ночи, Ричард не ощутил никаких различий. Разве что — он с силой провел на члену, открывая головку — узор вен был немного другой. Коннор загнанно дышал и смотрел на него, по-прежнему прижимая ладонь ко рту.

— Папочка увидит, чем мы занимаемся, и отшлепает нас, — не удержался Ричи, наблюдая. Член Коннора дёрнулся.

О, это работало.

— Отшлепает, потом сядет в кресло и будет наблюдать за тем, как мы будем отсасывать друг другу в позе шестьдесят девять.

Коннор тихо простонал, зажмурившись. Он сжал пальцы на покрывале и неотрывно смотрел на Ричарда. Ричи довольно улыбнулся, потираясь щекой о его член. Дурея от того, каким растерянным и запутанным выглядит Коннор.

— Ты даже не представляешь, как мне стыдно, — прошептал тот, осторожно касаясь волос Ричи, нервно поглаживая, и охнул, потому что брат легко взял в рот, опуская голову так, чтобы член плавно скользнул почти до горла. Коннор проскулил, сжимая его волосы. До звезд перед глазами. До того, чтобы забыть, как дышать. — Ричи…

Ричард медленно отстранился, вдохнул поглубже и снова подался вперед, принимая глубоко и сжимая сильно.

Зря он, что ли, смотрел гей-порно? Это было, конечно, не совсем так — а намного круче — и менее зрелищно. Коннор так сладко поскуливал, хватаясь за его волосы, что у Ричи стояло ещё с того момента, как Коннор стянул с себя пижамные штаны. И он дико хотел провернуть ту штуку со стимуляцией простаты. На мгновение он отстранился, притягивая Коннора ближе, заставляя сползти вниз по спинке дивана. Ричард сплюнул на руку и снова взял член в рот, осторожно скользя влажными пальцами по промежности Коннора.

Брат смотрел на него совершенно дурными глазами и не возражал, казалось, он вообще забыл, как говорить, так что Ричи самозабвенно отсасывал — о, он делал только то, чего хотел бы ощутить сам — и касался Коннора самыми кончиками пальцев, позволяя им соскальзывать, гладя вздрагивающие мышцы.

— Я хочу твой член, — выдохнул Коннор. — Облизать. Это так охуенно.

Ричи отстранился, часто дыша, продолжая мягко толкаться пальцами внутрь.

— Уверен? Может, оставим до следующего раза? Сейчас я все же подумываю трахнуть тебя. Самочувствие, вроде, позволяет.

Коннор проскулил, сжимаясь на пальцах.

— Смазки мало, — охнул он, от того, как Ричи крутанул пальцами, и зашипел. — А если ты сделаешь мне больно — я тебя убью.

— Боюсь тебя, — закатил глаза Ричи, окончательно стаскивая Коннора с дивана на пол, сдергивая мешающие штаны. И снова склонился над его членом, только теперь вылизывая основание с большим количеством слюны.

— Что ты… делаешь? — Коннор проскулил, нервно ерзая на мягком ковре.

Рич широко, заговорщицки улыбнулся, проходясь кончиком языка по всей длине члена.

— А на что это похоже, м-м-м?

— Понятия не имею, — Коннор теперь хватался за его плечи, — ты всегда был ебнутым. Так что это может оказаться, чем угодно.

— Я тебя трахну, — пообещал Ричи, накрывая Коннора своим телом, и зашипел, скольжение обнаженной кожи ощущалось ожогом. Так сильно и ярко. Он медленно потирался членом о промежность Коннора, приостанавливаясь, чуть надавливая, и снова продолжая плавное движение. Коннор изумительно чувствительно вздрагивал и поскуливал, когда он чуть толкался. Гладил его плечи, жмурился. Ричи же смотрел только на его губы, такие красивые, приоткрытые, судорожно хватающие воздух. И то, как Коннор замер, когда Ричи втолкнулся полностью, сам сходя с ума от того, как жарко и плотно сжимал его Коннор.

— Блядь, — выдохнул он, до крови царапая его плечи. — Двигайся!

И Ричи послушно последовал приказу, начал двигаться, медленно, плавно и очень осторожно. Мозгом Коннор понимал, что это правильно, что слюна — далеко не лучшая смазка, но все же… все же он хотел больше.

— Да что ты все тупишь… — прошипел он и ахнул, когда Рич поддал сильнее. Вталкиваясь до упора, сильно и быстро, до пошлых шлепков кожи о кожу. Коннор вцепился в Ричи, отстраненно понимая, что, должно быть, раздирает его плечи в кровь. Ричи спасала только сбившаяся футболка.

Коннор откинул голову назад, чувствительно ударившись головой о пол и переставая соображать. Единственной мыслью было, чтобы это все не прекращалось. Длилось вечно, это яростное удовольствие, такое острое, что чуть перестарайся — боль. Ричард снова впился в его губы глубоким поцелуем, таким влажным и развратным, что Коннор едва не кончил. Он уже чувствовал оргазм где-то рядом, почти близко. И продолжал балансировать на этой тонкой грани неопределенности. 

Ровно до того момента, как Ричи отстранился и больно укусил его в шею. Коннор вскрикнул, бурно кончая, ощущая пульсацию члена внутри себя. Ричи застыл над ним с совершенно непередаваемым выражением лица.

— Как трахаться с отражением, — прошептал Коннор.

Двигаться не хотелось. Хотелось лежать и смотреть на Ричи. Тот склонился, легко целуя, выравнивая дыхание.

— Теперь ты не будешь от меня шарахаться?

— Не знаю, — капризно протянул Коннор, разглядывая, как Ричи оттирает его салфетками.

— Единственный плюс твоей простуды, — Ричи хихикнул, — по всему дому упаковки салфеток. Везде-е-е.

Коннор быстро одевался, вслушиваясь в собственные ощущения, все было не так плохо, как он боялся.

— Вспомнил шутку про «экстремальный секс».

— И какую же?

Ричи устранил все следы их грехопадения и довольно уселся рядом на полу.

— Ну, например, насморк и минет? Недостаточно экстремально?

— Это охрененно жутко и немножко мерзко. А если умереть?

— Это, должно быть, забавная смерть, — Ричард хихикнул, обнимая Коннора крепче.

— Разве?

Рич игриво укусил Коннора за ухо.

— Ричи, — Коннор обратно забился под плед, жар секса схлынул и теперь ему снова было холодно. — Покорми меня? Сам я есть не пойду.

Ричи тревожно коснулся его лба губами и, кивнув, ушел. Коннор задремал, когда Ричи вернулся и легко потряс его за плечо.

— Давай, — Ричи уселся на пол рядом с диваном и тут же поставил поднос. — Я буду тебя кормить.

Коннор улыбнулся и придвинулся ближе к краю дивана, рассматривая лицо брата.

— И чем же ты собираешься утолить мой голод?

— Какой именно голод? — Ричи приподнялся, быстро касаясь губами его губ.

— Самый что ни на есть животный, — захихикал Коннор. — Хочу есть. Много вредной пищи. А ещё шоколада, и горячего шоколада.

— Это одно и тоже, — Ричи впихнул ему в руку миску с салатом. — Только здоровая еда. Но если ты хочешь, я сбегаю за фастфудом для тебя.

— Нет, спасибо, — улыбнулся Коннор. — Ты так обо мне заботишься…

— Я люблю тебя, — Ричард погладил его руки. — Так что буду делать все, что ты хочешь.

— Оу, детка… — Коннор стрельнул глазами в его сторону. — Не говори мне такого.

— Не называй меня «деткой», — Ричи поморщился. — Вот это звучит нездорово. Прям совсем.

— Ну ты же младший? — не удержался Коннор.

Ричи глубоко вздохнул.

— Можно я тебя задушу?

— Только когда трахать тебя буду я, — разрешил Коннор. — А теперь дай мне планшет, я буду тупить в него и наслаждаться своей простудой дальше.

***

Заседания совета директоров всегда были тоскливыми. По личным ощущениям Элайджи, если и существовал девятый круг ада, то там происходило тоже самое. Даже если все это действо было назначено на два часа пополудни — лично для него испорчен был весь день, начиная с самого утра. Потому что начать отдыхать прямо с утра нельзя, а потом уже поздно. Он играл с ручкой, слушая доклады, автоматически отпуская едкие замечания. И думая о том, как вернется, ко всем чертям, домой. И напьется.

Нет. Не напьется, даже напиться нельзя. Потому что Ричи ввязался в драку — и теперь тоскливо (но не демонстративно) переживает свой проигрыш, а Коннор только выздоровел. Он будет весь вечер караулить детей. Элайджа вращал ручку только левой рукой, чувствуя как адово он устал.

— Мистер Камски?

— Нет, — он потер висок, поднимая голову. — Ваше предложение абсурдно. Я никогда не стану так рисковать при нынешнем стабильном положении. Господа, всем спасибо. До встречи.

Он поднялся и ушел первым. Хотелось домой к мальчикам. Дразнить Ричи. То есть сначала успокоить, а потом дразнить. Слушать чириканье Коннора. В идеале вообще включить любое из последних аниме и дремать, пока близнецы совместно вжимаются в него с разных боков и спорят о происходящем на экране.

Идиллия.

Да и Коннор, наверняка, уже перестал смущаться позавчерашнего происшествия. Это было позавчера?

Домой он добрался быстро, хитро миновав пробки.

— Мальчики, я дома, — он прислушался и прошел в гостиную.

Коннор вздрогнул, выронив вилку, которую тут же на излёте поймал Ричард.

— Папа дома, — разулыбался Коннор. — Тебя сильно мучали?

— Чтобы ты знал — мы сразу ненавидим всех, кто портил тебе настроение, — подключился Ричи, впихивая прибор обратно в руку брата.

Элайджа рассмеялся и склонился к Коннору, касаясь губами его лба.

— Ты все еще теплый. Или мне кажется? — он поймал Ричи и проверил его. — Точно кажется. Знобит?

Коннор покачал головой, звонко хрустя салатом.

— Неа, я почти здоров.

Затем наколол на вилку черри, протягивая Ричи, тот довольно съел, не обращая внимания на то, как смотрит на них Элайджа.

— Ричи, ты мне ничего не хочешь рассказать?

Ричи аж побелел и закашлялся. А Коннор снова уронил вилку, та шлепнулась на пол.

— Нет? — севшим голосом ответил Ричард. — Я не знаю, о чем ты.

— Ты подрался, — ничего не понимая, сказал Элайджа, видя как облегчение накрыло обоих близнецов. Что же они ещё натворили? О чем он не в курсе.

— Я защищался, — огрызнулся Ричи.

Элайджа сел на диван рядом с Конором и улыбнулся.

— Я слушаю.

— Их было двое, они что-то говорили про своих сестер, а потом мы подрались, да, — дёрнул плечом Ричи, вспоминая весь конфликт и стараясь изложить его как можно компактнее. — Я сам ничего не понимаю.

— Ой, — растеряно ответил Коннор, отставляя еду на столик. — Девчонки говорили, что у них есть братья.

Элайджа расхохотался.

— То есть ты развлекся, а выгреб Ричи? О, — подшучивать над смущенным Коннором было так приятно, — сразу с двумя? Тебя можно поздравить?

Коннор загнанно вздохнул, переводя взгляд с Элайджи на Ричарда.

— У меня психическая травма. Не трогайте меня, пожалуйста, — Коннор натянул плед, накрываясь полностью.

— Интересно, каким образом ты получил эту травму от взаимодействия с двумя девчонкам? — Элайджа потянул плед. Под ним зарычали.

Ричард смеялся и периодически охал, прижимая ладонь к боку.

— Раз Коннор пока неконтактен, — Элайджа повернулся к Ричи. — У тебя точно есть фото. Покажи мне тех красоток, из-за которых ты огреб?

— Не надо, — всхлипнул плед.

— Сейчас, — Рич зарылся в свой телефон и через полминуты протянул тот экраном к Элайдже.

— У него совершенно нет вкуса, — осуждающе обозначил Ричард.

— Нет, почему же. Вкус есть, — Элайджа усмехнулся. — Своеобразный, конечно, но все же.

Коннор уныло проскулил под пледом.

— Но… но я же болею! Не обижайте меня сейчас!

Ричард сел на диван, сгребая его в объятия.

— Мы тебя не обижаем. Мы завидуем, — продолжал веселиться Элайджа. — Между прочим к близняшкам мог бы и брата позвать. Я бы на месте Ричи обиделся.

— Да не было ничего! — взвился Коннор, стряхивая с себя и плед, и хихикающего брата.

Элайджа рассмеялся, глядя на эту возню. Коннор отстаивал свою честь, Ричи подначивал его.

— Ну, тише-тише, мальчики, — он покачал головой. — Мы выяснили, что Коннор любит странных девчонок-близняшек и у них ничего не было. Просто примем это как факт.

Коннор перестал отбиваться и уныло обмяк.

— Мне искренне жаль, что тебе прилетело из-за меня, — погладил он Ричарда.

— Нестрашно. У меня как раз было подходящее настроение.

***

Через полчаса когда Ричи ушел наверх, Коннор осторожно погладил задремавшего Элайджу по скуле.

— Что такое?

— Щетина колется, — разулыбался Коннор, продолжая касаться его щеки, проводя пальцами снизу-вверх.

— М-м-м… — прошептал Элайджа. — Мне не мешает.

Коннор покачал головой, поглаживая кожу.

— Давай я приведу тебя в порядок? — он улыбнулся. — Я взрослый, я умею это делать.

Элайдже послышался какой-то скрытый подтекст. Но он решил, что становится параноиком.

— Ты хочешь перерезать мне горло опасной бритвой? — светски поинтересовался он у стоящего над ним на диване на коленях Коннора. Мальчишка был выше и это внезапно воспринималось странно. 

— У меня получится тебя даже не поцарапать.

Элайджа поднял бровь, воспринимая это как вызов.

— Ну-ка?

— О, да, — Коннор явно активизировался. — Я принесу горячую воду и полотенце. Сделаем все по правилам, — он вскочил и побежал в ванную.

— Коннор! — крикнул Элайджа ему в след. — Ты все это будешь убирать! Ты слышишь?

Из ванной ему ответили «да». Ну хорошо. Пусть Коннор развлекается. Главное, чтобы он на самом деле его не заколол случайно.

— Не знаю как ты, а я боюсь, — открыл глаза Элайджа и вздрогнул. Коннор стоял над ним с самым маньячным видом и с опасной бритвой в руке. Со зловеще блестящими глазами. Он накинул на лицо Элайджа горячее полотенце.

— Минута, — пропел он, взбивая мыльную пену, довольно улыбаясь. — Пока кайфуй под горяченьким.

Элайджа может и хотел бы чего-нибудь сказать, но это сложно, когда у тебя на лице полотенце. Так что пришлось ориентироваться по звукам. А затем Коннор навис над ним, Элайджа почувствовал, как немного просел диван. Коннор стянул полотенце и принялся медленно наносить пену.

— А что? — веселился мальчишка. — Ты боишься острых предметов?

— Не очень, — осторожно ответил Элайджа и закусил губы, потому что Коннор, явно увлеченный своим занятием, уселся ему на колени, кажется, даже не осознавая этого.

— Ты меня боишься. Это обидно, папочка.

Коннор ближе придвинул мисочку с водой и открыл бритву. Острое лезвие дрожало светом отраженной лампы. Он уверенно провел им от виска вниз, собирая пену.

— Мы больше никогда не будем так делать, — прошептал Элайджа, понимая, что именно на это он сегодня и будет дрочить: хищный Коннор с ножом, произносящий «ты меня боишься, папочка?».

— Почему? — Коннор снова плавно повел лезвием вниз.

— Мне очень страшно, — Элайджа фыркнул.

— Это потому что ты говоришь и дергаешься, — Коннор вытер лезвие бритвы о полотенце и аккуратно повернул голову Элайджи, приступая ко второй щеке.

— Мне страшно, что я не смогу быстро объяснить парамедикам, почему у меня нож в горле.

— Горло я еще не трогал, — прошептал Коннор, заставляя его запрокинуть голову и вот теперь да… медленно проводя лезвием от яремной впадины до подбородка. — А сейчас трогаю.

Элайджа задержал дыхание, стараясь не сглатывать. Опасное лезвие скользило по коже, оставляя ощущение холода. Прохлады. Не успевало нагреться о тепло тела. Коннор удобнее подался вперёд, ерзая. Элайджа медленно вздохнул, потому что стояло до боли. Желание выбить чёртову бритву и разложить Коннора прямо здесь, зажать ему рот и трахнуть вспыхнуло в сознании. 

Это и отрезвило. Немного.

Он все еще был в подвешенном состоянии. Коннор деловито и неторопливо заканчивал работу, напевая.

— Вот теперь ты выглядишь прилично, — он стер полотенцем остатки пены. — Я молодец?

— Просто прелесть, — выдохнул Элайджа. — Что бы я без тебя делал.

— Слышу сарказм, — опечалился Коннор и, потянувшись к нему, потерся своей щекой о его. — Но все равно так классно.

Элайджа окаменел. У него не должно стоять на Коннора. Просто не должно.

Коннор уже, в противовес врождённой грациозности брата, неуклюже свалился рядом с Элайджей на диван.

— Давай я буду тебя брить? Мне понравилось.

Элайджа поймал его за подбородок, погладил гладкую щеку, мимолётно коснувшись пальцем губ, и тяжело сглотнул.

— Не нужно. И тебе пока пользоваться бритвой не нужно.

Коннор прижался щекой к его ладони и улыбнулся.

— Но ведь у меня это здорово получается! — мальчишка широко улыбнулся. — Правда?Может, мне устроиться в какой-нибудь салон? Я бы приносил в дом денежки… нам с Ричи на карманные расходы… — прошептал он.

— Ты издеваешься. Тебе мало денег?

— Ну, я никогда не заработаю столько, сколько получается у девчонок, которые в бикини моют машины.

Элайджа застонал.

— Нет, у меня другие планы на вас. Вы должны хорошо учиться и постараться не развалить мою компанию, в первый же год правления. После того как вы, разумеется, меня отравите, потому что я вас угнетаю.

— Мы никогда так не сделаем, — Коннор вздохнул. — Мы очень любим тебя. Ты самый лучший, — он прижался к плечу Элайджа.

Тот фыркнул, все еще ужасаясь своей реакции на близость мальчишки. Это ощущалось неправильно, остро и сладко, как все запретное.

— Спасибо, — Элайджа легко коснулся его щеки поцелуем и Коннор сильнее обнял его руку.

И Элайджа почему-то решил, что он точно сильнее собственных демонов.

***


	22. Драбблик 3

Ноги Хлои были произведением искусства и ими можно было любоваться бесконечно. Серьезно. Как смотреть на картину Ван Гога. Замерев и просто любуясь.

Элайджа этим преимущественно и занимался. Разумеется, он уважал ее как личность и все дела, но… но ноги были чертовски хороши. Он думал об этом, потягивая сигарету, обычную, с дешевым табаком, у бассейна.

Сигарету, утащенную у Гэвина. Какого-то черта ему доставляло особое удовольствие воровать их у него. Причем, почему непонятно — Гэвин курил какую-то отвратительную дрянь. Настолько сильную, что Элайджа буквально видел, как обугливаются его лёгкие.

Сам Гэвин как раз точно также рассматривал ноги Хлои, правда несколько с иного ракурса.  
Эл прекрасно знал, что он псих и испытывать возбуждение глядя на то, как твой брат трахает твою же девушку… как минимум нездорово. И все же он смотрел и получал от этого удовольствие. То, как Хлоя вздрагивала, прикрывая глаза, как поднималась ее грудь, как... хорошо, как хорошо выглядел его брат, взмокший, разгоряченный, с горящими глазами. С этой бесячей его щетиной, о которую так замечательно тереться. А, ну и любоваться, ловя эстетический кайф, разглядывая его лицо, искаженное в оргазме. Так прекрасно. Он затянулся, вдыхая глубоко, чувствуя, как начинает легко вести голову.

— Элли? — Хлои смотрела на него и улыбалась. — Иди к нам?

— А что? — он спокойно потушил сигарету. — Гэвин не смог заставить тебя кончить? Эгоист.

— О, милый, в отличие от вас двоих, я умею сдерживаться, — она протянула к нему руки. — Иди сюда.

Элайджа усмехнулся и послушно подошел к ней, горячей и жаркой, целуя. Позволяя ей перекинуть себя на спину, вжав в прохладный бортик бассейна. Хлои поерзала на нем, жмурясь от того как Элайджа касается ее пальцами. Ему всегда нравилось смотреть на нее и трогать.

— Ты уверен, что сейчас хочешь засовывать в меня только пальцы? — игриво уточнила она.

— У меня есть планы и на нечто другое, — уточнил он и усмехнулся, расстегивая джинсы. — Просто вы так хорошо смотрелись вместе…

Он легко подхватил ее под бедра, толкаясь, ощущая, как она напряжена. Как сильно она сжимается на нем, хватаясь за плечи.

— Не сдерживайся, — посоветовала она, щекотно дотронувшись языком до его уха. — И не расстраивайся, если я кончу раньше тебя. Да?

Он погладил ее шею, вслушиваясь в биение пульса под кожей, двигаясь, сгорая от жажды и накатывающей ярости секса. Она была такой податливой и гибкой… черт, теперь Элайджа сам ощущал, что брат смотрит на него, даже чувствовал горький запах его сигарет. Дешевых. Дерьмовых. Но очень подходящих моменту.

Хлои выгнулась, сжимая его бедрами, часто дыша. Взгляд Гэвина ощущался прохладным прикосновением. Ласкающим. Хлои всхлипнула и замерла, запрокинув голову. Элайджа продолжал двигаться, чувствуя, как она сжимается и пульсирует, стискивая его член. В четыре движения он кончил и замер, дрожа от собственнической радости. Хлои была их.

— Чудесное представление, — Гэвин уже вальяжно развалился на лежаке. — Может, мы снимем порно? Для личного пользования? Так сказать, самим посмотреть и друзьям показать?

— У нас нет друзей, — печально повел головой Элайджа, склоняясь к тяжело дышащей Хлои и медленно проводя языком от ареолы груди до яремной впадины. И дальше вверх по шее, перехватывая ее затуманенный взгляд, целуя приоткрытый рот. — Никакого порно. Это все слишком личное.

Хлои тихо проскулила и обхватила его руками за шею.

— Личное… неси меня купаться, я устала и требую заботы. Зря, что ли, двоих любовников завела?

Элайджа рассмеялся и покачал головой.

— А я? Я не гожусь тебя нести купаться? — расстроился Гэвин.

— Неа, — беззаботно заявила она, обхватывая Элайджу ногами и прижимаясь змеёй. — Я знаю, Гэвин, ты бросишь меня в бассейн и я буду визжать.

Эл замер как раз на краю. И довольно посмотрел на разгоряченную Хлои.

— А я значит не брошу?

— Бросишь, — прошептала она, невесомо потираясь губами о его губы, — но ты рухнешь вместе со мной.

Элайджа рассмеялся и, повернувшись спиной, рухнул в воду, прижимая пискнувшую Хлои к себе.

Вода окутала их коконом и сотней пузырьков, мгновенно охладив раскаленную кожу. Под водой пришлось расцепиться. Хлои довольно погрузилась на самое дно, вытягиваясь и покачиваясь как настоящая русалка. Элайджа выбравшийся на бортик — да и Гэвин — смотрели на то, как развеваются ее светлые волосы, окутывая туманом лицо, как блики солнца, преломляясь, касаются кожи.

— Ну, а ты? Побудешь для меня русалочкой? — усмехнулся Гэвин, садясь рядом на теплый от солнца бортик.

— Иди ты, — Элайджа беззлобно пихнул его в плечо. — Лучше купи сигареты подороже, я от этих точно импотентом стану.

Гэвин больно поймал его за подбородок, глубоко целуя, царапая щетиной, толкаясь языком, касаясь его. Схватил Элайджу за мокрые и спутанные после бассейна волосы, сжал руку в кулак на затылке, потянув пряди. И довольно вслушался в хриплый стон. Элайджа поймал себя на мысли, что хотелось уложить Гэвина на бортик, прижать к теплой плитке и хорошенько вытрахать. Как они не пришли к этому? Почему ограничились девушкой на двоих и едва-едва робкими ласками? Это же… странно?

Гэвин отстранился, хитро улыбаясь.

— Опять стоит?

— Ты прекраснее всех, — прошипел Элайджа, хватание за волосы его адово заводило. — Хочешь, можешь ублажить себя моим членом? Или ты слишком брутален, чтобы трахаться со мной так. Без игрушек и женщин?

Гэвин сжал руку сильнее, укладывая брата, прижимаясь к нему, и отвлекся только на довольный смешок Хлои.

— Продолжайте, — заверила она их, выжимая влажные волосы. — Я хочу посмотреть.

Гэвин едва ощутимо вздрогнул, но Элайджа почувствовал это. Внутренне вздохнул и сел, улыбаясь Хлое.

— О, милая, мы слишком скованы рамками приличий. Так что только вместе с тобой, — он широко улыбнулся. — Иди к нам?

— Иду, — Хлои послушно встала, обходя бассейн. — Мог бы сказать «плыви»?

Они с Гэвином расцепились и словно заворожённые смотрели на Хлои.

— У меня для вас новость, — отстраненно заметила она и пощелкала перед их лицами пальцами. — Но все. Надо одеться, а то вы меня не слышите.

— Не надо! — хором заявили братья, продолжая пожирать ее взглядом. Элайджа ощущал себя тупым идиотом-неандертальцем и совершенно ничего не хотел с этим делать. Хлои ловко выбралась из бассейна и накинула халат. Выжидающе посмотрела на них.

— Вы готовы воспринимать реальность? Хоть как-то?

— Да, — кивнул Гэвин. Элайджа же смотрел, как капли воды, соединяясь с другими, медленно ползут по светлой коже ее шеи.

— Что за новость? — вспомнил он.

Вдруг и правда что-то важное?

— Очень непохоже, — она довольно вытянулась в шезлонге. — У меня будут дети, от кого-то из вас. Вы рады?

— О, да! Кто-то из нас меткий стрелок! — Гэвин рассмеялся. — А теперь давай серьезно.

Повисшая пауза мгновенно отрезвила их двоих.

— Эм… — Элайджа нервно улыбнулся. — Так это ты серьезно?

Хлои подняла бровь и этого хватило, чтобы Элайджа бросился к ней, обнимая.

— Это так замечательно. Хочу, чтобы это была девочка. Милая-милая девочка.

— Сейчас это просто гора клеток, которые судорожно делятся. И пол мы не узнаем недели эдак до двенадцатой.

Элайджа обнял ее теснее, целуя.

— Имена? Ты придумала имя? Давай напишем список?

— Элли, — смеялась Хлои, пытаясь вывернуться из его хватки. — Я рада, что ты так горишь, но вдруг это ребенок Гэвина?

— Ну, наш тройственный союз в силе, так что дети общие, — он усмехнулся и взглянул на брата. — Ты рад?

Гэвин внимательно смотрел на них. Потом усмехнулся одной стороной рта.

— Рад. Только это не мой ребенок, я полагаю. Ты чаще косячил.

— Если это так важно, — Хлои, отмахнулась от обнимающих рук Элайджи и свалилась обратно на шезлонг, прикрывая глаза. — Всегда можно сделать ДНК-тест. Мне не принципиально. Точнее, чтоб вы понимали, насколько именно мне не принципиально: если вы погрызетесь — я сделаю аборт.

— Даже если это и не мои дети, — дернул плечом Элайджа, испытывая острое желание пнуть Гэвина. — Это мои племянники. Мы родственники.

Гэвин согласно кивнул и подошел к ним, обнимая Хлои, прижимаясь щекой к ее плечу.

— Я тут вспомнил, что у нас в роду через поколение близнецы. По линии отца, — он усмехнулся. — Прикинь, будет четверня?

Элайджа рассмеялся и покачал головой.

— По паре от нас двоих? Это невозможно.

— Меня больше печалит, — Хлои размеренно ерошила волосы Гэвина, — что я как бы на таблеточках. Но какого-то дьявола все равно залетела. Немного досадно.

Элайджа, распахнув халат, гладил пальцами ее плоский живот, любовался тем, как переливаются камни в пирсинге. Затем скользнул рукой ниже, целенаправленно касаясь клитора. Хлои закусила губы.

— Это значит, что я теперь не могу пить, курить и иногда даже трахаться. Меня пугают эти лишения. Поэтому я и хочу точно прояснить по поводу детей.

— Я хочу детей, — уверенно произнес Элайджа, медленно лаская ее. — Так что… — он взглянул на Гэвина. — Не слушай этого говнюка.

Рид фыркнул и покачал головой, закуривая. Он провел пальцами по груди Хлои, легко сжимая сосок.

— Что ты там говорила про «нельзя трахаться»? — уточнил Гэвин, продолжая гладить её грудь.

— Ну. Нельзя, — отмахнулась она, ловя его руки и прижимая к своей груди. — Чтобы не было всяких аномалий из-за противозачаточных таблеток и не только.

— И как давно нельзя трахаться? — сообразил Эл.

— Уже недели две как.

Гэвин сильнее сжал ее грудь и она охнула.

— То есть ты две недели знала о беременности?

— Да, — Хлои протянула руку, зарываясь пальцами во влажную гриву Элайджи, притягивая его ближе к своему животу. — Я должна была принять решение.

— И? — поторопил ее Элайджа, легко касаясь языком клитора. — Что за решение?

— Решение не принимать решений. Для этого у меня есть вы.

Гэвин рассмеялся, склоняясь к ней, обхватывая сосок губами. Элайджа тем временем подхватил ее ноги, устраивая на своих плечах, легко лаская языком.

— Это было нечестно по отношению к нам, — прошептал Гэвин, легко дуя на влажный сосок.

— Вы теперь тоже не пьете и не курите, — обозначила позиции Хлои, довольно ерзая, Элайджа умел только прикосновениями языка довести до безумия. — Чтобы я не страдала.

— Это будут самые долгие месяцы в моей жизни, — простонал Гэвин. — Даже не курить? Хлои, я не выдержу.

— Выдержишь, куда ты денешься… ох… — она зарылась пальцами в волосы Элайджи, нервно вздрагивая. — И не отвлекайся, мне нужно больше внимания.

Гэвин усмехнулся и снова прижался ртом к ее груди.

Касаясь рукой другого соска, тот затвердел и приятно покалывал его ладонь. Хлои хрипло зарычала, сильнее сжимая руку в волосах Элайджи, так что Гэвин услышал его вздох.

— Снова хочу трахаться, — прошептала она, отпихнув Гэвина и касаясь его члена, заставляя опереться на шезлонг. — Элли?

Хлои призывно развела ноги. 

— Трахни меня?

— Мы же не трахаемся? Никакого секса? — он усмехнулся, но поднялся, проводя ладонью по своему члену.

— Сегодня трахаемся, — она выгнулась, подставляя грудь под жадный рот Рида. — Перед неделями воздержания.

Элайджа рассмеялся и склонился к ней, толкаясь. Глядя на то, как она вслепую, ласкает член Гэвина, а тот вылизывает ее грудь, специально потираясь щетиной о поблескивающие от его слюны соски. Жаркое лоно заставляло хотеть двигаться сильнее и резче, но теперь Элайджа чувствовал себя странно. Хотелось не быстрого и горячего секса, а долго и вдумчиво любить Хлои. Наслаждаясь каждой секундой и движением.

О, черт, ее беременность заразна! Он успел посмеяться своим мыслям, прежде чем Хлои крепко обхватила его ногами, прижимаясь вплотную.

— Шустрее, малыш! Быстро-быстро, — приказала Хлои. Эл послушно ускорился, движения стали менее глубоким. Гэвин, чуть повернув голову, разглядывал, как он трахает ее, хватаясь за ее бедра. Ему самому было слышно, как загнанно Хлои задышала, когда Гэвин положил руку ниже, отыскивая пальцами клитор. Лаская его в такт движениям Элайджи.  
Ощущая, как часто она дышит, каждый раз сильно напрягая мышцы живота. Он поднял голову, ловя взгляд Элайджи, темный, возбужденный.

— Да, Элли, — он толкнулся в руку Хлои. — Давай сильнее и быстрее.

Элайджа продолжил двигаться также, быстро и почти задыхаясь. И позволил себе кончить только уловив, что Хлои сжалась в судороге оргазма и тягуче пульсирует вокруг его члена. Отстранился, наблюдая за тем, как медленно его сперма вытекает, и как Гэвин по-прежнему не отводя взгляда, запускает пальцы в ее лоно.

— Одно хорошо, повторно залета не будет, — Хлои отдышалась и улыбнулась, быстро лаская Гэвина рукой.

Элайджа не отказал себе в удовольствии наблюдать за братом, лицо которого исказило удовольствие.

— Так… — отдохнув, они все же забрались в воду. — Нужно выпить и трезво рассудить. Как теперь живем?

— Вместе, — предложил Элайджа, перебирая пряди волос Хлои. — Наш мистер детектив переедет к нам и мы будем жить веселой шведской семьёй. И вот прям сразу — готовит Гэвин. Я не умею.

— Выпить, — тоскливо протянула Хлои. — Шампанского. И всё больше никакого алкоголя. Ох, я не выживу так долго.

— Ну, еще сколько? Восемь месяцев?

Гэвин проскулил.

— Восемь, а я уже хочу перекурить!

Хлои легла на спину на поверхность воды, прикрыв глаза.

— А кто из вас будет обеспечивать меня всю жизнь?

Элайджа довольно усмехнулся.

— Конечно же Гэвин на зарплату патрульного.

— Я так и знала, — досадно и наигранно вздохнула Хлои. — Надо было трахаться с помощником мэра.

Элайджа наливал себе сок, сев на шезлонг, и смотрел на Гэвина, выжидая, пока до того дойдет.

— Эй? — возмутился он. — Но помощник мэра — женщина.

Хлои рассмеялась.

— Вот-вот, и никаких залетов.

— Обидно. У тебя есть двое шикарных мужчин.

Хлои махнула рукой и запахнулась в халат, довольно вздыхая.

— Обломать нимфоманку может только нимфоман, — она улыбнулась, отводя от лица волосы. — Начинаются долгие и томительные месяцы целибата.

— Не волнуйся, — успокоил ее Элайджа. — Мы с Гэвином будем трахаться друг с другом. Никаких измен.

***


End file.
